Wolf Pack Series
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: A series of One Shots
1. Unspeakable

**Unspeakable **

**Summary: Paul finds Bella in the woods behind her home and what transpires is and always will be...utterly unspeakable. **

**Characters: Paul/Bella**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Character Death**

***italics are flashbacks***

The grey snout sniffed at the pale girl who laid shaking silently. Her brown eyes were staring at the sky, frozen. In pain.

Her mouth was open, but no sound. Except a single word. A word that had Paul doing as commanded. "Phase." That he did, naked as the day he was born. They made eye contact and Paul understood her unspoken request. She was cupping her neck, where the trickle of blood was sliding down her hand. It's warmth fading fast.

"I told you." He cooed, his own eyes watering. Bella nodded smiling. "I know." She rasped, her eyes slightly glazing over remembering their first meeting.

_There Bella sat. On the bench waiting for Edward to show up with tickets. "Stupid prom." She muttered kicking a rock. "Got That right pale face." Paul muttered sitting next to her. Bella looked over at the strange boy. "Where'd you come from?" She asked looking him over. Paul glanced at her in boredom. "Doesn't matter. They'll hurt you. Kill you. He doesn't love you. He wants to posses you, your blood. You don't know me Bella, but I know you. Keep this in mind: Humanity is a show, and you're the animal on display." He looked her in the eyes and in one blink he was gone. _

"Yeah.." He whispered shakily, his tears finally taking over, as they slipped down his tan cheeks. She took in a shuddering breath before letting out a painful cry. "It's spreading...I know. I don't want to do this." He whispered to the sky. Bella's pale hands covered his own and she looked up at him, her vision becoming blurrier. "You promised." Brown eyes met gray as Paul's face crumpled, his eyes squinting from the rain. His mouth was turned in a frown.

_"You can't just dump this on me and expect me to be okay Paul!" Bella yelled, her eyes watering. Paul's face was static yet angry as he looked down at her. "I thought you'd be okay with it!" He snapped. Bella rolled her eyes. "I am! It's just why now? Why not tell me sooner?!" _

"I know that too. God, I promised you a lot of things Bella."

_"Well what do you want to do?" Paul asked, as he ran his fingers down Bella's bare back. She snuggled into his arm with a deep sigh. "I can't keep washing after I leave here. Edward already thinks I'm spending time with Billy, Dad, and Jacob. Nobody knows we're together, not even Sam. Give me till after my birthday." He looked down at her again, his eyes conveying the emotion he felt behind her request. "Paul...we both know this won't end well. Promise me something?" She asked, peeking from under her lashes. "Anything." He answered. "If I should turn..kill me."_

Bella's eyes closed as she tried swallowing, only to cough up blood.

_"I don't understand. Why don't you leave? I'm here, don't you see that?" Paul asked, his eyes showing Bella just how conflicting this situation was. "They glamour and dazzle. I always work up the courage and...poof...it's all gone. I'll come clean. Remember your promise." Bella whispered as Paul held her tight. _

Paul lifted his hands to her neck and his lips to her bloody ones. "I always keep my promise." Her bones snapped that would haunt his ears for these last few moments. With the last few beeps of her heart, Paul could feel his starting to slow in rhythm. He curled himself around her, silently crying as his heart started to give its last beat. "I love you."

When Sam found their bodies, curled around each other in a loving embrace, he couldn't help but grimace. Saying a native prayer, he kissed his hands.

**End.**


	2. Unspeakable: Part 2

**Unspeakable: Part 2**

Whisperes carried throughout the small tent. Some in anguish and some in confusion. A funeral hours before was held with family members and friends of Bella Swan, and now one for them both on the Rez.

Sam stood at the head of the tent in front of a podium. He cleared his throat, which was enough to quiet the small group: the pack, imprints, council members, and Charlie Swan.

"I'm not really sure what to say, but we are saddened by the loss of our own. Paul was a friend, son, brother...he was family. I won't lie and say I knew Bella, but from others I heard she was a great person. They...I don't know what they were but the sight of seeing them...Um...there's a video that has been requested of us by the departed. I have not seen the contents but it was meant to for us. The note attached says: "This video is only for the ones who know, any outsiders are to leave before this video is played. Paul's request." Sam looked at Charlie with a sad smile on his face. "You deserve to know Chief." Charlie's bloodshot eyes looked through Sam as if seeing something else entirely.

Sam pressed play and sat down next to Emily as the video started. The first thing they saw was the beach; it was sunny, and the water looked inviting. The camera zoomed, focusing on Bella who was smiling at the sky. "She's beautiful." Came Paul's voice. Charlie let out a shuddering breath.

Zooming in on Bella's face, everyone could see the smile that graced her lips. "I love you." She whispered, looking into the camera. There was a cut scene to what seemed serious. Bella and Paul sat in a room holding hands. Paul nuzzled her cheek smiling, breathing her in. "If you're watching this, it means that we are dead. Don't be sad. Please. When I met Edward Cullen, I thought I was in love. I thought I knew what forever was, what it entailed. Until prom. That changed everything. I met Paul that night. He warned me of the Cullens, more specifically Edward's game of humanity. I didn't believe him of course but that night, that conversation that only lasted for a minute tops?" Bella asked looking at Paul for confirmation. He nodded silently.

"Changed everything. Dad, I'm not sure of what you know, but Paul imprinted on me that night. It's like having a soulmate. At first I knew nothing of other supernatural creatures except of cold ones and then.. shapeshifters. When I wasn't with Edward, I was with Paul. At that time we were friends, having this love hate relationship. No one really knew we hung around and to escape Alice and Edward's disapproval, we met outside of Forks. Always. When Paul told me the truth, it wasn't so much as to loving someone else. It was leaving that caused an issue. We decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone and that includes the pack. Only because of the nature The Cullens possessed. Many times I thought of leaving Edward, but they were smart creatures. Needless to say, they were onto me. Paul and I decided that on my 18th birthday was best to come clean, but I knew that something could go terribly wrong. And I was prepared. We both were." Bella looked to Paul, the two having an unspoken conversation.

Paul then turned to the screen, his eyes somewhat wet. "Hey..guys. I'm sorry. I could've told you, but all that would've brought was war, and I'm at peace with this decision. If Bella is to turn..I've promised to end her suffering. Which means that it will only take seconds for me to follow behind. I'm okay with that. If you're watching this right now, know that this pain will end. You were my family and always will be, but I've got a new world now." Paul smiled looking to Bella.

They nuzzled noses and the screen went black. The rest of the video consisted of dates and little moments between the two. "I win!" Bella smiled jumping up and down. Bella and Paul going to a movie, holding hands, at the fair, little arguments..intimate moments enough for prying eyes. "I do." A wedding. The packs eyes cut over to Bella and Paul's bodies, a necklace with a ring sat around her neck.

"I love you." They whispered together.

The screen went dark and the tent was filled with silence.

**Okay..the END END. **

**I'm not sure why I wrote the situation the way I did but I hoped you all enjoyed. **


	3. Control

**Control**

**Pairing: Jared/Bella**

**Summary: Jared's wolf knew what it was doing. His little mate would not run from him and she will not be forced from him...imprint be dammned. **

The large brown wolf nosed his way through the woods, his yellow eyes flashing in anger as he swiftly maneuvered around trees. He growled at the pointlessness of this chase, his body aching to find what was his. She would not run from him. No matter what the council said, Bella Swan was his.

Jared purred at finding her scent, pawing at the ground in anticipation. Soon Bella's heartbeat registered to his ears. Her sweet scent carried through his nostrils, filling him with life as he phased back human.

His eyes glowed as they landed on Bella's form, the moon shining down on her, making her brown hair look raven black. She was facing sideways and the moon made her look even more beautiful. Jared crept through the woods, her scent getting stronger and stronger. He came upon her on a rock, his eyes ranking over her form hungrily.

She gasped, her brown eyes blinking up at him. She stood quickly, slightly stepping backwards. Jared reached an arm out grabbing her wrist. "No more running." He growled, his eyes staring into hers.

He pulled her gently by the arm, the swiftness of it pulling her close to his chest. She sucked in a breath, her head laying against his chest. His heart was steady, as was his hands as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively, her arms traveling around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

Jared closed his eyes breathing her in as he trailed kisses along her neck, slowly trailing his tongue down her collar bone and to the top of her chest. Bella found her back pressed against a tree as Jared ripped her shirt in half, the pieces floating to the ground. Her black bra was stark against her skin and Jared hungrily took her in.

Bella gasped and closed her eyes as he started to softly suck on her skin, creating a trail that stopped above her right breast. Above her heart. Jared's rumbling growl was heaven to Bella's ears as she lost herself in his passionate exploration. The ripping of her bra didn't register to her ears as her pink, hard nipple was surrounded by the warmth of his toungue, the nipping of his teeth. Nothing registered to either of them as Jared claimed his prize in every way possible.

Her moans of pleasure were dancing in his head as he gazed at the newly made mark on her neck. Her slow breathing attested to the fact that she was now asleep. Jared had no problem with walking back to his home naked..with Bella in his arms, her body hidden by his. This was where she belonged.

He heard their voices miles away, heard _hers_. But Jared had no care in the world. They would all know what he had done. What they had done. All eyes widened at seeing Jared entering his home. All voices seized as they gazed upon him. Sam was the first to speak. His eyes wide in shock. "What have you done?" Jared ignored him, taking Bella to his bedroom and laying her under the covers. Throwing on a pair of shorts, he made his way to the living room where everyone sat. He looked them each in the eyes, his yellow eyes showing exactly who was in charge.

"What have I done? Good question. You want to know what I did? Do you want to know Kim?" Jared asked gazing upon the very person who ruined his life. She shook her head, with teary eyes. "Too bad. We were hers the moment we met her. It wasn't magic that pulled us to her. It was her. No cosmic power could take away what we saw as ours. An imprint was no longer what we needed. She was what we needed. You told her lies..about us. Things we never did. You're why she ran from me, feared me of hurting her emotionally. Those months we spent apart...the sheer madness of what you made me out to be. The guiltily conscious you put on her mind. Not once did you cross my mind as I made her mine. As her nails scratched down my back. As her screams of pleasure spurred me on. Not when I told her I loved her. You've got this all wrong sweetheart. I have a choice. It will never be you. I am not and will not be forced to love you. She is tied to me and I, her. I took control."

Time Skip*

Bella nuzzled Jared, as she watched him sleep. She traced the outline of his face with a smile. He smiled rolling them over, his eyes blinking open. He kissed her forehead and then her nose. "Don't run away again." His eyes flashed briefly as he gave her a wide smile. Bella nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't dream of it. Unless we play a game of chase." She winked and giggled as Jared drifted down her body and between her legs. Her laughter turned into soft moans as she closed her eyes. "Jared." She whispered, her heart and soul finally in the right place.

Outside sat a human that would do anything for the love she was promised.

**End. **

**AN: There will not be a part 2. Sorry lol**


	4. Dangerous

**Dangerous **

**Pairing : Paul/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Paul and Bella have a complicated relationship. His wolf is adamant about telling the truth. Wolves are dangerous creatures and highly territorial of what they see as theirs. A stormy night at work ends up putting Bella in a potentionally dangerous situation leading the wolf to finally show Bella that she is what they want.**

"Mike, for the last time. No." Bella stated turning around to finish her sweep down the isle. Mike stood at the end trying so hard to get Bella to say yes.

"Why not? You're single, I'm single." He asked, his lips twitching in anxiety. Bella turned towards him again and let out a long sigh. "Because..."

She stopped, thinking about her relationship with Paul. They had a relationship, but lately things have been iffy on his part. Sam and Jared were the only two wolves to imprint and everyone figured it was a rare occurrence. Paul has been acting distant lately and for the life of her, Bella couldn't figure out why. Bella assumed he's imprinted but doesn't have the heart to tell her. He despises it more than anything.

"It's complicated." She finished, sweeping up the trash into the dustpan. She bent over picking it up. She gasped as lightening flickered across the sky through the windows, and jumped as a thundering boom made the floor shake. The lights flickered momentarily and then suddenly shut off.

She swallowed thickly as the place became dark. "Mike?" She called out. His voice was farther away as he replied, "On it! I'm going to see if I can get the generator to turn on. It should've automatically..." His voice trails off as he makes his way towards the back room. Bella knew it was futile as the generator should've automatically come on.

She went around to the front of the store grabbing the emergency candles. Taking the lighter, she lit each candle, which created an eerie lighting. "Nope, seems we're out of power for a while." Mike spoke, his voice much louder than necessary, making Bella shriek. Mike looked at her worriedly and then his face contorted into understanding. "You don't like thunder storms do you?" Bella shook her head looking outside in the darkness. "No.."

(_Wolf, _**Paul)**

_You're making her feel neglected._

_**I am not. I just don't think she's ready for this big drop of information. **_

Paul never understood his wolf persona. His was the only wolf to ever communicate with him. His wolf side wanting to really connect to its human counterpart. Paul out of the bunch was the only one to easily accept his freakish nature and embrace his wolf at the fore front. Right now, he and his wolf were having a major disagreement.

_She should be. I still do not understand why you haven't told her anything. She is ours. We should hold no secrets._

_**The gods intended someone else.**_

_Doesn't mean we have to accept her. She is not ours and I know how you feel about Rachel, but hiding it from Bella is not a good idea. _

_**Of course. I despise Rachel, you know this, she's a whiney brat that depends on her imobile father and little brother. I don't know how to tell her.**_

_Let me. You hated her but she showed no fear to me. As a wolf I looked her in the eyes and knew that she is what we needed to ground us, challenge us. She is ours and ours only. She knows on some level you may have imprinted, or that something is wrong. I can feel it, her confusion. We must not push her away from us. That human she spends time with at work smells of nothing but lust and I hate it. How do you not rip him to shreds?_

**_We can't just rip people to shreds. _**

_Why?_

_**It's called murder. **_

_And? He thinks of our mate in a sexual way. He smells of lust and sweaty testicles. I can smell her disgust every time we take her there. _

_**So can I. I can smell too you know.**_

_You have one hour to make up your mind Paul. We are to retrieve her from...work as you call it. If you are not willing to tell her, then I will show her._

Bella sighed, listening to Mike drone on and on about some nonsense. She was ready to go home or to Paul's and just sleep. With the storm going on outside, Bella wasn't sure she'd sleep at all tonight.

"Are you listening?" Mike asked, his face not trying to hide the annoyance at Bella's attention being on other than him. "Honestly...no." Bella stated, not caring at that point. They have an hour left and Bella was hoping time ticked by much faster. Despite her complicated relationship, she did miss Paul. Sometimes after patrol she'd wait outside for him and even sit and pet his fur until he was content enough to phase human.

Time slowly ticked by and Bella stood on a stool as she stacked the last box of hunting trinkets. "There." She stated, getting down slowly. Bella turned around only to have Mike covering her mouth, his eyes wide with fear.

"Someone's in the store.." He whispered. Bella moved his hand and looked around. "What? Mike we're open." She whispered. "Just come with me to the back." He pulled her along, creeping into the back. Bella followed suit looking around the store seeing nothing nor anyone. "Mike you're just hearing things. There's nobody here." Bella looked down at the floor, seeing a pill bottle. She knew that Mike was on some type of medication but she didn't know the side effects of not taking them. She picked up the bottle and read the label.

_Mike Newton. Take 2 a day. Missing a dose can cause hallucinations. _

She shook the bottle, finding it empty. "Mike..have you taken your pills today?" She asked letting go of his hand. Mike's blue eyes jerked back and forth between her and the bottle. "I flushed them down the toilet..shh! There's someone here!" He covered her mouth, and Bella pushed his hand away. "Mike..okay..you need to just sit down okay? There's nobody here. When it's time to leave, I'll call you a cab okay, and I'll call Mrs. Newton to make sure you're okay." Bella made a move to wait in front of the store until Mike's hand stopped her. "No." Bella looked down at him not really sure what to do in this situation. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get my phone." It was like a switch went off.

_Flashback_

**_Mike at 10 years old _**

**_Mike ran down the hall, his little feet carrying him as fast as he could go. "She said she'd be back!" He cried as his father angrily chased him down the hall. _**

**_"Well she's not! Not for you! Nobody cares about you! Get back here!"_**

Bella flew forward as Mike pushed her.

_Flashback _

_"I told you I'll be back." Mike's mother whispered in his ear as he watched his father get into his car and leave. Forever._

She looked behind her to see nothing. She sped towards the counter grabbing her phone and checked the time. Paul was due in five minutes. Bella could hear Mike walking around muttering to himself. "He's not coming back...he's not coming back. Bella..get back here. Please?" His voice was very child like and Bella shuddered. She tried to just remember that he wasn't his normal self. She called 911 first, but the line made a busy tone and Bella groaned silently.

She was more worried for his own safety at the moment. She peeked over the counter top seeing nothing. She slid back down and waited for a few minutes, trying to think about what to do. She knew she was going to make a run for the door, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Mike alone. She searched through her phone looking for his mother's number. She didn't want to risk noise so she sent her a text with emergency in all caps. The response was immediate as his mother instructed her that he was having a nervous break down and in these moments he can harm someone without realizing it. Bella counted to three making peak at the door. On three she stood up quickly and made a dash for the door pushing it open and running out into the rain.

Bella was drenched quickly as she found the emergency board by the side of the door. She slid it though the door handle and window slot, before moving backwards. Mike's screeching from inside could be heard making her jump. She turned around letting out a scream as she came face to face or chest with Paul. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her a little. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking her over noticing the fear on her face. "Are you hurt?" He asked, trying to get her to talk. Bella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Paul's eyes flickered to the store where he realized Mike was banging his head against the glass. He looked back down at Bella. His eyes flashed that bright yellow, and his lips curled as he let out a growl.

_Your time is up. _

In that moment Paul's dominant side came clean, spilling the truth.

**End. I'm not sure how I wanted this to go but this is where it led me. **


	5. Stranger

**Stranger**

**Pairing: Jared/Bella**

**Rating:T **

**Summary: Stuck on the side of the road, Jared meets his destiny.**

Jared sighed, the rain drenching his short hair in seconds. He slammed his door shut in anger, and stalked off in the direction of home.

He shook slightly not used to these new feelings of annoyance in this new body of his. Sam said to work on his anger and he didn't want to phase and walk home. It would defeat the purpose.

Headlights shinesd in his face blinding him momentarily. He squinted stopping in his tracks. The lights dimmed and he blinked a few times seeing a rusty red truck. The window rolled down and a head popped out. "Do you want a ride?" A voice called out. Jared made his way over slowly, peering into the truck. He could make out a female with long brown hair and pale skin.

Jared looked back at his own busted car and towards the road. He really didn't want to walk. "Sure, but I'm the other way." He made sure to be gentle as he pulled the door handle, it creaking louding. Jared hopped in easily closing the door before rain got inside the truck. "Hey thanks." The girl nodded, turning the truck around and slowly tracked down the road. "So you live in La Push?" She asked looking over at him. Jared turned his head, making eye contact, and all of his anger melted away, the rain seeming like nothing, his life seemed to ground itself to her, tying him to this one person.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jared asked embarrassed. The girl giggled looking back at the road. "I asked did you live in La Push." Jared smiles and nodded, then ran a hand trough his hair. "Yeah, I do." "Well I live in Forks. I'm Bella by the way." She smiled at him, her brown eyes shining. "Jared." He stated smiling.

"Nice to meet you Jared." Jared almost melted in the seat hearing her voice. "You too. Thank you by the way. What about you? Where do you live? Forks?" He asked trying to fit a few more questions in before the turn that was his street. "Well I'm just moving to Forks with my dad. He's the Chief of Police. I go to Forks high school. It's my last year." Jared nodded, his mind zoning in on the word Forks. Jared grasped the door, his body shaking slightly.

He took in a deep breath the scent of his imprint calming him slightly. Jared gave her prompts when to turn and soon they were pulling into the driveway. "Well this is it. I'll have to come by for my car tomorrow. Thanks Bella." Jared stared, not wanting to leave just yet. "It was my pleasure. Um..I know this is kind of forward, but do you want my number?" She asked, blinking, her lashes fluttering in a way that made Jared feel like he was on top of the world. Jared smiled and nodded, giving Bella his phone to input her number. Jared took his phone slipping it into his pocket. Bella did the same and smiled as Jared added a few emojis.

Jared opened the door, the rain pouring loudly. "Bella can I tell you something? I don't want to sound like an ass here either." Bella nodded looking at Jared curiously. "You said you got to Forks High. Um..just..stay away from the Cullens. They seem really nice but trust me, you don't want to get caught up in them. Please?" Jared knew it was a stretch but he had to warn her. Bella frowned then nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best. Goodnight Jared." She smiled, and after he closed the door shut she pulled out waving until out of sight.

25 minutes later Jared stared at his phone wondering if he should text first. A slight ding had him smiling in seconds.

_Hey handsome :) _

**End.**


	6. Surprise

**Surprise **

**Summary: Bella surprises Sam.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: T**

Bella chewed on her bottom lip holding the little purple stick. She paced the bathroom silently and looked at the two pink lines.

She was finally pregnant. She and Sam were trying so hard to conceive and Bella always felt she was fit to be a mother, especially since she was so caring of others. She smiled in the mirror, her eyes watery and cheeks pink. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, letting out a laugh and a hiccup.

She squealed jumping up and down before calming herself down. "Okay.."

Bella watched as the ten o'clock rolled around, hearing Sam's truck come up the drive. Her heart started to pound and she knew that if she didn't try to get a grip on herself, Sam's exceptional hearing would pick up on it. He was always so worried about her.

She heard the door close and his feet come up the porch steps, she took in a deep breath smiling as he opened the door. Sam was just in time to drop his tool box and catch her. "Hey there." He murmerd against her lips, smiling down at her. "Hi." She whispered just staring into his eyes. He nuzzled her nose against his, squeezing her close to him.

Bella wiggled to be let down and Sam complied as Bella ran down the hall toward the bathroom. He smiled following after her, pulling off his shirt and shorts in the process. As he turned the corner into the bathroom, Bella stood with her hands behind her back and Sam could slightly pick up her excelerating heart beat.

"What do you have there baby?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Bella handed him the stick and waited silently as he looked at it for a few seconds. His brows furrowed looking at the test and then Bella. "Is this?" Bella nodded excitedly. "Yes! We're having a baby!" Bella jumped up and down clapping her hands. She found herself being spun around by Sam. She let out a belting laugh and Sam murmured sweet things into her ear.

He lifted her up and kissed her gently. "Mmm. My first gift was you, and now a pup of our own."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I thank the gods for you."

**End.**


	7. Don’t Leave Me

**Don't Leave Me**

**Summary: Bella goes after what she truly wants.**

**Pairing: Embry/Bella**

**Rating: T**

When Jacob first introduced Bella to Embry she was mesmerized. He was a god, a beautiful god. By then she didn't know anything about wolves or imprinting. She and Embry became like best friends, or like friends that like each other but too nervous to make a move.

But after Jacob phased, Embry phased and he was still the sweet person she adored but he had changed. He became distant even after Bella knew the truth and Bella felt like she was losing a fighting battle. These people that she was starting to call family were more to her than The Cullens. Bella had a talk with Sam, he wanted to be assured that she was going to keep their secret and if The Cullens ever came back, she'd be on their side. She became like a little sister to the alpha and his mate.

Bella was at a loss until she realized that Embry was distant because of imprinting. It was rare and argued by the council that a wolf should not fight his destiny, it will only lead to problems. Albeit hurt, Bella knew she and Embry used to be close and knew that it was a conflicting battle in his head, she told him not to think of a chance with one another. They both wanted it sure, but it would cause more bad than good. So..Embry started dating after being assured by Bella that it was okay. She didn't want to keep him away from his happiness.

But the more he dated, the more hurt she felt. She _did _tell him it was okay, and she had to let him go. For a few months after, he hadn't imprinted, none of the wolves did besides Sam, Jared, and Jacob. Jake imprinted in Angela Weber, they were total opposites but Bella thought they were perfect for one another. It's now been five months and Embry was currently on a date with this girl name Makayla. She was a native girl, cute, short, long black hair and a slim body. She was pretty. This was their second date, courtesy of Makayla. He couldn't help but envision pale hands holding his own and pink lips pouring out at him.

He sighed listening and smiling but just not feeling it. She said it was okay and he didn't want to risk imprinting and having to break her heart.

Embry and Makayla went on a few more dates over the next two months becoming a couple, though they both felt that the chemistry wasn't there. His world seemed to crash when word of Alice Cullen was back in town and looking for Bella. When Sam sounded the howl, Bella was not present. Jacob went to her home to find it empty, save for the Chief who was sound asleep. The Cullen place was too empty, not a light on in sight. Despite everyone's faith in that Bella would not betray them, Embry thought different. She was going to go crawling back to them.

The sky opened with pouring rain and Embry stalked home, ignoring the calls from Makayla to "talk". He was heated. They were going to stick their claws into her so deep and she would forget about them..forget them all. Forget about him. Embry stopped in his tracks realizing why he felt so angry, so betrayed, and that was because during the time away from her he realized he fell in love with her.

Embry came upon his driveway and stopped, peering at the figure that sat on the steps. He moved forward noticing it was Bella who looked like she rolled around in mud. "Why are you all muddy?" He asked coming closer. She stood rubbing her arm. "Well...I may have rolled out of a moving car..." She whispered. Embry cocked his head to the side and looked her over. Bella looked over at him and moved forward, the lights from the street lights illuminating her face in a soft glow.

"I was with Alice..and I needed to tell you something." She stated. She reached out towards him holding his hands in hers. Embry shut his eyes, not wanting to look at her as she said goodbye. "Look at me." She stated, her hand now on his cheek. Embry complied, looking down at her. "I rolled out of Alice's car at the perfect time so I'd be over the treaty line. She was adamant that I come with her to Italy to save Edward and I knew...I knew that I would be getting caught up in a world that no longer held a place for me. I had to tell you this because Embry I realized that watching you go on these dates, telling you it was okay..hurt. I can't sit and watch you be with someone else when I want to be with you. Over time I've fallen in love with you." She stated, sniffling a little.

Embry didn't say anything at first and Bella gulped wondering if she had it all wrong. She let go of him taking a step back and waited again. "Say something." She pleaded, her brown eyes staring into his. Embry dropped to his knees, holding eye contact as his heart exploded in joy. It wasn't the fact that he just imprinted after plenty of times looking her in the eyes, it was fact that she loved him.

Embry looked up at the sky and let out a cheerful human like howl of his own. Swift as can be and much too fast for her eyes, Embry had Bella off the ground and his lips pressed to hers.

Her eyes were wide as he pulled away, until a small smile graced her lips.

"Wait..the tiny one tried kidnapping you?"

**End. **


	8. Not Your Lover

**Not Your Lover **

**Summary: Bella has changed much more than Edward thought. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Rating: T**

"Bella, please? I said I'm sorry." Edward pleaded standing in her bedroom, his face turned in a frown.

Bella scoffed shaking her head. "Not sorry enough to have left Victoria after me. After Charlie." Bella snapped standing across from him with her hands on her hips. Edward brows furrowed. "Victoria? Not possible, I read it in her thoughts, she wasn't a threat." He said, his face now worried.

"You sure? A mate for a mate Edward. Jasper and Emmett killed James, you don't think she wouldn't have come after me at some point? Her soulmate was gone, if I were her, I'd be the same way." Edward shook his head. "Don't compare yourself to her, what she's doing is out of anger." He reasoned. Bella rolled her eyes. "Anger and love. They may have been bloodsucking nomads but they loved each other and you mean what she _was._ The wolves killed her." She stated bending down to the floor boards. "You said it would be as if you never existed. You thought I wouldn't have found this but I did and I was highly upset. Take these. Everything."

Bella handed Edward the CD player, the picture of themselves, any and all memories of the two of them together. Edward looked down at her pleadingly. "Don't do this." He asked grabbing the things from her. "That sounds quite familiar if I might say. I begged you to stay and you left me. _Alone. In the woods. _I saved you from exposing yourself because I care, but what we had will never be. I don't belong in your world." Edward winced at the renactment of this scene. Every word dripping like acid from her mouth just like these same words slipped from his mouth.

"I'll change you. Give you what you always wanted." He stated and he would. He didn't want to lose her. He thought he was protecting her, but he was so very wrong. Bella stared at him for a moment. "I no longer want that. I've found something worth living for. Charlie. My home." She whispered, a faint smile on her face. "Me." A husky voice stated, the vibration from his voice made it sound like a growl and a purr. Edward almost jumped a foot in the air.

He was so caught up in his own bafflement that he didn't hear or smell the stinch of wolf. Paul stood next to Bella, his arm wrapped around her waist. His eyes seemed dark and black as night. His face was filled with great relief, Edward could tell. "She's no longer interested. Things have changed since you've been gone." Bella nuzzled her nose into Paul's shirt, breathing him in slightly. She's missed him for the last few days. She could feel the tension in him leave his body as she knew the wolf in him was finally calm at having his chosen little mate by his side once again.

"I see." Edward stated. He turned making his way towards the window, and held the items close to his chest before glancing back at Bella. He wanted to see if she was happy. The fact that she didn't look at him as he left told him everything. She was not his any longer. Edward jumped down from the window and sped away, his thoughts in a whirlwind.

Bella sighed in contentment as Paul checked her over, his nose skimming along every inch of her. He was a touchy shifter and Bella loved every minute of it. As he pulled away, she was crushed in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you little mate." Bella rubbed her head against his cheek, a lupine way she used to assure Paul without words.

"I've missed you too. I know you were worried, but I had to." She explained and Paul nodded in understanding. "I know and I trusted you. I knew that what we have is real and if it's real, it'll come back. Always." Bella looked up at his, her chocolate eyes shining. Paul brought her closer, breathing in her natural scent as he bent his head to her shoulder, lightly licking the mark that laid there, it healing nicely. Bella sighed, her body relaxing mending into Paul like one huge puzzle piece.

**End. I love the feedback! 3**


	9. Alpha: Part 1

**Alpha**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The council has interfered too long pushing Bella away from the man she loves. Charlie intervenes.**

Bella sat at her kitchen table, staring blankly down at her cup of coffee. She knew that she shouldn't be bothered but every time she went to La Push, she couldn't help but cringe at the stares she received. It made her feel...rejected. Especially by the looks given from the council save for Billy. Being with Sam felt like she was in heaven. His strong arms around her at night keeping her safe, the woodsy smell he always gave off calming her nerves.

She loved it the most when he'd nose his way into her hair, whispering his love for her. She missed him like crazy and could sometimes feel when he'd go antsy with anxiety. She hasn't seen him in over a week, only because she couldn't take the heat that resides in the council's eyes. The look of upmost disgust on their faces. She was told that she'd ruin or taint the bloodline of the next generation of Quilete and that pushed her over the edge. Lately though Sam hasn't contacted her, and it worries her greatly that he has chosen another. Charlie watched his daughter from afar, not liking the look of sadness upon her face. He gritted his teeth before slipping out of the door.

Charlie was a father first and being a cop comes with its perks. Having the siren on as he sped his way to La Push. Charlie hasn't been in the loop long about the supernatural but what he understood was love. From the moment the two got together Charlie knew Sam loved his daughter and Charlie wasn't going to let that slip them by. As Charlie came to a stop at Sam's, dust sprayed the area heavily. Charlie got out the car, slamming the door. "Sam!" He called making his way to the front door not even caring about knocking. He pushed the door open and the first face he saw was Sam's.

His brown eyes were a dark black, looking almost emotionless as he stared down at the council members in his home. Charlie looked over to see an older woman who he knew was just about as old as dirt pour something in a mug, and then whisper something. She made her way towards Sam ignoring Charlie completely. "Here alpha. Drink this tea, you'll be calm." Sam seemed feral as he stared at the woman, his eyes wild. As Sam picked up the mug, it broke, smashing into pieces, the liquid slashing everywhere turning a blacker than black color. Charlie held his gun in his hand, staring at Sam. "I don't know what's going on here, but from what I just saw...I don't know if that's good for you. Now look here son, my daughter is in the kitchen staring at a cup of coffee, emotionless. She needs you."

Sam just blinked as if not understanding anything. Old Quil stood, making his way toward Charlie. "She is no longer his concern. I think you should leave and take care of your daughter." Charlie shrugged him off with a glare. "You've got this boy under some spell or something? Look at him, he's understanding nothing that's going on. I said Bella's name and he didn't even flinch. What the hell have you done to him?" Old Quil ushered Charlie outside with a smile, "Nothing that didn't need to be done. Goodbye Charlie." The door closed and Charlie cursed and made his way back into his cruiser and sped back home.

Bella was still in the same spot, her coffee cold. "Bella get up. We need to go." Charlie urged and Bella looked at him blankly. "Go where?" She asked her voice holding no emotion what so ever. Charlie took the coffe mug from her hands and squatted down to her level. He smoothed the hair from her face, smiling. "To see Sam honey." Bella shook her head, her eyes forming with tears. "No no..he doesn't want me. I-I'm no good. I'm tainted."

Charlie's face turned red and he grabbed Bella by the arms, shaking her slightly. "Listen to me. Something is wrong with Sam. He loves you. He needs you. You need him. This is Sam. _Your _Sam. The one you brought home and couldn't help but smile at all night. The Sam that found you in the woods. The Sam that you befriended after his girlfriend left him. That Sam! The Sam that would do anything to protect you. The Sam that loves you. Bella.." Bella just blinked at him. Charlie flailed his arms about knocking over her coffee. He watched it spill, the brown liquid turning black.

"What the-?" Charlie balled his hand into a fist and then hit the table with a bang. "Dammit! Bella please. Remember who you are and what you and Sam have. He needs you." Charlie pleased. Bella stared at the liquid before blinking a few times. "He needs me." She whispered. Charlie nodded. "Yes, Let's go. I wasn't able to get through to Sam and he looked.." Charlie stopped before ushering Bella outside. "Like an animal?" Bella finished as she got into the passenger seat. "Yeah." Charlie said, speeding out of the driveway and down the road. "Meaning that..his human side is no longer in control. Completely animal, but I don't know why he'd be that way." Charlie explained to Bella what he saw in Sam's mug and at home.

"Oh god." She whispered. Charlie turned up the driveway stopping to a screeching halt. Bella was already out of the car and making her way up the porch. "Sam!" She barged in through the door, stopping as all eyes were on her. "What are you doing here? Leave." Bella ignored the voice making her way towards Sam. He was just the way Charlie said. Harry Clearwater stood swiftly and grabbed Bella's arm. A gun cocked, making everyone freeze. "Get your goddamned hand off my daughter. Now." Harry moved away slowly his eyes wide.

Sam looked down at her, his eyes truly black. Bella knew the human was no longer there but being up close gave Bella the advantage. She could see the small yellow specks in his eyes. Only able to be seen up close. She had a shot, the alpha was still there in him somewhere. The alpha always came out when needed, but Bella's never needed him before now. Would he come?

Bella went on instinct dropping down to her knees. She looked up at Sam, and held his hands. "No." The woman, who Bella recognized as Tahiti Atah, the oldest council member to date, hissed. "My mate...my alpha..I need you. Please." Bella closed her eyes, squeezing his hands tight. She whispered, her voice breaking as all of the owner of pain rushed from her heart. "Alpha, I call on you. I call on your strength, your wisdom, your power. Your safety, your love. Your loyalty. As your mate, I am calling out to you. I need you."

_"I need you." It was like lights flickered on as the alpha wolf heard his mates plea. He felt so suppressed and it was a feeling he hated. "Please. I need you." The broken whisper made him want to destroy everything in his way to her. Internally he roared, awakened from a slumber that he knew was not his own doing. _

Sam's eyes closed and Bella took in a few deep breaths as she felt like her heart would explode. She looked down, afraid to look any longer. Sam's eyes snapped open, nothing but the iris in his eyes yellow. He was full wolf in that moment. Bella's head was still down, looking at the floor, oblivious to this moment, and as her hands dropped to the floor, her mind started thinking the worst.

Her lips wobbled as she tried not to cry. "You should never have to beg for me." He purred into her ear. It was a mixture of a growl and a purr. Solely meant to soothe the woman that ached for him. Brown eyes met yellow and Bella gasped, never actually confronted with this side of Sam. They gazed into her own and she was instantly lifted on her feet, her face softly caressed by his hands.

His chest gave off a rumbling growl as he stared at the three people that stood in his kitchen, their eyes full of fear. Sam was always afraid to let the wolf have full control, and the wolf let man rule to keep peace. But no longer. He and his human counterpart would be one. His bond to his world was threatened and almost destroyed and the alpha couldn't have that.

He gazed at Charlie, and he gave a single nod. "You can put that away Chief. I've got everything under control." His voice was deep and held no room for argument. Tahiti gasped, never have the council come in contact with solely wolf instincts and they never knew they were as controlled as the alpha was in this moment.

"You think I do not understand what is going on, but I live inside of Sam. I live through him. I'm intelligent enough to know when things aren't right and right now...things are not right. You've endangered two people here. Chief Swan..a human. Bella Swan..my mate. A human. I am the most dangerous creature in this room, but you three...Tahiti Atah, Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara the third..are monsters. You come into my home, and try to control me. You leave my mate in tears and begging. She should never have had to beg me. I will always be here. No longer will you see fully brown eyes. We will coincide in one body and one mind. As alpha, I am calling a meeting. I am the judge, jury, and executioner. I will not kill you, but you are exiled. No help will you get from others, you are not to speak to anyone in this tribe. Anything available in La Push is no longer available to you. But let this warning be clear...any contact with what is mine...you will die. Any contact with the Chief..you wil die. I will kill you, and have no remorse. Leave my presence."

The members stood still, not really sure what was happening. "Now." He growled, his voice vibrating his home. Charlie and Bella jumped slightly as the three stood as quickly as possible and made their way outside. Charlie looked at Sam, a smile on his face. "I will be back later. Make sure they leave." Charlie slipped out the front door, a small smile in place.

Bella found herself looking down as Sam got on his knees before her. His eyes a brown but mixture of that yellow, almost creating a golden hue. "Forgive me." Bella too got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is nothing to forgive."

**Part 2~ Next Chapter**


	10. Alpha: Part 2

**Alpha: Part 2**

Charlie knew that when he found Old Quil and Harry dead, it was because they didn't listen.

_Bella tossed and turned in her and Sam's bed, not used to him being gone. She was colder than normal, missing his heat. Six months ago, after the council were exiled, he asked Bella to move in and offered Charlie a small cottage not too far from them. She said yes, no longer able to take the separation. Charlie agreed, becoming Chief in both jurisdictions. That might she and Sam solidified their bond in the most physical way possible, becoming one. _

_That night was also the night their child was conceived, she was now six months pregnant, and with her pregnancy came a very territorial Sam. He was sweet, but a bossy one as she wasn't to lift a finger. Currently he was out, keeping an eye on a potential shifter. Bella just knew his name was Jared._

_It worried Sam a lot, with his attention divided but he knew he could manage it. Bella sat up in bed, looking around in the dark room. She felt the space beside her empty and licked her lips. Her breath hitched as she heard footsteps in the kitchen. "Sam?" She called out standing, holding a hand to her stomach. At 24, she felt very old. She always joked with Sam that their child made her walk like an old lady. He just knew it was a boy. _

_The movement stopped, and Bella opened their bedroom door, nothing but darkness greeting her. "Sam?" She called out again. It was unlike him not to answer. Bella wasn't afraid to admit she was scared of the dark. She hated it, which is why she didn't move from her spot by the door. _

_Bella felt the baby kick, something it never did unless Bella's emotions were high in the air or if she was scared. It was its way of comforting her._

_A hand covered her mouth, her body jerking forward in fright. "Shh. This will only hurt for a second." Tears leaked from Bella's eyes in fright. The hall light clicked on making her squint, as a hooded figure came towards her with a kitchen knife. She whimpered out against the hand, shaking. "Sam!" Her screamed was muffled by the hand against her mouth. _

_**Sam laid on the ground watching Jared Cameron inside his home. He was getting taller and filling out. Jared was close to shifting and Sam knew it was because of these Cold One's that moved into Forks. He was happy that The Swan's were no longer in Forks. His ears twitched as the bond to Bella seemed to vibrate creating this immense feeling of fear. He sat up looking around before taking off, his paws gripping the dirt as a howl split through the air, one that made all animals scurry. **_

_**Jared looked out of his window confused. "That sounded so close." He muttered sleepily, feeling sick as he closed the curtains.**_

_Bella kicked as the figure came closer, trying her best to bite the hand that gripped her. "Just be still." The man grunted. A howl split through the air and the grip on Bella faltered giving her room to knock the man in front of her down as she ran towards the front room. The knife clattered to the floor and Bella made a move towards the front door, the only light was the soft glow of the hallway light. She was in such a panic that opening the door seemed harder than it really was._

_The window crashed open, a midnight, jet black wolf landed on the floor. Teeth bared, it made its way toward Bella, keeping eyes on the area around them. It towered over her, growling as it's head bent down to nuzzle her stomach. Using his tail, Sam gently knocked Bella toward the kitchen, and stalked into the hallway, the light coincidentally going out at that moment. _

_The house was now dark and another window broke as two yells seems to fade away within the darkness. Bella turned on the kitchen light, shakily grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. Her hands shook as she took small gulps. _

_15 minutes later, arms wrapped around her midsection. She jumped for a moment, and then relaxed settling into Sam's arms. He was clean, curtesy if the stream a few mikes from home. __ He peered down at her with a worried look on his face. "We're okay." Bella whispered turning into his embrace as she shivered. Sam grunted, his eyes taking assessment of her himself. His arms tightened around her, as he kissed her forehead._

**End. **

**Hope you enjoyed. This was my favorite one. **


	11. Officer Paul

**Officer Paul **

**Summary: Paul Lahote, police officer by day and wolf by night. Paul meets Charlie's daughter Bella who has a stalker problem. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella **

**Rating: T**

Bella walked through the police station, looking for her father. She walked up to the desk, and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Is my father in?" The receptionist shook his head and looked through a folder. "Says here, he's on an overnight case. He'll be in tomorrow." Bella nodded and looked towards where she knew his office would be.

"Is it okay I walk back there? I have to pick up some papers?" She asked, running a hand through her long brown hair. The receptionist looked at her bored and slightly annoyed. "Hey, Jeff. I've got it. You're Bella? Charlie told me you'd stop by." Bella shook the tan hand that was reached toward her.

She looked up smiling as her eyes landed on the most handsome man she ever saw. "I'm Paul. I'm one of your father's deputies. Come." Bella nodded and followed Paul. "Nice to meet you Paul. As you know I'm Bella. I didn't know my father was on an overnight case." Bella stated as Paul opened the door for her. She couldn't help but glance at him again, noticing his dark black hair and his prominent jaw line.

He gave her a smile, showing a row of white teeth. He ushered her in and flipped on the light switch. His desk sat in the middle, a folder sitting on top. "Ah, here we are." She said grabbing it. "You got it? And yes. Didn't you receive a call? When some officers do overnight cases, we notify the household or kin, just in case. Our receptionist should've...maybe he didn't. I'm sorry about that." Paul apologized, leading her out. "It's fine. It's good to know now. Well I better be heading on home." Bella looked at the time, noticing it was late in the night. It got dark fast and the fact that she came in at 7:30 and it was now 7:35.

"It's kind of dark out. I can follow you on out if you like. Make sure you get in okay." He smiled down at her. Bella smiled and then nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you." Paul walked her outside to the parking lot and she showed him her rusty truck and he raised a brow. He shrugged and opened her door for her. Holding out a hand, he helped her inside. He closed the door shut and jogged toward the cruiser got in starting it. He waited and as Bella pulled out, so did he.

He nodded his head to a tune in his head. He whistled as they passed all of the houses, driving by nothing but trees. Bella pulled into a driveway. Paul's eyes widened at the look of it. It was bigger than any house in Forks, a two story, and had a beautiful wrap around porch. It was a white and red home with gold lights outside. He pulled over to the side and cut the engine, stepping out into the cool night air. Bella's door creaked as she hopped out, dropping a few pages from the folder.

Paul rushes forward grabbing the papers from off the ground and glanced down at them.

**Restraining Order**

**Isabella Marie Swan vs. Jeffery Logan Smalls**

**Issue date: 06/27/18**

Paul handed her the papers and she pursed her lips. "Would you like me to come inside? To check things out?" He asked. Bella looked back at her home and then back at the dark street. "Yes please." She whispered. Paul nodded resting one hand on Bella's lower back, and the other with his gun out. He used his super hearing for any heartbeats and found none. Bella unlocked the door and Paul went inside first, checking the area. He waved Bella inside and flipped on the lights by the door.

Bella's gasped at the writing on the wall. "Oh my..." She whispered, her face frowning. "Is that lipstick?" Paul asked going towards the wall. Bella sat the papers on the table. She shrieked, making Paul turn swiftly his gun at the ready. Paul came forward and sniffed, his face disgusted. "You've got to be kidding me." On the kitchen floor, was a dead cat. Paul grabbed a few trash bags disposing of the animal. Bella went upstairs, changing into a pair is shorts and a t-shirt, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed a bucket of cleaning supplies.

She came down the stairs to find Paul back inside, inspecting the downstairs living room. "It's clear down here. Would you like some help?" He asked motioning towards the wall. Bella looked at it and then back at the bucket. "I couldn't. You've done enough already for me." Paul shook his head. "I insist. I couldn't leave you here by yourself, everything smells pretty fresh. I've already called this in and I'll be on patrol tonight." Bella smiled and gawked as Paul started undressing. She unabashedly watched in awe as his chest was revealed to her. It was smooth and glorious. His tanned skin called out to her.

She blushed looking away as he removed his pants. "I saw these in the closet. I don't want to get these dirty." He answered closing a door. "No problem." Bella squeaked out.

She started scrubbing down the wall, and Paul grabbed a sponge, wringing it out and started on the other side. They worked in silence, it taking them about an hour to get the lipstick off. Paul scrubbed the kitchen floor down and checked every room before grabbing his uniform. "I'll be right outside. I'm going to drive around back the way we came and park in a hidden area across the street from your house. If he'll be around, I'll be able to see him." He explained and Bell nodded showing him out. Paul turned towards her and handed her a Walkie-Talkie. "I'll be able to hear if anything goes on. Just press the button and I'll be here. Okay?" Bella grabbed it and nodded. "Okay." She said, and waited until Paul got into the cruiser before closing the door. She locked up the bottom lock before heading upstairs.

She hopped in the shower and washed away the sweat from her body. She sighed as the water relaxes her tense muscles. After getting out and drying off, she walked to her room, sliding on a pair of underwear and bra before climbing into bed. She put the walkie-talkie beside her bed and climbed under the covers.

She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep. Hours later she was awoken by shaking. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Paul standing above her. "Hey. Are you alright? I saw someone come around back. I've already checked it out. I'm going to stay up here for the night. I'll be downstairs okay?" Bella nodded, not really listening as she was in a trance by his lips.

"Okay..." Paul left the room, and made himself comfortable on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his senses take the lead.

He could hear Bella rustling in her sleep, the water in the pipes, the soft humming of the air conditioning. His fingers twitched hearing the second heartbeat he was looking for. Footsteps drifted up the steps and Paul stood swiftly, quiet as a mouse as he stalked up after who he assumed was Jeffrey. Before Jeffery could open Bella's door event more, Paul put the gun to his head. "Forks police. Get on your knees." Jeffrey dropped to his knees as Bella opened her door looking her petrifier in the face.

The rest of her body was covered, and she looked at Paul as he handcuffed Jeffery. "I'm going to go call this in and have someone pick him up. You're alright now."

In 20 minutes Jeffrey was in the back of a cop car and Paul was dressed in his uniform. Bella came out dressed in a black robe, and stood next to Paul. "Thank you." She smiled, her eyes shining with happy tears. Paul wiped them away, and smiled. "It's my duty." He nodded at her before walking towards his cruiser. Bella bit on her lip, her heart hammering. Paul was so out of her league but she had to try.

"Um..Paul!" She called out, making her way to him. He turned around smirking. "Yes?" He asked. Bella blew some hair from her face and twiddled her hands together. "Do you want to go and get coffee sometime?" She asked, peeking up at him from under her lashes. "Sure. Pick a time and place. I'll bring donuts." He chuckled getting inside the car and started the engine. After a wave goodbye, he turned the car around, smiling like an idiot.

**End. **


	12. Far Away

**Summary: Bella makes a trip up to the mountains. To a special place only for her.**

**Pairing: Bella/????**

**Rating: T**

Bella grabbed the blanket, wicker basket, and her change of clothes before making her way out of the door. Charlie stopped her at the door giving her a knowing smile. "You two should just stop snooping around and come clean." Bella gave a smile of her own. "We're not ready. Think of all the stares we'll get." She rolled her eyes. Charlie laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Let them. But I support your decision. Will you be out all night?"

Bella looked at the time and then shrugged,

"Maybe, if I'm not back by ten they I'll be back by morning. It's summer time, cool, and the weather is perfect. He'll meet me up there. I'll call though for sure." Bella stated in a rush kissing his cheek before walking out the door, rushing to her new little truck, a more updated version of the rust bucket she had.

Charlie smile and shook his head. "Kids." He muttered before closing the door shut.

Bella drove her way around the bend, humming to a tune happyily. She parked downhill of the mountain, hopping out of the truck. She reached in grabbing her belongings before shutting the door tightly. She sighed looking out at the wildlife around her, and sucked in a deep breath.

She made her way up the path and found her spot still untouched. She laid the blanket down, and made their pallet, smiling as she did so. She was already dressed comfortably so she sat, looking out onto the little town of Forks. The sky was turning a nice pink color, making Bella close her eyes.

She smiled feeling the warmth surround her. A nose nuzzled her hair and she took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her beloved. "Sorry I'm late. We had a pack meeting." He whispered in her ear. Bella turned to face him, her eyes accessing him from his short black hair, his kind brown eyes to his button nose and his plump lips that were put in a smile.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here now. I've missed you." She nosed her way into his chest, sighing as his arms circled around her. "I've missed you." He gripped her right as he looked up at the sky, his mind heavy. He couldn't keep this from his brothers no longer. She was on his mind constantly and all he could see was her. "Bella?" He asked, stroking a hand through his hair. "Hmmm?" She asked, the sound muffled. "I almost slipped today." He muttered. "I can't hide this any longer. Looks be dammned. You're mine, I'm yours. What anyone else thinks shouldn't matter." Bella pulled back and stroked his cheek with a soft smile on her face. "If that's what you want to do Seth. I'm right behind you."

**End. **


	13. Angel of Death

**Angel of Death**

**Summary: There is a gift the tribe knows nothing about. Of great scarifice, the Quilete gods reward life with a second chance. Bella dies during the battle between Edward and Victoria. Bella will be given a second chance at life if she can help the one person that the gods screwed over. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Blood coated the snow, as Bella laid still. Her eyes were closed and her lips blue. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo and on that day..Bella Swan was declared dead.

Bella didn't think an afterlife existed, but as she opened her eyes surrounded by inky blackness, she didn't know what to believe. A native man appeared before her, smiling. Bella took a step back, and the man smiled even more. "Do not be alarmed child. You are in the other. The place after death but before eternal damnation. As observed by us, you deserve another chance at life. We will not tell you the specifics. But you must do one thing." He explained. Bella gulped, and noticed he held his hand out.

She took it, and felt like her soul was being ripped from her body. The hole where her heart sat disappeared and she was dressed in a black cloak. The native man looked at her and smiled. "You have 24 hours to help one of my own. You see, when an imprint is given, we push things in the right places. But sometimes our forces are thwarted by evil spirits, those spirits unable to love. We may have a piece of paper fly across the room, or arrange a meeting. We need you to push this particular imprint in the opposite direction. She is not meant for this wolf. He deserves someone stronger. You must break apart Rachel Black and Paul Lahote. Once done...you will have your reward. Before you accept, and I know you can make this happen my dear, you must promise me one thing when we gift you with your new life."

Bella looked down at the scene before her, watching Paul happily follow Rachel around. "If I do this, what do I have to do?" She asked. The native man took her by the shoulder, showing her a new scene from her past. "If you do so, history is being rewritten. You mustn't go with Alice Cullen on her trip to retrieve you to save Edward's life. If you do...you die having your heart ripped out by a cold one." Bella looked away, knowing that if she took this offer, she was giving up Edward. The native's eyes pled with her and Bella nodded. "I accept." She whispered.

The native man smiled. "Perfect. If you complete this task, I promise you will be rewarded well. You have the power to move things with your mind, or a flick of your wrist. Small objects. Nothing too major. Remember, Rachel is not the one for Paul. Now, she plans to go out tonight. Do what you can." The inky blackness fades away as she appears in Paul's kitchen. She shivered slightly as Rachel walked right through her.

"Paul? Can you turn up the heat? It's kind of cold in here." Rachel asked pulling a beer from the fridge. Bella listened as Paul complied. She watched the two for hours as they worked around each other. They clicked, but on a magical level that wasn't really real. Bella could see Paul's confusion but also saw the wolf's pull to the woman it so desperately "needed". If Rachel was to go out..what would make the only thing to set Paul away from Rachel it Rachel from Paul? She had to lift the smoke screen.

Bella knew that Rachel was literally the female version of Paul. Leaving behind a trail of broken hearts. The one thing an imprint can't do, is be with another person. Bella hummed to herself before disappearing. She reappeared at home, as if some unknown force was guiding her. Based on the calendar, it has been 2 weeks since her death and as she stood in the kitchen..Charlie was taking it hard. He was currently in a screaming match with someone over the phone.

He wasn't understanding how Bella just disappeared on a camping trip with the family. His face was red as tears stained his cheeks. Billy sat right next to him, patting his back. "Oh Daddy." She whispered. He couldn't hear her of course but what shocked her most was Billy's reaction as he turned his head in her direction. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon her and he smiled sadly, but they reached his eyes as if he knew why she was there.

Charlie hung up the phone, and Billy patted his back. "She'll always be here Charlie." Bella blinked, finding herself outside the Cullen home. She looked at the snow in sadness. Could she really give up her father? She was a few feet away near the tree line, seeing everything from afar. Her heart aches as she saw Edward. He looked outside the window, and gasped as he made eye contact with her. "Bella." In a split second, Bella focused much of her energy on the door. The native man said she could do things and with mind having or had the mental ability it had, Bella could pretty much do anything, and being dead made it feel like a piece of cake.

For the life of him, Edward never got that door open as Bella walked away from sight. Bella roamed around the town, watching as the news of her death hit some people hard. She was watching life go on and she couldn't do anything to be in it. She understood now what Rosalie meant. What the wolves were saying all along.

Hours later, Bella found herself following Rachel in a club. She shook her head when Rachel ended up here rather than at the library like she told Paul. She currently sat, grinding against a few of her friends. Bella watched as a cute man was making his way along the dance floor. As he walked more, his foot caught his shoelace. He tripped, the drink in his hand flying on Rachel. Her friends shrieked and Rachel gasped as she laid eyes on the man. "Oh my gosh, Justin?" Bella smirked as the two started chatting, Rachel's friends leaving her be.

For just being this..whatever she was for a few hours, Bella was enjoying it. Bella materialized in front of Paul as he waited in front of the library ready to pick Rachel up. Bella sat in the front seat watching Paul's irritation grown. "Maybe you should head down to the bar. Get a drink and come back in about 30 minutes." She whispered, his body compiling. Paul was there in no time, stepping out. He could smell his imprint the moment he walked in. Justin and Rachel were cuddled up together in a booth laughing. Catching up. Paul watched with fire in his eyes. He made his way over and before Bella could see anything else, everything faded, the inky blackness surrounding her.

The native was in front of her once again smiling. "Ah...you've started quite early. I assumed you've made your choice? So be it." Loud snapping registered in her ears as Alice babbeled in her ear. Bella shook her head slightly as Jacob growled. "She's not going anywhere with you." Bella felt up and down her body in astonishment. As she made contact with the necklace around her neck, memories flooded her. Edward left as he did, leaving Bella in a mess until she slapped Paul, creating a connection neither expected.

Memories of their bickering, nights spent hanging around, their feelings floating in the air. Bella rememberers the moment of looking up out of Jacob's window after he phased. Nothing would've made her look up except the hooting sounds they made. She gasped realizing this was the moment that she had to make a choice. "I..I need to go and see..someone.." Bella ran around Alice, hopping into her truck before taking off.

Bella somehow knew the way to Paul's home, and as she pulled into his driveway, she got out and ran inside. The first thing she was were the pictures. Black and white pictures of a man with native clothing.

_"Who's this?" Bella asked as Paul showed her a picture. He smiled. "My great great grandfather." He answered. _

Bella realized the man in the other was Paul's relative and he gave Bella a second chance at life with someone new.

**End. All mistakes are mine. I am literally half sleep so I'm sorry if this is rushed. **


	14. Just One Kiss

**Just One Kiss**

**Summary: The night before the wedding is to begin, Bella calls up one person that changes everything for her.**

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Rating: M**

***This is my first shot at a lemon***

**Warning below(start and end)**

Bella bit her lip as she paced her room. Is this what she wanted? To get married? To become..a vampire? She loved Edward and she knew he loved her...but was their love real? He left her for months alone. Making her think she's gone crazy. Making her think they never existed.

Being hunted like an animal. He left her and _she _was the one to go save him. Her. Bella. A human who he thought wasn't capable of saving herself. Bella snorted, and sat on her bed. "Jesus...I need you." She muttered holding her head in her hands.

A quiet thump made her lift her head. "Well I'm not Jesus, but I'm here." Bella smiled at him sadly. She stood wiping her hands on her pants. "Hey." She whispered. He smiled and reached for her bringing her into a hug. His warmth filled her like no other. She missed this. She..she would always miss this.

"Why the frown? You're getting married tomorrow. Although I don't like the bloodsuckers, he makes you happy." He stated smoothing out her frown with his hands. Bella looked at him worriedly. "I..think I'm having second thoughts." She stated burring her head in his shoulder. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not just wedding jitters?" He chuckled, his eyes holding an emotion. Bella leaned back some, inclined her head to look him in the face. "If It were wedding jitters then I wouldn't have this urge to kiss you." She whispered, her eyes traveling to his plump lips. His brown eyes took her in, watching her every move. Bella stood on her tippy toes and reached behind his neck pulling him down a few inches. Her pink lips molded into his moving in a dance that seemed well practiced. Her tongue peaked out from between her lips licking his slowly asking for entrance. He tasted like spice and honey. A tangey sweet that had Bella softly moaning.

His hands grasped her hips, ignighting her with fire as he brought her as close as possible. As she pulled away to breathe he burried his face into her neck softly growling. "Bella.." He whispered, panting. He wanted her like she was last sip of water on earth. Bella's hands splayed across his bare chest, the warmth making her tingle. Her hands found her way to his shorts. He grasped her hand, bringing it up to his face as he leaned away from her. He kissed her fingers slowly and looked at her.

"If you do this...this can't be taken back." He stated, his brown eyes swimming with excitement but hesitance. "You're making a big decision here. If I..if I get my hands on you...I won't be willing to let go. If you do this...if _we_ do this... you're _mine._" He growled, his semi yellow eyes daring her. She could continue or step away. Bella said nothing as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her heart flared, and her mind was jumbled with nothing but him. Bella bit her lip and sighed stepping away.

He glanced at her and nodded to himself. "You've made your.." He was cut off by Bella kissing him once again, her hands unbuttoning his jeans. "I want you." She whispered into his lips, her eyes closed. He closed his eyes, and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her head back.

***Lemon***

He burried his face in her neck and groaned as his shorts dropped to the floor, Bella's slightly cold hand grasped his member making him tense. He growled into her ear, kissing down her neck, creating small bites. She sighed in content, and was pushed backwards until she was laying flat on her bed, her legs dangling off. He pulled away, looking down at her slightly flushed cheeks, and her eyes that seemed to shine with want and need. He also saw something else that he wasn't quite sure if she was ready to admit.

He straddled her, kicking off his shorts the rest of the way. Bella looked him up and down, her eyes drawn to his. It wasn't about the sex she knew she was about to experience, it was about the person she was giving it to. His hot hands slid their way up her tank top, finding their way to her bare breasts and her hard nipples. Bella groaned, closing her eyes, squirming slightly. He hummed to himself, as he kneaded her breasts in his hands softly. His fingers gently glided across her nipples feeling them pebble even more as he ground into her hips. Bella moaned softly, feeling down his body slowly, exploring as much as she could.

She leaned up slightly, her eyes half open as he pulled her tank over her head. He kissed her nose first, and then traveled to her lips, his hands leaving their current destination as he trailed his hands down her stomach and to her cotton pants. He leaned up, pulling down her pants along with her panties at the same time. He slowly pulled them off her legs, his eyes watching her face the whole time. They maintained eyes contact as they both panted softly.

Her clothes landed next to his shorts as he made his way back up her body, his hot hands making her twitch as she watched him through hooded eyes. His head dipped between the arch of her chest, one hand on her left breast and his tongue on her right. Bella gasped slightly arching her back as his hot tongue swirled around her nipple in a slow tantalizing way.

She moaned, whispering his name. He continued his ministrations, showing each breast much loved attention. Bella squirmed against him, the friction making her shudder. He flipped them over quickly, pulling her on top of him. He didn't have to even move as his nose could smell her arousal and he could feel it pooling slightly on his stomach. He took his hand and glided it between them slowly. Bella watched mesmerized and her eyes closed as his fingers made their way inside her, slowly pumping in and out. She gasped as he started to softly rub her clit at the same time. She whimpered as her eyes shut tighter, the pressure building slowly.

His fingers curled inside of her, hitting the spot he knew all to familiar on the few woman he's been with. Bella's mouth opened in a silent groan as the pressure built until she finally let go. The liquid pooled around them both as Bella shook softly. He grasped her hand, holding it. "Look at me." He whispered. Bella opened her eyes as she looked down at him. His face was filled with contentment and his eyes shined with determination. "I need you say it. I see it in your eyes. Tell me." He whispered gruffly, holding her eyes with his. Bella grinded into him shuddering. She looked at him, her hair around her like a halo. She leaned down, her body making warm contact with his. She whispered into his ear. "I love you. I've loved you since I met you." He rolled them back over, looking down at her, as he grabbed him member, guidinging it along her slit.

He maintained eye contact as he slowly slipped inside of her, going deeper and deeper. As he reached the barrier, her caressed her cheek lovingly. He leaned down kissing her softly as he thrust forward and then stilled as Bella tensed. Her eyes were shut as she grasped onto his shoulders.

She took a few deep breaths and moved her hips upward slowly. He let her take the lead as she tested out the pace she could handle. She opened her eyes, and nodded, running her hand through his hair. He moved forward slowly at first, gradually speeding up as Bella responded to his movements. Soon, he was moving at a fast pace, their skin sweaty, each thrust resulting in a slapping of skin. He was suddenly happy that Chief Swan wasn't home.

Bella tensed as she could feel the pressure building again between her legs. He leaned down groaning as he growled into her ear. "Say my name." He purred, his hand reaching between them to rub her clit furiously. Bella groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came with a mix of a scream and groan.

***Lemon End***

"Paul..." She groaned out. Paul grunted softly in her ear as he finished, panting softly as he laid next to her, breathing heavily.

They laid in silence and Bella rolled on top of him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. He ran a hand through her hair. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers before bringing her head to rest on his chest. "I love you too."

**End. **

**...well...I don't know how I did with that but that was a start. Please don't criticize lol read and review. Thanks!**


	15. Breakfast Served With a Side of Respect

**Breakfast is Served with a Side of Respect**

**Summary: Bella is Sam's imprint, holding the title of the alphas mate. Two younger wolves have phased and don't really seem to take things seriously. Sam is already fed up and when his mate isn't shown the respect she deserves, Sam is not happy. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: T**

Bella hummed in the kitchen as she flipped the pancakes, a learned skill. Sam stood next to her as he sat a plate down ready for her to prepare.

Bella places at least a box total of pancakes on a place and 30 scrambled eggs on another. She had a smorgasbord of breakfast food, consisting of bacon, sausages, fruits, biscuits, grits, toast, eggs, and pancakes. As Sam laid the last plate, their front door opened with their pack filing in. Each kissed Bella's cheek, something they've always done and grabbed a plate. She found it more orderly that way than everything in dissary.

As everyone finally settled down, Sam happily notice their two most recent wolves were not in. Nathan and Logan. They just recently phased not too long ago and they weren't getting the gist of things. They annoyed Sam to death and were very immature being 16 year olds.

Bella sat her plate on the counter far away from the teenage boys smiling as they seemed to enjoy the food. Bella excised herswlf making her way to the restroom. Sam groaned at the hooting sounds and he could tel the rest of his pack makes felt his ire. Nathan and Logan bounded in, smiling and joking. "Sup Family." Logan stated, grabbing a biscuit.

Nathan roamed around the kitchen looking for a plate to place his food on. His eyes found the plate of food sitting innocently near the counter and he grabbed it shrugging. He loaded the plate up more shoving food in his mouth.

Bella pulled her hair up into a bun as she walked from out of the hallway. "Good morning boys." She called out happily. They mumbled a good morning shoveling food into their mouths. Embry reaches over slapping them on the back of the head, his eyes holding disapproval. They could at least eat properly knowing she made them all food. Bella grazed her hand along Sam's shoulder kissing his cheek as she made her way to the kitchen, looking for her plate.

"Sam...have you seen my plate? I sat it here on the counter." She called out, in search of her food. Sam's brows furrowed as he inclined his head, searching the counter. Bella sighed and grabbed a plate. "I'll get me another. I made plenty." Bella made her way to the table noticing that all of the food was pretty much gone. Paul watched Bella look for food and narrowed his eyes at the younger boys. As Bella reached for a piece of toast, it was suddenly gone as Nathan grabbed it, stuffing it into his mouth. Bella took in a deep breath.

Paul shoved his plate towards Bella, offering what he had left. Bella shook her head. Sam took notice of the exchange and looked around noticing that his mate had not eaten. He pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing at the boys. "Meeting now." He quipped, pushing his plate away. The pack quieted down as all eyes cut to him. "Have each and every one of you eaten?" He asked motioning Bella to come forward. Many of the older wolves shook her head except for Nathan and Logan. Sam's eyes cut to them as his fist landed on the table.

"Wrong. Bella hasn't eaten. She prepared a plate for herself and ended up to find it missing. She grabbed another plate only to find nothing left and a piece of toast snatched right from under her fingers. I would like to ask who?" He bellowed. Nathan looked away unable to hold the stare with his alpha.

"Is anyone not going to confess or should I guess?" Sam asked staring at Nathan and Logan. "I-I took a plate." Nathan whispered. "You know that Bella puts a plate to the side every morning. Why would you eat it? I'm assuming you also took the toast. She prepared a large meal and you repay her by making her starve." Sam stated angrily. "Every day this week, you are to prepare breakfast for whoever comes by and cannot save yourself a plate. You will wait on her hand and foot throughout the day when I am not here. Am I understood?" Sam asked staring each of them in the face. "Yes sir." They stated. "Good. It starts now. Come on baby. We'll pick up something on the way to Charlie's." Sam whispered ushering Bella out of the room.

**End.**


	16. Fighting

**Fighting **

**Summary: It's been one month since he's seen her, and he can't stand the separation.**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Paul POV**

When I finally saw her after 30 days, I went to her like a moth to a flame. Her hair was just as shiny as it used to be, her beautiful skin pale as snow, her curvy body hidden by sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. My t-shirt. Her eyes held so many emotions as she gazed at me.

I missed her. I missed her touch. Her smile, her laughter, the feel of her next to me at night. The wolf in me craved her too, wanting no part in our imprint to Rachel. He accepted her for sure but not like he did Bella. Bella challenged us. She made us better. When the anger would get too much, she'd be my anchor. Her touch soothed the parts of me that were damaged.

She made me want to reach for something special in life, something beyond being a wolf and hunting cold ones. With her, I wanted a family, I wanted to get married, to come home from work happily knowing she was in my life. She might've been the girl that ran with The Cullens at one point but Bella had a heart of gold. She was magnificent. I can't go on like this. I can't move forward without her in it. I won't.

**3rd POV**

Paul grasped Bella's hand stopping her from turning away. "Wait." He called out softly. Bella stopped, her converses stepping in the dirt. She looked down at the ground toying with the hem of her shirt.

"I miss you." He stated moving a piece of hair behind her ear as he lifted her chin. Her brown eyes gazed up at him with a delicateness he missed dearly. "It's been a month. I can't keep doing this. Pretending. Not when what I want is here right in front of me." He whispered, his brown eyes glancing at her lips then back to her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked, sucking in a rapid breath, as her heart sped up. Paul grabbed Bella by the arms, holding her still as he bright her close to his chest. "I'm saying that you're the one I want. Not Rachel. I want you. I need you. Fight this with me."

**End.**


	17. Sam

**Sam**

**Summary: It's been five years since Emily left Sam, not being able to deal with the danger he's had to put himself in. In those five years, Bella was taken in by Sam after learning the true nature of The Cullens. Emily returns, shaking up Bella's world. Sam does the only thing he can to assure her he belongs to her now. **

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: T **

Sam's eyes narrowed at the letter that sat on his bed. He crumpled the paper growling softly. He stomped his way down the hall and into the living room. His eyes landed on Emily as he snarled. "You. What have you done?" He growled. Emily looked at Sam in fear before shaking her head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered. Sam kicked the chair that sat in front of him with such force making it fly into the wall, shattering to pieces.

"Why. Did. She. Leave. Me?" He growled out, grabbing her by the shirt, leveling her with his eyes. Before Emily could answer, hard rain knocked against the roof, making him edgy. He growled at her before dropping her to the floor. "I want you out tonight." He muttered before stalking towards the front door slamming the door open before walking out into the distance, his body disappearing as he shifted.

Bella felt him before she saw him. The rain cascaded around her, making her shiver. She found herself against a wet tree as Sam stood before her. Vibrating.

His hands reached to her hair pulling her head to the side exposing the set of teeth marks he made. His hands shook as he touched along it. "Mine." He purred as he nosed his way in her now wet hair.

Sam pulled Bella close to his body as he vibrated against her. "She is no longer my concern. You bare my mark. I've given you my heart and soul. You cannot run from me. We belong to you."

**End. **

**ANY and ALL mistakes are mine. I'm very tired. Lol my eyes are half open right now. Hope this is good.**

**Good night.**


	18. I Want You

**Hey Guys, so quick AN: I am doing this pairing again, because I really want to develop Sam into this character that I've been envisioning. Someone with loads of intensity and just...gratifying, the alpha male, the animalistic human that I've always deemed the alpha to be. So enjoy.**

I want You

**Summary: The council was wrong. An imprint is what the _wolf _wanted it to be. The imprintee was destined for him, not the other way around. Sam realized that his wolf had no intention of mating with Emily after he attacked her. It's eyes were on somebody else. **

***Takes place during New Moon.***

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating:T**

Sam watched through hooded eyes as Bella Swan walked through his kitchen. She was dressed in faded jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt, with black converses that have seen better days. Her hair was down, wavy, as she looked around the kitchen. She chewed her lip in confusion before making her way to the counter. "Looking for something?" He asked stepping from his perch in the hall.

Bella jumped a foot in the air, swiveling around to face him. "Oh! Hi...Sam. Um, yeah I was looking for the food Jacob said was inside to bring it for the grill. He said it was on the counter." She smiled nervously. Sam smiled, silently thanking Jacob for this -quote on quote- inconvenience. "I see. Well, I'm not sure if Jacob knows this, but he used the last pack of hotdogs 20 minutes ago. I'm about to run to the store. Why don't you come with? I've been meaning to talk with you." He said, smiling so she wouldn't feel intimidated by his size. Bella was almost a foot smaller than him, a few inches shorter than Emily, and Sam thought it was perfect.

Bella looked outside at Jacob and then Sam. Her face lit to a nice shade of pink. "Um..." She hesitated, looking elsewhere but at him. Sam's hot hand lifter her chin, making eye contact. "We won't let anything happen to you." He mumured softly. "Come with. Jacob's fine." He ushered her out the door, the loud music blasting from the commotion outside. This was a get together to celebrate The Cullen's departure.

"We?" Bella asked, craning her head up to look at him. Sam looked down at her silently as he led them to his truck. "Yes. We." He answered, opening the passenger door, grabbing her hips to help lift her inside. He leaisurely walked to the drivers side, hopping in, and started it. He backed out of the driveway, and started towards the main road. "There's something that I think you should know." He looked down at her, his eyes traveling over her body in a quick exploration.

"You've been eating." He commented, taking notice of her form that was slightly filling out and the plumpness in her thighs. Bella nodded, her brows furrowing. "It's you." She whispered looking up at him. Sam stares at the road silently as he let Bella come to her own conclusions. "You were the black wolf I saw when..when I was on the ground. I thought I was hallucinating." She whispered staring at him some more.

Sam nodded. "Yes. The legends I'm sure you heard of when visiting Jacob as a child, are true. The Quilete boys and I are wolves. We only phase due to a disruption in the air." He looked down at her momentarily. "The Cullens." She finished, looking out of the window. "Exactly. Although they were vegetarian, they still left behind one casualty..and that was you. Whether mentally or physically, we protect." He explained, making a turn towards the grocery store in town. The only one if Forks.

"So..when Jacob came to "warn me"...that was..?" She asked not sure exactly who sent Jacob. "Me." Sam answered pulling into a parking space. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt before hopping out of the truck. She met Sam at the front...he was huge, his body giving off a certain energy as he stared at her. "Why?" She asked, following behind him. His strides were large and Bella couldn't even make half his stride. He slowed, walking in through the double doors.

The energy seemed to ripple as people parted and many stared. Bella blushed watching Sam. "Because.." He paused grabbing a cart, letting Bella get control of it. She followed next to him patiently. Sam grabbed a box of pancake mix from the top shelf. As he put it into the buggy, he stared at her again. "You're important to me." He turned and Bella swallowed following along trying to form a thought. "But..I don't understand..?" She asked stopping again as he went to grab something else.

"I'm not sure exactly, but my wolf and I...when I said 'we wouldn't let anything happen to you'? There's something about you. After finding you in the woods...you're all we think about." He asnwered, making his way behind her as he realized he missed something. Bella could feel the heat pouring off of him and she shivered slightly. He brushed up against her, his eyes taking in the satisfaction of seeing her bodily response to him.

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked, looking him up and down curiously. Sam grabbed a few packs of hot dogs before turning to her. His dark eyes stared into her soul as he silently watched her. "What do you want it to mean? Because to me Bella...that means finding any way possible to have you." He declared. Bella sucked in a breath, blinking a few times. "Why don't you go grab something? Whatever you want. I'll be here." He offered. He wanted her to think without him staring at her. Bella nodded abandoning the buggy.

She went down the chip isle looking for a bag of chips she wanted. She found barbecue, smiling instantly. As she turned making her way back to Sam, she heard someone shout. A little boy ran past her at blinding speed. She saw Sam watching her intently.

She made her way over dropping her item in the buggy. "Is this what you want? Anything else?" He asked. Bella shook her head following beside him as he took the buggy, making his way to the front to check out.

The cashier rung up the items, his eyes sweeping across Bella's form. Bella's eyes were on Sam though. His tan skin was like gold. Bella wanted to rub her hands all over him. She shook her head blushing. Sam glances at her smirking. As Sam grabbed all bags, giving Bella her purchase since she insisted on carrying _something_, he cut his eyes towards the cashier smirking.

He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and let her lead the way out. They put the bags in the truck and Bella climbed her way in. Sam's warm hand gripped her own as he hoisted her up. "There." He murmured, starting the car. He made his trek back the way they came.

"Bella, the reason I brought you along is because I needed to..be around you. I used to have an imprint. An imprint as you've heard is like a soulmate. Emily Young was her name. As a man I can say she was different, beautiful. Sweet in a way. Until one day..a few weeks after I found you actually...we got...angry. We felt like imprinting was our downfall. A controlling aspect in a sense. Sure if we get along with our imprint and in one cases they _are _perfect for us, we mate with them. But Emily...she wasn't the one for me and we accidently attacked her and ever since she's been as far away as possible. My wolf was already hung up on you. It wanted...it wants you." He stated looking down at her.

By then, Sam pulled into the driveway just gazing at her. Bella pushes some hair back behind her head as she looked at Sam. "If..Edward didn't want me, why would you?" She asked, genuinely confused. Sam cut the engine and sat back staring out the window at his pack mates. He turned to Bella, his brown eyes intense as he looked at her. He leaned forward, so close to Bella that their noses were almost touching.

He grabbed Bella's hand laying it on his chest right above his heart. He used that same hand, slipping it around her waist pulled her lower body closer to him. He heard her intake of breath as she slid across the seat. His eyes roamed her face, his other hand moving hair from her eyes.

"I know what I want, and what I want is you. You're somebody without The Cullens. Special. You understand me and not once...not even as a wolf, did I scare you. You see..." He spoke softly, his eyes pitch black. "You see Bella...you understand us. Me. Compassion. We could all phase in front of you and you'd look at us in awe. No fear. No hesitation. Ask me again why I want you." He encouraged, his nose skimming along her neck. He let out a rumbling purr.

"Why do you want me?" She breathes out, still as stone. "Because I'm the alpha...and I can have anything I want. Let me..." He breathed in her scent, slowly licking down the path. "Make you mine." He whispered in her ear. He nosed his way back up towards her ear. His teeth lightly clasped around her earlobe, sucking it.

He could feel Bella's wary emotions as she grasped onto his arms. He growled softly, the vibration instantly soothing her. She relaxed a bit and took in a deep break. "Sam...I've never..Is this..?" Bella could barely form a sentence as she breathed heavily. He made his way to her lips, before moving his lips to her cheek. "I don't want just sex from you. I want your heart...I want your soul. I want you." He whispered.

**End.**


	19. What Were You Thinking?

**What Were You Thinking?**

**Summary: It's not Jacob who pulls Bella from the water. He just has to ask..."what were you thinking?"**

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Rating:T**

Bella sputtered up water as her eyes squinted open. Above her was a face, blurry though but she could tell that whoever it was...was pissed. Bella knew it was one of the Quilete boys from the tanned skin she could see. "There you go. Jesus." Hot hands helped her sit up and Bella coughed violently, her head pounding.

She blinked a few times and her vision was clear enough to make out the sand below her. She looked up and saw a face that she didn't expect. "Jared.." She mumbled. He gave her a look of disappointment. "It's a wonder you can remember. What the hell were you thinking Swan?" Bella looked out into the ocean, standing with the help of Jared. "I just wanted to live." He stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well that's not the way to do it."

**End **


	20. For the Rest of Our Lives

**For the Rest of Our Lives**

**AN: Before I start, I would just like to say that while I appreciate criticism and everything, I do not tolerate rude comments. I try to make dialogue as clear as possible usually after the person who spoke or some type of action given. If there are any of you who feel like my dialogue, my writing, or my Authors notes are.. "not up to par" you do not have to read my stories. Thank you. Sorry if this comes off rude. **

**Summary: Embry makes a life changing decision. **

**Pairing: Bella/Embry**

**Rating: T**

Embry rushed around the kitchen like crazy, slightly happy that Emily showed him how to cook. He hummed a tune, setting the flowers on the table. "Perfect." He smiked. His kitchen was candle lit, a few spread on the marble counters. The round table sat in the middle, a dish of Cajun Chicken pasta and a large bowl of salad.

Embry was dressed up for once. This was an important date and he wanted to make it perfect. He turned on the stereo, playing jazz. A knock sounded at the door and Embry rushed to the door but opened it slowly. There she stood, dressed in a black topless dress that went right above her knees, black flats because she hated heels. Her brown hair was wavy as it hung down her back and shoulders. "Beautiful." He whispered mesmerized.

Bella blushed smiling softly. She walked inside gasping at the decorated room. "Oh Em." She murmured taking in the candles and dinner that plated the table. She turned towards him with a smile. "It's wonderful." She commented. Embry smiles closing the door and leading her to the table.

Bella's smiles at her favorite dish giving Embry a blinding smile. "My favorite." She whispered looking hungry. Embry moved around her in a fluid motion fixing her plate and a glass of wine. She kissed his cheek as he passed.

The two are in a comfortable silence, glancing slyly at each other. "You seem...I don't know...nervous." Bella observed. Embry shook his head. "No..I'm just anxious." He answered, his brown eyes showing the emotion he had within. Bella put down her fork and cocked her head to the side. "About?" She asked looking him over. "This." He whispered taking in a deep breath. He stood slowly, coming around the table.

Bella turned in her seat staring at him. "Em..?" She asked looking at him. Embry stood in front of her nervously. "Wait..just..shh." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He dropped down to one knee, digging in his pocket. He looked to her, his eyes shining. He pulled out a small blue box. "Bella..." he started, opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

Bella gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as tears flooded her eyes. "The day I met you in Jacobs garage...I've been in love with you ever since. Even after phasing...I couldn't get you off my mind. Sam said it wasn't a good idea with me being so new..but I'm glad I went to see you. Um..you don't know how much the start of my day resides in you and this isn't the imprint talking. This is me. We haven't been together long, but...I know that I cannot spend another day in this world without you. So..will you marry me?" He asked, the two holding eye contact. Bella smiled internally seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Of course. A million times over." She answered.

**End. **


	21. On Ice

**On Ice**

**Summary: Ice can wake the brain.**

***This story may be a little confusing at the beginning but bare with me.* *Takes place in the middle of Twilight***

Bella giggled as Paul kissed down her cheek as they lay in bed. "Mmm." She hummed and laughed as he smiled. "Hey you." She smiled, whispering. Paul leaned up on his elbow. "Hey. Sorry, I'm just getting in." He nuzzled her cheek, and Bella rolled over kissing his jaw.

"It's okay. I know that Sam has had you guys running patrol a lot since The Cullens left." Bella stated, running her hand through his hair. "Do you remember how we met? It was January 20th..last year. You just met that bloodsucker. I was on my bike passing through...getting a scope of the area. As I rode by...we met eyes. Oh man...you should've seen his face. It's like I took his toy." Paul chuckled.

Bella laughed nodding. "I remember. I went all about from Edward Cullen to Paul Lahote. Crazy." She laid her head on his chest. "Very. Bella?" Paul asked. "Hmm?" She answered. "Bella..?" He repeated. Bella looked up confused. Paul's face was blurred, whisping away. "Paul?" Bella asked, panicking. Paul seemed to dematerliaize before her eyes. "Come back to me." He whispered before everything went dark.

Bella was surrounded by complete darkness, no longer on the bed. She heard a faint beeping and turned around seeing nothing. Bella followed the sound. "Paul?" She called. She followed the beeping as it got louder. "Paul?" She asked again as a white light appeared before her. She hesitantly walked through it, squinting as the light blinded her.

Bella's eyes blinked open, her eyes taking in the white walls. She sucked in a breath as Charlie's worried face filled her line of vision. "Bells. Thank god. You've been out for days." Bella winced sitting up. "Dad? What's going on? Where's Paul?" Charlie's brow furrowed. "The doctor said you hit your head on the ice really hard but said you had a mild concussion. Who's Paul baby girl?" Bella frowned looking at the clock. "Dad...what's today's date?" She asked pushing the cover off of her. "What? Bella..slow down. It's January 20th. Where are you going?" Bella stood shaking her head. "This is going to sound crazy, but has school started?" Charlie shook his head. "No..it starts in about 30 minutes. Look kiddo...I don't think you need to go to school right now."

Bella pulled the IV from her arm shaking her head. "Clothes...I need clothes. Um..are these clean?" Bella pointed to her clothing, grabbing it before Charlie could speak. "Bella..what are you doing?" Charlie called as Bella went to the bathroom slamming the door. She was out in 5 minutes, grabbing Charlie's hand and urging him to sign the release form. "Hurry." Bella whispered, tapping her foot against the tile. She pulled Charlie along as soon as he finished signing.

She turned on the siren as they got in the car. Charlie looked at her before turning it off. Bella flicked it back on. "Dad...please. Hurry...I need you to trust me." She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before her turned away flicking it on and sped towards Forks high. He pulled up within 10 minutes. Bella had 15 minutes left. She hopped out of the car, racing towards the parking lot.

The sky was cloudy and she counted to 20..and right on time..Edward Cullen appeared in front of her. He looked worried. "Bella..my father said you were in an accident. You fell on a patch of ice." He stated, his topaz eyes concerned. "Oh..um..yeah. I'm clumsy. Hey...has a motorcycle passed by?" She asked. Edward cocked his head to the side, trying once again to read her. "No...why?" He asked. He tilted his head like he was listening for something.

That's when Bella heard it. The roaring engine of a bike. Bella turned, her eyes lighting up. The black motorcycle made its way around the curb, stopping just short of where she and Edward were standing. Bella knew the person sitting on it was her Paul. The visor lifted and Bella almost jumped for joy. Paul sneered at Edward nodding towards him in warning. Paul turned his head towards Bella, his gaze burning into hers and Bella felt like her life was tying around this very person.

He stared at her moments more before lowering his visor and taking off. Bella knew that he'd show up at her place that night. She smiled watching as he disappeared around the corner. Edward was next to her, his attitude suddenly gone from friendly to hostile. "How'd you know about the motorcycle?"

**End.**


	22. On Ice-Heat is Better

**On Ice- Heat is Better **

***So a lot of you have wanted a sequel to this and I'm not sure of what exactly so I'm making this so Bella explains what she can.***

**Summary: Ice may wake the brain, but the heat opens the senses. **

Edward watched Bella get picked up by Charlie, his eyes squinting. "Anything?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head. "No. Nothing. I don't understand. Where did the mutt come from?" Edward muttered. Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Well...my vision was wrong...she wasn't going to become a vampire..."

Bella opened the door, the wind blowing in from outside. She smiled. "Paul.." Paul smiles although confused. "Have we met before? Besides this morning?" He asked making his way inside. "No. We haven't, but..um..I feel like I know you." She answered. She shut the door behind him. "And how so?" He asked making his way to the kitchen and towards the sink. He opened up the cabinet doors checking the pipes.

Charlie had been complaining about the plumbing for a while. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She laughed, heading towards the kitchen, leaning against the walkway frame. "Try me." He stated, grunting as he tinkered with something. "Hey, can you bring me...?" Paul stopped mid sentence as he turned around, Bella already holding the wrench. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know I wanted this?" He asked, taking it from her and going back under.

Bella toyed with her fingers, as she looked down at his dirty boots. "Well...this has already happened before..." She quickly leaned forward, stopping Paul's head from hitting the wood. He looked at her again, cocking his head to the side as he slid out from under the sink. He stood, sitting the wrench on the counter.

"So...psychic or something?" He asked making his way to the chair in the kitchen. Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Well before I woke up, you and I were laying together..don't give me that look. Anyway, I told you that I understood why Sam had you guys running patrols..." Paul cut her off by raising his hands. "Wait. Wait. Wait. How do you know about patrol. And what that means?"

Bella sat across from him excitedly. "If you would've let me finish...look Sam had all of you running extra patrols since the Cullens left. We then laughed about today. Yes today as in January 20th. This takes place next year...this relationship that you and I have. You said my name twice and then you blurred away...telling me not to forget you. I was surrounded by darkness and then I woke up in the hospital on this day." Paul hummed looking confused. Her brows furrowed as he stared at her hands.

"So you know everything..The Cullens..me. The pack. Who's in it?" Paul asked. Bella sat back with a glare. "You, Jared, and Sam. Sam is the alpha, you are the second in command. Your strength and strategy cancels out your anger." Paul nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bella knew him that well to guess his next question. "Imprinting is like finding your soulmate. Your other half." She explained. Paul sat back impressed.

"Okay...So you're telling the truth. I thought I imprinted on a looney bin. Well if you were to go about your day as normal today, what would you be doing?" Bella bit her lip, staring at the table. "Nothing. Home..figuring out Edward Cullens secret. On the 25th he's supposed to save me from a van. Afterward...I go to his house...and then...I don't know." She answered.

Paul hummed to himself. "I think I know what this is. You've been given the sight. You were in the hospital for a few days and your brain knew this information subconsciously. Whatever was supposed to happen with you and Edward..if you two ever got together...it was something horrible. Some horrible outcome, so your brain was warning you." He explained. Bella nodded and looked towards the window for a moment before returning her focus to him. "Why?" She asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. "But I'm glad you did." He smiled.

**End.**


	23. Crazy

**Crazy**

**Summary: Crazy right?**

**Pairing: ?/Bella- Past Jacob/Bella implied**

**Rating: T **

"I do." Bella smiled as Edward's cold hands caressed her face as he leaned down to kiss her. Cheers erupted as the couple walked down the isle. Goodbyes were said and hugs were given as Edward opened the car door for Bella, closing it softly.

He smiled brightly as he got into the driver's seat. He sped away as Bella looked back at her family and friends. She knew she'd never see them again. She turned embracing the new life that was about to bestow her. "We just have to make one stop love." Edward murmured smiling down at Bella. He took her hand kissing the back of it. "Mmm." He hummed happily.

Bella blushed smiling. Edward turned back to the road and Bella realized they were driving towards the hospital. "Edward...what are we doing here?" She asked confused. Edward parked the car in the front of the building and cut the engine. He turned towards Bella, his eyes black. He took her by the arms, shaking her violently. "Wake up Bella!" He screamed in her face and Bella's face scrunched up as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

His words echoed around her over and over as her ears rang...*

Bella's eyes shot open as she was shaking violently. A blinding white light was shot into her face as yells erupted around her. "She's awake!" Somebody yelled and Bella felt the slight pin prick of a needle. "What's...what's going on?" Bella asked, her words slightly slurring. "Shh now. It's okay." A voice soothed. Bella smiled as her eyes closed slowly.

A slight beeping sound awoke Bella to a completely white room. She took in a deep breath leaning up. She noticed a tan person beside her. "Jake." She stated smiling. Jacob smiles in return, his eyes shining with tears. "Hey..how are you feeling?" He asked. He looked different to her and Bella couldn't quite pinpoint how exactly. Bella moves her hands only to find them strapped down.

"I'm..okay. I'm confused. What's..what's going on? Where's Edward? Why am I here?" She asked trying to relax. Jacob looked down sniffing. He ran a hand over his face as he raised his now bloodshot eyes to look up at her. "Oh baby...you don't remember why you're here?" He asked crying softly. Bella's brow furrowed. "Jacob..what..why are you crying?" She asked confused.

Jacob leaned over grabbing one of her hands. "Bella..you're in a mental hospital. You..you have this fantasy world in your head...you think vampires and wolves exist. Baby...they don't. You..you've been thinking you've been having this dangerous love relationship with Edward Cullen. A vampire who is your soul mate. Me..your best friend who is his natural enemy. A wolf. I don't understand..we were happy." Bella's brow furrowed again. She pulled he hand away. "But it is true. Edward and I just got married and then...we were supposed to go to our honeymoon...and then..I was supposed to be turned." She whispered looking at him. She didn't understand.

She finally understood why Jacob looked so different. He had on a shirt and his hair was long as if he never cut it. The tattoo that sat on his arm was no longer there. "Jake...your tattoo.." She whispered. Jacob looked up at her. "It was never there Bella." He whispered. He sat up hearing light footsteps.

Bella looked to see Edward. A human Edward. He smiled down at her in worry. He patted Jacob on the arm and made his way closer to the bed. His eyes were green, his cheeks red. "Hello Isabella. I'm Edward Mason. Your doctor. How are you feeling?" He asked, checking her IV. Bella couldn't do anything but stare. "Confused." She whispered. She flinched as he touches her skin. It was warm.

"No..no...no no no...this..this can't be." She stuttered. "Everything seemed so real! It was real...You..you have gold eyes and cold skin. You..you..no no no." She mumbled, her lips wobbling. The monitor sped up as her heart rate increased. "Bella..I'm going to need you to calm down." Edward spoke but his words did nothing. Bella started to thrash in bed, screaming. Edward grabbed the syringe from his pocket and took the cap off with his teeth. He flicked it a few times before injecting it into her IV. "Bella...Bella!" Jacob called out, and his voice faded..but her name on repeat...*

Bella gasped sitting up. A warm hand was pressed against her back. Bella took the glass of water, drinking every drop. She took a deep breath as the lamp flicked on, showering her husband in a soft glow. "Are you alright?" He asked, his brown eyes gazing at her in concern. Bella nodded. "I think so. I had the most craziest dream." She whispered as he climbed into bed next to her. His fingers combed through her hair in a soothing gesture as she laid her hands on his chest slightly shaking.

"I could tell. You were screaming. You scared me." He whispered kissing her head. Bella hugged him tight and his arms encircled around her tighter. "Oh Sam.." she sniffed. Her nightmare freaking her out even more.Whenever he's not next to her..nightmares plague her mind, of what could've been if she hadn't found Sam in the woods behind her home. Sam had no clue where he was and Bella was exploring until she came upon the beast. It seemed calm as soon as she came into his line of sight. He phased instantly, naked and shaking. "What's happening to me?" He asked her before falling to the ground.

Sam rubbed up and down her back in a calming motion. "I've got you baby." He whispered, kissing her fingers.

**AN: I hope you all could follow. You'll notice that some endings will have "...*" meaning that it was changing scene. Hope you enjoyed. **


	24. Say Something

**Say Something **

**Summary: Jared has been hiding his feelings and Bella has been waiting for him to confess. Bella realizes that in order for him to do so, she needs to give him a push.**

**Pairing: Jared/Bella**

**Rating:T**

Bella knocked on Jared's door in a rapid motion, her face lit up in excitement. Ever since she met him after finding out their secrect, she's been drawn to him. She wanted him. She knew he wanted her but he was a shy one.

"Jared! Jared! Open up, its me..I need to speak with you." She called knocking again. The door opened swiftly as he stood in front of her worried. "What's wrong? Are they back?" He asked looking around her. Bella shook her head laughing. "What? No. I'm here to see you personally." She stated bouncing on the balls of her feet.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he blushed. "Oh! Come in." He waves her inside and Bella walked in, taking in the beauty of his home. It was like a wooden cabin, a small living room, decorated with personal items, a small kitchen, and a hallway she assumed led the way to the bathroom and his room as well as other appliances.

Jared closed the door and led her to the couch. "Do you want anything?" He asked, looking down at her. Bella nodded. "Yes..if you have a beer that would be great." She answered as she sat diwn. Jared nodded, filling her request, coming back in seconds with her desired beverage. "Anything else?" He asked as he sat down next to her on his couch. Bella opened her bottle, taking a swig as she nodded. "Yeah...you." She smiled.

**Short but enough. By the way, yes I am still working on The Day After Tomorrow and Guiding the Saviors. I'll hopefully have an update for one or both next weekend. Thanks! **


	25. Because of Emily

**Because of Emily**

**Summary: A conversation with Emily shows just how much Bella pays attention to the alpha. Out of jealousy, Emily does something out of the ordinary. Leading Bella to gain something precious to her...and she owed it all to Emily. **

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: T **

Bella looked at her new-ish friend/acquaintance worriedly. Emily Young was a beautiful woman, smart, sweet, a great cook...but she seemed...out of sorts. She hadn't known Emily that long and the first time she met the woman was when Paul phased. Just a little over a month ago.

Emily has been acting strange and Bella couldn't help but notice. "Is it the um..Sam..thing again?" Bella asked. Emily confided into Bella about imprinting and more importantly her imprint with Sam. Emily has been pulling away from the man she claimed to love and after Emily's explanation, Bella was almost seeing her in a different light.

"Yeah. I just...I wish he was sweeter." Bella cocked her head to the side confused momentarily. Bella leaned against the counter trying to wrap her head around this confession. "He is sweet. Every time he walks in here, he immediately goes to you, kisses you, helps you with pretty much whatever. He takes you out on dates every Saturday.." Bella reasoned not understanding the issue. Emily twisted around, the knife dangling in her hand as she twirled her hand around.

"That's guilt. These scars, he caused. You won't really understand this but have you seen him? He's so bossy and..always out and about. I can never get him home for more than a few hours at best..then he's right back in those damn woods chasing nothing." She ranted and Bella nodded silently.

Personally, she noticed. She's seen him bossy, especially when he came by the house after those first few weeks of saving her life. He just watched her as he spoke with Charlie. She could feel his eyes bore into her skin. As Charlie left for work that day he asked Sam to look at the dishwasher, which he had no problem doing.

He only spoke a full sentence that day. "You need to eat." His voice was deep, commanding, and made no room for argument. Bella surely ate. Something inside compelling her to do just as he asked. Bella found it sexy, but she surely wouldn't call it a crush on the man.

Bella zoned back in at Emily's rambling. "I just don't know what to do." She sighed sitting at the round kitchen table. Bella kind of felt bad for her. Thrust into a world she didn't really want no part in but at the same time, she had to accept what things were. "Em...they're chasing vampires. To keep us safe. Have you talked to him about it?" Bella asked moving to sit next to her. Emily gave her a look. "He should know. I'm his imprint..he should know what I need. I won't even state the obvious when it comes to this vampire situation." She stated. Bella leaned back some, just looking Emily over. Jacob too describes imprinting and even Billy had some cents to put in there, and she knew imprinting wasn't the way Emily saw it.

While there was a magical component, the two people still had human hearts. They had to work together to make a relationship work. Bella also felt that jab of guilt as Emily made that vampire pass towards her. "You know..I don't even know his favorite vegetable. He's always too busy with the _pack._" Emily muttered in disdain. "Corn." Bella stated automatically.

Emily looked over at Bella suspiciously. "Favorite food?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Bella hesitated. "Mac Cheese. With mashed potatoes." She whispered. Emily scooted away from the table slowly. "Favorite color?" Emily asked. "Brown." Bella answered. Emily pointed at her letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! It's blue. I do know something about him." Bella frowned not really sure if she wanted to burst Emily's bubble, but today...her mouth had no filter. "He only wears blue because he knows you like it." She blurted out, closing her eyes.

She could hear Emily's gasp. "I think you should leave. Please...don't come back, unless your with Jacob. Stay away from Sam Bella." Emily stated glaring down at her.

Bella looked down, the guilt eating at her already. Bella stood grabbing her coat before heading out the front door. She opened the door, almost bumping into Sam. "Oh..sorry Sam." Bella whispered, and despite her sadness, she still had a small smile for him. He looked down at her with a soft smile. "It's fine. Are you not staying for dinner?" He asked moving out of the way. Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not tonight." She muttered looking down to blink away her tears.

Sam obviously could smell them. "You're crying. Is everything alright?" He asked tilting her chin up. His eyes narrowed, looking her over. Bella pulled away nodding. "I'm good. Tell Jake I went home." She said, turning away and making her way to the truck. Sam watched her leave before making his way inside.

Sam looked at Emily confused. "What's wrong with Bella? Did you guys get into a fight?" He asked, making his way to her. He pulled her close to him, kissing down her cheek like he always did, hugging her close. "We had a bit of a um..disagreement." Emily stated moving away. "Well you two will be okay right?" He asked, making his way towards the living room. "Why do you care if she's here?" Emily asked. Sam reared back at her blatant aggravation. "Because she's your friend. The only one you can really talk to about any of these things. Besides, the guys like having her around." He answered, his mood shifting slightly.

"Do you?" She snapped. Sam narrowed his eyes growling softly at the accusation she was trying to make. Emily jumped at the sound and Sam gave a humorless chuckle. "You still fear me." He muttered in disbelief, as he made his way down the hall slamming the guest bedroom door.

Even through their mini spat, Emily made what Bella named off. Corn, Mac and Cheese, and mashed potatoes. Emily couldn't hide her shock at seeing him scarf down the food in seconds. Bella was right. Over the next few weeks, Bella didn't come around and Sam noticed Jacob's weird behavior concerning Emily. Their patrol shift just ended when Sam stopped Jacob. "Jake. Is everything alright? I've noticed now that Bella hasn't been around and you're acting rather weird around Emily. You barely speak to her." He pointed out. Jake scoffed.

"Emily and I..just aren't...getting on the right path. I hated you before I met you and sometimes I still dislike you, but you're my friend and at the moment, something has happened to where Emily is betraying my friendship concerning others. Sam..can I tell you something? This isn't a threat but a warning. Emily has made Bella see her in a different light and basically has told Bella to stay away from here as well as from you. That is why she won't come here and why I won't speak to your _imprint_. She needs to watch it. By the way...I know it's the night you and Emily do your..thing. But take a good smell before you do anything."

Jake left the conversation hanging as he disappeared into the darkness. The animal in Sam happily prowled around knowing that the human side of him was this close to cutting ties with the woman he wanted no attachment to. Sam walked inside sweaty and immediately got into the shower knowing Emily wouldn't even come out to greet him because of the _outside _smell. His thoughts were on Jacob and he had to also admit, they were on Bella as well. She was like a breath of fresh air.

Sam stepped out, turning off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out and toward the bedroom noticing the smell of candles. He opened the bedroom door to see Emily laying in bed, her naked body glistening in baby oil. Sam hummed dropping the towel as he made his way to her.

He laid down as Emily climbed on top of him. His warm hand traveled up her back as she smiled. As she kissed his neck, Jacob's words echoed in his mind. "Baby..you're still on the pill Sue gave you right? You know it's the only thing that keeps you from getting pregnant." He whispered into her hair. Emily nodded making her way down his body. "Of course." She whispered.

As Emily took control, lowering herself on his member, Sam sat up pulling her close, as they moaned. As Sam slowly pumped his way in, he took a deep breath of Emily, always loving her natural scent. She smelt different this time. She always smelt like lavender and watermelon. The watermelon from the birth control pill Sue has been supplying them with. He noticed she smelled just like lavender. He froze, his eyes narrowing. "Emily..don't lie to me. Have you been taking the pills?" He asked, growling softly.

Emily nodded lost in her own pleasure. Sam grabbed her hips, stopping her movement. Sam's eyes were a slight yellow as he looked down at her. "Tell me." He growled. Emily angrily shook her head. "No. Dammit Sam! You always have to ruin something." Sam pulled himself from out of her and away. "Ruin something? Emily..I can get you pregnant. We are not ready for a child! Condoms melt and Sue had what we needed! I can't protect you and a baby! Not with the dangers here. Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled.

Emily stood, slapping him in the face. "If you loved me, you'd give me one!" Sam growled stepping backwards. "Oh, so I don't love you now?! Where is all this baby shit coming from?! Last time I checked and this was JUST 3 weeks ago that you weren't ready for a child!" He snapped.

"So _she _cant have you!" Emily screamed, her face turning a slight red. Sam looked at her confused. "She? Who?" Sam asked. "Bella! She knows everything about you! I don't! She knew your favorite food, color, she knows your favorite snack, your favorite everything. She sees the books on the shelves and brings books over tailored to you..everything. But I don't." She answered looking away. "Because you don't try." Sam answered immediately.

Emily looked at him annoyed. "I shouldn't have to." She answered. "So what, you think imprinting is supposed to be all about you? You're wrong. It's about us and if you can see that...you need to leave. You're disrupting my pack." He answered turning away from her. "Fuck you Sam." Emily snapped stomping out of the room. Sam could feel the invisible ties that bonded him to Emily break and he dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

Emily left that night never returning and the pack didn't know what to do. Without some order everything was discombobulated. So Jacob did the next best thing.

"What?! She just left him?" Bella asked as Jake drove her down to Sam's. "Yeah. She..tried tricking Sam into get her pregnant." Bella's brows furrowed. "Why would she want to do that?" She asked, her heart slightly beating fast. Jacob looked down at her with a knowing look. "You." He responded as he pulled into the driveway. Bella hopped out of his car and started her way towards the door. Jacob stopped her for a moment. "Bella.." He stated. She looked up at him confused.

"Sam's not..he's...feral." Jacob stated. Bella nodded and walked inside. The home was dark and Sam was sitting on the couch, just staring into nothing. Bella made her way over towards him slowly. She crouched in front of him, and reached over pulling on the string to turn on the lamp.

Sam's yellowish eyes were staring her in the face. Bella didn't let the eerie sight deter her. "You need to eat." She whispered smiling. She looked him in the eyes and an overwhelming feeling of contentment filled her body. She shivered sucking in a breath. "Only if you promise." He smirked, his voice deep, commanding, and like before..held no room for argument. "Promise what exactly?" She whispered as she leaned in close. "To stay."

**End. **


	26. Protect Me

**Protect Me**

**Summary: It is not Jacob who takes Bella home after finding out the secret. It's Paul. He thought it would be a better way to get used to the ex leech lover. Bella refuses Alice's request in saving Edward, choosing her side. In doing so, Alice decides not reveal a life or death situation. **

As Bella stepped out of the truck, she looked over at the volatile member of the pack. "You didn't have to come." She said once again. Paul shrugged, his eyes on her house. "I didn't but I decided to. So you can get used to me and I can get used to you." He stated, his eyes narrowing. "What is it?" Bella asked noticing his look. She started to make her way towards the front door, but a warm hand grabbed her by the jacket. "No. I smell leech." Paul growled.

Bella's heart spiked. "This can't be happening." Bella looked around her home in a circle noticing a black Mercedes. "Carlisle?" She asked looking back at the front door. She took a step forward and then stopped looking towards Paul. He was visibly shaking as his attention split between her and the door. "Hey...I know who's in there, and just because I'm going inside doesn't mean I'm going back on my word." She said nodding towards him.

He watched her momentarily, taking in a few gulps of air as his shaking shortened to small trembles. "Swan...you're _not _going in there alone." He snapped grabbing her by the jacket again. "I physically cannot let you go in there by yourself. I'm coming in, but one wrong move, and it's over." She eyed him warily but nodded. The hold on her jacket loosened as Paul walked in front of her towards the front door.

He opened it up swiftly, his arm behind him relaying to Bella to stay behind him. He walked in first flipping on the light switch. Bella was on his heels as she peaked around his tall frame. "Stay here." He commanded going towards the stairs, taking two at a time. She could hear him opening doors and windows. A slight breeze had her squeaking in fear and fright. "Jesus Alice!" She snapped, holding a hand to her fast beating heart.

Paul was down the stairs in seconds, his lips curled as he stood a few ways away from them. Alice frowned at him and looked to Bella with a smile. "I knew I smelled dog. Hi Bella." She chirped. Bella blinked a few times as she looked at Alice. "Is that all you can say? Hi? After leaving me alone to think that I'm crazy? With a psycho vampire after me? Just a "hi Bella?"" She asked. Alice's topaz eyes looked at Bella in confusion. "Your guard dog is interfering with my visions. Are you not happy to see me?" Alice pouted.

Bella crossed her arm over her chest as she stared at Alice. "Quite frankly no. What are you doing here?" Bella asked making her way near Paul on the other side of the room. "I needed to talk to you about Edward." Bella sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of his name. "What for?" Paul asked noticing the slight reaction Bella gave. Alice looked at him momentarily before flicking her eyes back to Bella. "He thinks your dead. He..went to the Volturi to expose himself." Bella scoffed. "Drama queen." She rolled her eyes.

Bella shrugged sitting on her couch. "And you want me to do what? Save him? Alice..why would I dangle myself in front of vampire kings who either want me dead or turned?" She asked. "But you will be turned." Alice stated frowning. Bella rolled her eyes. "Check again." Alice's eyes glazed over frowning. "I see nothing. No future of yours whatsoever. You remain human...with one of these _dogs." _She spat. Bella stood pointing toward the door. "You go save him Alice. He's not my problem anymore." Alice stared at Bella for a few seconds before disappearing into the night.

"I've gotta give you credit Swan...you stood up to her." Paul chuckled sitting next to her. "That I did." Bella laughed. Paul sobered up cocking his head to the side. He stood, pulling Bella up with him. "Paul—!" The rest of her sentence was muffeled by his chest. Paul used his foot, flipping the couch so that is would land on the both of them. He rolled over on top of Bella as the couch hit his back. He curled his body around hers as gunshots rang throughout the house.

Bella screamed closing her eyes. Within seconds it was over and Bella peaked her head out from

Paul's shoulder and from under the couch. "Holy shit." She whispered.

**End. Good night all. **


	27. Protect Me: It Was You

**Protect Me: It Was You**

***SO you guys want a sequel which I will give lol. Quite honestly even I have NO idea who did it. But we'll see where my mind goes. **

**Summary: Bella must now figure out who littered her home with bullet holes and why.**

Paul pushes the couch away as he stood, helping Bella to her feet. "What the fuck just happened?" He muttered looking around. Bella looked around slowly, at the bullet holes that littered the walls. "Oh my..." She whispered. Bella felt along the walls frowning. The lights flickered, and Bella looked up at the light cautiously. "Paul..." Bella called out frightened as everything went dark.

Warm hands wrapped around her mouth and body pulling her close. "It's me..somebody's outside. Is there any place you can hide?" He whispered into her ear, his hands leaving her mouth. "I'm not leaving you out here." Bella whispered stubbornly. Her eyes wishing to see something. Anything.

"You can die getting shot. I can heal." He stated squeezing her arm to prove a point. Bella felt around for him as her hands traveled up his arms. She turned towards him, her eyes barely making out his face. "I'm choosing my side. I'm not hiding. I don't care if it's from something natural. I want to find out who shot up my damn house." She whispered. Paul grunted as he moved her to a corner of the living room.

"Stay here. Do you have any rope?" Paul asked and Bella nodded pointing to the kitchen. Paul retrieves the rope, pushing the couch right side up. Paul glances at Bella, the moon light through the blinds, her see as Paul was giving her a look to stay put as he made his out the door. Bella wanted to move but Paul's steely look seconds before made her think otherwise.

Bella heard nothing and could barely make out anything until the back door busted open making Bella jump. Paul was dragging in a body that was knocked out and dressed in all black. He dumped the body on the couch before making his way outside. Bella took a step closer, her eyes squinting. The lights flicked on and Bella took a step away from the person she knew all too well.

Bella backed herself against the wall her eyes wide. Paul walked inside, his eyes narrowing in on her. "What is it?" He asked making his way towards her. "I know her." Bella whispered, her eyes watering. Paul looked down at the woman and stepped forward removing the scarf from around her face.

"Angela." Bella whispered. "The preachers daughter?" Paul asked looking confused. Bella nodded. "Why? What does she even have against you?" He asked looking down at the small woman. "Let's ask her." Bella stated standing up at her full height.

A cold bucket of ice water splashed onto Angela's face, making her gasp, sitting up. Angela looked around before glaring at Bella. "You should be dead!" She spat. "Yeah...she usually cheats death." Paul stated leaning against the wall. Bella squatted down to her level. "Why? Why would you try to kill me? What did I ever do to you?" Bella's asked. Angela let out a laugh. "You think you did something? To me? Bella ever since you moved here you've had everything. The attention, the boys, hell girls..everybody thought you were so special.. I wanted to be you. Love like you. Live like you. Charlie would love me." She smiled.

Bella threw her arm back, landing a punch to Angela's face. Her nose cracked instantly. Angela let out a scream as blood sprayed from her noise. "Oh you've got attention now bitch."

**End. I am throughly exhausted. I will do a remake of this, if it's not up to par but she's the first person that came to mind. Read and review. **


	28. Protect Me: I Think You’re the One

**Protect Me: I Think You're the One**

***I would just like to say thank you to everybody who are enjoying these as much as I do. I am doing a final part to Protect Me, I just feel like that will conclude everything.***

**Summary: Bella can't get Alice's words out of her head. **

*******ObsidianDraconis!!! This first line is for you. :) ***

"Nice punch Swan." Paul smirked her way as Charlie held her close kissing her forehead. "She gets it from her old man. I don't know what you were doing here but I'm glad you were son. Bella..I'll be right back. I need to go with them down to the station. You're okay right? I can stay." Charlie asked holding her at arms length. Bella shook her head pulling him in for a hug. "No go. I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and Charlie nodded towards Paul before following the last officer out.

Bella plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Out of all the ways that I have almost died, and ways I can die with being around supernatural creatures.. _this _is the way that almost did it." She let out a humorless chuckle. Paul put his phone away and leaned against what used to be a dresser that the tv stood on. "I've let Sam know what went down with your...friend, and Cullen." Bella nodded and stood slapping her hands against her jeans. "Well...I think I need to start cleaning up." She looked around in disdain frowning.

"You almost get shot and you want to clean? You're so fucking weird." Paul snorted, his dark eyes assessing her. Bella shrugged smiling. "I can't help it. It'll take everything off my mind. Maybe even Alice's words." Paul cocked his head to the side. "The whole settling down with a mutt thing?" Bella nodded heading towards the kitchen and Paul followed slowly behind. The kitchen was mostly intact. "Yeah. I wonder if she was right." Bella muttered grabbing a broom. She started sweeping up the glass and Paul watched her for a moment.

"Maybe. What do you think?" He asked, his fingers flexing. "Well it leaves process of elimination. Sam is with Emily, Jared..I think Jacob said he imprinted on some nice girl named Kim. Embry is sweet but isn't my type, and Quil...just isn't for me. Jake..never will happen." She chuckled. "You forgot one." He stated gruffly. Bella stopped sweeping looking at him.

"Well..you..you..you hate me." She stuttered. Paul let out a laugh that made Bella bite her cheek. "I mean I don't hate you. I just saved your life. Sure like I said you're a weirdo drawn to all this supernatural drama...but you surely aren't hatebable." He chuckled making his way forward taking the broom from her hands. "In fact..." He stated putting the broom against the wall.

He pulled her by the jacket close to him. "I think you just might be likeable." He chuckled. "Might being the operative word." He narrowed his eyes, looking her over. "Hmmm." Bella hummed staring at him as a tense silence blanketed over them.

***Time Skip***

Paul laughed as Bella rolled on top of him, the sand covering them both. Sam watched smiling as he looked down at the little five year old girl in his arms. She was slightly tanned and had Bella's brown eyes and Paul's smile. "Uncle Sam...can you tell me the story again how Mommy and Daddy met?" She asked pouting up at him. Sam laughed nodding as Emily came over, her own belly protruding slightly.

Sam sat on the sand with Emily at his side. "Well you see your mommy slapped your daddy when they first met..." He started and her little eyes lit up as her uncle told her the story she's heard a thousand times.


	29. Nayeli

**Nayeli- ***means I love you in Quilete*

**Summary: The moment Sam finds Bella in the woods changes things for the both of them. *before he even meets Emily***

The large black wolf nosed at the human girl that lay on the ground shivering. It cocked its head to the side sniffing, sneezing at the stench of bleach that seemed to cover her from head to toe.

It whined pushing her head to the side. She groaned softly, whispering something. The wolf whined again nuzzling her hair. It's large pink tongue stuck out licking her face softly, the stench of vampire slwoly leaving her face. Her eyes blinked open, eyes a chocolate brown. Despite the darkness that shrouded over the forest, her eyes met the light yellow eyes of the black beast that towered over her.

"Beautiful." She whispered, her eyes closing. The beast shrinked down to a human Sam. He made no sound as he picked her up. He stopped momentarily to just take a look at her with his new eyes. She was pale as snow, nothing special, pretty ...sure. She made him think of Snow White. Sam said nothing as he carried her home.

He took his time, his warm body warming her quickly, and she snuggled into his heat. "Beautiful wolf." She whispered. Sam looked down, her eyes were closed, and breathing even. She was dreaming of him. Sam stopped at the treeline, he bent his head to her hairline taking a deep breath. "Lovely." He whispered. He lifted his head and continued walking. Charlie Swan spotted him first, running towards him.

"Oh my god. Bella." He breathed, a hand smoothing down her forehead. "She's fine. Just knocked out from the cold." Sam stated holding Bella close. "Bring her inside." Charlie stared ignoring everyone now that Bella was in his line of vision. Charlie opened the door for Sam and he walked with ease laying her on the couch grabbing the throw blanket, laying it over her. After giving a nod towards Charlie, Sam left, disappearing into the night.

Months passed and everyday since that day, Sam was always at Bella's. Making sure she ate, got to school, lived a little. The darkness in her eyes were now alight with a brightness that made Sam smile every time he saw her. Bella laughed at Sam's expression as he watched her finish the lasagne. There was flour on his nose from when he helped her make the chocolate cake.

"I still don't get it." He grumbled. Bella gave him a smile and sat him down. "Don't worry. I'll cook for you." She smiled. Sam couldn't help but pull her close sitting her in his lap, nuzzling her neck. It was something he did everyday before he left. Bella pouted, rubbing her forehead against his. "Don't leave. Stay." She whispered, pleading. He hummed, his hands rubbing up her arms. "I have to go. I'll be back." He whispered.

"When?" She asked, leaning back to look at him. Her eyes conveying some type of fear. His eyes narrowed noticing the emotion. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes looking her over. She looked down and Sam reached up lifting her chin. "I'm afraid you'll never come back." She sniffed, her nose red. Sam held her face between his hands with a serious look on his face. "I'll never leave you like he did. Don't I always come back to you?" He asked, his fingers running through her hair.

Bella nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Nayeli." He whispered kissing her forehead and nose. Bella still didn't understand what it meant but Sam said it to her everyday before he left. She smiled breathing him in. He smelt like freshly chopped wood and a spice she couldn't place. He gently pulled her up to a stand and held her close.

"Nayeli." He whispered again before pulling away and walking out the back door. Bella never questioned how he got home that way and he assured her he'd tell her soon one day.

She turned going back to her cooking when the phone rang. She opened the oven peeking in on her almost done cake before reaching over to pull it off the hook. "Swan residence." She answered. "Bella..." A voice whispered. She dropped the phone, the loud sound it made didn't even register to her ears as all she wanted in that moment was Sam's strong arms around her. She sucked in a deep breath, before sliding down to the floor in front of the cabinet. She let out a shaky breath shaking her head back and forth. "No. No. No. No." She closed her eyes wanting her shining knight to appear. "Leave me alone." She whispered as she could hear _his _voice. It stopped for a moment and she suddenly could hear him very well. "Leaving was a mistake..I'm coming back."

The line went dead and Bella started to cry. She used to wish for this moment but she now craved something different. If Edward came back, she feared she'd lose Sam forever. He made her better. Feel alive. Bella stood, covering the lasagna with Saran Wrap. She turned off the oven after sticking a fork through the cake. She cleaned up, wishing she had Sam's number. She found it pointless to have it since he was with her everyday. Bella turned out the lights and made her way upstairs crawling into bed, curling into a ball.

**End. Will be a part 2!**


	30. Nayeli- Harbenger

**Nayeli- Harbenger **

**Summary: With Edward's return, Bella fears losing Sam but it is Sam who fears of losing Bella. **

Bella's room spun around as her mind tried making since of what transpired hours before. She was still in her clothes when Charlie came home, peaking in on her. He gazed at her with his keen eyes noticing a change. "Bella? Honey? Are you alright?" Bella shook her head. "He's coming back. I don't want him to come back." She whispered. Charlie opened the door wider taking a few steps in. "Who?" Charlie asking hoping to god it wasn't Edward.

"_Edward_". She mumbled. Charlie cursed making his way to his daughter. He kneeled down by the bed smithing her hair back. "I'll call Billy to get Sam honey okay? He always makes you feel better." Bella said nothing as she nodded, her brown eyes staring into his. Charlie left the room with a frown on his face cracking the door. He made his way downstairs heading towards the phone. As he picked up the line, there was a knock at the door. He sat the phone on the table, and made his way to the door. Opening it, he couldn't help but glare at the bronze haired boy. "Get away from here. How the hell did you get here so fast if Bella said you were coming back seconds ago?" He snapped, looking Edward over.

Edward looked down apologetically. "I just want to speak with Bella sir. Is she home?" Charlie shook his head. "Well I don't want you seeing Bella and neither does she want to see you. Get the hell off my porch. Now." He threatened slamming the door in Edwards face. He made his way back towards the phone. He quickly dialed Billy's number. "Black residence." Billy muttered sleepily. "Billy..what's Sam's number? Cullen is back and Bella is in..." Bella's blood curdling scream cut him off as he dropped the phone running upstairs.

"Bella?! Bella! Baby answer me!" Charlie swung her bedroom door open with a bang. Bella's bed was empty and her window wide open. "Shit!" He snapped running back downstairs. He picked up the phone again, Billy's frantic voice on the other side. "Billy...call Sam and tell him to meet me here. That fucker has my daughter. And Billy..no human can reach up here by climbing. I know about the tribe stories. You're going to tell me what you know and all of it when I get my baby back." Charlie hung up the phone and grabbed his shot gun, and keys heading into the cruiser. He sat in the car for a moment just thinking of the places they could be.

A sharp knock at the window made him jump. Sam was looking in, his face showing complete rage. "Get in." Charlie answered. He blinked in shock as Sam was on the other side and opening the doors in seconds. Sam just stared at him with his dark eyes. "I'll explain later. Go to the Cullens home." He muttered, his body shaking slightly. Charlie peeled out of the drive way, his siren blaring.

"I don't know what he's doing back but I swear to god I'll shoot him." Charlie muttered making as sharp left. "Bullets won't do any good." Sam muttered, his body tensing. "Well what does?" Charlie snapped swerving around a car. He made the sharp right, heading into the long wrap around driveway. The house was dark and Charlie feared the worst. "Stay in the car. Whatever you hear, Stay in the car." Sam stated before stepping out.

Sam disappeared into the house, his body shaking. "Cullen!" He bellowed growling. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes a glowing red. "You're too late Mutt. I've tasted the sweet ambrosia of her blood. It was...delicious." Edward smirked licking his fingers. Sam snarled his mind going blank with rage. Edward frowned, the cocky smirk on his face dropping. There was nothing but silence. Sam phased, his massive size pushing away furniture. He flew towards the stairs, his large teeth snapping. Edward quickly moved, flipping over Sam and down the stairs. The stairs creaked in protest at the weight.

Sam lowered his body, growling. Edward crouched waiting on Sam to pounce. Sam knew Edward was expecting him to jump especially with the creaking of the stairs, but he didn't. Sam let the stairs break under his weight, and as they broke, he launched himself forward, his massive paws landing on Edwards chest. They fell to the ground and Sam clamped his teeth around Edwards neck biting hard. Edward laughed. The flicking of a lighter sounded as Edward lifted it to his neck, the first drop of venom ignighting him in flames.

Sam lurched backwards with a yelp avoiding the fire. Edward stood, his body engulfed in flames. In a flash, Edward was in the kitchen turning on the gas stove, his body producing enough energy to do just that before he fell to the floor his boy charring.

Charlie watched from the outside as the house burst into flames. He gasped, running out of the car, not sure what to do. He just got down on his knees and started praying.

Sam didn't even attempt to phase back as he thrust his body to the second floor. The fire couldn't even mask his Bella and he burst through a closed door, Bella laid out on the floor. Sam whined making his way towards her. He could slightly detect a heartbeat, a very faint one as he used his teeth lifting her by the shirt. He stood on his hind legs turning his back towards the window. The fire was already in his way. He trust his body backwards out the window. With Bella still in his teeth he swung her over so that she'd be on his back when he landed. He turned just in time landing on his paws with Bella on his back.

Charlie watched as the window broke, a massive black shape falling with his daughter on its back. He watched in awe as it came towards him. It kneeled to the group, laying Bella on the ground. Before his eyes the wolf shrunk, turning into a naked Sam.

Sam dropped to his knees and cradled Bella close to his chest. "Nayeli." He whispered his eyes closed. "Beautiful. Wolf." Bella whispered, her brown eyes staring up at him. Sam could see the light starting to fade in her eyes. "Yes." He whispered, nuzzling her hair. "What does it mean?" She asked hoarsely. Sam gulped, his mouth dry. "It means I love you." He stated. Bella gave him a small smile, her body getting paler by the second.

"I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes. Sam looked up at Charlie, his eyes tearing up. Charlie moved forward, his face etched with disbelief. "No. No, no, no. She can't be." He cried. Same took in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

**Don't worry! One more part! I wouldn't do this to you... or would I?**


	31. Nayeli-Life

Nayeli- Life

Sam sat next to the hospital bed Bella sat in, his arm hooked up into an IV. Charlie sat across from him. "Wow...it's like it's healing her too." Charlie whispered.

"When did you ever study medicine Charlie?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on Bella's sleeping form. Charlie shrugged. "Back in college. I was an intern for a while and then an assistant nurse. I went into the police field right after. I forgot how much I missed it." He answered. His hand tightly wrapped around Bella's.

Sam's eyes were focused on Charlie's. "Do you think it will work?" Sam asked his brown eyes flickering to Bella. Charlie nodded. "I know so. It has to. You two have the same blood type and so do I, but I wouldn't have enough. You can heal from what you told me and if you say you haven't caught a cold since..I'm assuming everything about your body heals differently. It will work. I'll have to keep you hooked up for a day or so." Charlie stated.

"That's fine. Sue worked here at night and she was okay with you using this room. I don't mind. I'll do anything for her." Sam declared lowering his head to kiss her hand. "I know you will." Charlie whispered, leaning his head back.

Sam was hooked up to Bella for one day and half before Bella opened her eyes. "Charlie." Sam whispered. Charlie's eyes shot open, his eyes taking inventory of the room before they settled on Bella. "Bella." He breathed smiling in relief. Bella smiled grasping his hand. She looked over at Sam, a tired smile on her face. He closed his eyes, laying his head on her arm in relief. Charlie took a look at her vitals and smiled in triumph. "She's perfectly healthy. I bet she wouldn't even catch a cold." He whispered.

Sam took the IV out of his arm and Charlie remover Bella's. He and Sam watched in astonishment as the needle wound closed on its own. It's time was 5 seconds slower that Sam's but it concluded something major. The abilities at least the healing factor although minute can be transferred. But Charlie didn't know if it would work on a normal human or an imprint. He had to test it. He took some of Sam's blood to test later and smiled happily.

"Charlie I have a few kids that I think may turn soon, Jacob Black is one of them. How would you like to be our doctor? We can note down symptoms and everything our bodies can do." Sam suggested. Charlie's nodded, his eyes trained on Bella. She was asleep again but healthy.

***2 years later***

Charlie sat at Sam's kitchen table with a smile on his face. He gave Bella a look as she swept the floor. "Bella..can you not shake up my grandchild? You're six months pregnant and you know Sam hates it when you do any chore." He chuckled. A chuckle from his left made him look over at Jared Cameron. Jared has been a member of the pack for 2 years now. He and another boy Paul Lahote phased just months after Edward's death.

A red headed vampire was running rampant around Forks causing the shift of Jared and Paul, as well as Embry Call and Jacob. When she brought an army for the purposes of revenge, it caused a few more boys to shift and surprising Leah Clearwater along with Seth, her brother.

"Yeah Bellsy. My niece or nephew is in there. You make me itch even by cleaning." Paul muttered taking the broom from her, swatting her lightly towards the seat at the table. He picked up Bella's chore groaning. "Bella...I don't know what you were sweeping but it was pointless." Paul grumbled.

Sam walked through the door seconds later with bags and bags of Chinese food, Jacob and Embry holding 10 bags each. Charlie realized they had a high metabolism and buying tons of food seems to hold them for hours at the most. Seth and Leah came in after the boys with a few movies. "Horror movie night!" Seth yelled. All the guys stood including Charlie looking to see Seth's purchases.

Sam sat the food down, ushering Jacob and Embry to do the same. He smiled her way taking her hand, pulling her in close to him. Her round stomach sat between them, lightly thumping. "She's happy." Bella whispered. Sam chuckled. "Still think it's a girl huh?" He asked. Bella snorted nodding. "I know so." she smiled. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "We'll see." He states kissing her head. Bella nods standing on her tippy toes. She kisses his lips and rubs her cheek against his.

She giggled quietly as he sat down with her in his lap. He opened the tray specifically for her and let her have at it, picking off her plate. The smell of Chinese finally made the boys remember they were hungry as they crowded around the table shaking high plates, traveling back towards the tv.

Leah was last watching the couple. She never met Sam but heard of him when he suddenly went missing one day. She smiled at them both before going her own way to look at the tv. Bella opened her mouth laughing as Sam fed her chicken. "Nayeli." She whispered to him. "Nayeli, little mate." He responded with a smile on his face.

**Okay okay...THE END!**

**Read and Review! Thanks loves!**


	32. Warmth

**Warmth**

**Summary: "One year from now..when the ground is covered in snow..the Volturi will come. We'll be there Bella." Alice whispered hugging Bella before disappearing.**

**Pairing:Paul/Bella**

**Rating:T**

Bella watched from the porch as it snowed heavily. She shivered slightly, her eyes looking through the shrubbery to see which creature was watching over her tonight. She caught the silver fur and keen brown eyes. "Paul? It's you right? Did you want to come in? It's freezing out here." The large beast stared at her for a moment before disappearing into the darkness. Bella shivered slightly at the ripple in the air she never noticed before until now.

"Get inside Swan. Your bloodsucker will kill me if you get sick." Paul muttered. He walked from the ends of the bushes that sat on the side of the house. Pretty close but far enough from prying eyes. Bella nodded and made sure he was behind her before she went back inside, shivering slightly. Bella led him to the kitchen where she had soup and sandwiches on the table as well as some hot chocolate. "Um...here. Eat something. I know you guys get hungry." Bella stated, her eyes weeepibg across the table looking for something.

"Hmm. Thanks. Didn't poison it did you?" Paul asked chuckling. Bella shook her head, smiling just a little. Paul and Bella aren't friends but they can be cordial if they wanted to be. Paul sat at the table and picked up a sandwich, examining it before putting it in his mouth. Bella watched as he did so, her eyes lingering on his lips. Bella shook her head slightly.

Paul sat back, staring. "You're quiet. Usually you're a chatterbox. What's going on? Second thoughts about this insane plan?" He asked, grabbing another piece of the small sandwich squares. Bella sighed leaning against the counter. "I'm having second thoughts about everything. Right now I'm wishing The Cullens never returned." She looked down wringing her fingers together. Paul cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" He asked. "Because...they abandoned me. Family doesn't do that." She whispered, looking at him.

He nodded in agreement before standing. "Then re-evaluate this situation." He stated simply. Bella's brow furrowed. "Is there anything to evaluate? I.." Bella sat down at the table with her head in her hands. "I love him. I do. He left me though. Sometimes I want to tell him to leave, to stop coddling me. I saved him for Christ sakes! Ever since we came back from.." Bella stopped talking not sure if she could continue with her near death experience.

Paul crosses his arms, narrowing at her hesitance. "What?" He asked, curious. Bella looked up at him, her face blank. "Italy." She whispered, her heart speeding up slightly. "What was in Italy?" He asked, his voice quieted as if this was some secrect that he would keep. "Vampire kings." She stated looking out the window, biting on her fingernail. Paul's eyebrows shot up. "There are vampire kings?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Bella nodded, turning to face him again. "Yeah. Crazy right? They want me turned within the next year or..." she hesitated again looking down at her hands.

"Dead?" Paul finished. Bella nodded. Bella stood sighing. "Yeah. I think I'm going to head up to bed. Anything here you can have. Charlie is at work and tell the rest of the pack they can come in and have whatever." Bella answered before scooting around Paul and headed up the stairs. Paul watched her go and then stuffed a few more sandwiches in his mouth before walking out the door.

Paul watched through his keen eyes as Edward jumped towards Bella's window climbing in. His eyes sweeped the woods as his ears twitched to the soft sound coming from Bella's home. He could hear her muttering in her sleep, Edward's shuffle in the bed. Then Paul heard her cries and abrupt screams before Edward woke her. Paul listened as Bella started crying.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, pushing her hair back. Bella shook her head sniffling. "It's nothing." She sniffed turning over. Edward's cold hand reaches towards her shoulder and Bella flinched. "Bella? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned. Bella turned over slowly, her eyes booodshot red. "No. Can..can you leave? Please? There's somebody outside. I just want to be alone." Edward wipes her cheeks frowning. He stood hesitantly nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, glancing at her. Bella said nothing turning way from him. "I don't know Edward." She whispered. Edward turned away wishing he could read her mind, hopping from the window. He looked to Paul for a moment before disappearing.

Paul laid down, his eyes and ears listening for the sound of the enemy. He could hear Bella crying upstairs. His ears twitched slightly as he felt compelled to phase human and walk inside. He did so making his way inside. He looked around the living room before making his way upstairs. He knocked on Bella's door before pushing it open. Paul wasn't sure what made him go upstairs. Her crying maybe. Or his need to set her free.

Paul said nothing as he sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes traveling from her feet to her face. Bella sat up , leaning her head on Paul's shoulder. Bella shook slightly as she cried. "Him and I will never be the same." She whispered.

**2 Weeks Later**

Bella hugged Emmett and smiled as he put her down. He disappeared with the others from the clearing. Bella finally turned to the last member of the family. "Alice." She whispered sadly. Alice's cold arms wrapped around her. Bella shivered slightly craving the warmth that sometimes made its way to her bed, just holding her. Bella pulled away and Alice looked at her seriously. There was no sound as Alice looked at her seriously.

"One year from now..when the ground is covered in snow..the Volturi will come. We'll be there Bella." Alice whispered hugging Bella again before disappearing.

**1 year Later**

Edward stood next to the wolves, his eyes taking in all of them, looking for one in particular. He turned seeing the large silver wolf. The wolf was facing away from him as if its attention was occupied. It finally moved away from the trees and Edward got a glimpse of his old love. She was beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer and she seemed to gain a little weight.

She looked healthy. The silver wolf nuzzled her stomach in a loving way. Edward's eyes flickered down to her slightly protruding stomach. He turned away, his mind zoning out on the minds of the Volturi. The snow fell, casting a beautiful scenery that will soon be filled with body parts and death. "They're coming." He whispered.

**End. **


	33. Clowns

**So this chapter is a little different. A more crime aspect to it but still with our supernatural element of wolves. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary:** Edward never returned after he left, Alice never came to check up on Bella after her jump, and Victoria seemed to disappear with The Cullens departure. Bella has made well relationships within the pack except the infamous Paul. To celebrate a year without vampire activity, the pack settles on a evening at the fair. But there is a more dangerous monster lurking in the shadows ...or rather the fun house to be exact. Who'll save Bella this time?

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Rating: T

The boys aside from Bella and Leah walked around happily at the lights and carnival music that played around them. Bella smiled at the booths and food stands all around. As everyone dispersed, she spotted a fun house. It was a small building in a yellow under stone with FUN HOUSE written in colorful letters. Bella always liked fun houses and it was always a big maze to her.

She walked inside, the entrance dark. Fog clouded around her and she squinted following the orange and green lights. Carnival music played slowly as she walked through the mirrors. She smiled at the different mirrors, her mind easing at the fact that everything seemed to be free. Easy. She looked in one of the mirrors and squinted as she saw something run past behind her.

She chalked it up to a child and continued around realizing she was starting to get bored. She sighed and turned around stopping in her tracks. Standing before her was a nightmare. A clown. Bella has always hated clowns. He was dressed in a clowns usual colors just dirty. His smile was disappearing, and the hat he had on looked like it's been put in nothing but red paint and dirt.

"Um..." Bella stumbled across her words as she maneuvered around the clown. The lights shit off for a second and Bell felt like she was being moved in a circle. The lights flickered back on along with the music going slightly faster in temp. The clown was gone but Bella realized she was back where she first saw the clown.

She shivered shaking her head. "Nothing to be scared of..there's nothing to be scared of." She muttered, walking in a straight line towards the entrance. The lights flickered off again and Bella sprinted only to crash into nothing but glass. She fell backwards and winced. On cane the lights and Bella saw the big red shoes that sat at her feet. She closed her eyes hearing the little horn that came when the red nose was squeezed. "Please..." She begged.

The clown only laughed in that horrible goofy laugh, but said nothing.

Outside was a totally different scene as police officers surrounded the main entrances, guiding people outside. Sam looked at his pack before heading towards an officer. "Can you tell us what's going on?" He asked. The officer nodded after waving a family off. "Yeah. There's been reports of clown sightings in the area. We've been tracking this son of a bitch for weeks. Somebody spotted him around and we need to evacuate everybody. Is this your group? Get them all out of here." Sam nodded knowing he didn't have to relay that message.

The boys and Leah filed out knowing just got crazy something like this way. "Wow...that's crazy." Embry muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. As Sam turned around surveying his pack he noticed he was missing someone. Someone pale. "Where's Bella?" He asked. Bella has become like a little sister to him and Emily. He realized that Bella might've loved the enemy, but she loved them all just the same.

Everyone looked around them, their hearts dropping. "Fuck. Only she'd end up getting lost with a serial killing clown on the lose." Jacob snapped his palms sweating. Paul twitched slightly as he could hear a faint scream. He was the only one in the pack that could hear over bunches of noise. "Where did you say Bella went?" Paul asked, looking to his pack mates. "The Fun House." They answered simultaneously. He looked at everyone blankly. "And we just somehow forgot to check in that general area before we left? I'll get her." He sprinted back inside ignoring the officers warnings.

He made his way into the fun house, it was pitch black and he could barely see himself. He crept slowly smelling the scent of pure terror and the dark scent of blood, dirt, and rage. The lights flickered on and Paul flexed slightly trying not to phase. Bella was sitting up against a mirror, blood gripping down her forehead. Next to her was a clown, giggling while braiding her hair.

The clown ran its hands down the side of her face, wiping the blood all down her cheek. "So pretty." He giggled. Paul crept through the mirrors, doing his best to stay away from the ones that his reflection can be seen in. The clown hummed. "All done." He sing songed. Paul watched through one mirror as the clown pushed Bella over into glass. She curled into a ball, and Paul tended ready to make a run for it, until the clown pulled out a knife and rope.

Paul knew now that this could get worse. If the clown feels threatened he might stab her. Paul closed his eyes hearing the thudding footsteps of a police officer as he made his way inside. In seconds, faster even than Paul thought a human could move, Bella was thrust up with the knife to her throat.

The police officer Sam spoke to looked shocked. "Okay...put the knife down and let the girl go." He ordered, holding his gun at the two. The clown cocked his head to the side, his face blank. He slowly pushed the knife into Bella's neck and she let out a whimper. Paul took in a deep breath, knowing that phasing was truly out of the option now, and that the cop was making things worse. He could see the officer's hands shaking slightly. Pulling that trigger might be the end of the wrong person.

"Let her go! I'll shoot you I swear!" The cop was sweating slightly. "Get out or I put a slit in her throat." The clown answered. The cop looked between Bella and the Clown. "I can't..I'm not letting you leave out of here alive. You murdered my son you sick son of a bitch! I'm not going to let you take another life. Let her go now!" He screamed, aiming his gun again. Paul pushed forward though a mirror knocking into Bella as the gun went off. He rolled, pulling her to his chest as he landed in glass.

The clowns body thudded as the bullet hit his shoulder. Bella watched as the cop walked forward, and put his foot on the clowns stomach. Bella blinked with every gun shot that sounded as the clip was emptied into the Clowns body. Paul covered her face, shoving her head to his shoulder. The cop took a deep breath and looked to them both. Bella moves her head again and Paul narrowed his eyes as the officer lifted the gun to his chin. Bella gasped shaking her head before turning back into Paul's shoulder flinching as the gun went off.

She shook slightly softly sobbing as Paul watched with wide eyes. The body thudded along with the gun. Police officers came running in and looked around at everything. One officer called on his radio. "I need a medic and two buses." Another cane towards the two teenagers. "Hey let's get you kids up." Paul stood slowly with Bella still attached to him. "Hey...sweetie it's okay now. Come on." The Officer tried to gently pull Bella away to check her over but she shook her head. "Don't let me go." She whispered.

Paul nodded, his hand tightening around her. He knew she was trying to get those images out of her head. He was too. He walked out with the officer behind them. Bella's legs were like jello and Paul lifted her legs, carrying her. An ambulance was already outside and a paramedic made their way towards them. "Here. Bring her over." Paul did as asked laying her on a gurney. Bella held Paul's hand tightly as the paramedic checked her head, and Paul refused stating he was fine. "We're going to get you to the hospital Miss. okay?" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Paul grabbed her face turning her towards him. "I'll be with you." He climbed in the back as Bella was pushed inside. He grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "My friends are outside. Tell them where to meet us. Also..call Chief Swan. This is his daughter." Paul stated, his eyes looking over Bella. They held eyes as the ambulance took off. Neither speaking. He took a deep breath kissing her hand. "Everything is going to be alright." He stated. Bella closed her eyes nodding. Paul knew then that he and Bella had a bonding experience that he didn't think would ever go away.

She squeezed his hand just a reminder that he was there. He squeezed hers...his eyes just taking her in.

**End. No he didn't imprint. Might do part two of this. **


	34. Silence

**Silence **

**Summary: Ever since the ordeal after "Clowns", Bella has been withdrawn trying to wrap her head around everything she witnessed. Within the circle she has called family, she has mostly grown attached to Paul. Charlie is called away on a case one state over and Bella finds it best to stay with the one person she can trust. Opening their eyes to something beautiful.**

Bella hugs her father tightly as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. You're staying with Paul this weekend right?" He asked pulling back to look at her. She nodded, smiling a little. "Well...I know you're just friends but...be safe." Bella blushed hitting him lightly. "Alright kiddo. Paul's here now. I'll see you Monday night." Charlie and Bella walked outside each to a different vehicle. Charlie pulled out the driveway giving them a smile. Bella watched his headlights disappear.

"You're still not talking huh?" Paul asked, moving some hair behind her ear. "I just..what I saw..if I talk...it's all real." She whispered looking up at him. He nodded in understanding. "I know. When I close my eyes..it's on replay. Come on, I've got some movies picked out and a nice weekend." Paul smiled and backed out of the drive way before heading to LaPush.

Bella nodded and leaned into the seat closing her eyes. The warmth in the car radiating from Paul made her relax as she finally felt at home. Paul glanced over at her for a moment before turning back to the road. He was lost in thought as he thought about the ordeal. Not only did he see a cops head being blown off, but what haunted him the most was Bella. He couldn't imagine for one moment about what was going through her head. She was literally at the mercy of a serial killer.

He pulled into the drive way hopping out of his car. Bella did the same and smiled. She walked inside happily, this trip was nothing she wasn't used to. Paul threw his keys on the counter showing Bella the few movies he picked out.

She picked one, a soft comedy and ran to pop it in the dvd. Paul went to the kitchen putting on the popcorn and went into the hall, grabbing a large blanket. He laid it on the floor as Bella scooted around him to get the popcorn. Paul pulled his shirt off, laying it on the back of the couch as Bella came in with the popcorn, flicking off the light. She sat in the middle as Paul sat next to her on the end. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

The two sat in silence as the movie went on, Bella munching on popcorn, bundled up under him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bella soon felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she let sleep come hoping that her nightmares wouldn't plague her.

Paul laid Bella on the couch throwing the blanket over her. He locked up the front door and then walked into his room stretching. He yawned and laid in his bed, his mind on the girl in his living room. He rolled over sighing, closing his eyes.

Bella laid on the couch, sweating. She turned flinging the cover off of her. Her pale skin was sickly white. She whimpered slightly. "No..no..don't do it." She whispered. She flinched at the gun shot that went off in her head. Warm hands shook her awake, a voice calling her name. "Bella...wake up." Paul lifted her into his arms, taking her into his room. He laid her on the bed, his body curling around hers.

She calmed instantly, her whimpering stopping as she pulled herself closer. He laid his head on hers, sighing. Bella awoke to a warm light shining in her face, and an even warmer arm wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head taking in a deep breath. She smiled at Paul as his eyes were closed and looked relaxed for once in his life.

It's been two months since the ordeal and Bella realized neither of them has fully one to terms with that what happened. She's spent every moment she could with the shifter. Despite his sometimes impulsive temper, something about his energy soothed her nerves.

She turned slowly laying her head on his arm. Paul shuffled slightly, his arm tightening around her. His eyes blinked open as he looked down at her. He didn't say anything but stared. "How long?" He asked. Bell buried her face in his chest. "2 months." She mumbled. Paul sighed shaking his head. "Dammit. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked running a hand through her long brown hair.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. The day went on, the two laying around in silence. The night started the same, with more movies and a night on the couch except the two fell asleep in the bed.

By Sunday, Bella and Paul were in their own little world, talking about nothing but more so lost in each other. There was a connection between them that neither of them knew how to make sense of.

Paul watched Bella sleep peacefully for the second night, his eyes wandering over her every feature. Her hair line, the way her hair has streaks of a cherrywood red when the light hits it just right, the way her brow burrows in her sleep, the way her lashes create mini shadows or the way her eyes looked under the morning the light. The dip in her lips, her heart shaped face. The way her skin seemed to glisten, it was so pale.

He smiled solftly. He never knew he could feel this type of fondness for an outsider. He used to despise her. Wondering just how stupid she had to be to fall in love with a vampire. But would she love him was the new question his mind had to ask. They witnessed a tragedy, became close friends to where they spent the weekends together. Alone. He grew more fond everyday. Always looking forward for the pale girl to come around.

Pack gatherings... she's usually sandwiched in between himself and Jacob. But leaving within minutes to a cooler spot as the heat would get to her rather quickly. He'd watch her all night, waiting for an irregular reaction. When the fire would start to get going and pop, she'd find her way to him, curling into his side and hiding her face, peeking through the curtain of her hair. The fire mesmerized her for sure but the sound brought back memories.

He laid his nose against hers, waiting. Her eyes blinked open before she even moved. The two just took one another in. Paul closed his eyes sighing. Bella reached into his hair, playing in it. He nuzzled her cheek, his lips caressing the skin until it found its destination. His lips moved on their own accord as he tasted the unique taste of Bella. Strawberries.

Bella cooperated, her hands making their own exploration. Paul pulled away slowly, his brown eyes intense. They were silent as they just stared at one another. His heart seemed to crave her presence and he couldn't deny that the animal in him was getting used to her as well. "Stay." He whispered against her lips. She nodded, kissing him once more. Nothing but silence in his home. Two people trying to figure out how their lives can begin starting with each other.

**End. **


	35. Why?

**Summary: Bella just has to know why. **

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Rating: T

Paul caught Bella as she flung herself at him. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" She screamed at him, her small fists hitting him angrily. "Bella..." He whispered brokenly. Bella stopped, staring at him angrily. She moved away from him pointing a finger in his face. "No! You don't get to say my name! You don't get to stand here and look at me like what you did was justifiable!" She snapped, her palm connecting with his cheek.

Paul closed his eyes, physically unable to feel the force he knew she put in that slap. The fact that she did it hurt more. She glared letting out an angry huff as tears ran down her cheeks. "God! I can't even fucking hit you without hurting myself!" She walked in a mini circle unable to look at him. Paul moved forward as he tried to just take her into his arms. She pulled away, her back hitting the wall, as her wide eyes stared at him. "No..you left me. You promised! You promised me that you would _never ever _do what Edward did! You promised." She cried sliding down the wall.

Paul's own eyes swam with tears as he watched her break down. She put her head in her hands sighing. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Paul gulped, fighting back the ache and need to just hug her tight. Bella lifted her head, her cheeks swollen. She moved hair from her face. "I hate you." She whispered. She held his eyes and covered her mouth almost instantly. Paul closed his eyes as he bowed his head. Bella started to let out sobs as she curled into a ball, her hands gripping her shirt tightly. "Why did you do this?" She cried, her head against the floor.

Paul dropped to his knees next to her, he reached out to her, his hand shaking. He took the beating she gave as he held her close. She fought in his arms, hitting him until she could do nothing but scream. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I thought you loved me.." She whispered finally, her throat have no willpower to scream or cry.

Paul sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks. "I do. I was afraid that if...one day I would imprint..and I knew I couldn't bare to hurt you." He whispered his voice cracking. Bella lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot. "We have something nobody else has..real love. Nothing fabricated." She whispered hiccuping. She held onto his shirt, tears flowing down her cheeks. Paul instantly wiped them away. "I need you. I can't...you just disappeared." She whispered, her voice wavering. He pushed her head into the crook of his shoulder as she shook violently. "You weren't there." She cried. "You weren't there to hold me, to tell me everything was okay, you weren't there when Alice came through my window. You weren't there as I saw his face...you weren't there." She cried.

Paul closed his eyes rocking back and forth. He kissed Bella's forehead. "I'm here now." He whispered.

**End.**


	36. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

**Summary: In a miracle, Bella survives the birth of Renesme and rather quickly starts to understand that Edward has no intention of turning her. Bella goes to the one person nobody ever knew about.**

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Rating: T**

Bella angrily shoved clothes into the suitcase. "Love don't do this." Edward pleaded, standing in the doorway. Bella turned around angrily, her face red. "It's been months! Months! _Our _daughter is growing...I wanted to spend a lifetime with you. Now that we have Renesme? The urge to live forever is even more dire. Is that what you want? For her to watch one of her parents die?" She snapped, turning back around shoving in the last piece of clothing.

"It's the natural way of life. Please. I just want you to experience more." He stated, his golden eyes shining with pain. Bella scoffed zipping up the suitcase. "It's always about experience. Did you ever once think that there are some things that I'd rather experience as a vampire? Like living with my daughter as long as I can? As long as _you _will?" Bella asks, looking at Edward angrily. She's never been this mad with him but after realizing she wasn't going to live forever..she needed to do something.

Edward said nothing and Bella scoffed. She grabbed the suitcase storming past him. Jasper was waiting by the stairs, grabbing her suitcase for her. He nodded at her raising a brow. Bella turned towards Edward with a pleading look. He turned away guiltily. Bella rolled her eyes, the stairs speeding past her in seconds. Jasper let go of her waist, taking her suitcase to his car.

Renesme ran towards her quickly, hugging her tightly. "Mommy!" She squealed. Bella smiled lifting her into her arms. "You ready to go see Jake?" Bella smiled as Renesme jumped from her arms squealing. "Yes! Yes! Come on mommy!" Renesme sped past Jasper and he laughed. "Slow down!" He laughed. "Sorry Uncle Jasper!" Renesme yelled as she go into the back seat of the car. Bella smiled thankful at Jasper, pulling him into a hug. She sighed feeling content and oddly free of worry. "Thank you Jasper." She whispered as he squeezed her in return.

A slight breeze showed Edward outside talking to Renesme. She smiled at her father, bouncing around. Bella sighed saying her goodbyes. She walked outside, for once not tripping in her life. She opened the car door and hopped in. Edward was there closing it before she could put the key in the ignition. Bella glances at him again, her eyes conveying to him how much she wanted this. The life she wanted with him. She could've asked any of the Cullens sure, but she wanted to change into an environment that was healthy mentally for her.

In a blink, Edward was gone and Bella sighed. Bella took off at a fast speed, her human body used to the smoothness of the car she was in. Bella glances at Renesme smiling. "We're going to make one quick stop before going to Jacob's honey." Renesme nodded smiling. "Okay." She answered looking outside. Bella looked over at The duffel bag in the passenger seat, filled with what little Renesme could wear now.

Bella slowed down as they crossed the _Welcome to LaPush _sign. Bella drive fore for a few miles, finally at the end of the stretch of the road. She pulled into the driveway seeing only one car. Bella got out shutting off the engine. She went to the passengers side helping Renesme down. Renesme bounces around a she went up the the door, knocking loudly.

Bella smiled grabbing her suitcase. The front door opened and Bella watched from afar as the tanned man lifted her daughter in a loving embrace. "Uncle Paul!" Renesme squealed as she was spun around in a circle. "Hey there squirt." He ruffled her red hair before putting her down. Bella walked up to the front steps, smiling a little. "I knew you'd be back Swan." Paul commented grabbing her suitcase.

Bella went inside and looked around. "Where's Rachel?" She asked curiously. Paul set her suitcase down by the door. "Gone. Imprinting isn't the same for everyone." He shrugged leaning against the wall. Bella looked at him sadly before nodding. "I've already called Jake. He's on his way." Paul answered. Bella nodded sitting on the couch. Within five minutes Jacob was picking up Renesme with a smile on his face. Bella kissed Renesme's cheek, smiling softly. "I'll be here with Uncle Paul. I'll see you later." Bella smiled.

Jacob hugged her before walking outside. As Bella closed the door, the house was covered with silence. Her hair was pushed to the side, exposing her neck. "Tell me...and I'll do it. But you'll owe me." Paul whispered.

**Part 2 tomorrow!**


	37. Not Alone: Part 2

**Summary: Paul gives Bella what she asks for, knowing she must give something in return.**

"Anything." Bella whispered. Her heart raced as Paul nosed his way along her neck. His lips brushed against her ear. "So be it." He whispered. Bella gasped, her knees buckling. Paul's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, as his saliva dripped from his canines, through the holes he punctured and into Bella's system. Bella's breath was caught in her throat as she closed her eyes.

Paul's tongue slid across the mark, it almost healing instantly. Bella gripped his arm, standing on her own. She took a deep breath, and glanced at Paul. He looked her over, his lips stained slightly with her blood. His tongue swiped over his lips, the blood disappearing.

"As long as I live..you live. My genes, healing factor mostly, physical aspects, you heal..not as fast and you can still get hurt, you're a little more indestructible. Your balance might improve and you may tone up some but don't worry ...you won't wolf out." He smirked. Bella nodded smiling. "Thank you. What do I owe you?" She asked. Paul moves away from her, heading to the kitchen. "You'll see." He stated.

Bella watched him for the moment and grabbed her suitcase, making her way to the bathroom. She stepped out half an hour later, smiling as she heard Renesme. She walked from the hall, her arms opened as she caught Renesme. "Mommy! Jake took me cliff diving!" Bella's eyes widened as she shot Jake a glare. "Jacob!" She scolded. Jake looked at her sheepishly. "She asked." He stated sheepishly. She shook her head as Renesme smiled at her. "Are you hungry?" Bella asked. Renesme shook her head with a smile, heading towards the living room to watch cartoons.

Bella went into the kitchen with the boys. Jacob's eyes zeroed in on her neck. He glanced at her and then at Paul. His eyes giving a knowing look. "What?" Bella asked looking between the two. "Edward called while you were here. Asked about you is all. If..._If _ you go back...you know he's not going to like it." He stated. Bella cleared her throat, sitting down. "It doesn't matter. I've chosen this and Paul said that as long as he's alive, I'm alive. I mean you don't plan on dying any time soon do you?" Bella asked. Paul's chuckled shaking his head. "No. It's not time yet." He stated glancing at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

Bell nodded turning to glance at her child. She smiled fondly. She doesn't regret her life with Edward, because Renesme was the beauty of it. But she realized the love she had fot Edward wasn't enough. Her humanity was. The night passed by as Bella laid in bed, running her hand through Renesme's hair. She hummed softly, her mind racing. What exactly did Paul want in return? Bella sighed closing her eyes. Renesme snuggled closer.

The next few weeks at Paul's we're normal days. Bella would stay home, cooking, enjoying actually making a meal for someone other than herself and Renesme. Paul would work during the day, Renesme either on the Rex with Jacob or at Sam and Emily's with Claire, having a play date. Tonight she was with Jacob. No matter how many times Bella said she could go back to Charlie's, Paul shook his head smiling saying no. She likes the order and routine. Paul was still very tight lipped on what exactly she owed him but as the weeks went on, she started not to care.

Sometimes late in the evening when it was quiet, the two would sit on the couch, watching tv, reading or just talking. Bella found out his favorite food was baked chicken and pasta. His favorite movie..he didn't have one. He despised romance movies but tolerated action. He preferred fiction movies as it was interesting to see what it was like from the inside. His favorite color was brown, being a wolf made him feel exhilarated. He loved it. She found that Rachel left Paul for a man from Hawaii, nobody understanding how she could leave her imprinter.

Some nights she and Paul would head out to eat or go on a walk. Enjoying the company. She never knew he had this quiet lifestyle. Paul came inside right on time, peaking his head into the kitchen. "Smells good. I'm going to go shower." Bella nodded and finished putting together dinner. She hummed quietly. Paul came out a good 30 minutes later grabbing a plate. "Thank you. After we eat..I want to try something." He asked smiling. Bella's eyes narrowed as her heart jumped. Was he going to ask?

Bella sat with Paul as they watched a movie, the two laughing here and there, their arms touching every now and then. Once they finished, Paul took her by the hand and grabbed her jacket, telling her to get her shoes. He ushered her into the car, driving slowly. In Washington there was certain area that was always cold all year round, just a few hours out from Forks. Paul drove, not telling Bella anything but to relax. Bella watched the scenery pass by with a smile on her face.

Three hours passed and everything around her was covered in snow. Bella's eyes brighten as Paul took them to an empty frozen lake. Turning off the engine, he got out of the car, helping Bella out as well. He helped her across the lake as they slid across the ice. Paul wrapped an arm around her waist as they slid across. Even with his balance and Bella's newfound balance, they weren't as steady as they'd like. Bella laughed as she and Paul slipped on the ice. The sight of seeing a shifter fall on his ass was hilarious.

"Funny huh?" He laughed as he pushed her across laughing as Bella shrieked. "Hey!" She called, slowly standing, her balance wobbly. The two made their way back to each other laughing softly. Bella looked up at Paul smiling. "Thank you." She smiled. Paul nodded, brushing hair behind her ear. Bella blushed. Paul leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Bella froze for a moment, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping his shirt softly as she smiled into the kiss. The healed mark on her neck seemed to tingle.

**2 Months Later**

Bella laid on Paul's chest. Renesme was asleep under his arm as he looked down at them both. Bella lifted her head smiling. She and Paul after that kiss, decided to try something new. A relationship. The mark on her neck, Sam concluded, worked as something similar to a mating mark. Bella didn't see herself with him when she first arrived, never once thinking about Paul in that way. Until that kiss. She felt warmth for the first time in her heart. Far different than Jacob or Edward combined.

"Paul?" She asked smiling at him. "Hmm?" He hummed kissing her hand. "You never told me...what I owed you for." Bella said snuggling into his chest. Paul chuckled. "You've already given it to me..you." He smiled.


	38. Course of Action

**Course of Action**

**Summary: Jared makes one stop. Changing his life forever.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

"Shit! I'm going to be so late for school!" Jared muttered speed walking down the isle of the Forks grocery story. His mom wanted him to pick up milk before school but the Quilete General Store was all out. What place runs out of milk? He slammed it down on the counter in front of the older woman. "Will this be all?" She asked in a bored tone. Jared nodded pulling out a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change." He muttered as he grabbed the milk. Jared sped outside, in so much of a hurry, he ran into somebody.

That somebody happened to be Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. She just moved into the town and the pack was already on edge, watching this girl half of the time as her ties to The Cullens were becoming serious. Jared only phased so early due to the lingering The Cullens insisted on doing. Jared reaches a hand out, helping her up. "I am so sorry. I'm in a rush." Jared muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Bella glances at him as she rubbed her own. "It's fine." She answered, meeting his dark brown eyes. Her breathing hitched as she stared at him. His smile was wide as he stared at her. "Hi.." He whispered. "Hey.." Bella responded in a trance. Kim watched her school crush stare at the pale girl with awe. She wasn't stalking him but she needed something only Forks had and she was excited when she saw Jared, believing that fate was bringing them together.

Bella smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Do you want to get lunch some time?" Jared asked, and Bella nodded eagerly. "Sounds great" She answered before heading inside as Jared stared after her. Kim frowned...so sure Jared was the one. Every action has its purpose.

**End.**


	39. In the Paws of a Beast

**In the Paws of a Beast**

**Summary: In the woods, Edward can't contain himself, the spilled blood from Bella's paper cut nights before had him in a trance. He just wants a taste. It is in his nature like she always said. As Edward plays an exhilarating game of cat and mouse, Bella ends up in the paws of a beast. One that intends to keep her. **

Sam is the only wolf phased at this moment*

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Rating: T

Sam Uley prowled through the woods, his ears twitching at every movement he could make out. He was doing his nightly patrol around the outskirts of his territory. He froze momentarily hearing a faint scream. He wondered who would be out in the woods this late at night. He decided to ignore it as it could be some teenagers just being dumb. He sniffed along the treaty line, choking slightly at the sweet pungent scent.

Sam's ear twitched again hearing a scream. He shot forward, not minding the treaty at the moment as he raced through the trees, his midnight fur looking like a streak of black. His paws dug in the earth as he launched himself forward, bounding over a boulder. Turning his head slightly, he could see a girl running. He stopped, watching her as she ran past, tripping over her own two feet. He growled, that sweet scent hitting him ten times more. His eyes quickly assessed the girl from where he was, noticing the pale skin and long brown hair. Bella Swan.

Sam concluded that if she was here in the woods running, it only meant she'd be running from one thing. Cullen. Sam made his way toward her and she sat up, staring at him in shock. He held his head down, showing that he wasn't as dangerous as he looked. Not to her anyway. His eyes took in her face, little scratches most likely from branches, bruised her skin. He growled softly, his eyes zeroing in on the bite mark that sat imprinted in her skin.

Her heart beat erratically as she stared upon him, her breathing hard. Bella carefully stood, Sam tracking her every movement. She backed away slowly and Sam knew she was going to run. He took a step towards her growling in warning. Something about his wolf was adamant that she not leave his sight. He could feel it in his bones. Bella shrieked slightly, stopping. "He's probably watching us. I-I don't know if you understand me but trust me..you do _not _want to eat me." Sam rolled his eyes and Bella looked at him in wonder. Sam concluded though that Cullen was watching. He could smell him.

Edward was new to the Cullen clan and experiencing a shapeshifter was something Sam concluded that Edward has never seen. Sam waited for the quiet swish and he spun around knocking into Edward head on. Edward flew into a tree splitting it in half. Sam crouched, ready to spring until Edward darted to the left, running into nothing but more forest.

Without a care and Sam was very strict with secrecy around humans, he unphased, unbothered by his nude form. He turned to face Bella as she was standing in the same spot just looking at him. "I can understand everything you're saying." He smirked. "Damn.." Bella whispered, her eyes drifting forward as she blushed. "Damn.." She muttered again. Sam moves forward, staring her down. "I can hear you too." He chuckled. He towered over her, his eyes looking her over once again.

"Tell me...why was he chasing you?" Bella gulped, everything getting serious once again. Bella stepped away from Sam before spinning a short tale of of the past year. "There is a treaty between your..._vampires _and my ancestors..me. They are not to harm a human, turn, or _drink _from them. You do realize I will kill him don't you?" Bella sucked in a breath, nodding. "I know." She whispered. She held his eyes, holding curiosity and plenty questions.

Sam walked past her, towards his side of the treaty. "Come." He beckoned. He didn't turn, hearing her foot steps crunch on the leaves. Bella tried keeping up, wanting to ask so many questions. "What is it?" Sam asked as they kept waking. He could just feel her questioning anxiety. "What is your name?" She asked, lagging behind a little. "Sam Uley." He answered, he could see the back of his home as they walked through the woods.

"How do I know that once I get to where you're going, you won't try to kill me?" She asked stopping. Sam turned, his eyes narrowing at her. "Bella...if I wanted to kill you..believe me I would have." He stalked towards her, and Bella didn't know where to look, finding it better to look in his eyes. "Right now...killing you is the furthest thing on my mind. Actually it hasn't crossed my mind. But something else has and I must tell you now that I deeply apologize for what I'm about to do. This is completely instinct."

Sam was close enough to her that they were chest to chest. Sam's left hand wrapped around Bella's hair, jerking her head back, surprisingly gentle. His right hand was placed on her lower back pushing her flush against him. Sam bent down, his teeth tearing through Bella's flesh. Bella froze, her eyes widening. She grasped his arms, letting out a slight grunt of pain. Bella felt her world tipping, the woods becoming blurry. She looked up into Sam's face as he blurred from her vision. "W-What's happening?" She asked. Sam caught her as she fainted, lifting her easily. "Fate." He whispered.

**End. I'm not sure where I wanted this to go but this was where I ended up.**


	40. Say Cheese

**Say Cheese**

**Summary: All Seth wanted to do was see her smile.**

**Pairing: Bella/ Seth **

**Rating: T**

***Seth is 16 here***

Seth pressed the white circle snapping a picture of Embry. "Perfect." He stated. He snapped away catching his pack brothers and sister, doing various activities. Smiling, laughing, eating, roughhousing. Seth was catching it all.

He pointed his phone at the outsider. Well _she _felt like the outsider. Seth moved his phone, glancing at Bella Swan with his own two eyes. She's been in a funk ever since Edward left again. Jacob only gave the run down that Edward proposed and she said no. So there she sat, smiling..but not really smiling. From her soul. He snapped a picture of her anyway.

He walked up towards her as she was conversing with Rachel, Kim, and Emily. "Can I get a picture of the human side of our pack?" He asked chuckling. Bella nodded, standing to move out of the picture. Rachel grabbed her hand, looking at Bella confused. "Where are you going?" Bella looked at her like it was obvious as she shared a glance with Seth. "Well he said you guys." She answered. Emily snorted giving a slight laugh. Sam was walking by at that moment, even he chuckling at Bella. He walked up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "The kid meant you too Bella. Don't be shy...you know we don't bite." He smirked moving along, giving Bella a nudge to sit down.

"Okay..." she muttered, sitting. Seth smiled. "Okay. 1...2...3, say cheese!" He laughed as he snapped the photo. He showed it to the girls, each of them okay with how it turned out. Seth glanced at it and then back at Bella. "Hey Bella?" He asked. She looked at him with a smile. "Yeah?" Seth motioned towards the phone, "I'll make you smile one day." He answered, jogging off.

Bella stated after him, her eyes wandering over him. Seth kept true to his word though. Throughout the night, he did the stupidest things he could think of. She'd laugh, even giggle, but that smile never fully reached her eyes. So as days passed, Seth found it his mission to put a smile on Bella's face. Days when he was bored, he'd go down to Forks, visiting her and Charlie. Charlie was showing up more at his place than his own home. While his mom said that she and Charlie were just friends, Seth knew it was more.

Seth would watching movies, learn how to cook, even bring his homework over, Bella tutoring him in English. Every day her smile widened an inch. Subtle, but you'd have to watch her and know her to recognize it. Three months passed since the bonfire, and each day Seth felt closer to achieving his goal. This night was different for some reason. Seth couldn't stop staring at her as she made her way around the kitchen. She was in her element. Cooking. He was currently helping her make baked fish. He was preparing it as she was on the stove cooking a side dish.

"Shit!" She snapped, hissing as she pulled her hand back. Seth looked over, quickly putting what little he had in his hand on the counter. He went to the sink washing his hands. Afterward, he took her red hand in his checking it over. "I'll grab the burn cream okay?" He asked. Bella nodded running her hand under the cold water. Seth turned off the stove as he passed, grabbing the first aid kit from in the cupboard. He came back with the essientals, applying the cream and wrapping her hand. His eyes trained on her the whole time.

"What? Something in my teeth?" She asked smiling a little. Seth shook his head, looking down. For them being two years apart, he towered over her just like Jacob. "No...I've just...I've just been wanting to try something is all." He explained, holding her hand away inspecting it. She raised a brow. "What is it?" She asked bouncing on her feet. Seth raised his hand to her face, and Bella stopped her movement. He leaned forward, his eyes traveling to her lips. Asking permission. Bella nodded closing her eyes as they kissed. Their lips molding together, creating a song that only they would know.

Bella leaned away for air and Seth just stared at her again. "I.." He muttered, not knowing what to say. Did she like it? Did she want him? Seth didn't have to wait long as she spoke. "Kiss me again." She whispered. Seth smiled, complying to her request.

She pulled away, leaning back just a little to stare at him. "Well damn...Seth Clearwater sure can kiss." She muttered, leaning forward, capturing his lips again. She smiled against the kiss and Seth felt like he accomplished his goal. But this isn't where he wanted her smile to end.

**5 Years Later. **

Bella squealed as Seth picked her up, carrying her through the threshold. "Home sweet home Mrs. Clearwater." He whispered in her ear. Bella giggled, smiling as he let her down. "It's beautiful Seth." She whispered, holding his hand.

He smiled, his hand resting on her stomach. He could already hear the fast paced heart beat. "Hey baby?" He asked walking with her to the living room. "Hmmm?" She asked smiling. "Do you remember five years ago before we kissed, I promised you I would make you smile? This is a gift I wanted to give you." He gave Bella a scrapbook smiling. Bella sat down in his lap opening the scrapbook, the first picture of her, and then her with the girls. Over time, it was her at pack functions.

Going through though, it was clear that every single picture of Bella, her smile improves. "Oh Seth." She whispered smiling at him. "I told you I'd make you smile. Say cheese." He smiled, snapping a picture of them in their new home on the Rez.

**End. I apologize if you guys get tired of all the Paul and Sam pairings. They truly are my favorite right now. **


	41. Counting Bodies

**Counting Bodies**

**Summary: Paul has a secret life on top of his secrect life, which violently clashes with Bella's during a night in Port Angels. **

**AN: So a few things before we go right in: This takes place between New Moon and Eclipse, only Edward never returns and Victoria is in the middle of creating her army. This version of Paul, is like the one portrayed in the movies and many FanFictions. While he has his violent streak, he has this cool and collected type vibe. Think of him...as having the type of collected vibe Keanu Reeves has from _The Matrix. _**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Paul watched from a distance as Bella walked inside the jumping club with her friends. He could tell that she already didn't want to be there but he had to admit that Bella kept true to her word.

Paul was dressed in a black trench coat, looking normal enough as in Forks it was 75 degrees, feeling like 68. His face was half covered as he watched about 20 men all dressed in black walk inside. He took a deep breath, making his way inside. His eyes immediately went to the entrances and exits, noticing half the men in black in one area, half in another. His eyes scanned the crowd looking. For her. He spotted her within seconds, his eyes drifting to a large bald man. Paul pushes his way through sweaty bodies, growling in frustration.

His eyes met the man in black, as they both made their way towards the girl. Paul's tan hand reaches out grabbing the pale girl by her shoulder. Bella turned, her eyes firing for just a moment as she thought a stranger was touching her. Her face calmed as she looked at him confused. "Paul? Is..is it Victoria?" She asked in a slight panic. Paul didn't answer as he pulled her by the arm, his eyes scoping out an exit. Paul's nose twitched as the men were all heading his way. He noticed a set of stairs, pulling Bella along with him up the stairs.

"Paul! What's going on? Who are those men?"

She asked trailing behind him. Paul turned towards her, his eyes assessing her over for injuries. He slammed the door that they just walked to shut. He turned back towards her, looking around for a window. He grabbed Bella's hand. "Listen...you've got a hit out on you. Somebody wants you dead Swan. I'm here to stop that from happening." He pulled Bella towards the window that sat in the corner of the room.

"Do you trust me?" He asked grabbing her hand. Bella's brow furrowed, turning around as the door burst open all 20 men clamoring inside. Bella paled as they each pulled out guns. Paul grabbed Bella by the shirt, pulling out an automatic weapon of his own. Paul pulled the trigger, as it shot rounds off all at once. Bella's scream followed Paul down as they went trough the window. He grabbed her mid-air, sheltering her from the impact as they crashed into the dumpsters below.

Paul glanced up seeing nothing as he sat up slowly. Bella was shaking against him as she took deep breaths, or tried to. "Breathe. You're safe." He answered. Bella gulped looking up at the building she was just in. "Can we not do that again?" She asked. He gave a humorless chuckle as he hopped out, lifting Bella out as well.

"Don't know...depends if I find who's out to kill you." Paul looked around, grabbing Bella's hand as he led her down the darkening street. "Those people will be clamoring the streets soon." He asnwered as he led Bella to his black car. It was small, with tinted windows, and Paul opened the door for her as she stepped in. He closed her door and went to his side hopping in. He started the car speeding off, the opposite way of Forks. "Bella do you trust me?" He asked looking at her.

Bella looked back at the building as it got smaller. "Bella." Paul snapped softly getting her attention once more. Her face held surprise and curiosity with a little bit of fear. "It's imperative that you tell me. You don't know what I do..but you have to tell me you trust me or I'll turn this around and drop you off at home." He stated simply. Bella glances at him before nodding. "I trust you." She answered. Paul lifted his hand to his ear and Bella watched curiously. "Trust initiatived. Where's the safe house?" He asked, speeding up, glancing at Bella in the process.

**End. How was it?**


	42. Counting Bodies:1,2,3

**AN: A few wanted a part 2...so I will give.**

**Summary: Paul's life is slowly mingling into that of Bella Swan's..in a personal way neither could've imagined. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Rating: T**

Bella moves around the roomy kitchen, her neck hairs standing knowing Paul's eyes were on her. "So where does everyone think we are if they don't know?" She asked. "What makes you think they don't know? Only ones that don't know are Kim and Emily. They know I work for someone and that it's dangerous." He answered, coming into the kitchen.

"Hmm." Bella hummed, taking out a pan, and going towards the fridge. "Chicken?" She asked turning from the fridge to look back at him. "Sure." He answered, sitting at the table. Bella hummed quietly as she prepared her meal, fried chicken breasts and potato fries. Paul watched Bella for a moment before standing, disappearing up the stairs.

Bella sighed as the thick energy seemed to leave with him. She shivered slightly, her eyes glancing up through the small window seeing nothing but trees. She looked down smiling. "Everything will be okay.." She whispered to herself.

Paul looked out the window, his eyes studying the ground. He and Bella have been couped up inside the safe house for 2 weeks, the same routine over and over. He knew she was getting bored, but Paul had to draw the killer out of hiding. Paul made his way downstairs, his face shifting from calm to rage as he noticed the back door was open. "Dammit." He growled stalking his way outside. "Hey.." Bella muttered, dumping the trash into the can.

Paul swiveled around glaring. "You shouldn't be outside, I thought we covered this." Paul muttered, ushering Bella inside. "I know..I just needed some fresh air." She muttered, her eyes glancing up at him. She walked upstairs silently, and Paul watched her for the moment. "Just hold out for me.." He whispered.

Paul looked around the kitchen thanking Bella for still accommodating his appetite. He munched away staring upstairs. His ears listening to every movement. Paul clearers the kitchen and makes his way upstairs silently. He checked every room, the last one being Bella's. Her door was slightly ajar and he decided to peak instead of going inside the whole room. Bella stood in front of the mirror naked, her bare bottom flashing him as he looked away. He glanced again, her frontal portion of her body in clear view.

He blinked, looking away as he started heading back downstairs with his gun. He sat in a large chair, his eyes closing. Hours later, he awoke to complete silence, apart from Bella's heartbeat. He left a quick note for Bella as he went to pick up breakfast.

Bella was waiting on the couch when he walked in, a bag of breakfast croissants in his hands. "Breakfast." He answered handing her the bag letting her chose from the different assortments. Bella grabbed two, smiling in thanks. She watched him for a moment, a smile on her face. "What?" He asked sitting next to her digging in the bag. Bella shrugged. "You're different here than on the Rez." She answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know..maybe. This is business." He answered staring at her. Bella nodded in understanding. "I get it." She stated. "Hey..I know I can't leave but how about we play a game or something? Watch a movie?" Bella offered. She tucked her feet under her smiling. Paul chuckled. "Sure." Bella smiled happily. They decided to play 21 questions. His favorite color was green, he loved to go hiking as a kid, he actually loves being a wolf, he was 12 when he had his first kiss, 16 when he lost his virginity, and hasn't been on a date in almost a year.

Bella was just putting in a movie when a knock sounded at the door. Bella froze, her eyes immediately searching Paul's. He lifted his fingers to his lips as he pulled his gun from his waist band. He walked slowly towards the door, no sound was made with his footsteps. Paul stayed behind the door, his gun at the ready. He swung the door open, his gun st the base of someone's skull. Paul growled glaring as he removed his gun. "What happened to the secrect knock?" He snapped letting a man inside. Bella calmed as it seemed Paul knew the man.

Bella resumed to what she was doing making her way back to the couch as the man walked inside. He was huge and bulky like Emmett. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and was dressed in all black like Paul was. "Sorry." Bella glances at him some more, getting a familiar type of feel from him. Bella shook it off, dismissing that she could possibly know him. "Big man wants me on the assignment. Says whoever's after her is getting close." He answered, his eyes glancing at Bella. He made his way over shaking Bella's hand. "I'm Lincoln. You're Bella Swan? Nice to meet you. Damn you're finer than I thought you were going to be." He smirked looking her over.

Bella blushed shaking his hand. Paul rolled his eyes at Lincoln's antics. "Okay, pick a guest room and be on look out. Sorry Bella, we'll have to pick this up tomorrow." Paul answered, looking apologetic. Bella nodded sighing softly. "It's fine Paul." She asnwered, sitting on the couch curling up into a small ball as she watched the movie on her own. Paul sighed himself, honestly looking forward to actually doing something with her. They were friends after all.

Lincoln surveyed Bella's room, looking around. "All clear." He yelled out. Bella smiled at him as she walked into the room. "Thank you Lincoln." She said kindly making her way to the bathroom. He nodded staring at her ass the whole way. "Oh you're welcome." He smirked, leaving. Paul was at the door watching him, his brown eyes alight with fire. "She's not a quick fuck, that's not why you're here." Paul snapped making his way downstairs. "Dude chill. I didn't do anything. She's a tight piece of ass, and I bet that..." Paul turned, landing a punch to his face. Paul heaved slightly, glaring at Lincoln. "This is business. Keep that shit to yourself. I know her for crying out loud and I don't need you talking about her like she's just ass and pussy. Because she's not." He growled. "Look I'm heading out to pick up stuff to eat for lunch and dinner. She cannot go outside. Got it?" Paul slammed the door shut and Lincoln rolled his eyes.

He looked out by the curtain seeing Paul's car gone. He smirked making his way upstairs. He could hear Bella in the shower as he walked into her room. He went towards dressers and drawers, searching them out, pulling out underwear and bras. He held one up, sighing. "Damn she really must have a rack.." He whispered. He put them all back as he surveyed her room. Looking back at the bathroom, he made his way towards her bed, lifting her pillow. He pulled out... "What are you doing?" Bella asked making him jump. She was standing in her towel watching him cautiously. "Shit Bella! I'm checking for cameras, wires, making sure nobody has been here. Watching without us knowing." He answered setting her pillow down.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Paul already did that." She answered. Lincoln nodded. "I know, but now with him leaving to go get lunch and dinner and I was downstairs, I thought it would be best to double check. Can't be too careful." He asnwered. Bella just nodded slowly, eying him. "Well...thank you..um can you leave? I want to get dressed." She said holding the towel closer to her. He nodded jerkily leaving as she asked.

Bella pulled out the phone Paul had given her when she arrived. A phone she could only community with him if something was to ever go wrong or if she was alone and felt scared. _I don't trust your friend. _She sent the message pulling on clothes. She eyed her dresser as a part of her pink underwear was sticking out. Her face scrunched up as he shivered hoping she accidentally left it that way.

Paul looked down at his phone as he paid for the groceries. He grabbed a puzzle book on his way out that was free, so Bella wouldn't be so bored. _I don't trust your friend _flashed across the screen and Paul seemed to glide past people as he made his way to his car, driving past the speed limit. He came to a stop at the small cabin hidden in the woods. He grabbed the bags making his way inside. Lincoln was surfing channels on the couch when he walked in. He glanced at Paul then the groceries. "I'll put those away. You cook?" He asked standing. Paul just watched him before answering. "No Bella does. I usually help." He answered walking up the stairs towards Bella's room.

He knocked before walking in, shutting the door behind him. He pressed a button on the side of her door. It dimmed the lights as a pressure seal sound was made. Bella looked at him curiously as she sat up. "Anytime you feel as if you can't trust someone..hit this button. Sound proofs your room. You said you don't trust Lincoln. Why?" He sat next to her on the bed. Bella scooted over giving him room. "He was in here when I got out the shower, holding up my pillow. He said he was checking for cameras and wires and everything. I told him you already did that but he was being extra careful he said. I didn't believe him. It's just..something. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't know." She sighed.

She looked at him like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. Paul noticed, his eyes narrowing. He could smell Lincoln in there and his wolf twitched not liking his scent mingling with Bella's. "What is it?" He asked as she looked down blushing slightly. He tilted her chin, raising a brow. "I think he went through my underwear." She shivered.

Paul followed his scent around the room, noticed it permeated around her dressers. He looked down at Bella as he sat back next to her. "I'm not saying it's not suspicious but I won't draw attention at this moment. He can be a bit of perv as you've noticed. Any time I leave, you stay here. Room locked. If you feel comfortable enough to be around him fine, but keep your phone on you and here take this." Paul thrusted a pocket knife in her hand. She looked down at it then at him. "You use this if you feel threatened. Understand?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Come on. I've got stuff for lunch and dinner. I'll help you cook." He grabbed her by the hand making his way towards the door. "Wait Paul...?" She hesitates. He turned to look at her curiously. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can you stay in here tonight? Just tonight? Please?" She asked. Paul brushed some hair from her face. "I'm here to protect you. It's not a lot to ask. I don't mind. With what you said, I want to be in here anyway. I'll sleep in the chair." He answered. Bella shook her head. "No. That bed is big enough for us both. I can stay on one side and you on the other. I don't want to make things awkward." She answered.

Paul chuckled. "Trust me cuddling isn't awkward. Besides I don't bite." He smirked. He opened Bella's door, keeping the sound proofing on. He turned to Bella before they went downstairs. "With sound proofing on, this door only responds to my and your fingerprint okay?" He stated, and she nodded.

Bella made her way after Paul, and as she reached the bottom step she made contact with Lincoln. He gave her a small smile and Bella nodded in return. She went into the kitchen finding ingredients to make vegetable beef soup. Bella went toward the fridge grabbing the ground beef as Paul grabbed the cans of vegetables. They worked together silently, his gun on his hip. Lincoln watched silently as he sent a text message.

He cleared his throat, "Hey I'm gonna step outside, do a perimeter of the area." Paul gave him a nod, watching him silently. Bella hummed to herself working around Paul. As she turned on the pot letting it boil, her sock caught the end of a Niall sticking out, tripping. Paul reaches an arm out, catching her by the shirt. He pulled her forward, their noses almost touching.

He leaned forward slowly and Bella's tongue swiped across her lips. She bit her lip as their lips were centimeters apart. She closed her eyes as sparks went off behind her eyes. She grabbed onto his shirt, his hand tightening slightly around her waist. He growled softly as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered blushing.

"Don't be." He answered, his eyes roaming her body, in a lax way, one different from the way Lincoln does. "Paul..what's the possibility that I might die? That what if something happens and you're not here?" She asked looking up at him. Paul furrowed his brow. "It won't." He stated. Bella sighed. "What if it does?" She pressed. Paul glared down at her, grabbing her by the arms. "It won't." He delacred. Bella stared at him for a moment before pulling him by the shirt, planting her lips on his. "In case it does...I want to experience one thing." She whispered.

Bella wasn't sure where this dire need to live came from or the panic that surrounded her that Paul could fail. Bella led him upstairs by the hand, unbuttoning the shirt she had on at the same time. Her room door closed behind them, a night she would always remember.

Bella's insistence was well usual as a wire was thrust through the kitchen window. Lincoln walked inside looking around. He walked into the kitchen grabbing the wire. He made it travel behind objects, and soon he had it covering the whole living room. He lifted his hand to his ear. "Listening is a go."

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**One more part. **


	43. Counting Bodies:Traitor

**Counting Bodies: Traitor**

**AN: *IMPORTANT!* In this story you'll see where a scene is happening while another is occurring. One will be a one liner. You'll notice the difference though. **

Bella breathed in Paul's scent, staring out of the window. She blinked a few times, her mind running through last night.

_Bella moaned softly as the water cascaded around around them both. She kissed his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Paul." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered, his brown eyes looking into hers. _

Bella touched her lips with a small smile. Paul nuzzled her neck, kissing the tender spot. Her ran his hand down her arm. "Sorry about the bruises." He whispered. Bella shook her head smiling. "It's okay." She answered kissing his palm.

"I meant what I said. Nothing is going to happen to you." He said sitting up. He got up putting on his clothes from the night before. He leaned over kissing her head. He lifted the Bluetooth back into his ear. "Lahote." He answered. He nodded. "Be there in 20." Paul hung up and glanced at Bella apologetically. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to meet with my boss. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. Stay here. Lincoln should be posted outside. We've got a lead on a possible suspect on who's got this hit. Would you like me to get someone else? Are you uncomfortable with him?" He asked glancing at her worried.

Bella sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. "I'm okay. I have the pocketknife. I'll be up here pretty much if need be. I'll be fine." She smiled. He nodded kissing her lips before leaving her room. He made his way downstairs nodding to Lincoln as he walked outside and to his car. He hopped inside speeding off.

Paul drove for 15 minutes making it to a small building. It was a dark gray color, looking abandoned. Paul pulled up to the black gate showing his ID. The gate opened and Paul drove through pulling into a parking space. He turned the engine off, hopping out before walking inside. He took the first elevator up to the top floor. He opened the door that waited in front of him. "Sir." His boss, Nathan Bane, was an older man, gray hair, a face that was unforgettable if you say him. He stood at 5'5.

"Paul. How's everything? We've got a lead. Up two hours from the safe house. Records of Bella has been pulled. They've found your last location at the club you rescued her from. They are close to pinpointing the location." Paul nodded, his mind racing. "Okay good. I need to contact Lincoln and let him know to keep a look outside." Nathan looked at Paul confused. "Lincoln? What's he doing there?" Paul cocked his head slightly. "You sent him." He answered. "I didn't send anyone." Paul's lip curled as he turned away. He growled making his way back to his car.

**Lincoln slowly made his way upstairs smirking.**

Paul pushed the car faster, using his phone to call Bella. It rang once, then twice. "Dammit!" He growled, throwing the phone. The phone was to only ring two times. If it was answered on the second it meant something was compromised.

**Lincoln pushes a button on the technology he had stamped next to her door. It hissed, blocking out the sound proof security.**

Paul looked at the time as he was two minutes out. He grabbed his gun, grabbing the phone as well calling Bella again. She answered this time. "Paul?" She asked. "Bella... listen to me very carefully. Inside your closet is a safe room. It's right behind all of your clothes. With the sound proof security on, you should be able to access it." He could hear Bella shuffling around. "Paul...it's not working... i-it went off. I heard the hiss." Paul growled. "Hide behind it anyway. I'm coming."

Bella hid behind the clothes like Paul asked as she heard the door open. She covered her mouth closing her eyes. "She's not here." She could hear Lincoln reporting. She took a deep breath praying.

Paul came screeching to a halt as he got out of the car, leaving the engine running. He ran inside and looked around. He looked up hearing Lincoln upstairs. He pulled out his gun, making his way silently upstairs. He counted to three before stalking inside, his gun aimed at Lincoln. "Put it down." He stated, his brown eyes full of rage. Lincoln froze turning around slowly. "Damn I thought you'd be gone longer." Paul shook his head.

"Didn't turn out that way. You're not here to kill her but you work for the person who does." Lincoln nodded. "Who?" Paul inched his way towards Bella's closet. "Bella come out." He called. The closet opened and Paul pulled Bella behind him. They were now positioned at the large window.

"I can't tell you that." Paul hummed nodding. He threw something at Lincoln. "Well..you'll see your boss in hell. I know he's in the bathroom." Lincoln caught it, his eyes widening. Paul looked at Bella pulling her close as he shot the the window. "Sorry baby." He admitted guiltily as he burst through it. He tensed preparing for ground as he wrapped Bella in his arms. He landed on the ground hard grunting in pain. He rolled over Bella as the safe house burst into flames.

He looked up breathing hard as he laid his head on Bella's chest. It was over. He didn't know who it was, but it was over.

**4 weeks later**

"So...you don't know who was trying to kill her?" Sam asked. Paul shook his head, glancing at the girl in question. He gave her a smile. "No. But he's dead that's all that matters." Sam nodded sitting back. "And if not?" He asked. Paul stood grabbing a beer off the counter. "I'll kill anyone in my path that tries to get to her."

**End. **


	44. Counting Bodies:Epilouge

**Counting Bodies: Epilouge**

**AN: I had to give you guys one. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Nathan calls in requesting to see his best workers lover.**

Paul hummed kissing Bella's shoulder. "You're so perfect." He smiled. Bella smiled. "You're just saying that because I said yes to your proposal, _and _because Charlie didn't try to shoot you." She laughed as Paul tickled her sides. "Well I mean I _did _save his daughter, and we've been together for over a year now." He responded rolling on his back. Bella propped herself up on her arm looking down at him.

He groaned slightly. "What is it?" He asked already seeing the question behind her eyes. "Still no word on who did it?" She asked. Paul shook his head caressing her cheek with his thumb. "No, I wish I could so I could ease your mind." He kissed her nose breathing in her scent. He held up a finger as he answered the Bluetooth in his ear. "Lahote. This better be good." He grumbled. His eyes sought out Bella's as his eyes narrowed. "Okay..we're on our way." Bella raised a brow.

Paul hung up sighing. "My boss wants to see us..well you more specifically." Bella sat up pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Why?" She asked. Paul got out of the bed shrugging. "Don't know but he said it was urgent. Do you still have that outfit I brought you?" Bella nodded standing up walking to the closet pulling out the black outfit. "Put it on. Keep your hair in a ponytail." He ordered as he grabbed his normal attire. Bella nodded, staring at the black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket.

She headed into the bathroom hopping into the shower. She felt Paul seconds later. He kissed her shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist. She knew he was slightly worried by the way he kept his face in her shoulder. "Everything will be okay." She said running a hand through his hair. He nodded silently, the two washed up quickly and in their clothes in no time.

Paul nodded in approval as Bella turned in the outfit. Everything fit her snugly, and the leather jacket collar was up around her neck slightly. She looked as if she were one of them. She followed Paul out to his new shiny black car, as the old one was crushed with debris. He opened the door for her like always. Once he was inside he started the car, making his way out of his driveway. Bella stared at the shiny ring with a smile. "Here put this in. It's kind of like what I have." He gave her a Bluetooth type ring that sat on her ear. "Are you worried about something?" She asked. Paul grabbed her hand, shrugging.

"Not really, but this place can be compromised and I don't want you walking in looking 'normal'. I want you to blend in. While close officials knew the parameters of my case with you, quite few know the relationship I have with you. If anything is infiltrated I don't want you being a target solely on purpose that you aren't an agent." He stated. Bella nodded in understanding. "Everything will be okay Paul." She smiled. He kissed her hand in agreement.

Being on the Rez it took about 2 hours to get to the building in which Nathan operated out of. He showed his ID at the guard which was enough as Paul drove through. He parked his car at the back of the building, as there was a back door he could go through. Bella hopped out, the heels she wore were quite comfortable. Over time she's gotten less clumsy as Paul has been helping her with balance.

Paul grabbed her hand, kissing her temple. His face went from loving to a blank mask in seconds. Bella tried her best to mimic that expression. They walked inside, her shoes clicking on the brown tile creating a slight echo. Paul stopped at a door before pushing it open. "Sir." He answered pulling Bella forward gently. Nathan smiles brightly. "Ah! If it isn't my best agent and his..oh fiancé! How loevely. How are you dear?" Nathan reaches forward shaking Bella's hand. "I'm great actually. It's nice to meet you." She stated. "Have a seat. I'm not usually this...uppity I should say but I am excited to meet you. Now down to business." He suddenly got serious and Bella could feel the shift in the air.

They sat down and Nathan thrusted a folder her way. "Now Bella. I'm sure you felt some familiarity when you saw Lincoln correct?" Bella nodded. "At first, but I brushed it off thinking I was being paranoid." Nathan hummed. "You were right. Since your case popped up, I'm not sure if Paul has told you this, but for a year before he brought you to the safe house we had angents watching you. We put Paul personally on the case because he was closest to you in terms of distance. It was never thought of that you two would fall in love. Now there's a reason you know Lincoln, or remember him I should say." Bella opened the folder, a picture in black and white of Lincoln being arrested by Charlie.

"Once Lincoln was dead, I had to do some digging and I found this from your fathers police station. You two made eye contact. For some reason all his records were wiped clean and replaced with a system of attributes that our..business..was looking for. I still don't know who wiped everything but because of those attributes I hired him. Now Lincoln was not the person after you, but he had a hand with who was. I want you to open the second folder. Before you do..I want to tell you this. Your stepfather..Phil..he was the man that was murdered along with Lincoln. He had quite a few skeletons in his closet."

Bella looked at Nathan for a moment. "That..can't be." Bella opened the folder paling. There was Phil's dead body away from the blast. "I'm sorry love. You see Phil was Lincoln's father. When Lincoln got into trouble a few years ago, Phil knew there would be some information getting out to his wife. Your mother. I'm assuming he called the police station and Lincoln was released. Because of this he had to eliminate someone. Your father would be too big so he went after you instead." Bella nodded slowly.

"So if..so wait...someone would have to have good reason for letting him go. They'd have to get a supervisor or someone high in the chain to get a release form for Lincoln that I know the Forks Police Department didn't get. They're too small." She trailed off. Nathan smiled. "I like her." He said to Paul. "So there's a mole." Paul answered. Nathan nodded. "I'll send a few agents with you and call the department and give them some leeway." Nathan turned away as Bella's stood with Paul. "Let's go."

Paul sped through the streets with five other cars behind him. "When we get there, I need you to head straight to Charlie and get him to issue a lock down." Bella nodded. They were about 20 minutes out. Bella squeezed Paul's hand. Bella could hear when an agent spoke to them. "Paul, we'll take a short cut surrounding the station." Paul nodded touching his ear. "Will do. ETA is 15 and counting." "Copy that."

Paul drove faster, his mind tracking different things at one time. His mind was more focused on the woman that sat next to him. "I love you." Paul looked over at her briefly. Bella smiled. "I know. I love you too." Paul stopped in front of the department his eyes cutting to different officers. He got out turning off the car, Bella by his side. They walked through the glass doors and Charlie looked up smiling and then frowned. He was actually at the front today working desk duty. "Dad..we need to lock down the station." Bella hugged her father as his eyes looked around.

He pressed a button under his desk, an alarm went off. An ah tomatoes voice came on the line. "POLICE LOCKDOWN. POLICE LOCKDOWN." The windows were starting to close with a tin covering. Bella looked around not sure what she was looking for. She saw a picture on Charlie's desk. Her mind flashes back to the picture of Lincoln being carried away by an officer. "Deputy Jones." She whispered. Charlie looked down at her. "What?" He asked. Bella ignored him her eyes catching sight of a man outside running to a car. Bella snatches Charlie's gun and keys before running past Paul and the others.

Paul's eyes snapped to her as Bella did his signature move. She shot the glass sliding under the tin covering as it shut out anything and everything including her. Paul growled as he was now locked inside. "Swan..I swear when this is over I'm kicking your ass for that." He snapped. He could hear Bella laugh as she hopped into Charlie's car. "I know. You know I like to play rough. I'm okay. One of your agents are with me. I love you." Paul grunted, Bella knowing that was his way of telling her he loved her even when he was mad.

Bella swerved, the agent next to her watching the road. "Right!" Bella made a sharp right. "Get close. I'm going to shoot out a tire." Bella did as asked as the agent fired round at the right end of the car. He tosses his gun back inside, and Bella gives him Charlie's. On the second round, they get lucky as the car swerves, flipping over three times. Bella stops the cruiser as the car stops rolling. Bella and the agent get out running to the car. Bella stood to the side as the agent pulled out Deputy Jones. His blonde hair was matted with blood and his face bloodied.

"Get up." The agent grunted pulling Jones up as he sat handcuffs on him. "Now it's over." Bella stated. The agent drove back slowly towards the station. "Paul must really love you. It's been a while we've seen him happy like in love you know? When we started your case, he wasn't with anyone the whole duration and sometimes I think it's because of you." He smiked. Bella smiled looking at the ring on her hand. "I think so." The agent nodded. "You were pretty cool with that little move. You might be cut out for this job." Bella laughed. "Trust me..this isn't for me. I get enough excitement in life." Bella could hear Paul's voice through her ear. The agents attention was suddenly alert. Bella suspected he was going to talk to with them both.

"Lance stop flirting with my fiancé. Charlie's taking down the security protocol now. Bella you're okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. "I'm fine. We've got Jones." She looked back at the bloodied man. "Okay good. I'll see you when you get here." Bella heard a click as the connection disappeared. "I'll take in Paul's debriefing for him so you two can get home." Bella nodded in response. They returned back at the station and Paul was already waiting outside. Bella smiled getting out. Charlie was also outside. She walked forward, ready to go home. "My two favorite men. Here Dad." Bella gave him the keys. "Where's my service weapon?" He asked. Bella pointed towards Lance as he brought out Jones. "Glad to know you're okay. I'll stop by later." Bella could tell her father felt betrayed. She hugged him quickly kissing his cheek.

Paul was quiet as he looked her over. He brought her close nuzzling her hair. "Paul..I'll take your debriefing to Nathan." Paul nodded handing a folder to Lance. He grabbed Bella by the hand, walking back to his car. He was quiet the whole way. Bella knew he wasn't upset, she knew the wolf in him was anxious. Without saying a word Bella pulled the keys out of the ignition when Paul came to a stop.

She got out as Paul did, moving around to capture his hand. She led him up the steps and inside. Once the door was locked and closed, Bella was pressed against the wall, her brown eyes looking into those of the wolf. "You're mine tonight." He growled into her ear. Bella hummed. "I'm yours every night." Paul lifted Bella into his arms as he stalked down the hallway, his mind on one thing as Bella kissed down his neck. "It's all over." She whispered.

**End. End. **


	45. Serenity

**Serenity **

**Summary: After imprinting on Kim, Jared for some reason cannot accept it. Thus causing an uncontrollable rage of having his options taken away until he meets his serenity. Jacob's best friend.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

**AN: Paul didn't phase in front of Bella. She confronted Sam instead privately meaning the scene where she met Embry, Jared, and Paul didn't happen. This might seemed fast paced but the wolves are emotional, anger released their hold on control so why not? Because Jared is so angry, he's more close with his wolf. **

Sam watched the third member of his pack with hawk eyes. He couldn't understand how a wolf could not love his imprint. Jared imprinted on a school girl named Kim and when Sam saw it in Jared's thoughts he couldn't understand how he seemed to hate the girl with a passion. He turned walking into his home slightly worried.

Jared stalked through the woods angrily. He hated this, hated this feeling, this calling to _her_. He growled punching a tree. Bark splintered everywhere. He took a deep breath, continuing his way on to Jacob's garage. Jared caught sight of the dark orange truck. He stalked forward trying to calm himself. He smelled the most calming scent in his life as his stance became more relaxed.

Jared never personally met Bella but heard she was a very strange girl. He walked through the large opening seeing Bella and Jacob talking. Bella looked up first, her eyes taking him in. Jared stares at her, his eyes unbashfully roaming her body. For the first time in weeks he actually felt okay. "Oh Bella this is Jared. Jared this is Bella." Bella nodded smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Time for patrol. Paul's waiting." Jacob nodded staring at them both. "Okay, I'll catch you later Bells." They shared an awkward hug as Jacob glided past, jogging into the woods. Jared chuckled glancing back at Bella. "Well I better get going." She whispered. Jared nodded silently as she walked past and towards her truck. Before she got inside she stared at him feeling like she didn't want to leave at that moment. She tore her eyes away getting into the truck. Jared tracked the movement with his eyes until it disappereard.

Jared watched Bella's home late that night. He couldn't explain it though, the feeling she had over him. She made him feel...together. Granted the two only did like one sentence to one another but he felt a need to see her. He walked to the front door knocking. He could hear Bella inside as she came down the stairs. As the door opened, the strawberry shampoo she must've washed with wafted toward him. She took him in quite shocked. "Jared? Right? What are you doing here?" She asked moving a little to let him in. Jared walked inside, resisting the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

He barely knew her but he could feel it that something inside of him wanted her. The way Sam wants Emily. "To be honest with you? I don't know. I just wanted to see you." He admitted, turning around as she closed the door. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top with fuzzy slippers. Her hair was up in a wet bun. She looked cute. Sexy even.

"Is this one of those wolf things..Jacob told me about? The..imprinting?" Jared growled at the word making Bella jump. "No. I didn't imprint on you. I hate it. I imprinted on this girl at school. I've been angry ever since. It felt like..they say imprinting is supposed to be the best day of our lives. It felt like my gut was tearing apart. I've been so angry, full of rage because I don't want to be tied to her. _The wolf _doesn't want to be tied to her. She doesn't challenge us..make us calm. Centered. I haven't felt that. Until today." He stated staring at her. Bella gulped, her eyes assessing him. He was tense she could tell. "What changed?" She asked, although she felt like she knew the answer. Jared stalked forward forcing Bella to back up into the wall by the front door.

Jared closed his eyes, taking a deep sniff. "You." He growled, his hands in a fist. His eyes were almost black as he stared at her. "I've only known you for five hours and all I think about is you. As soon as I walked into Jacobs garage...I've never felt better." He whispered. His hand shook as he caressed her face. Bella sucked in a shuddering breath. "What happens now?" She whispered as one of his hands wrapped around her waist.

Jared leaned his forehead against hers. He squeezed her gently closing his eyes. "I don't know. I know you think I'm crazy, coming here, touching you..talking to you as if I've been around you before today. But I'm not...something...inside of me..deep inside of me..wants this feeling that only you seem to bring out. Right now I'm fighting the urge to completely rip these clothes off you and fuck you senseless until I bite..right there..on your neck. To remove this _imprint_. To make you mine. But I won't. I can't." He shuddered pulling back.

Bella knew she should slightly be freaking out, a wolf in her living room, _wanting _her, against all laws of his nature. His _imprinting. _But she didn't. She felt like she was on fire as he looked down at her. They were bright with a fiery need, a need that if she or he didn't indulge in..might kill them both. "I..feel it. This urge. This..I don't know. Earlier I didn't want to leave. I don't know why. It was like you were calling to me. When I got home, all I could think about was you. Why?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

Jared shook his head as he tried to pull back enough to give her space, but his wolf kept a firm hold. _Stay. Want. Need. Mine. Claim. _He shook his head slightly. "Can I kiss you?" He asked instead. Bella blinked up at him with a look in her eyes. "Yes."

**End. **


	46. Serenity:Mine

**Serenity: Mine**

**Summary: No one can understand why Jared imprinted on Kim but wants Bella instead. But Jared will make it quite clear to anyone that Bella is his. **

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

"You kissed?" Sam asked looking at Jared shocked. "Yes. I felt nothing..for _Kim_. No betrayal..hurt..nothing." He answered his brown eyes flashing. Sam sat across from Jared, interested in the development of information. "How did you feel when you were kissing Bella?" He asked. It felt strange talking about her in that sense with one of his pack mates. He was developing quite a familial relationship with her.

Jared's eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought about her.

_"Can I kiss you?" He asked instead. "Yes." Bella whispered. Jared was by no means gentle as he kissed her pink lips. But he wasn't animalistic either. He shoved her against the wall as his hands traveled up her shirt. Bella moaned softly into the kiss, giving Jared the incentive to lick her lips. She tasted like the sweetest fruit._

_He bit her bottom lip drawing blood. He growled softly, gripping her hips as a means to stop his hands from wandering. Before this primal edge to him started taking over, Jared was nothing like this. He asked first, was kind, less...dominant. But in this moment it seemed to fit him. His wolf wanted to claim Bella in any way possible. Even if that meant his fingertips leaving slight bruises on her hips, leaving her lips swollen and cheeks flush. _

_He didn't understand why he wasn't giving his imprint this attention or why he couldn't accept it. It was almost like he was defective. Imprinting no longer applying to him in the way that it should. Kim was perfect for the man..but was she perfect for the beast?_

_Jared pulled away, licking his lips. _

"I felt...alive." He answered Sam. "I felt...I don't know. Every since I phased I've been angry..but when I imprinted I was angrier. When I look at Kim...I don't want to hurt her obviously..but I can't see myself with her. She doesn't challenge me...she makes me feel as if I should be...hidden..wary. But Bella...she makes me feel free. When I see her it's like...I want her around me. Wrapped around me. I just want to bury my face in her neck and call her home. Sam..that night when I went to see her...it was hard not to claim her sexually. I wanted her to smell like me. I wanted to bury myself in her so deep..." Jared stopped feeling the subject getting too personal.

Sam slightly cleared his throat. "What about emotionally? What did you want emotionally from her?" He asked. Jared looked out the window. "Love. Her essence was..is..beautiful. It's like she's wrapped in gold..her heart beat makes me want to match it. She's so warm." He whispered.

Sam hummed. "And Kim?" Jared glanced at him, his brown eyes turning darker. "I wish I never met her." He spat angrily. "So I think your wolf rejected Kim..I just don't know why. You never met Bella as a wolf. I.." Sam was cut off by a commotion outside. Jared perked up, feeling Bella near.

They walked outside as the harsh yelling suddenly got louder. "You're nothing but a pale faced bitch! You don't belong here. They said he was _mine_! The council says..." Kim's screaming was cut off by a semi calm Bella. "Things change. I'm not here to fight him over you. Tell me this. Do you feel it?" She asked Kim. Kim cocked her head to the side. "Feel what?" She snapped. Bella scoffed shaking his head.

"The urge? The need in your soul to seek him out? To go to him? When you're worried or scared...does he cross your mind? He crosses mine. Would you flinch if he phased right now?" Bella asked, her face red from anger. Bella went forward standing next to Kim as she stared at Sam and Jared. "Phase. Because if you're _meant _to be here..the alpha would be the first to turn to in sign of danger. If something happened to Jared..who would you run to? Accepting Jared is accepting his _pack_."

Jared watched Bella for the moment, his eyes never once finding Kim's. He gave her a slight nod as he phased right in front of them, his clothes shredding. Kim have a light scream watching him morph. Sam walked behind Jared, removing his shorts as he phased seconds later. Kim stared wide eyed at them both. Bella walked forward as Emily walked outside. Emily stared at them both before making her way over to Sam. "They can't and won't hurt you. They know who we are. Know who you are. As much as Jared despises you now...he couldn't hurt you." Emily explained.

"Because he's meant to be with me right?" Kim asked. Emily shook her head watching Bella nuzzle his fur. Sam was feet above her head as she pulled at his fur with a smile. "No. Because it's nature. They don't harm humans. He won't because he knows it's not right. Bella on the other hand from what we are seeing has built a connection with Jared. We don't know why, but we are sorry what this has caused you." Emily apologized.

"But I've loved him for so long." Kim whispered staring at him. "But can you love him now?" Bella asked. "Knowing that he is this..could you love him?" She asked. Kim didn't answer. Jared seemed to shrink as he phased back human. His naked body was covered by Bella as he held her close to his chest. He growled softly, the rumbling soothing her. Jared's arms tightened around Bella's waist as he stared Kim down.

Kim could do nothing but leave as her world seemed to crash.

Jared though..while his imprint, he knew her intentions. They weren't good ones.

Jared lay shaking slightly as Bella curled into him. "It's okay. I'm here." He stopped shaking, his face in between her bare breasts. "They think they can break this. What we have. They won't. You're mine." He growled, kissing her shoulder. Bella closed her eyes as her body seemed to tingle. "We'll be okay." She whispered.

Sam held Emily's hand as Bella and Jared stood before the council. "Jared Cameron. You have broken the most sacred law. Rejecting an imprint to...dabble into the arts of betrayal. An outsider. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jared said nothing, his stony face glaring at everyone. "Nothing. I'm following my instincts." He snapped. Bella turned to him, rubbing his arm gulping. Her brown eyes stared at him worriedly. "Don't touch him!" The council member snapped making Bella jump. Jared growled angrily. "Don't speak to her that way."

Emily squeezes Sam's hand in fright.

Bella moves away a little, making Jared glare down at the council before him. "Either this _whatever _it is, is broken or you will be exiled from your tribe and pack mates." Paul bared his teeth at the threat. Emily frowned hiding her face in Sam's shoulder. Jacob shook his head. They couldn't do this.

"I'll leave him alone! Don't make him leave." Everyone that knew Bella gasped, unsure if the onslaught of leaving him would put Jared in an uncontrolled rage forever. She turned toward Jared, his glare now fixated on her. He shook his head silently, daring her to say those words. "Jared..." She whispered, gulping. She was already hyperventilating, he could tell. "No." He growled. "I won't let them take you from your home." She whispered brokenly.

Jared stalked forward grabbing Bella by the arms. To outsiders, he seemed almost violent but to Bella his hands never once became tight. "_You _are home." He forces her head back. A council member stands in shock. "Jared please?" All commotion stopped as all eyes turned to a crying Kim. "Give me a chance." She begged. She moved forward slowly. Jared held one hand out, stopping her. "You're scared of me." He narrowed his eyes. "She isn't. I don't...my wolf doesn't want you. You...you aren't what we want." He turned back towards Bella.

No amount of noise could hide the moan that slipped from Bella's lips as Jared sliced into her neck like butter. Her gasp of pain and pleasure. The way her eyes rolled back as if she were in heaven. Jared licked the wound closed, letting out a moan of his own. He licked his lips holding Bella up as he legs felt like jelly as he stared at the council. "Fuck you."

**End. **


	47. Serenity:Forever

**Serenity: Forever **

**AN: I was going to redo the last chapter, but if you guys liked it so much I'll keep going, unless you would like a re-do...?**

**Summary: Jared is finally free. A look into their future.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

Bella hid her face in Jared's shoulder as she sighed in content. The world around her was outraged, but it was like she had water in her ears. The only voice she responded to was Jared's. "I broke it. There is nothing tying me to Kim." Jared looked at her, no longer feeling that deep hatred in his body. "I'm sorry, but you're just not right for me. If you want to blame somebody..blame cold one's and this shit piece of a council." Jared looked back at the council before pulling Bella closer to him. He turned walking out of the building and into the fresh air. "Let me see." He murmured moving her hair to the side. Bella complied, showing her neck to him. He touched the tender mark.

He gently laid a kiss there humming. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with acceptance of the unknown. "What does this mean now?" She asked, smiling as his hands caressed her own. "I don't know. I'm free." He whispered smiling.

**15 years later **

Jared smiled as he lifted the child off the ground. "Ready to go see grandpa?" The child nodded happily. "Yes. Where Mommy?" He asked excitedly. Jared buckled his son inside the car seat smiling. "You'll see. It's a surprise." His son, Jayden, pouted. "But no like surprises." He stated. Jared started the car shaking his head.

He drove the 25 minutes up to Charlie's knowing his son would be amazed at the surprise he had in store. After graduating, Bella decided to take her Dad's footsteps but becoming a part of the FBI. Meaning she traveled a lot, Jared didn't mind though as he and Bella thought about moving. 15 years ago there was a rule in place that no wolf could leave his home, but with having the descendants of Uley, Black, Ateara, and Clearwater on the council such things were more fitting.

Jared pulled up to the house, his son started squealing noticing the black SUV in the driveway. His brown hair was short and swaying slightly as he bounced around. His chocolate brown eyes were shining with excitement. His tan hands reached at the harnesses that kept him confined to his seat. "Mommy!" He squealed as he could see Bella walking towards the car. She was dressed in a white tank top and some jeans. Jared chuckled, leaning in to undo the clips on the seat belt. "Slow down bud." He lifted Jayden from the car seat letting him down on the ground.

Jayden happily wobbled at just 3 to his mother. She picked him up spinning him around. "How's my little man? Mommy's missed you." She kissed his cheek, her eyes seeking Jared. He smiled. His smile quickly dropped replaced by a frown, then slight anger. "Mommy? Who's that man?" Jayden pointed toward a bronze haired teen in curiously. Bella looked over, by the trees stood Edward Cullen. His expression held slight shock as the child pointed him out. "That's nobody baby. Nothing for you to worry about." She stated. "Grandpa is waiting." She smiled heading inside.

Jared grabbed Jayden's backpack full of toys sighing. He resisted the urge to phase as Edwards scent wafted towards him. "Is she happy?" He asked. Jared looked at the forever 17 year old boy. "What do you think?" He asked. Edward nodded. "All I wanted to know...I won't come by..I just..Income by every day on her birthday...just to see how she's doing." Jared pushes the trunk down.

"Well...not something I want to hear but yes don't stop by any longer. She's safe and happy. I don't want you triggering my sons gene either. He's too good for this life." Jared left Edward standing as he walked up the porch and walked inside.

**End. I was t sure where to go but... here it is. All mistakes are mine. I don't do much prof reading and I have a migraine the size of Texas. So trust and believe there might be mistakes. Until next time. Oh! If anyone has any ideas of what another plot should be just comment! I'll put them into consideration and if I use any ideas I'll mention you in the authors note. Bye for now. **


	48. Dreams

**Dreams**

**Summary: Before Bella came to Forks, she has had dreams of a Native man. ****What happens when she see's him for the first time?**

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: M**

_Bella laughed as she was spun around by strong hands. She closed her eyes as the sweetest kiss was placed on her lips. "Soon." He whispered looking down at her. "In the meantime, stay away from them. Please." Bella nodded. "I won't go near them." _

Bella tossed and turned as the dreams plagued her mind.

_Bella gasped with each grunt that he let out as he kissed down her neck. The hot water cascaded around their bodies, his hands were firm as he held her against the shower wall. One hand traveled, exploring her stomach and breasts. He purred in her ear, biting her ear lobe. Bella moaned wrapping her legs around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into his back. She gasped as she came undone. _

Bella gasped turning on the lamp next to her bed. She looked around her room, willing her heart to slow down. She looked down at her clothes as they were somewhat wrinkled, pushed up on some parts of her body. She took a deep breath laying down.

_"Mmmm." He rumbled kissing down her neck. "Perfect." He whispered, his black hair slightly hanging in his eyes. Bella pushed it back smiling, her sweaty body sticking to his. _

Bella gulped. Reaching to her neck. _Stay away from them. _She knew he meant The Cullens. They were different and she could feel it. She curiously felt the slight tingling as she ran her fingers over the small scar. She's always had it since birth. She jokes calling it her 'S' scar as that's what looked liked. She looked the time thankful it was the weekend.

_She sighed happily as his fingers ran though her hair. "I love it when you're happy. Makes the wolf happy." He rumbled, his deep voice creating a vibration through her. His dark brown, yellow, eyes looked into hers. "I'll always find you. But here in your dreams...I'll never have to look."_

Bella sighed, closing her eyes..trying to get another glimpse.

_"Stay with me Bella..." He whispered into her ear. "Don't forget me." Bella kissed his lips. His hands tightened around the gold colored sheets as he let her go once again._

She got up out of the bed, stretching slightly. Shaking her head at the sound of her fathers voice as it filtered upstairs, sure he'd be gone by now. Grabbing her blue robe, she paddled down the stairs slowly. Charlie was in his police uniform and ready to go. "Okay Billy. Tell Sam Bella will be here to let him in. Are you sure free of charge? He insisted? Okay then. Alright bye old man." Bella raises her brow as he hung up the phone. "That was Billy. Sam Uley is coming by this morning to look at our sink. It's broken." He stated. "I wonder how." Bella joked, kissing him on the cheek as he passes by.

"Alright Bells. See you later." He smiled walking out the door. Bella shook her head staring the the clean kitchen. She really had nothing to do. Except clean her room, which is what she did for the few hours that she had alone. As she was bringing trash down the stairs, the doorbell ran. "Just a minute!" She called. She put the trash in the kitchen trash can and then headed to the door. She opened the door smiling. "Hi, you must be.." Bella stopped mid sentence staring at the man in front of her. Sam.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned looking her over. Bella blinked, wobbling slightly. Hot hands grasped her hand as she stumbled slightly. "I..I need to sit down." She whispered. Sam helped her towards the couch sitting her down. "Do you need some water?" He asked. Bella shook her head just staring at him. "No...I...You're him. The man from my dreams." Sam narrowed his eyes at her, his posture changing. "So you're remembering them." He said kneeling down in front of her.

Bella swallowed hard looking at him confused. "I thought you were just.. Your name is Sam." She stuttered letting out a shaky breath. "I'm real Bella." He smiled, his hand reaching out to caress her face. She grabbed hold of his hand smiling. "Every night, I dream about you. Every night in my dream..we..we're together." She blushed slightly. "I know. We do a lot in those dreams. I know this is shocking but..this was the only way. I'm the reason you were drawn here. Charlie was the incentive your mind created to balance out the unknown. You subconsciously knew this is where I was. Since we were born, you and I were destined for each other. That scar..I have one." He showed Bella his own neck, identical to hers.

She caressed his face smiling. "I can't believe you're real." She whispered. "Are you really...a wolf?" She asked, gulping slightly. She couldn't stop touching him. He was real..and warm. Very...very warm. "Yes." He answered looking into her eyes. Bella looked him over, touching his shoulders.

"I've been dreaming of you for so long." She said, her eyes shining with the start of tears. "I know. So have I." He leaned forward slowly, kissing her lips. She tasted like caramel and apples. She wrapped her hands in his hair as his tongue begged for entrance. She caved, opening her mouth to his exploration softly moaning. "Sam.." She whispered, her mind flashing to the golden sheets.

"I'm here." He whispered against her lips.

**End, unless you want a sequel. **

**I've now done that if many of you are requesting a sequel I will do so. So it's not over until you guys technically say it's over, but I won't go past four parts. **

**Until next time :)**


	49. Dreams: Golden Sheets

**Dreams: Golden Sheets**

**Summary: Bella must navigate life knowing she's irrevocably tied to Sam and also avoiding his natural enemy. **

Rating: M

Sam's hands were balled into a fist, wrapped in the golden sheets, on both sides of Bella's head as her hair was slayed across the pillow. "So beautiful." He whispered, looking down at her. He traced her lips with this tongue, moaning at the feeling of having her like this. Finally. "Sam." She whispered, her eyes half closed. "Hmmm?" He asked, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together.

"Please." She whispered. Her hands explored his chest, reveling in the feel of his warmth. "Please." She whispered again closing her eyes as Sam slowly, sensually, kissed her lips. He braced himself on one hand as the other tangled itself in her hair lightly. "This will be forever." He said against her lips.

She was bathed in a soft glow, the light reflecting off the golden sheets in a beatutiful way that made their skin glow. "I know." She breathed, gasping at the feeling of him. Their bodies moved together in a rhythm that never went off beat. Sam rocked into her slowly, she was now propped up against his chest, facing him. Bella threw her head back, her hair spilling over his hands. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a breathy moan. He pushed her neck forward, her head returning back to his shoulder.

Sam's thrusts became more erratic as their sweaty skin stuck together creating an almost echoing slap. Bella's eyes were closed tightly shut as she whispered his name, meeting him with each thrust he gave. Bella shuddered lightly as Sam groaned, laying his face into her hair.

They collapsed onto the silk sheets, breathing heavily. Sam nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent she slightly gave off. His hands were wrapped around hers. Laying a kiss to her shoulder, he growled slightly, which felt like a soothing rumble to her. He could hear her heart rate slow down. Wrapping his arm around her body, he pulled her flush against his body.

He closed his eyes thinking about her. This was new territory for them both. Charlie almost had a heart attack after learning what Sam really was. Every more so shocked at what it all entailed for his daughter and the presence of which his town was surrounded by. He didn't have to say much really except, _"No babies and take care of her. At 18 if she can move out but until then, she can stay with you on the weekends and you can come over some nights. No funny business." _

Sam held her tighter knowing she had school in two days. He didn't like her there with those.._things_. He'd burn that school, everyone, and everything with it for her. He kissed her head, drifting.

**TS (Time Skip)**

"Oh Sam." Bella moaned as she was bent over the kitchen table. Her legs felt like jelly as Sam staked his claim for the third time that day. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the sides, her eyes were closed, and her hair was slightly damp from the shower they had hours ago.

Bella's hips were on fire as Sam squeezed her tight. She repeated his name in short pants as she came closer and closer to coming undone. His hands left her hips, traveling to her own as he pried them away from the table. His chest was suddenly pressed against her back as he held her hands above her head on the table, making her give out a pleasurable scream.

The growling he made traveled through her creating a soothing rumble that had her shaking violently, her body tensing under his. "Sam..." She gasped. Sam kissed her back, closing his eyes , groaning softly. "Mhmmm." He hummed.

**TS**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked, looking out into the school parking lot with disdain. Bella nodded kissing his cheek. "Yes. I'll see you later." Bella got out of his truck walking towards the building as the second to last bell rang. Sam drove away slowly but not before making eye contact with Edward Cullen.

Bella stared at Edward as he looked at her with confusion and worry. "He's dangerous Bella." Bella closed her locker door turning away from him. "So are you." She whispered. "He..He's worse." Edward followed her down towards the area where all students went when going home. Bella swiveled around shaking her head. "You don't know him. And you don't know me. I don't think we should talk to one another." Bell stated, turning back around to make her way outside. Edward grabbed her shoulder gently. "Did he ask you to say that?"

Bella flinched away at the sudden grip of pain that registered to her shoulder. "Ow. No. I'm with your enemy correct? So it just makes sense."

Tires squealed loudly into the parking lot making all heads turn. Everyone turned, diverging as Sam got out of his car, staring in their direction. He was breathing heavily, anyone could tell as he stalked forward. "Goodbye." Bella stated, making her way towards Sam. He looked down at her gently, his eyes flickering to assess Edward. "Did he hurt you?" Bella shook her head. "No. It stung though. The mark." Sam grabbed her hand before turning around ignoring the humans around him. "Most likely the mark protecting you. You're alright though?" He asked opening her door. Bella nodded stepping in.

Same did the same, driving away towards his house. He grasped her hand in his. "I love you. I've loved you for so long, I can't let anything happen to you." Same whispered kissing her hand. "I love you too Sam."

Bella squeezes his hand, and Sam knew that with her by his side anything was possible.

**End. **


	50. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

**Summary: Four years ago, during the battle with Victoria, Bella made the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice that is overlooked by their newest member Elias. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

The roller pin Bella threw went flying into the air.

"Dammit. What are you doing on the floor baby?" Paul sat the roller pin down as he made his way towards Bella. "Stupid Elias. Every since Sam took Emily on a vacation he thinks he owns the damn place. I swear, if I could just aim at that little mutt." She grumbled as Paul steadied her. He kissed her forehead. "I told you to let me handle it. He's lucky I haven't gotten my hands on him yet. He knows how I feel about him acting like a little bitch towards you. I've just been busy with Sam gone. Have you eaten?"

Bella shook her head. "Not yet. God, this really takes some time getting used to." Paul smiles sadly. "I know baby. You did the right thing though. Never forget that." He pulled her close, breathing in her scent. He frowned a little, wishing his little Swan didn't have to go through this torture. "Doesn't seem like it Paul. I mean the only reason I haven't told him off yet is because what good is it going to do anyway? He's still going to blame me for his phasing."

Paul sighed. "I'll take care of it. I'm surprised Jacob hasn't done anything." Bella shrugged letting Paul lead her to the living room. "I honestly don't know. I think he doesn't know how. Jacob is second in command but we all know he's just not one for the alpha roll. I think he'd rather have you as second in command." She stated. Paul hummed, nodding. "You're right. He just needs a little push." Bella perked up hearing tires outside. "Is that them already?" She asked standing.

Paul chuckled. "Yeah. Seems like they came back early." Bella smiled happily. She did rather miss Emily. The front door opened as Sam and Emily came in, their faces quite gloom. "It was raining!" Emily said pouting as she hugged Bella. "Sorry Em." Bella smiled. "It's fine. I'd rather much be here with you anyway." Emily laughed. Sam smiled, giving Bella a once over. He watched the two walk into the kitchen chatting excitedly about some new cooking appliance. Lord knows he didn't need anymore.

He looked to Paul noticing the serious expression on his face. "What is it? Something wrong?" He asked. Paul led Sam outside quietly. Paul leans over the wooden porch railing, staring out into the field. "We need to talk about Elias. Only reason I'm coming to you is because if I get my hands on him, I'm breaking his neck. He's getting on my ever lasting nerves. Just today not too long before you got back, Bella was on the floor. Sam anything could've happened." He stated worriedly.

Sam patted his back. "I know. Look, let's go talk to him. She's fine, just focus on that. Don't get keyed up because she will too. I saw Elias walking down the street when we pulled in. Come." Sam and Paul were all business as they walked down the dirt path, their eyes scanning for Elias. They came upon his home. Walking up to the door, Sam knocked gently. Heavy feet came closer as the door opened to a middle aged man. "Tom. Good to see you. Is Elias here?" Tom nodded. "Yes. Is everything okay? What did he do? He didn't tell anybody did he?" Tom asked worried.

Sam chuckled. "No. Secrect is intact. We wanted to speak to him about one of my pack mates. She's Paul's for all intense and purposes..mate, or partner I should say." Sam stated. "Oh yes, how is she? I heard she was in the hospital recently." Paul nodded, not too keen on talking about that time. "She's fine. It's just..oh there you are Elias. We wanted to speak to you about Bella." Elias came down the stairs, his face held in an angry expression.

"What about her?" He asked carelessly, looking Paul in the face. Paul twitched slightly at the blatant disrespect. Tom unexpectedly reached over hitting Elias upside the head. "Are you stupid boy? From what I heard, that girl risked her life to save you. I assume you've been disrespecting her. Have I taught you no manners? What would your mother say? What you have is a gift. Don't let your hatred for who you are get in the way of loving other people. I taught you better. Anything Mr. Lahote here asks of you, Sam, or Mrs. Lahote, I want you to do it. Matter of fact, take a gift basket over. Mr. Lahote? If you don't mind, what's her favorite flower?"

Paul smiles slightly. "Magnolia's sir." Tom nodded smiling. "Great. I'll be sure to send them by soon. Elias..go on now. I don't want to hear of this again." Tom stated, looking at Elias in disappointment.

**TS *Ultimate Sacrifice***

It was a Saturday night over at Sam's. The pack was gathered around his come having an indoor dinner of their own. The front door opened to Elias and Tom. Sam smiled waving them in. Bella laughed at something Paul whispered. "Mrs. Lahote?" All noise seemed to cease as Tom and Elias addressed Bella. "Tom." She smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. "How are you dear?" He asked. "Fine. Never better." Tom smiled. "That's great. Elias and I decided to bring you a gift of sorts. I was told you like magnolias. So did my wife. I'm truly sorry for the way Elias has been acting so we decided to give you a gift basket."

Elias moved forward, placing the basket in Bella's hands. "I apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I just..It's uncalled for." He whispered. Bella's cloudy brown eyes saw nothing but darkness as she seeked him out by voice. "Yes, it has. I would like to think I didn't end up blind for nothing. Thank you. Right now though, it's going to take alot to even be considered friends."

**End. **


	51. Ultimate Sacrifice: Back Story

**Ultimate Sacrifice: Back Story**

**Summary: In this you will see just how Bella made the Ultimate Sacrifice **

**Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

**Rating: T**

Bella looked at her former family as they emerged from the trees. There they stood in all their glory. Beautiful as ever. "Dr. Cullen. I assume your presence here is because of a common enemy we seem to have." Sam stated. Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Victoria. Alice here has been having visions of Victoria around in the area of Forks and we concluded that it can only be for one reason: Bella." Bella gulped as 6 pairs of golden eyes stared at her.

Surprisingly, a silver colored wolf brushed his side against hers in comfort. She grasped his fur taking a deep breath. "If it comes down to it..I can distract her. If that gives enough time for one of you to take her out." Bella stated, her voice shaky. "It's too dangerous. You shouldn't be out on the field. Wherever it may be." Edward said. He wouldn't let her risk her life for his mistake.

"Edward.. I know what dangerous means but this is a fight that not only my old family is in but my new one so I will do whatever it may take to protect my family." Her eyes flickered the the small light brown wolf . "The more vampires...the more possibility of phasing for younger boys. I won't have that on my hands." She snapped.

Paul sniffed blowing some of her hair. Sam glances at Bella for a long moment. "If that is what she wishes then so be it. We will do whatever we can to protect her. Now how are we going to do this?"

Bella sat aginst the tree watching with interest as the two leaders planned with their sides. "I appreciate what you're doing Swan, but don't make this a suicide mission." Paul said sitting down next to her. Bella shrugged. "Look at him. He's so small. He wouldn't have gone through this if it wasn't for me. I brought her here." Bella said looking up at Paul. He stared at her for the moment before looking at the Cullens. "No _they _did. They shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place then left you with a vengeful vampire out to kill you. I mean take one of us for example. If someone was to kill, hurt, or whatever the case may be, one of our imprints...that's a death sentence. The most logical thing to do would be to kill us after the damage is done."

Bella nodded. "You're right." "Come on, let's get your nerves settled down." Paul reaches down grabbing her hand. After a nod from Sam, Paul and Bella disappeared from the clearing. "There's a nice stream out here. Soothing. Natural. It might help you. I come here sometimes." Bella grasped onto him as she had to maneuver along a very wooden path. She could hear the water trickling as they got closer. The woodsy area was becoming more rocky, almost cave like. Bella gasped as they reach the top of a small hill. As the hill dipped into more of a rocky altitude, at the bottom was grass layered around a stream. It was a bright blue color from what she could tell, slow water trickling from a small waterfall.

Paul looked down and back to Bella. "We have to jump?" She asked. Paul laughed, his eyes crinkling. "Well you can walk alongside this path and make your way down but it's so much fun when you jump. I won't drop you." He said. Bella narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand. He smiled before pulling her along as they dropped down the 25 feet into the water. The water splashed, and seconds later Bella and Paul came up. One laughing and the other sputtering. "I-it's warm!" Bella said astonished. "Yeah I don't know why, it's like this all year." Paul commented.

"Thank you." Bella smiled, her hair sticking to her face. Paul smiled in return.

**TS**

As the days grew closer, Bella had her plan already made. She would be at the top of the mountain with two wolves. Away from the battle. Elias, their newest shifter only 12, was to stay on the mountain away from the fight. When Victoria was near he was meant to turn away hiding into the trees. Bella was incredibly nervous as the days were rolling fast. Only having three weeks so far at preparing. In those three weeks she'd find herself at the spring, either in it or on the edge. Some nights Paul would accompany her but some nights he couldn't but one day decided to clear a path for her to find her way to either Sam's or Paul's.

Bella sighed coming from out of the water, her face drawn in a frown. "I thought this place is a worry free zone Swan." Paul asked looking down at her as he sat on a rock. "What if something goes wrong? You get hurt or Elias! He's just a baby!" She asked getting slightly hysterical. Paul made his way into the water. "Try to be a little optimistic here." He said drawing her into his arms. "I can't! I'm scared..." She whispered, looking away. Paul grasped her face making her face him once again. "Of? It's not just us you're worried about." Bella let a tear slide down her cheek. "I don't want to die." She whispered.

"You won't." He stated with conviction. "But-" Paul shushed her with his finger. "You won't. Trust me." He smiled. The area around them went quiet, a comfortable silence. The water gently rippled around them as the sky started to darken slowly. The sunset basking them in a pink and orange light.

Bella cleared her throat realizing her hands were on his bare chest. "Sorry." She whispered moving them away. Paul caught both her wrists in his hands. "Don't be." He whispered leaning in close slowly, giving Bella enough time to reject him if she wanted. He kissed her slowly, taking his time as her hands went back to his chest. He pulled her close to him, his hands roaming her skin under water. Bella pulled back to breathe. "What is this?" She asked breathless. "Whatever you want it to be." He answered, closing his eyes as Bella leaned forward kissing him again.

**TS **

Bella made it clear that she wanted something casual and Paul obliged. She wanted to feel something if the battle would be the last things she did. Her days were filled with Charlie and around 8 at night, her nights with Paul. Whether they were watching a movie or in his bed. He never let her get bored and they were comfortable enough to lie in bed just quiet. It was two nights before the battle and on the first night, Bella spent that day with Charlie, cooking for him, watching sports that she didn't understand, and just showing him as much love as she could. He couldn't have been more happier.

The next day though, she spent an hour with the pack, half of that hour trying to connect with Elias. He wasn't having it. Paul noticed the discomfort hoping one day he'd grow out of his attitude problem and point fingers at someone else. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Paul stated as he grabbed Bella's hands walking out of Sam's home. It was no secrect that the pack knew what they were up to, some secretly wishing more would come out of the casual sex they seemed to just have.

As Bella walked inside Paul's home, she turned towards him. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." He answered closing the door. "Usually you know we spend about an hour..and the rest of the night we lay around watching movies. But tonight can we go slow? Take everything in?" She asked. Paul stared at her curiously before nodding. "Whatever you want." He stated.

True to his word Paul did exactly as she asked. Bella's eyes were closed tightly as Paul slowly kissed her neck and shoulders, slowly and sensually stroking himself inside her. "Oh.." She moaned. Paul's lips found hers again as he whispered against her lips, quiet enough to where she didn't hear. "Let go." He whispered giving her the body the attention it deserves. Bella came undone for the fourth time that night, shuddering slightly as she tensed up.

**TS: Battle **

Bella waited at the top of the mountain, feeling dread deep within her stomach. "Calm down." Paul stated. Not only did he know her body well enough to spot her nerves, something within him could feel it. She swallowed staring at the small wolf aways from her. "He'll be fine, he knows what to do. You...I'm worried about. Look at me." He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the young boy. Her brown eyes blinked up at him. He leaned forward kissing her lips. "Shhh. Okay? I'm right here." His attention diverted as he listened. "It's starting. Stay within the trees do you understand?" He asked, backing away from her as he phased.

Bella nodded, making her way toward the trees. She didn't have to wait long as Elias stood howling. Bella saw her tormentor for the first time after her cliff dive. Bella couldn't lie and say she looked beautiful. Deadly beautiful. Bella's eyes widened in shock and surprise as another vampire, Riley she rememberd his name to be, appeared next to her. They didn't count on her bringing an extra man. Bella watched in horror as Riley sped towards Paul. Her eyes met with those of Victoria.

As Victoria growled, Elias thrust himself at her, his instincts taking over. Elias was slapped away like a fly, hitting a large boulder. Bella's heart sped up, as Victoria blurred making her way towards her. Bella shook her head as Elias rammed into Victoria again. "No.." Bella whispered grabbing anything she could find to draw blood.

She found a sharp rock and stared at Victoria who was close to snapping Elias's neck. "Victoria!" She screamed. Victoria's eyes snapped towards her in surprise. Bella winced as her skin sliced open, blood pooling down her arm. Victoria dropped Elias moving faster than ever. Bella cried out as her body hit the hard ground. She let out a piercing scream as Victoria's nails caught her in the eyes. Her eyes flared the pain making her want to close them.

Paul shook off Riley, biting off his arm. He threw it away, aiming straight for Victoria. He knocked her over, her distraction causing her downfall. He bit her head clean off her shoulders. As he threw her head away, he unphased quickly, by Bella's side within seconds. "Bella.." He whispered. Her face was bloody as blood leaked from her eyes. "Paul...I..it hurts so much. I .." Paul shushed her gently, bringing her close to him as he rocked back and forth. "You'll be okay..you have to be."

**TS **

Sam allowed Bella to be taken to Forks general, inviting the Cullens along. Paul paced the waiting room, his hands pulling at his hair. Sam watched worriedly. "Bella Swan's party?" A nurse asked steering towards them all. Everyone stood and the nurse raised an eyebrow. "Okay..are any one of you related to the patient, brother, cousin, father, husband..? Something?" She asked. No one had an answer at first until Quil spoke up. "Paul here is. He's her fiancé." He blurted, shrugging slightly at the looks his pack mates gave him. The nurse smiled sadly "Well follow me."

Paul gave them a look before following the nurse down the hall. Everyone sat down watching him disappear. Emily held Sam's hand. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Emily asked. "Oh no.." Edward whispered. "What?" Carlisle asked. Even the humans in the room could hear Bella's pained scream from down the hall. Many gasped, some flinched. "What is it?" Sam asked looking to Edward for answers. "Paul has told me not to tell...he..he's upset."

The nurse came back out 20 minutes later. "It's quite a lot of you, but...I'm sorry to inform you that your friend is permanently blind. The accident she had, swiped across her optical nerves. So in each eye there is a scar, although something I've never seen but...you may see her tomorrow. She can be discharged in a few days, once doctors are assured she has someone fitting to look after her." She answered. "We'll look after her." Sam answered as his pack nodded. "Well I'll let the doctors know. Can you come sign some papers? Release forms that you will be in charge of helping look after her if her fiancé isn't available. All parties must sign, any over the age of 16." She answered. Sam nodded sadly.

It took Bella a long time to get the hang of one area. Paul pretty much kept her home with him. Charlie was informed of the real truth, his heart shattering for his daughter. She spent days learning how to navigate both homes. Charlie was almost afraid to let her leave but was assured by Paul that she was in safe hands.

While she knew everyone faces and voices of the pack, she had to get even more used to their quiet footsteps. Over time she was starting to even hear them as the quietness provided a way for her to listen to any sound. Paul didn't let her accident deter him though. At a pack gathering, he asked for her hand in marriage. She said yes of course, though she wanted to wait on their wedding, wanting to get used to one situation at a time. Paul realized that the time they spent together, to the time she ended up in the hospital, he realized he didn't want to lose her.

Bella was afraid at first to be with Paul intimately, feeling that the blindness would make things weird. Paul thought the opposite though. "It's okay for you to open your eyes baby." He whispered, his hand caressing her face. Bella blinked her eyes open seeing nothing. "It doesn't freak you out?" She asked. Paul chuckled. "No..because You're still you. Just because you're blind doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less. You're still beautiful to me. Your heart makes you who you are and I'm just happy I get to spend the rest of my days with you." Bella pulled him down, her lips easily finding his.

"I love you." She whispered. Paul smiled, bringing Bella's hand up to his lips. She smiled. "I love you too."

Sam watched his pack mates act normal for once in a while, many of them sitting around acting like the jokesters they were. Sam smiled as he heard Bella's light footsteps. "Over here Bella." He stated, reaching a hand out. Bella's warm hand grasped his. "Hey Sam." She smiled. She reached up patting his cheek. He smiled doing what many of the pack has done to help her indicate when they're smiling or frowning or any change of emotion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, the wolf inside of him worrying for their vulnerable pack mate. "I'm okay. It's weird..but something I will have to get used to." Sam hummed. "Well you won't have to do it alone okay? We're all here." He stated patting her hand. He helped her down the porch steps shaking his head as many of the boys clamored over trying to offer their services. Bella let out a laugh. "The only man I need is Paul. Where is he?" She asked.

"Right here." He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her temple. "Hi you." She smiled. "Ugh...get a room." Quil said rolling his eyes. "Yours perhaps?" Paul asked smirking. Quils eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He pleaded. Bella hit Paul in the chest lightly. "No Quil." She answered smiling.

Sam snorted shaking his head. His eyes sought Elias and prayed that boy would get over himself.


	52. The Experiment

**The Experiment**

**Summary: The government has been watching Forks area for particular movements. A satellite captures a silver wolf and a brown haired woman trotting through the woods. The government wants answers, but will they get them?**

**Pairing/Characters: Bella/ Paul**

**Rating: T**

In Nevada there was a place. A place hidden from wandering eyes. Inside this place were experiments, some successfull and some _quite _not right. _Yet. _In this place was an area strictly for questioning and experiments, which is where two doctors stood in another room viewing a pale woman and a native man. They were knocked out, each strapped to a different table. The steel was reienforced so no human being could get through it. "Wake them." Dr. Francis stated. The woman to his left nodded, pressing a green button.

_Take a look. _

Paul groaned as he came to. He blinked looking to his left his eyes slightly widening. "Bella.." He whispered, making a move to get up. He looked down as his movement was halted. He narrowed his eyes at the metal cuffs. He strained, using all his strength to break them. He was successful, leaning up to a sitting position. He hopped off the metal table making his way towards Bella. "Hey. Bella." He patted her face as he started to pull her cuffs off. Bella groaned softly, her hair hanging in her face. She looked at him groggily. "Paul..? What..where are we?" She asked.

Paul finally got her second arm free. He was working on her ankle as he looked up at her. "I don't know." He answered looking around. "This looks like some Area 51 bullshit." She muttered looking around noticing a glass. "Hello?" She called. Paul got her ankles free, helping her to her feet. Paul looked around looking for a door. "You're right. We caught you two on satellite. Just how is it that he turns into a dog? Do you?" A voice asked. Bella narrowed her eyes. "So this is some government experiment? You can't just kidnap people." Bella snapped walking towards the glass, banging on it. "My father is cop. Trust me, he knows a lot of people." Bella glared, her eyes unable to see nothing but her reflection.

Bella gasped staring at Paul. "They just saw you.." Paul sneered, finding a door. He started banging against it, unfortunately, all he was doing was denting it. "Show us how he transforms. Are there others of your kind?" The voice asked again. "He can't. You seem to have things a little mixed up here." Bella muttered, looking for something she could lift. "Native. Show us. Or face the consequences." Paul stopped staring at the glass. "Are you threatening me?" He asked, growling a little.

"No. I don't threaten. I promise. Shock level increased to 5%." Bella and Paul furrowed their brows. Bella's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, shaking violently. She rolled over to her back breathing hard, shaking slightly.

Paul dropped beside her looking her over. "Stop! Whatever you're doing, stop!" He shouted. "Show us." The voice stated again, his voice coming through the speaker. Bella shook her head. "No. Think about your family. I can handle this." Bella grabbed his hand squeezing as Paul sighed shaking his head. "No." He answered, his eyes guiltily looking down at Bella. "Shock level increased to 10%." Bella's tensed, letting out a grunt of pain as she seized, her body being electrocuted from an unknown source.

"Sock level increasing to 30%." Bella's eyes widened slightly as her body convulsed, her face contorting in pain. She gave out a silent scream squeezing Paul's hand with all her might. Paul started to shake, his temperature rising. Bella gasped, gulping in breaths of air. "N-no. Think of Emily and Sam. She's pregnant. Think of them Paul." She was starting to sweat slightly. Her hand rested on her shirt. "My belt.." She whispered. Paul's eyes flickered to her jeans. He quickly undid her belt, pulling it from around her waist.

He shoved it in her mouth, his hands trembling. Bella bit down hard as she lifted her hand, flipping a bird to the window. "Increasing shock level to 50%. Most humans do not last." Bella shut her eyes tightly thinking of the scar she received almost four years ago, reapeating to herself that venom was worse. Paul's eyes closed as Bella gave a muffled scream, her nails dig into his skin, surprisingly drawing blood. Paul tensed, trying to do his best to think of the bigger picture. Bella was right though. Emily was pregnant and if he shifted, which they knew he could, that would only lead them back to the pack and take everyone they wanted.

Tears leaked down Bella's closed eyes as her cries turned into whimpers. "Why her?! Me! Torture me dammit!" Paul snapped standing swiftly making his way to the glass. "We couldn't. Your..skin..wouldn't let us. We know she's human and you are the anomaly. Will you transform now?" Paul glances back at Bella, his hands balled into fists. Bella shook her head at him. Paul lowered his head shaking it. "Increasing shock level to 60%. You cannot hold out much longer. Either you do as we ask or she will eventually die." Paul winced hearing her heart speed up as she screamed again, this time, the belt couldn't hide the noise.

"We will continuously electrocute her after this, lasting for 20 seconds at 80%." Bella cried softly curling into a ball. Her brown hair was already damp with sweat. Paul looked to Bella shaking his head. "You cannot take this." He pleaded making his way to her. Bella could barely talk as he lifted her head to his lap. "No..I've survived with much more pain than this. You can't." She answered swallowing.

"Staring electrocution in 3...2...1... electrocution level at 80%." Paul shut his eyes leaning over Bella as she grasped his shirt. He counted to twenty, the seconds going by so slow. She stopped shaking breathing heavily. "It's okay.." She stuttered, her eyes opening. "Electrocution level at 95%." Paul shook his head this time, knowing for sure, she couldn't survive. "Promise me." She asked. Paul shook his head. "No." Bella nodded. "Please?" She asked again, using the look she always gave him to get what she wanted. She gave a slight chuckle. "Promise." He whispered. Paul looked up at the glass. "I will kill you. Every single one of you bastards." Bella was already paler by the moment.

"100% electrocution." Paul shut his eyes as Bella screamed again. He stood shaking violently. Paul yelled as he kicked the metal table into the wall. Her screams suddenly stopped. Paul froze, shaking slightly as he didn't want to turn around. His ears didn't detect a heart beat in the vicinity of the room they were in. "So it's anger. Your anger levels were rising." The voice spoke. "Experiment completed." The voice answered. Paul dropped to his knees, letting out a yell of his own.

In a burst of anger, he grabbed the table throwing it at the window. A large crack was made but it did no good. The door opened, hissing. Paul's blood shot eyes shot up to a man in a haz-mat suit. He eyed the gun that sat on his hip. While Paul has the perfect opportunity, he didn't take it. He sat in the corner, watching as they took her body. "I'll avenge you." He whispered to himself.

For weeks Paul sat in the corner, deciding not to eat, drink, nothing. A streamed video was played everyday of Bella's torture, slowly pushing him over. But he kept his promise. Until he knew some promises weren't forever. This was one promise. As the tray opened for his food, Paul reaches through at blinding speed, grabbing onto the arm. The door hisses open as a red light went off. The human screamed as Paul broke his wrist. He stood as he knew the first gun would come through the door. He grabbed the gun, twisting it in his hands aiming it at another man.

Paul didn't blink as he pulled the trigger, hitting everyone is his path. He noticed a door to his left, kicking it open. The two people he knew that stood behind the glass were trying to hide and cower. "You want to see me transform?" He asked closing the door, pushing a large cabinet to block their escape. He dropped the gun, shaking violently as he landed on paws. He growled as the scientists eyes widened. "Please.." One whispered. Paul launches forward, his teeth connecting with flesh.

Blood sprayed everywhere as their screams satisfied him. He kicked a head to the side as he unphased. His face was slightly bloody as he moved the cabinet. He grabbed the gun, making his way outside again. It was quiet as Paul rounded the corner, his ears listening. He noticed the man who took Bella's body. He held his hands up in fright. "Where's her body?" He growled. He pointed towards a door noticing a key code was needed. "Open it." Paul ordered.

The man was shaking as he did so. "The first one on the left." Paul nodded shooting him. His body thudded to the ground. Paul used the strap, putting the gun in his shoulder. He walked inside towards the body. He could tell it was her as her scent was fresh. He pulled off the white sheet surprised to find her looking as if she was alive. Paul narrowed his eyes, his mind trying to do anything. He caught sight of the defibrillator. Quickly reading the instructions, he did as told. After opening up get shirt, he slammed them onto her chest.

Bella's body jerked off the table, no other sign of life coming forward. He tried it agin. "Come on dammit." He snapped. His mind knew it was useless though as the last shock did nothing. He dropped the defibrillator, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I did it. I waited..I killed them for doing this to you." Paul lifted her body into his arms.

It wasn't hard surprisingly to find the entrance. Paul remembered seeing other dead bodies and weird experiments. With one hand, he pulled the pin off the grenade throwing it inside a ventilation system. He was quick as he jogged away from the building with Bella's body in his arms. The building burst into flames in seconds, each level catching on fire. He dropped to his knees, his body weak.

He perked up as his ear twitched. A fair heartbeat could be heard. He laid Bella slowly down on the ground staring at her in confusion. Bella's eyes shot open, her eyes a light brown, with a red tent to them. Nothing noticeable by human standards. She gasped grabbing onto his shirt shaking. Paul could do nothing but hold her as her shaking slowed. "How are you alive? You've been dead for weeks." He asked staring at her. Bella flinched here and there as she sat up slowly. "I think the venom in my system from when James bit me was ...a-activated. It just was running slowly, itching it's way to my heart. It did the opposite. Y-you tried reviving me right? I could feel it. It must've jump started my heart." Bella reasoned, her brows furrowing.

"Your eyes are..a little red. Barely though. Do..do you feel different?" He asked checking her over. Bella shook her head. "No..I can hear better though and see better. If you didn't restart my heart, I would assume that James venom would have restarted my heart on its own and then my heart would've stopped...turning me into a vampire. You stopped it mid process." Bella stated, standing shakily.

She helped Paul to his feet. He just kept staring at her in astonishment. Bella smiled at him, throwing herself against him as she hugged him tightly. He ran his hands through her hair smiling himself. He kissed her hair, his eyes watching the fire burn.

**TS **

Sue turned off the flashlight. "Alright. This is the last check up. I've concluded our 12th month assessment. She's fine. She's not going to turn. I assume like she said, her body was in the process of transforming. Since I don't see a lot of red in her eyes and her skin can be pierced she's fine. She's like you. Just venom running through her system at a more accelerated rate. Other than that...she's normal. I'll tell Charlie you'll be over on the weekend okay?" She commented as she grabbed her medical bag leaving Paul's. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed Paul's hand. He kissed her temple smiling. "You know that she said you're still completely normal..and that trying wouldn't be so bad of an idea..if you want kids I mean." He smiled nervously. Bella smiled, kissing him. "I would love to."


	53. This Moment In Time

**This Moment in Time**

**Summary: Bella has a conversation that could change her whole life.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

***Takes place after the battle in Eclipse***

Bella blinked a few times at the person that stood before her. "Hey." She stated, moving to let him in. "Hey. I know it's weird with me being here. We don't really know each other and Sam is busy. You don't really talk to anyone else in the pack. I just came to update you about Jake." Jared said making his way inside, standing awkwardly near the kitchen. Bella closed the door nodding. "Is he alright? I never meant for any of this to happen." Bella stated wringing her hands together. Jared quietly followed her into the kitchen. "We know. You just seem to shake things up is all." He chuckled.

"He's fine Bella." At those words Bella let out relieved sigh. "Thank god." She whispered, her eyes tearing up a little. She blinked them away gesturing towards the hot coca she had on the counter. Jared shook his head rocking in the balls of his feet. His eyes took notice of the ring that sat on her finger. "Is there a reason you don't talk with us much?" He asked curiously. He never understood her adherence to them. Bella's face scrunched up slightly in confusion. "Well I just..assume that I am the enemy's lover. I didn't want to just barge my way into your guy's world. Paul dislikes me already and I know half of you don't trust me." She answered leaning against the counter.

Jared snorted. "Paul hates everyone. Honestly a lot of us never saw you that way. You're adamant about keeping The Cullens secret, why not ours. You were just Jacob's human friend that was in on the know. We..well I though we were scary or something." He laughed quietly. Bella tossed him a smile. "No. None of you scare me. You're like giant pets." She laughed. Jared eyes the ring again. "Do you love him?" He asked unexpectedly. Bella's laugh abruptly cut off. "What?" She asked. "Jacob?" She added. Jared shook his head. "No. The blood- I mean Edward. Do you love him?" He asked leaning against the wall.

Bella nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Bella was confused on why he would be asking such questions. "I just want to know what's so appealing. Between you and him. Don't you get cold? Does he love you?" Jared asked, watching her intently. Bella looked down at the ring twirling it. "He says he does and I believe him." Jared nodded. "That may be. But why'd he leave? Besides out of love. All this happened because of him. Jacob told us that..you're marrying him so he'll turn you."

Bella swallowed. "Yes." She whispered. "Is your life worth keeping him forever?" Jared asked. Bella nodded. "I think so." She stated shrugging. "Do you ever think you love him because he saved your life?" Bella looked up at him, frowning. "He promised me after James that he'd never leave. Yet he did. I've watched Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and even Emmet and Rose. They all said the same thing. They couldn't live without their mate, but my main fear is that if Edward truly isn't the person I'm meant to be with. We've been through so much." Bella said, looking away.

"They're right you know? I see it in Sam. He can't go a day without Emily. It's amazing how long Edward went." Jared commented. "Jared? Am I a fool?" She asked. Jared moved forward, sitting at the table. "Honestly? I just think you're a little lost. I didn't mean to ask all these questions. I was curious as to how you could love them. Him. When from my eyes...he doesn't seem to. I don't want to see you regret your decision. I might be all for a follow your heart type of guy, but even I don't want to see a human turned. He left you alone, for Jacob to pick up the pieces, almost killing you both. A real mate wouldn't compromise to be with their soul mate. If I were Edward..I would've turned you the moment I saw you." Jared whispered. He stood looking apologetic. "I need to go. If you ever need anything, just call Sam's. I'm there for a little while."

He walked to her back door, opening it and stepping out into the darkness. _If I wereEdward__, I would've turned you the moment I met you._

**Wilk be a part 2. All mistakes are mine, so sleepy guys. Until next time! **


	54. This Moment In Time: Thinking

**This Moment In Time: Thinking**

**Summary: Jared's words have Bella thinking if Edward truly loves her.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Rating: T**

Edward looked down at Bella perplexed. "What?" He asked. Bella was mildly proud she had him stumped. Point 1 for the human. "Was it hard to leave?" She repeated. Edward sat down on the edge of her bed looking confused. "Of course. Everyday I fought not coming back to you. I should have." He admitted. "Why didn't you?" She asked him, looking at him confused and curious at the same time.

"I wanted to give you a normal life." Bella nodded slowly. "Why do you love me?" She asked. Edward looked down at her. "That's easy. You're...you. Perfect. You have life, you're smart, selfless, you accept me. What's with all the questions love?" He asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella shrugged. "Then why is it so hard for you to change me? If I'm your mate..then..why didn't you let me turn in the ballet studio, or under the gazebo? We've had plenty chances. Why?" Edward pulled back a little bit. "Is that what this is about? Changing you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm just curious. Everyone else says that it's nearly impossible to go without their soul mate. We're different but not that much different. Jared even said.." Edward cut her off with a hand. "You were with a mutt? Bella..they're dangerous. Was he here? In the house? Did he try to hurt you?" Bella gave a sigh. She slightly rolled her eyes. "No Edward. He came to update me about Jacob. Who's fine by the way. I guess I just don't get it." Bella answered. She looked at Edward, looked into his eyes and for the first time..she didn't see herself.

**TS**

Carlisle looked up smiling slightly. "Bella. Come in." Bella gave a shy smile and walked inside his office. She took a seat on the couch. Carlisle put his pen down, giving her his full attention. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "Well I have a question. Can the influence of a singer feel like a mating bond?" Carlisle's eyes slightly widened. "That's a very good question. In all honesty yes...the pull to the blood can feel like a rope per say. Is everything alright between you and Edward?" He asked worried. Bella shrugged. "I honestly don't know. What if it's my blood pulling him to me? Not me?" She asked.

"Edward loves you Bella." Carlisle stated, standing. He walked across the room to sit next to her. "I know. It's just why hasn't he turned me? You said it yourself. One cannot live without their mate. Carlisle, if Esme wasn't sick and dying when you turned her, would you have turned her anyway when you found her?" Carlisle's answer was immediate. "Yes." Bella gave him a look. "See. I'm not sick..and I'm not dying or going to anytime soon. Apparently. So what's stopping him? Carlisle I think..the pull to my blood..is the only pull he has to me. My silent mind...is there a possibility he's mistaking that pull to a mating bond? He left me. For months."

Carlisle didn't answer at first. Just stared. "It's..quite possible." He answered. Bella nodded. "Okay." She whispered. Carlisle hugged her gently as she stood. "You'll always be my daughter." He said into her hair.

**TS**

Bella listened as the phone rang. Tapping her foot. "Uley." Sam answered. "Hi Sam. It's Bella. Is Jared there?" She could hear Sam clear his voice. "Um..no, he's on patrol right now. Is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly. Bella chuckled. "Yes. Everything is fine. Can you tell him I called or ask him to stop by for me?" "Sure. Bye Bella." "Bye." Bella stated. She put the phone on the hook and looked down at the ring on her finger. She twirled it around thinking.

Hours later a knock sounded at her door. She walked to it, opening it up. She smiled at Jared. "Hi." She smiled moving to let him in. Jared nodded giving her a small smile walking inside. Bella closed the front door and then turned to look at him. "I hope you don't mind." She said moving towards the living room. Jared followed after slowly. "Honestly no. I did extend the olive branch sort of." He chuckled.

Bella wrung her hands together. "You were right." She stated. Jared cocked his head to the side. "About?" He asked taking a seat on the couch. As usual he was dressed in just cutoffs. "I spoke to Carlisle. It's a possibility that..Edward and I really don't belong together. We've been through so much. I've almost died for him _three _times now. There has been plenty of chances for him to change me and...I just don't know why marriage has to be thrown into it. If I were a vampire and found my soul mate, turning them wouldn't be anything to consider as long as they want it." She sighed. Jared hummed.

"Bella? Have you really thought about what being immortal entails? You might live like the Cullens and all peaceful like but you're giving up a lot of your life." Bella nodded sitting down across from him. "Yes. I'll be giving up my home, Charlie, Jacob. You guys..which in all honestly I have come to consider you all like a big rambunctious family.." She trailed off. "Is he worth it?" He asked, his brown eyes piercing hers. Bella hesitated for a moment but enough to even make her realize that if she was hesitant even a millisecond...there were things she needed to consider. "I'll take that as a... 'I don't know'. But ask yourself this...are you worth it to him?" Jared sat back waiting.

"No." She responded easily. Bella always knew this. "Then why are you going through it? What if you did marry him? And he didn't change you?" Jared asked leaning forward. "He promised." She whispered, her eyes clouding over slightly as she let the memories filter. "Didn't he promise to never leave you? But yet...he did?" Jared asked, his eyes narrowing. "Yes.." Bella answered her brows furrowing. "Would you rather be human and know what your life can possibly entail even if that includes happiness? Or rather be turned by a member of the Cullen family but unhappy?" Jared asked.

Bella swallowed looking up at him.

**TS**

Bella licked her lips as she sat the ring on Edwards bed. Carlisle and Esme were in the door way watching sadly. "I'm sorry Bella. Is there anything we can do?" Esme asked embracing her gently. Bella shook her head. "No. I'm fine really. I don't think we're meant to be Esme." She sniffled. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm not alone this time." She stated, kissing both their cheeks. "I'll drive you home Bella." Rosalie offered, making her way down the stairs. "But..my tuck.." She protested. Rosalie raised a brow looking back. "That thing is about dead. I want to work on the engine for you. It's literally death on wheels." Bella grumbled softly, smiling a little when Rosalie glared.

Roaisle drove in silence, the only Cullen member that obeyed the speed limit except Carlisle and Esme of course. "You know..there's this constant smell of dog around you." Rosalie huffed. Bella bit her cheek. "I know. That would be Jared..he's been coming around a lot." Bella blushed. Rosalie looked over curiously. "Is he a reason you're leaving Edward?" She asked. "Oh god no. You know I'd never.." Bella stated, stuttering over her words. Rosalie gave a tinkering laugh. "I know Bella. But even you deserve happiness. What happened to your other friend? Jacob."

Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't been by to see him since the battle. I've been so caught up in my own world, I completely forgot about him. I've called him though. I just haven't told him anything." Rosalie hummed. "Any reason why?" She asked. "Because..he'll think it's because of him and it's not. I'm doing it for me." Bella answered looking at Rosalie. "Atta girl. No offense when I say this but..I'm kind of on the mutts team here. Edward is my brother and I _do a care _about him but I have to agree with the family...Edward should've changed you by now." Bella nodded sadly. "Yes, but it gives me a chance to look at life from a new perspective."

They both eyed the tan boy as Rosalie parked. "Hmm. Are you sure it's not because of him?" She smirked. Bella blushed. "No...I mean..no." Bella said shaking her head. Rosalie turned towards Bella with a smile. "Well...I really would consider it. He's..kind of cute..nothing like my Emmett of course but...I can definitely see him coming around for more reasons than your doubt and sanity. Here." She said giving Bella a piece of paper. "Our phone numbers, well Emmets and I's. If you ever want to talk. Most likely we'll be packing it up within the next week. Remember Bella, you deserve happiness." Bella hugged the blonde vampire before getting out.

"Hey..Jared right?" Rosalie whispered. She saw his recognition as he slightly turned towards her. Bella was close to coming upon him. "Take care of her." Jared gave a slight nod. Rosalie made a U-turn before speeding away. Jared's attention was solely focused on Bella as she walked toward him. "Hey." He stated. "Hey." Bella smiled. "So..now that you're figuring things out or at least come to a decision..do I leave now?" He asked making his way inside after Bella.

She turned looking confused. "Did you want to?" She asked. Jared leaned against the wall. "Actually? I like being here. Jake's a little cranky but who cares." He shrugged.

Bella smiled. "Well good. Because I don't want you to. Can I ask you something?" She asked. Jared nodded watching as she walked into the kitchen. "Why did you help me?" She asked. Jared sat at the table leaning back. "Because I wanted to." He responded smiling.

**TS **

Bella was currently watching a movie with the pack over at Sam's. The Cullens left town a week ago. Edward dropped by once to try to win Bella over but respected her decision. She was sanwhiched in between Jacob and Jared. She dipped her hand inside the popcorn, touching a hand. She snatched her hand away blushing. Jared chuckled, his eyes watching her instead of the horror movie they had on tv.

By midnight Bella was ready to leave, excited for once to drive her truck. It was smooth and quieter. Old but gold. She liked to say. She said her goodbyes, Jared following her out. "I'll come with." He said to her confused to look. "What about coming home?" She asked cranking up the truck. Jared hopped in as Bella backed out the driveway. "I can run." He answered. Nothing was said to one another as Bella drove home. As she pulled into the driveway, she looked over at Jared. "What?" He asked as she cut the engine.

"It's nothing. Just strange that we became friends." She answered. "With you Bella? Anything is strange." He chuckled hopping out. Bella did the same. Jared walked her to the front door with a smile on his face. Bella turned to smile at him, surprised to see him so close. "Well this is it." She stated, shaking her head. "That is is." He answered. Bella turned towards her door, unlocking it. "Wait Bella?" Jared asked. "Hmm?" She asked turning around. "Can I take you out sometime?" He asked. Bella's brows rose at the question. She suddenly remembered Rosalie's advice.

"Sure. That'll be lovely." She answered smiling. Jared gave a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Tomorrow At 8 Okay?" He stated, backing down the steps. Bella smiled nodding. "Tomorrow at 8." She repeated before watching him disappear into the trees. She walked inside only to blush upon seeing Charlie scurry to the living room. "I know you were spying Dad." She smiled, closing the door. Charlie looked at her all innocent like. "Maybe...doesn't he own a shirt?" He asked, his eyes cutting to the screen in front of him.

**End. **

**An: Let me know if my Time Skips (TM) are bothering you! Until tomorrow!**


	55. In the Forest

**In the Forest**

**Summary: As usual, Sam is the one to find Bella in the forest except she's not comatose this time.**

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: T**

Bella turned in a circle, afraid. She was lost in a forest with no sense of direction. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she let out shallow breaths. "Breathe." She said to herself. Hearing a twig snap, she jumped searching through the dark woods as much as she could.

She stopped dead in her tracks coming face to face with a large animal. She took a step back and then froze remembering that may wild animals take that as a chase. As it got closer, Bella made out that it was actually a huge wolf. Taller than any other animals she's seen. It's eyes held hers as it stalked towards her, it brushed past her as if unbothered.

Bella watched in fear as it stopped, looking towards her. Her eyes widened as it's teeth grasped her rain coat. She gave a shout as she was lifted onto its back. Her body was tense as it trotted through the woods. She held onto its fur, questioning her sanity at that moment. "I'm dreaming." She whispered. The wolf chortled under her as if laughing. Bella looking down at it curiously. As the animal started to slow down, she realized that she was close enough to see her home and hear her father giving orders.

The wolf bent low to the ground letting her slide off. Bella walked forward slowly, stopping in front of it. She cocked her head to the side as it stood at its full height once more. She took a step back, it's eyes following her movement. The wolf bent its head nudging her in the right direction. Bella turned, doing as it asked. As she followed the trail that she could now see, she turned around to see nothing but darkness.

**End. Short I know. (At work, wanted to pass the time lol) **


	56. In the Forest:She Finds Him

**In the Forest: She Finds Him**

**Summary: Bella is the one who finds the wolf or is it that they keep stumbling upon one another?**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: T**

Bella searches through the woods with a flash light. Two weeks ago she made contact with a wolf. Intelligent she could tell. Nothing could hide the flashes of images she had about it. This need to find it and to...she didn't know what she wanted when she found it.

She carefully maneuvered around the branches. Looking behind her she could still see her home which she promised herself she wouldn't lose sight of. She slowly went deeper into the forest, searching. The forest was alive with plant life, animals, the works. It was beautiful and for once she could actually cherish its beauty without being reminded of the painful memories with Edward in these exact woods.

She stopped suddenly as all went quiet abruptly. When everything went quiet, there was a reason why. Bella's flashlight caught the large black animal once again as it towered in the distance. The light reflected off its brown eyes. They keenly sought hers and Bella for a split second though she saw disappointment in them.

It stalked towards her slowly, it's eyes watching her every move. It did the same as the night before, walked past her. Instead of picking her up, she yelped in surprise when it's large and heavy tail swatted her slightly. Making her fall backwards. She looked up in annoyance. It did the same. In a surprising development, it's eyes shifted towards the house indicating that it wanted her home.

"You're a grumpy one aren't you?" She asked, standing as she dusted herself off. She stood just watching it. It was beautiful. It lightly bared it's teeth, growling at her. It shifted its head questioning her stubbornness. "I'm going...but I will find you again." She muttered walking off, periodically glancing at it. As she reached the end of the trail, she turned around, expecting it to be gone.

But it wasn't. It was still there. Sitting. Watching her.

**TS**

Bella had to find it. The Meadow. She needed closure. Peace. The nightmares wouldn't leave her alone. She stumbled across the circular grassy front. It was dead. All of it. Bella somehow found comfort in it. She dropped to her knees. She lightly pulled at the dead grass. In the backpack she carried, she pulled out the scrap book, cd player, anything that reminded her of the Cullen's. She placed it in the mini trashcan she brought with her. As she lit the match, it suddenly blew out with a random breeze. Bella didn't want to look up as only a vampire could move that fast, without unsettling the nature around them.

"Trying to start a forest fire Bella?" Bella looked up in surprise at the accent. "Laurent." She whispered, slowly standing. His red eyes glowed brightly as it watched her every move. "Surprised?" He asked. Bella said nothing as he took a step forward. Bella took one backwards. "It's so nice to see you. I went by the house and no one was there. Are The Cullen's gone?" He asked. He sounded as if what they were having was a casual conversation. "Matter of fact yes. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Denali?" She asked taking another step backwards. Laurent smiled.

"That diet is just not for me. It was a nice change though. You are why I'm here. Victoria. What I will do to you will be mercy. She wants to torture you. I'm not that vile." His lip twitched and Bella turned on her heels making a run from where she came. She knew it was futile.

She stopped abruptly as wolves emerged from all sides of the trees. Her friend as she liked to call it, was in front of her growling over the top of her head.

She turned watching as Laurent's eyes went wide with fear. She couldn't help but back into the fur of the midnight wolf. He was more beautiful in the daylight she noticed.

It was soft as nuzzled her face in it. The wolf seemed to purr, it's eyes still trained on Laurent. Laurent gasped turning, running for his life. As he ran, he pulled out his phone, knowing he was going to die.

"What?" The voice asked in annoyance. "We were wrong Victoria..she's the alpha's..." Laurent's phone conversation could not be finished as pain tore through his side, but it told the gravity of the situation.

Bella watched in amazement as the black wolf launched over her, chasing after the rest of the wolves. Before it disappeared from sight, it turned its head towards her. Signaling once again..to go home.

**TS**

As Bella slept throughout the night, she tossed and turned as flashes of a tan man held her vision. She wanted so bad to find him. As those images flashed, those of the midnight wolf did as well. Bella took in a deep breath as she sat up in bed. "It's a man." She whispered. Bella knew it was late but she threw on some shoes and a light jacket dressed in a tank top and cotton pants.

She quietly walked down the stairs and outside the back door. She knew that it was there. She grabbed the flash light that sat by the door, flicking it on. She didn't have to walk far as she caught glimpse of the black wolf again. It was like a guard dog. "You're a man." Bella stated, sitting across from it. It laid down across from her. "I don't know how I know this...but you are. I can feel it." She whispered into the night. The air was chilly, more so than she anticipated. She shivered slightly, like usual, the wolf caught her movement.

It stood slowly but fluid. It trotted over, sitting next to her. It laid down, using its tail to nudge her closer. Bella curled into the animal sighing in content completely unbothered.

**TS**

Bella awoke in her bed the next morning. It was almost as if she didn't leave her room. She turned over seeing a piece of paper addressed to her on her dresser. She sat up slowly opening it.

_Bella... you are right. I am a man. If you aren't afraid, come to the address written on the back._

_~The Black Wolf_

Bella turned it over reading the address. She quickly got out of bed and pulled on clothes. After brushing her hair and teeth, she was out the door in seconds.

**TS **

Bella pulled up to the small cottage home cutting the engine. The house was surrounded by nothing but forest. She got out and walked hesitantly to the door. As she raised her hand to knock, it opened, revealing tanned skin. Bella couldn't help but stare in awe. He was beautiful. He was the black wolf.

**End. (Not really, but this wouldn't be a bad ending)**

**Until next time. Part 3?**


	57. In the Forest: You

**In the Forest: You**

**Summary: Bella officially sees Sam.**

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating:T**

Bella sat across from who she now knew as Sam. "So The Cullen's made you..what do you call it, phase?" Sam nodded a little. "Well not them exactly but cold ones in general. Their scent...their very nature makes my people phase. While the The Cullen's weren't as dangerous until you came along, we needed to be here in case anything happened. Which is how I found you in the woods...rather you found me..."

Bella nodded at the memory. "That I did. When I found you the second time...why did you stay? Why were you so adamant about me going home?" She asked curiously. She stared at his tan skin, just wondering how it would look under her hands.

"It's my nature to protect. The African vampire we saw the other day and a red headed female that's been hanging around, were close in the area. I needed you home and out of sight. So I could protect you." He explained, his brown eyes assessed her in a way that was completely curious.

Bella blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

She reached for his hand slowly. Sam held her hand in his as she ran her fingers over his skin delicately. Her brown eyes caught his, and he smiled softly. He raised his hand to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek in a loving manner. "Bella..." Sam whispered, his eyes tracing her face. "Yes?" She asked, her eyes blinking in a sensual way.

"I want to show you something..." He stated, standing up. He towered over her easily. Bella considered him to be a giant. He held in his hand out for her. Bella's hand grabbed it in hers. Their eyes connected once again as a small spark passed between them. She stood with him letting him the way back outside. It was already mid afternoon by the way the light looked outside. She followed Sam behind his little cottage into the woods. Her heart jumped a little at the painful reminder of Edward's leaving.

Sam turned towards her slightly. "I won't leave you." He declared. He gripped her hand tighter as he walked more into the woods. "Sam.." Bella whispered...her heart beating slightly faster. Her human instincts could not belittle the fact that her mind was stuck on that moment in the woods. Sam stopped, causing Bella to stop as well. "Close your eyes..." He instructed glancing back to see if she listened. He didn't want her to see how he phased.

Bella could hear clothes rustling as she held her eyes shut. She heart a quiet thud and she slowly peaked her eyes open. She gasped at the sight before her. The black wolf. Bella was amazed and yet weary now knowing he was a man and now since she's seen the wolf in both forms, she didn't know how to act.

It trotted towards her slowly, gazing down at her. She looked up in curiosity and amazement, reaching her hand out lightly gripping the fur. _You can't hurt me. _Bella's eyes widened at the voice inside her head.

"You can...?" She questioned in surprise. _Yes. But only on certain conditions.. one..we have to be touching...two only with our mates. At least it's what the legends said which seem to be true._

"You're amazing." She breathed. She stepped closer to the wolf, feeling the vibration rock through her as he growled softly, in a comforting way. "How do you know I'm your mate?" She asked, sitting. Sam sat on all fours curling himself around her. _Imprinting. It's..one look and we know that person is our forever. We can never leave them, never hurt them.. never._

Bella snuggled into his fur, sighing. "Perfect." She whispered..the pit in her heart finally closing as she settled close to her destiny.

**End. End. **


	58. In the Forest: Epilouge

**In the Forest: Epilouge**

**AN: One More. As you can see, Bella and Jacob did not acquire a dependency in New Moon. So while they are very much best friends..they don't have that 'edge' about them.**

**Summary: Bella meets the pack and gets a surprise at who's in it. Also an update on Victoria's whereabouts. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: T**

Bella watched with wide eyes as the gigantic men came through Sam's front door. A week later she was already spending most of her time with him. Sam chuckled at her expression throwing an arm around her waist. "This is my pack. That's Paul. He's the silver one, Jared, he's a dark brown, Embry, lighter brown than Jared, and as you know..Jacob. The Russet colored one. I'm not sure how much of us you saw." Sam explained.

They all sat at the table around the large meal that Sam helped Bella prepare. "Are you sure they can eat all that?" She whispered to Sam. "We're like growing boys Bella. We can eat this." Jared answered stuffing his face with ribs. Jacob nodded giving her a smile. Bella watched in amazement as they scarfed down everything within minutes. "Now do you see why I made you a plate beforehand?" Sam asked kissing her hair.

Bella nodded, chuckling. "Finally she's in on it all because no offense I got tired of waiting. But it was fun to chase down that leech. Tore his head clean off." Paul stated proudly. Bella grabbed her plate, leaning against Sam as she munched in thought.

_Somewhere in Washington_

_Victoria sighed as she replayed the message in her head. **"She's the alphas..." **So she had it all wrong then. "Why are you just sitting here? Do something!" The voice next to her snapped. Victoria hissed in anger. "What exactly do you want me to do? She's the alpha's mate idiot! That's suicide going against a pack of wolves!" She growled. _

_"No! You were supposed to draw her close enough to make her afraid! Scared! You put her in the arms of the enemy!" Her companion yelled. _

_"No Edward..you did. I think you need to leave this alone. I'm done here." Victoria whispered disappearing. _

**TS- 3 years later **

Sam twirled Bella around the floor smiling. She was dressed in a green dress that flared around her legs and black flats. He pulled her close, his hand firmly wrapped around her waist. He hair tickled his arm as he kissed her forehead. They smiled as Charlie and Sue danced, the newly married bride and groom, looking happier than ever. Harry died from a heart attack years prior, Charlie and Sue developed a friendship and from there a relationship.

Bella kissed Sam's cheek. "I've got to go to the restroom. Be right back. " Sam nodded letting her go. Bella walked inside, humming softly. As she walked into the guest bathroom she gasped softly as she hunched over the counter.

She sucked in a sharp breath as pain rocked through her side. "Ohhh you really want to come today don't you?" She groaned. She swallowed as the pain subsided for the moment. "Sweet baby Jesus." She groaned, again. She shook her head at the prospect of peeing and turned around. As she poked her head out the door, she noticed one of the wolves with their back turned. With all of their short hair they all looked the same. By the height she knew it was Embry.

"Embry!" She called, holding herself against the wall. He turned looking relieved. "Oh you're done..ohh you don't look so good." Bella reached towards him laughing. He moved forward, and grabbed her hand gently. "Potato!" She exclaimed happily but tired. Embry looked confused before his eyes widened. "Holy shit..come on." As they started walking down the hall, Embry couldn't take the slowness of it all. He lifted her up with ease and Bella sighed in relief.

He pulled the door open and walked down the porch steps. Sam stood quickly in concern of his pregnant fiancé. "Potato!" Embry yelled. It was a code word since Bella got so big, her due date could be any time so they figured potato would work. Bella thought it was funny and wanted to use it as a memory for her and Sam's child.

Many people turned in confusion and in wonderment. The wolves were even confused for a moment before they exclaimed in happiness. Sam immediately went to his truck with his keys in hand. Embry followed with quickened haste, his pack brothers on his heels. They were one big strange family. Onlookers watched in bewilderment at the size. Charlie looked down at Sue in happiness. "I get to marry you and my grandchild is born all on the same night? Man I'm lucky. You and I both know those boys aren't going to all fit in that damn truck. Come on, let's grab yours." She smiled shaking her head, calling a few of the boys over. "Boys in mine!"

**TS**

Charlie paced the waiting room waiting for any news. "Chief..slow down. Everything's gonna be alright." Jacob soothed, standing in Charlie's path. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "You're right kid. I'm just so nervous. I don't think I was this nervous when Bella was born." He chuckled, finally taking a seat. "Well we should be. Lord knows that child is going to need some balance." Paul snorted. The guys chuckled too, thinking fondly of their alpha's mate. "Yeah..better hope not a big head like Sam." Embry laughed. Charlie shook his head. "Boys...we all know that Bella is the one that.." Charlie stopped talking as a nurse came down the hall.

"Okay...only one at a time. Safe delivery. Mama and baby are good to go. She's a beautiful child. You're the mother's father? You first." Charlie nodded excitedly standing.

**TS**

Bella smiled leaning against Sam as they watched her giggle in Charlie's arms. "We did good." Sam muttered smiling. Bella nodded laying her hand on his chest. "That we did."

**End. **


	59. Who Killed Bella Swan?

**Who Killed Bella Swan? **

**AN: This is broken up into different scenes. It's short but I hope enough information. **

**Summary: Bella Swan is found dead in the woods, two days after she turned 18. Charlie needs to know the truth. **

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Rating: T**

Charlie stared at the glass with blood shot eyes. "Chief..." A deputy stated patting his shoulder. Charlie shrugged it off angrily. "I need to identify her body Jones..find the fucker that killed my baby. I want that son of a bitch dead." Charlie tapped the glass as the sheet was removed. His heart beat heavily in his chest. Thumping. His heart sank as he took in the long brown hair and pale face. He laid his head against the glass as the body was covered. His body shook with sobs.

**The Funeral**

Charlie stared blankly at the casket. Two weeks of planning and nobody knew jack shit. Nobody would come forward and speak out if they saw anything. He watched as these large tan men walked in sitting down. _Who the fuck are they? _Charlie thought. The Cullens were no longer in town and every fiber in his being told him that Edward Cullen murdered his child. Who else would? Bella was a sweet girl..she wasn't mixed in the wrong crowd. Nothing. So who else were in those woods?

Friends stood saying words that did nothing to comfort Charlie. He knew they were all lying bastards. This whole town was a jealous hell hole, and Charlie knew that. He ignored people who tried to talk to him or offer food, comfort. He slapped a hand away in anger and grief. "Get out of my face Renee. Leave. I don't even know why you're here." He snapped loudly. His brown eyes twitching with anger. "Charlie..." Renee whispered brokenly. "Our daughter...our baby is _gone_. I'm not going anywhere." She declared sniffing.

Charlie wanted to break apart at that moment. For her to hold him but he had to stay strong. Charlie walked up to the the casket, his body slightly shaking. His vision was blurred as tears fell down his cheeks. He took in her beautiful face, her now brittle hair, the little mole that sat on her neck. He took everything in, assessing, trying to wrap his mind around her death.

**Pictures**

Charlie threw photo after photo, frame after frame down the stairs. Renee peaked her head out by the banister. "Charlie...what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, picking up the photos, silently crying. Charlie turned around looking slightly crazy. "That wasn't Bella in that casket." He stated coming down the stairs. Renee scoffed, letting out an aggregated sigh. "So What Charlie? She's alive? Come on! Even you know that's bullshit!" She snapped, plopping down on the couch. Charlie's hair was a mess as he kneeled in front of his ex-wife. "Has Bella ever had a mole on her neck?" He asked.

Renee looked at him confused. "What? No. What are you talking about? A mole?" She asked, her nose pink. Charlie thrust a picture in his hand. When she went to prom with Edward. "Look." He pointed to her neck. "Bella doesn't have a mole. There was one on her neck. In the casket." Charlie stuttered. He kept pointing to the picture over and over. Renee sniffed. Her shaky hands held Charlie's face. "Charlie...Bella is dead. Okay? She's dead."

**Pieces **

Charlie banged on Billy's screen door. "Billy! Open the door!" He yelled. He could hear Billy's wheelchair from inside. "Please?" He begged. "She's not dead...she's alive." He whispered. The black door rattled as the locks were undone. Charlie looked down at a confused Billy. "You've gone off your rockers Charlie. Bella is dead." Charlie pulled at his hair wildly. He walked past Billy and into the house. "No. No. No, she's not dead! That was _not _my child in that casket! Don't fuck with me. You sent one of your boys to find her that night. Did he?! Three days later her fucking body is found! That's not Bella and don't tell me it is. That _thing _had a mole on its neck. Bella doesn't have a mole. Where the fuck is my daughter Black?!" He yelled.

Billy swallowed. "The Cullens. They..killed Bella." Charlie sat down heavily on the couch. "You knew? You let those bastards leave and you knew?! How? I-I don't understand." He stuttered, his face in his hands. "There are some things that you don't know about." Billy answered, his eyes tracking Charlie's movement. Charlie stood exasperated. "Oh fuck Billy! Still with the fucking secrets? I want to know _everything._" Charlie snapped angrily glaring at Billy.

**The Truth **

"Well?" Charlie asked waiting on Billy to spill the truth. "It's not my place.." Billy held up his hand. "No Charlie. It's not my place. Up the road is Sam Uley's place. He'll have all the answers you need. If you would've held out for a little while longer." He shook his head. Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Held out? Billy I'm barely hanging on by a thread. Three weeks and I can't take this without _her_. She came from me. She was my _only _child. I'm going to Uley's."

Sam twitched as he could hear the cruiser coming up the road. He hung the phone back on the hook. He looked to his pack. "Charlie's on his way. Billy gave the okay. Go." Paul nodded going into the back room.

Sam opened up the door, ready before Charlie even knocked. "Where is she?" He asked. Sam let Charlie inside closing the door. "Charlie there are some imperative things that need to be laid out before I can move forward." Sam explained. Charlie sighed in frustration. "What is it? Billy said I should've just held out. What did he mean? Why were you guys at Bella's funeral? Is she..alive and if so how?"

Sam directed Charlie to the couch. "As Billy told you, The Cullens were vampires. The boys and myself. The ones here right now are shapeshifters. We turn into wolves. Vampires are our natural enemy. Are you following?" He asked. Charlie nodded slowly. "So like your tribes legends?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes. When Bella went missing that night, Billy did call us. Jared, Paul and myself..went searching for her. Paul was the one that found her. She was way off the trail and into mid way territory. Half way point between the Cullens home and La Push. You see when he found her, she was losing a lot of blood, but also she had venom running through her veins. She was bitten. It was sloppy and when Billy said the Cullens killed Bella..he was right. They left her to face a dangerous foe. One who had plans. We were coming up on this vampire's hunt and they were rushed per say, leaving venom in Bella's system. Paul..hmm. Imprinted on Bella as she was turning or maybe dying, we don't know." Sam pauses to make sure Charlie was following.

"Imprinting? Like ducks?" He asked. He looked tired sounded dead almost...drained. Sam shook his head. "No. Soul mates. As a reward for our duty in protecting our tribe and people, the gods destined us with a soul mate. One who is meant for us and _only _us. Bella is Paul's. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He had to save her. Sucking the venom out would've probably killed him so he didn't something different. Fed her his blood. To vampires, we have a unique smell and our blood is unappetizing. If Jared or I would've found her first and try the same thing, she would've rejected it. She started to reject Paul's but he is her imprinter. Everything about him can help her in some way."

Sam explained. "Why were you at the funeral then? Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked confused. "Three reasons. 1, Bella requested us to keep an eye on you, 2, we had to make sure everybody bought she was dead and to keep an eye out for her killer, 3...to keep you safe. Bella knew that you'd figure something out. We made sure the woman's body you saw was a close match to Bella's and much makeup was added. If you were to find out soon which now is _almost _too soon, whoever killed Bella, we feared they'd come back. Now before we start this..Bella has both wolf blood and vampire venom running through her veins. Every other day, the wolf blood is attacking the venom getting rid of it slowly. We conclude by the end of the year, she'll be human once again. We're not sure if we want to go public with her or keep her hidden, it's up to you guys. Would you like to see her now?" Sam asked.charlie nodded. "Yes." He whispered turning around.

Paul came from the back room, with a reddish brown eyed Bella. He hair was a slight red highlight to it. She was a tad paler than normal, her face different. Charlie stood slowly, taking her in. In seconds, Bella was wrapped in his arms. "Oh Bella." He whispered, sobbing softly. Her cold temperature, her increasingly creepy eyes, and the look about her meant nothing to Charlie. He was just happy to have his daughter in any way he could.

**End. I'm not sure where I got this idea..why...or how this went. Hope you liked. Don't ask questions because even I don't know lmao. **


	60. Destiny is Real

**Destiny is Real**

**Summary: Bella heads for the Cliffs, only to have destiny bring her back into reality.**

**Pairing: Bella/Embry**

**Rating: T**

The wind rushed past Bella, blowing her hair in all different directions. One jump. Just to feel the rush. To feel _alive_. She spent so much time with the undead she too felt _dead_. She needed a rush. The weather was so bleak though. The sky was a dark gray, the waves were strong, pushing against the current. Oh Bella knew it was dangerous. But she _needed_ it. To believe that the last two years weren't a lie. To know that everything was _real. _For sure, the scar was a reminder but it could be a figment of her imagination. Victoria...could be a made up, dangerous, very dangerous, way of her imagination showing its colors and Edward...a cruel joke her mind played on her in hopes of feeling wanted. Right?

Wrong. God Bella was so wrong. She knew that in her soul, she was left behind after _finally...finally _fitting in with people, left alone like all those days and nights when Renee was her usual flighty self. And scared. In danger. Because she fell in love. Love never again would win her over..to drown her in happiness, only to be snatched away in a blink of the eye.

Destiny...fate...it meant _nothing. Nothing._

Counting in her head, Bella threw off her jacket. _This was real. _She thought. She looked down, the water below looked cold and unwanted. _Like me. _She thought. She shook her head. She was wanted...by the wrong people. Things. Monsters...if she could only be oblivious again. She slowly inched her foot off the edge taking in a deep breath. Did she want to do a running start? Or just jump? She didn't know. Jacob was supposed to be there. But he wasn't. He too was gone.

Bella moved her foot back. She looked into the distance backing a few feet. She shook her hands as she prepared for the drop. As her back hit a tree, she ran. Straight ahead, she ran. Everything slowed down for her in that moment. She jumped..her arms above her head. The water was seen with new eyes. Wide ones, and Bella realized that this was such a dangerous play. _Shit._

Bella was halted , her body confused as to why she wasn't falling. Was she floating? _Not possible. _She was hoisted up, and up on her feet. A hot..very hot hand wrapped its own around her arm, pulling her away from the edge. She blinked a few times, her eyes finally finding a figure. A boy..no man. He had short black hair..that eerie tattoo...a chiseled body, low cut off shorts and the dirtiest sneakers that put her converses to shame. Her eyes connected the dots to his face. _Embry. _

Her eyes found his and suddenly...he was real. _So fucking real_. They were ablaze with fire..an intensity that made her go fuzzy. That's when she had that feeling..that..._Rush. _His eyes raked over her body, in a curious manner but also calculating. Checking for injuries. His eyes finally traveled back to hers. They were sharp. Keen. Fierce. "You...could've died down there." He growled. Bella jumped slightly from the anger that resonated towards her. "I realized that. I just..I needed.." She trailed off. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

He seemed to hang on to every word, slightly leaning forward. "To feel alive." She whispered looking away. She looked back down at the sea, hoping against god that he didn't look at her like she was crazy. His hands were hot as he grabbed her by the arms. The heat seeped through her long sleeved shirt. Bella turned her head, looking him in the eyes again. They were softer..just a little.

He didn't say anything at first. "If you leave it up to me..I'll make you feel alive every day for the rest of your life." He declared. Bella knew that she was insane..but she believed him...every word.

**End. :)**


	61. What It’s Like To Be Human

**What It's Like to Be Human**

Summary: Months after Edward left her in the woods, Bella finally understood what it was like to be human.

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating:T**

Sam kept keen eyes on the human that sat around his rambunctious pack. It was almost time. His alpha instincts screamed at him to make sure their newest member was well watched over.

She didn't know yet, not really, but the wolves could sense that she was suspecting something. They know she could feel the pull, the connection. As her bond grew stronger to her destiny, the bond an imprint to her mate's pack.

This imprint was was a delicate one. Bruised by the enemy and claimed by the beast. She didn't fear them..no. She embraced them as she did The Cullens.

What she really feared was love. She had some suspicion that Paul Lahote did what they called imprint. She was afraid of anything that symbolized soul mates, because all she learned, was that it meant nothing.

As the party of sorts went on, Bella could feel this charge within her body ignite. Her body was aware of something. Of _someone._ She let out a shuddering breath, her eyes wildly looking around for _him._

Sam could breathe easy knowing Bella's wolf was in view and proximity. The girl was anxious and it was a direct link to her alpha. Bella's brown eyes met a darker shade, his body zinging with strength, dominance and sheer confidence. He screamed sex, passion, and all male.

His body was tense, that much she could see. Her body pulled to him in ways she couldn't understand...ways she was too afraid to understand. He towered over her easily, the orange sun basking him in beautiful light, insinuating his luxurious tan skin, that perfect jawline that was downright kissable..lickable even.

"Bella.." That voice. God that voice was a deep vibration that held no room for anything but what he needed to say. Bella wanted to imagine his tongue against her ear, whispering with that voice of his.

Bella shook her head. That's lust. She wanted more than lust. She wanted love. To be held, cherished in a way that made her doubt nothing. His hands were rough as he grabbed her own..hardworking hands that Bella found attractive.

They were hot like lava, burning her from the inside out. She didn't realize her feet were moving, her body following the handsome man into the woods. That feeling of safety that courses through her veins. He was looking at her now. Speaking. Saying something about imprinting. They both knew she knew what it was. Why they were out there.

His eyes were swimming with an emotion that screamed devotion. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, made her feel...undone. Whole. Bella realized that this moment is what Edward wanted her to experience. To experience the roundabouts of emotions jumping through her body. Love. Lust. Passion. Excitement.

To experience something so deep that it was umbreakable. His hands roamed her face, her shoulders, touching any ounce of skin he could.

His kisses were passionate as he none too sweetly pushed her up against a tree, biting her bottom lip with an urgency that made her anxious. For the pleasure. Something in her heart told her she could. She could give him everything or nothing and the next day he'd be right there. Every. Single. Day.

His hands grasped her hips, where her short, shoulder-less top rode up, already leaving red marks as he scraped his teeth against her neck, growling in her ear in a way that had her dripping.

Crooning in her ear, telling her the dirty things he wished to do to her. The nights he promised to make her scream, over and over. Softly telling her, that she was it. Explicitly whispering into her ear that after fucking her..senseless..he'd make up for it.

Bringing her right back to where they started. In a slow, sensual way. Bella let out short pants as Paul pulled her flush against him, his hand wrapping around her soft, long, brown hair. He softly pulled, exposing her neck and eyes to him.

Bella's heart pounded. With this supernatural creature, she had the pleasure of feeling without caution. To be human was to sometimes plan things out or jump right in...and Bella wanted to jump right in.

Her jeans were practically soaked while she stared at him. "Mmm. So fucking perfect." He whispered, burring his face in her neck. Bella did the one thing she was dying to do. Lick his perfect jaw. She did too, her tongue tasting the deliciousness of Paul Lahote.

"All I need is a yes and you're mine. Forever." He whispered, wanted to sink his teeth into her neck already. He took a long kick from her collarbone to her ear lobe. "Say it..." He purred looking into her eyes.

Bella Swan said yes.

That night, all she could was scream it..

**:) How'd I do? Don't know where the idea came from. Well anyway, I've got my birthday tomorrow and work so yay. Lol until next time. **


	62. I See You

**An: Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes. I love you all. **

**I See You**

**Summary: Bella has taken up photography as a hobby after Edward left finding comfort in watching life. She captures a photo that changes her life.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Bella walked down the beach, taking pictures of the waves and sand. She smiled snapping a photo of a family that was laughing, having a great time.

She turned her attention to the rumblings of male voices, noticing Sam Uley's men.

Jacob hated them and Bella couldn't understand why. They kept to themselves and really stayed to the shadows. She lifted up her camera, catching them all, attention focused, bodies in sync. Like a pack. She loved when the photos came out in black and white. She only captured them a few times.

She snapped another, now noticing that only one man's attention was diverted and it was directed at her. She looked at the camera full of bronze gods, her eyes taking in the one that was no longer looking to the trees but at her.

His face was stotic, jaw line eccentric, his body at attention. His eyes held secrects she could tell as he looked at her. She looked up, frowning ever so slightly as the men were gone. She looked back down at the camera, her eyes finding mystery man.

**ISY**

Bella sat the new photos she took in her scrapbook smiling. She rarely thought of Edward anymore. She resumed class again, talking to friends and even tried dating one of the boys there. It didn't go so well. He just wasn't her type. She started living more and she knew Charlie was less worried about her now. She felt great, although her mind couldn't stop thinking about mystery man.

She wanted to ask Jake but he's suddenly caught something. Billy says Mono but Bella knows it's something else. She grabbed her camera again as the sun was setting. This was another perfect time to catch the naturalistic scenery.

She drove through town that evening stopping at beautiful hilltops catching the sun wind down. She also knew she needed to make one more stop before the sun went down. The cliffs.

She drove up to the forest edge, knowing she'd have to hike her way up. She rushed through the trees, feeling exhilarated. She was excited for some reason. As she made it to the cliff opening, she snapped her first photo of the sunset on the cliffs.

She smiled at the way they were turning out. She knew this part was dangerous but she took a few steps closer. She wanted to get the bottom of the cliff. Where she was standing, the beach was below. She leaned forward slightly, zooming in. She gasped slightly seeing mystery man. He looked very angry for some reason, from what she could tell from the lens. She snapped the picture, cursing as she tapped the button again, the camera taking another picture.

She realized she pressed a button that took 3 photos in a span of a second. She took a step back cursing the camera for sure it was going to be blurry, but that's not what she saw. Her first photo was mystery man, angry, face red. The next was blurry, but clear. Bella was confused seeing a weird silver like shape, joining with the man. The last picture showed a horse sized silver wolf.

Looking. Right. At. Her.

Bella eyes widened, her mind pulling memories from almost a year ago._ "Protectors of the tribe. Wolves." _She gasped fumbling with the camera, wanting to leave the cliffs. If it saw her, would it kill her for knowing their secret?

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest as a twig snapped. She swiveled around, instinctively taking a step back, forgetting she was on a high cliff.

The sky was almost dark. A shadow appeared in front of her. A tan body stepped into the light. His face blank, hands lax. Eyes _ablaze_. Bella let out a breath at his beauty, her heart still leaping in flight or fight..hell even stay here and stare into his eyes.

Bella took another step back, her foot, inches from the edge. She was frozen, her eyes wide. His brown eyes immediately went to her feet. "Stop. Be still." His first words to her. They were deep, rumbling. Rolled off his tongue with precision. Bella stilled instantly, her body willing to do exactly what he asked.

He stepped forward slolwly, reaching his hand out. "Bella!" The shouting of her name spooked her in the intense silence that lay between them. She jumped, her foot stepping on lose rocks and dirt. Her eyes widened as gravity pulled her down quickly. She let out a scream as the wind blew past her, her heart quickening so fast she'd thought she'd die of a heart attack before she hit the water.

**ISY **

Paul knew that as soon as that jackass spoke, his little human would go tumbling down. She went down fast, faster than even wolf reflexes could catch. He made no hesitation as he dived.

He caught her just as their bodies hit the water. They were on the cliff side, not even beach swimmers swam in the area as it was deeper than the rest. The current always high during any weather.

They went under deep, and Paul used his body to get them to surface. Bella was a gasping ness, trying to catch her breath. Paul still relished in the feel of her hands squeezing him, her legs wrapped around him for safety.

"Y-you jumped after me!" She exclaimed, holding onto him as he swam towards shore. He looked back at her, assessing her over. "You'd think I'd let you drown?" He asked, his height helping him stand, Bella wrapped around his body.

He walked the rest of the way to shore. "You don't know me..Are you going to kill me?" She asked suddenly. Paul pryed her away from him, his eyes narrowing. He looked down at her with a look that said_ are you serious? _He knew she dealt with those blood suckers and her fist human instinct would be to question his intention after seeing him transform.

"No. If I wanted you dead, I would've let you fall." He answered. She was dripping wet and slightly shivering. "You've captured a few pictures...I'm not here for those and I'm sorry about your camera, but I was on that cliff for another reason."

He stated, watching her intently. "Why?" She breathed her eyes widening. He leaned down, whispering into her ear. "I've been watching you too."


	63. I See You: I’ve Been Watching

**I See You: I've Been Watching **

**Summary: Bella explores the intensity of her mystery man.**

***Picks up right after Paul whispers in her ear.* **

Paul leaned away, enjoying the way Bella's breathing hitched, the slight stutter in her heart. "Why?" She asked, looking up at him. She shivered at his next set of words. "You intrigue me." He rumbled, his eyes assessing hers. Looking for something.

"I do? Me?" She asked, stepping closer to him. The moon was out now, the time going by fast. She was slightly dryer now, his skin giving off a heat she craved. Paul hummed watching her feet. He took a step back, hoping she'd follow his lead. "Of course. You're just..how do I put it? Something I want to _open_ and figure out _everything _that defines you."

_She steps forward. He steps back. _

"I'm not that important." She whispers, licking her lips, seeing her prize at being able to corner him. Paul cocked his head to the side. "Oh really?" He asks, now openly walking backwards slowly, knowing he was nearing the trees.

Bella nodded and followed, wondering what game he was playing. As he backed into a tree, she smiled in triumph only to let out a gasp as her back was now touching the tree, seeing the ocean past his shoulders this time. His voice was like velvet, his lips tickling her ear delicately. "I beg to differ my little mate."

The electricity crackled around them as his hot tongue trailed down her neck. "I think you're very important." She sucked in a breath, turned on by his statements. Here she was, hot and heavy for someone she didn't know. In a flash, he was gone, heat resonating from her backside.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand moving her wet hair from her neck. "I want to play a game. You see... I love the chase. I really have been watching you for some time now. I can see it in you. You need me. You take the pictures and they make you happy, but not as long. Let me fill that void." He whispered. Bella shivered, letting out a breath.

"Why? Why you?" She asked breathlessly, gazing at the water. His voice sent goosebumps down her spine as he squeezed her to him. "I do whatever you need. I do whatever you want. You need me to. And by the way you _smell..._ you really want me to."

Bella gulped. "Want you to do what?" She asked hesitantly. Paul hummed, his hands leaving her waist and now in her hair. Her head was slightly pulled back, her eyes meeting glowing yellow eyes.

"To chase you." He smiled, his white teeth shining in the moon light. He was waiting for her to ask the question he knew she would. "And then?" Bingo.

"Claim you. It makes you wild. You've suspected what we were. I could always smell you. Now my little mate...can we play this game?" He asked kissing down her soft neck. "Yes." She answered.

She was suddenly cold again, knowing he was gone but not far. "You can run..you can hide...but know I'll find you. And when I do...I'm not letting you go." Bella gulped, her body zinging with fire. Paul watches from a tree as she removed her clothes leaving her in her underwear. He raised a brow, watching her run towards the water. The high water this time, thank god, and hummed. She wanted to be chased and she proved just how bad she needed him.


	64. Rain

**Rain**

**Summary: Rain pushed them together**

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: T/M**

Sam Uley walked from the woods carrying an 18 year old Bella Swan. She was silent, knocked out cold. He hands her over to the chief, making sure the older man could handle it before nodding and leaving ever so silently.

He ran on 4 legs, his black paws gripping the dirt with force. Her pale body flashed in his mind, the stage of hypothermia she could've been in if he hasn't found her sooner. Damn blood suckers.

He went home to emptiness. Fully alone, but sometimes he liked the solitude. His ex fiancé Leah Clearwater made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him, his imprint..wanted no part of him.

Maybe that made him stronger, fierce. An alpha. He could see the signs of other boys showing his same symptoms, learning to embrace the wolf as did his ancestors with Billy's coaching.

He could only watch. His mind on creating his pack. But a pack needed a Den Mother. Someone loyal, sweet, protective. Oh he had the perfect girl in mind, someone neither he nor his wolf was opposed to.

She had all the qualities. The looks. For his nose and his nose only did she have a smell about her that screamed mate and made his dick spring to attention every time he saw her. Despite the rejection in his life, he knew they were no match for him. But Bella? She was perfect. He's seen her a few times, adamant to keep an eye on her when The Cullens were in town. Watching.

His wolf wanted so bad for his human side to just claim what it knew was already theirs. To claim her intimately as only its human side could but also fuck her like the animal they were. Over every inch of his den. To smell her everywhere.

The wolf was smart, finding it best to move in, and get to know his human. Yes, his human. The wolf staked it's claim and that is what it was going to be.

She was a shy girl at first, his wolf enraged at her distance from the world but calmed knowing that being human came with feelings. He was proud to watch her grow and move on. His visits started out short. Once a week. When he learned of her nightmares, three times a week.

But when he could see she actually craved his presence and no longer held any fear, he was there every night. Talking, silently watching tv, laughing. Just the smell of her made it so hard to not claim her. Oh Sam struggled. Hard. His wolf prowled the edges of its cage, so close to letting go and having his way with her, wanting so desperately to see how far her blush went.

When other boys started phasing, he stopped coming and knew his little human would take it hard. Most nights when he had the time, he'd stop by unknown to her, keeping an eye on her. She waited for him a lot at times, calling his phone that would vibrate by his ankle.

He hated it, but once his pack was stable could he bring his human. Her safety was important. She was smart too, learning the big secrect of the pack after a run in with a former..._friend_. His wolf hated the connection she had to vampires, wanting to reprimand her for it, which would lead Sam to dirty thoughts, spanking her until she turned red and squirming underneath him.

She was hesitant at first, keeping her distance from Sam, not knowing what to do. Sam was wary, not wanting to lose something his wolf liked so much. Something they both liked. He understood she needed space though.

He found himself now in the rain, tiredly coming from patrol. It was a raining mess, a weather so bad no car should be out on the road. He knew it was going to be a long night. As he trudged up the steps, his hands twitched picking up the roar of an engine that only belonged to one person.

He was elated but none too happy about her driving in the horrible weather Forks was currently experiencing. He could see just fine in the dark as the headlights shined in his direction then turn off. He smiled to himself, knowing she'd come by.

The lights went off, her door squeaking loudly over the pelting rain. "Sam!" She called, and Sam turned on que. He looked her over, growling slightly. She smelled so fresh in the rain. He stalked forward, wanting to get her inside as soon as possible. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, his voice booming. Bella grabbed hold of him using him to steady herself against the wind. Sam made a move towards his home, pulling her along with.

Sam was shaking a little, not being able to hold out much longer. He needed her and soon. He closed the door once they were safely inside, a small lamp already on. They were in the doorway staring at one another. "I needed to see you." She breathed.

Sam glanced at her, his fingers twitching. "This couldn't have waited? It's shit outside. That was dangerous." He warned, still not over the fact that she risked a car accident on these roads.

"No. I couldn't wait." She stated pushing her hair behind her ear. "Couldn't wait for what?" He asked. He needed her to make the invitation. She shivered slightly looking up at him. "To tell you how I feel. I know what you are and I want you to know that I'm not scared. I..there's something between us..I needed to see where it goes." She whispered, her brown eyes gazing into his.

_Perfect. _

Without warning, Sam leaned forward kissing her, his giant hands wrapping around her waist. She met him head on as their lips met in fireworks. She let out a gasp as she was lifted off the floor, her legs wrapping around him instantly. Her back was pressed against the front door.

He growled slightly, leaning back for a few seconds to give her air. She moaned loudly grinding against him. He growled again, lifted her away from the wall, and made his way towards the living room.

In his living room was a table that would meet his needs well. He pushed everything off, laying her on the table, kissing down her neck. Fuck intimate, he wanted to screw her brains out so good that she wouldn't even know her own name when he was done.


	65. Rain: We Are One

**Rain: We Are One**

**Summary: A month after "Rain", Sam shows who's really in charge when confronted by his future alpha and by a Cullen's return. Isabella Swan is his human. His mate. No creature will tear them apart.**

Sam purred in Bella's ear, his body wrapped around hers tightly. She was clutching onto him tightly. He could feel her discomfort at something but she wasn't talking. His wolf whined at not being able to ease whatever was plaguing her.

He never liked leaving her side since he mated. His wolf didn't like leaving her alone. He knew she had trouble sleeping when he left. He hoped she'd go to Charlie's, he always seemed to calm his mate in a way only a father could.

He untangled himself from her, a small rumble forming in his chest as she clutched his arm. "No." She whispered, her sleepy eyes blinking open to look at him tiredly. Sam leaned forward caressing her cheek. "I must. There's only Paul and Jared. Let me take you home and as soon as I'm done I'll come get you. What's wrong little one? Tell me, we don't like you upset. I can feel it." He crouched down, looking into his lovers eyes, searching for any piece of clue that told him why she's been on edge.

She leaned up slowly, sighing. She laid her hand against his, her forehead pressing against his knuckles. "I just have this horrible feeling in my gut..I'm anxious about something. I don't know what it is." She admitted.

Her answer made Sam feel no better, his wolf wanting to push forward to take care of any threat that would cause her stress. "Come. I'm taking you home and I'll be by in the afternoon." He lifted her into his arms squeezing her gently. "Nothing will hurt you as long as I am alive." He promised kissing her forehead.

He did as he said, took her home, regretful he woke the chief but he had no qualms at taking his daughter, his worry just as strong. He was able to be let in on the tribes secret, accepting it just like his daughter. Although he didn't like seeing Sam phase...he got used to it.

Sam made sure she was comfortable before leaving. Charlie stopped him on his way out whispering to the young shifter. "She's been anxious hasn't she?" Sam nodded staring out into the open street, the sky was turning a dark blue, a sign of early morning.

He was tense, every fiber in his being wanting to understand his mate's anxiety. "Yes, she told me before we came here. I've been feeling it. Are The Cullens back?" Sam asked. That's the only thing he could think of. Charlie shook his head. "No. I don't know. I'll keep an eye out. Go. I know you need to." Sam walked off the porch his body twitching, wanting to stop and not leave. "Sam. Thank you." Charlie called out softly.

Sam finished his trek into the woods, shaking into fur, immediately. A howl had him moving at fast speed, this howl belonging to a newly phased boy.

_**Oh my god, I'm a dog, a freaking dog. Wait wait..it was true..it was all true. Vampires..oh holy shit...vampires are real. The Cullens. Bella..**_

Sam wasn't new to the crush his future alpha had on his mate. He sure didn't like seeing it though.

_She's fine. Yes you're a wolf. The Legends were true. We are the protectors of the tribe. _

Jacob's eyes widened at seeing how huge Sam was. He was downright terrifying. Jacob was also upset at the wolf, knowing Sam and his childhood Cush were an item.

Sam wasn't one to hide his thoughts, but he was sure to keep the intimate parts of his time with his mate hidden, her body was for his eyes only.

He wanted this wolf to know that Bella was his. She belonged to no one else as did he. No other woman could take her place. He could easily see Jacob's disdain at their relationship.

_**Why her? You could have any girl but why my girl?**_

Sam growled at the implication. _We wanted her. Simple. She is not yours._

**_So you just took her? That doesn't sound like she agreed._**

Sam growled at just the idea of anyone implying that he'd do something so vile to his lover. He stalked towards Jacob, his eyes wild.

_What I show you is to never be shown or spoken of. I would **never **do her harm. _

Sam opened the floodgates of his mind, showing exactly what he meant when he "took" his mate.

_Bella laid on the kitchen floor, her mouth open in a silent scream as Sam drilled into her over and over, his face buried in her neck. She could do nothing but moan his name, her fingers scratching down his back. _

_Even after she shook and quivered underneath him he didn't stop. She screamed in nothing but pleasure at constantly being brought over the edge multiple times. _

_The times they were in the shower, her wild personality coming to light, as she whispered dirty commands in his ear._

_Okay..okay..no more. I understand. _

Sam nodded, growling.

_Our relationship is none of your concern. She's happy. Now let me show you the ropes._

**At Bella's **

It was early morning when Bella got out of bed. The knot in her stomach wouldn't leave. She felt like something was coming. Something horrible. She was having nightmares again, about Thw Cullens return. She wasn't scared..she didn't want her happiness taken.

She feared for her wolf that if Edward came back, he'd kill him, leaving her utterly alone. She rubbed the scar on her neck, smiling slightly as it tingled, always reminding her of Sam.

She made her way downstairs, skipping the bathroom all together because she felt like she was going throw up any second.

She smiled at Charlie's scribbled handwriting, and decided to do a light breakfast. As she started the coffee pot, the doorbell rang. She knew it wasn't Sam as he usually walked in.

"Coming." She called. As she got closer to the door, her stomach started to clench, a strong sweet smell permeated her nose. It smelled like strong perfume. She opened the door, instantly frowning.

Her stomach flipped and flopped as she wanted to gag at the way her former vampire best friend smelled. In seconds, she was surrounded by stone cold arms making her tense, her body shivering.

"Bella! Thank god you're alright. You disappeared. I'm happy I caught you, we need to go." Alice brushes past her at high speed leaving Bella dizzy. "No..what? We're not going anywhere." She stated. In seconds, the world zipped past her as she found shoes on her feet and in a black car in seconds.

Her heart went into overdrive, she could barely speak as Alice started the car. Where were they going and why did Alice just put her into the car?

Her heart was thumping so fast, as she wheezed, the start of hyperventilation. Sam. She wanted Sam.

"A-Alice..where are we g-going? I don't want to go anywhere." Alice seemed in her own world muttering to herself, explained something that Bella didn't understand. All she heard was Volturi and Edward.

"Stop the car." Bella wheezed, she wanted to pass out, the sweet smell overtaking her senses. "Stop the car." She said again. Her stomach was doing it's own thing now and Bella got the strength to suddenly make herself loud enough. "Stop the fucking car!" She screamed. Her head was pounding and her body was shaking slightly. Alice looked over, finally noticing the appearance of her friend.

But she was conflicted. Edward needed help. "I can't Bella. You'll be okay. Once you get to Edward you'll feel better." Bella shook her head, leaning her head back. Her vision was becoming fuzzy. Black spot danced in her line of view. She slowly reached for the handle, her body out of energy.

"Screw Edward. Let me out. Please." Sam. Sam. Sam. SAM. SAM!

His name kept running through her head, getting louder and louder. She wanted her wolf.

**Sam**

Sam was done earlier than expected, a weird vibe running through his body. He needed his little human. As he ran on fours through the woods, it was like Bella was in his head. Calling him.

He could hear it plain as day, her voice sounding strained. He could feel it in his chest that something was wrong. He growled rushing forward towards her home. He phased back human not caring at being naked as sweet bleach reaches his nose.

He growled stalking his way inside hearing no heartbeat. He could smell fear, anxiety in the sweet smell. He shook, running out the front door and into the trees phasing.

He followed the rope as it was moving fast, straining. He could feel Bella's loss of energy, her need for him. It didn't take long for him to get to the black car, his eyes seeing his tired mate in the front seat looking sick.

She can smell it. He concluded. This was where her anxiety was coming from. If she smelled it, it means something has given her that ability. Sam didn't think it was the mating mark. His saliva never really mixing into her blood steam. He thought of all the times they had sex, the times ..all the times he came inside her.

The tiredness, her mood... to be near him. It was there the whole time. Why she needed him, why she couldn't sleep, another reason why she was anxious.

Her own instincts were telling them both.

He pushes himself faster, past the car, and ran out into the road. The leech had no other choice but to stop.

**Bella **

Bella jerked slightly as the car stopped, weakly lifting her head at the gratefulness of whatever interruption it could be. Her eyes took in the black fur, the wild yellow eyes. Bella never really encountered the wolf, only during their times of rough sex, loving the way he dominated her. But this was different. This wasn't the wolf that would growl into her ear.

Claim her over and over, not the one that even while rough caressed her so gently. This was animal. Primal. Livid. She could see it in its eyes. Her body was already being pulled in his direction. "Sam." Bella whispered. Alice looked over shocked. She could finally take in the smell. Oh god was she in trouble. Her ears picked up the quickened heartbeat. "Oh god..I didn't know." She whispered, her wide golden eyes staring at the beast.

It's teeth were sharp as it snarled at her, ready to spring. Alice felt guilty to what she was about to do, but she realized that she would die if she didn't do something quick.

She couldn't see the wolves. Not this one anyway. But she could see it. It was still a part of Bella. "I'm sorry Bella." Alice whispered, the beast eyes flicking to her in curiosity as to what she was apologizing for.

Alice moved fast, too fast. In seconds, Bella was in her arms and they stood on the hood of the card. The wolf snarled, growling at her in warning. "I know she's top priority. I didn't know...I swear. I was focused on Edward. I'm sorry Bella..."

**AN: Don't worry. **


	66. Rain: We Are One- Part 2

**Rain: We Are One Part 2**

**_Continued_**

Alice used every ounce of force to throw Bella. Not far and not too fast but enough to give her time.

**Sam **

He rushes forward, into the the woods as his human went flying, his mind in a panic. He unphased at the right time, catching her in his arms. He landed on his feet, hugging her close. Bella was shaking, holding onto him. "I'm right here." If those shits came back he's going to kill them.

He picked her up, his ears picking up the heartbeat. "Little mate.." He whispered into her neck, holding her tighter. He could hear the tires screech in the distance. He moved away standing away far enough as he phased. He crouched down for her to climb on and when she was situated, he trotted towards his home.

He could feel her tiredness. It took close to 30 minutes when he was home and walking on two feet, Bella in his arms. He was quiet as he tended to her, a bath, food, and now she was in his bed, his hands combing through her hair. "You're pregnant." He stated pulled her to him, his hands on her stomach.

Bella rolled over on her stomach, laying on top of him. She gave a tired smile, "No wonder my stomach has been acting all loopy." She said. Sam closes his eyes chuckling. He was still tense, the days events getting to him. "I didn't smell her. I'm sorry." He apologized. Bella lifted her hand to his cheek. "It's okay. It's been a rough day. I'm fine now and she's gone." Sam kissed her hand. "Always so forgiving little one." He answered his eyes finding hers.

He kissed her sweetly, needing to feel her for himself, to soothe the edge he saw in her eyes. She needed his touch to reassure her she was alright. He needed her to assure him she was with him. That their unborn child was healthy.

The sky opened up to rain, it pelting down hard, the little cottage had only one light on, quiet sounds of two souls becoming one. Once more.


	67. Instinct

**AN: I'm really loving the way I've been writing Sam and Paul. They just seem like really dominant wolves. **

**Instinct**

**Summary: It was Instinct **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam **

Bella's eyes were glazed over watching the man from afar. She took in his tan skin. Short black hair. Smooth face, jaw like a piece of artwork. Broad shoulders. Dedfined pecks and abs, straight down to the V of his body, the rest hidden by Jean shorts.

"Bella, are you listening?" Jacob asked, sitting next to her, nudging her, handing her a beer. Bella blinked shaking her head. "Sorry no." She admitted blushing. Jacob frowned, wondering what was so special Sam Uley had that it even took his best friends attention.

"Oh.." he muttered, throwing a glare the mans way. He'd been watch Jacob for a little while now and Jacob felt weirded out by the whole thing. He rolled his eyes as Bella was staring again. Didn't she see him as something more than a friend? Jacob was pleading to the gods that Bella saw him in a different light.

Sam Uley could feel her eyes on him. He looked her way, his gaze intense, staring into her soul. He had no issue with publicly eye-fucking her. He smirked slightly as she shivered. _Yummy_. He thought.

He flickered his eyes to Jacob who was glaring his way again. He was jealous. Sam could see the challenge knowing it was futile. Jacob's delicate best friend was already his. He didn't imprint, he never would. Regardless of Jacob being rightful alpha, Sam phased first. Sam actually liked it that way. An alpha's mating was much stronger than an imprint.

There was a rope, and a rope could be cut, hence the fact that an imprint can be rejected. An alpha's ties? Oh no..they were steel cables. Nothing could break, snap, or pull too far that it disappeared.

When an alpha wolf finds what it wants, it will do everything he can to get it. And Sam wanted to chase tail. He liked it. He was a wolf after all.

He watched as she stood, making her way into Billy's home. He narrowed his eyes too standing. What was Bella Swan like? He made his way after her, sending no one inside but her.

_Perfect. _He found her bent over the cooler, digging deep for something. "Looking for something?" He asked making her jump. "Oh!" She turned to him surprised, her scent wafting towards him.

"Another beer." She smiled. She just turned 21, three years after those pansy little fuckers left town. She was just starting school up in PA. That didn't mean the threat was over though. He was surprised Jacob hadn't phased in all those years. "Hmm. Check the shed?" Sam asked raising a brow. Bella shook her head blushing.

She followed Sam out to the shed, watching his back muscles move deliciously with every step. The shed was dark, the dim light shining as he flicked on the light. Bella spotted the beverage making her way to it.

"Thank you Sam." She said, her back turned toward him. Sam quietly stalked toward her, his shoes making no sound. His eyes started at her hair, then her shoulders, her back, hips, an ass he knew was perfect for him, thighs that he pictured kissing on.

Bella turned around, beer in hand gasping. He took it from her placing it in the case. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her flush against him. "Do you even know what I want to do to you?" He growled licking her ear lobe.

Bella shuddered against him, silent. "Hm? I've been thinking of you for quite a while Bella." Sam whispered into her ear. Bella's breathing hitched, her hands instinctively grabbing his arms. "So have I. Three years now actually." She answered softly leaning back to look him in the eyes. Sam hummed, his chest rumbling.

"Oh? Well it seems we have some time we need to make up for." He smirked. Bella stared at his lips, her eyes rolling back slightly. "That we do." She replied.

**Any mistakes are mine. So sleepy guys.**


	68. Against All Odds

**Against All Odds**

**Summary: Sam see's the truth **

**Rating: T**

"Bella..are you sure you want to do this?" Her best friend asked, his brown eyes conveying just how much he didn't _like_ it.

Bella nodded, her long brown hair swaying gently in the wind. They stood in front of Sam Uley's home, which look weathered, just..sad.

Bella nodded. "I owe him." She answered. Jacob sighed. "Bella you know he doesn't expect anything in return." Bella shook her head, "He still saved me. From myself. I can only do the same." Bella walked up the steps, her palms slightly sweating. She was nervous and knew if Sam was paying any attention that he'd hear it.

She looked back at Jacob, smiling hoping to ease his nerves. He just frowned nodding. He hated this idea but he couldn't deny that Bella was the only person they had left to get through to Sam. The only other woman Sam had any connection with although brief.

He'd know her even in his primal state, it's wolf not denying the girl it saved almost two years ago. Bella walked inside, nothing but darkness meeting her despite the sun shining outside.

She almost wanted to close the door at the warning growl that met her ears. She walked forward, into the shadows, the door closing softly behind her. "Sam?" She whispered, her human eyes trying see in the pitch black darkness.

She felt along the wall, trying to feel her way around. She knew it was going to be a while as she heard no response. "I can't see. At least let me know where..." Bella stopped, her fingertips brushing against something warm..very warm, hot even. Abs that were well defined, and Bella blinked, afraid to look up.

She did anyway though, wanting to let out a scream, but she held her tongue. You would think vampires were dangerous, their eyes almost glowing but Sam was terrifying.

She couldn't see nothing but his eyes. They were a yellow that slightly glowed. She could feel the rumbling in his chest, she retracted her hand, stepping back.

He got closer, eyes being the only thing she saw, coming for her. Bella backed away, her tongue stuck in her throat. Sam was harmless, he wouldn't hurt her; she knew that. But she couldn't stop her bodily reaction of being scared.

Her foot caught the end of something, maybe a rug, maybe a shoe, she didn't know but what she did know was that she let out a surprised squeak as she fell.

She instantly covered her mouth breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, shaking sligtly. She could feel his breath on her face and Bella let out a whimper. She was in too over her head. This Sam was terrifying to her. She didn't know what to expect.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked suddenly. Bella drew in a shuddering breath, her heart beating at a fast pace.

"I would never hurt you. You of all people should know that." He mumbled, his heat disappearing. A light flicked on next to her head, her eyes immediately finding Sam's. Bella said nothing, taking him in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, or eaten.

She swallowed, grasping the hand that he held out for her. As he pulled her up, her nose was almost touching his chest.

"You should leave. I'm not.. me right now Bella." He stepped away from her, just staring. Bella shook her head. "I can't." She admitted standing still. Watching him. Sam eyes were starting to change as he growled at her. "Leave." Bella took in a deep breath and shook her head. "No." She whispered standing her ground.

Sam stalked forward, his lip curling. Bella found herself backed against a corner, Sam's hands slamming against the wall with a loud bang. He lowered his face to hers, growling, and Bella could feel the vibrations through her body.

"Now." He whispered lowly. He could hear Bella's heart beat loudly in her chest, her hitched breathing. He could smell her fear as she looked at him. Bella gulped, shaking her head. "I can't let you destroy yourself. You saved me from doing it, it's only fair I save you too." She whispered. "I'm too far gone." He growled, leaning away. Bella grabbed his arm, feeling him vibrate under her touch.

"You're not. This isn't the end. There was still a you before _her_. Look at me. I'm still me without _them_."

She stated softly. Sam shook her hand off, shaking his head. "That was infatuation. This was different ." He growled angrily. "And imprinting was what? Love? You took one look and everything you wanted in love disappeared. You can't deny that." Bella reasoned. Sam moves forward, glaring.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, his hands gripping her arms tightly. Her back was pressed into the wall again, hard, as he stared at her, his eyes completely animalistic.

Bella presses herself forward successfully kissing Sam, despite the tight grip he held on her. His grip falterd, allowing Bella moving forward. She didn't care if Sam didn't kiss her back but she wanted to prove a point.

She leaned away when she felt like he understood. Sam looked down at her, his eyes wide, his face contorted in confusion. "You just feel the supernatural pull, but you don't really feel it in your heart." She whispered, sadly staring at him.

"It was never real." Bella stated. "Why do you think she left? What you felt wasn't what was in either of your hearts. I won't let you destroy yourself." Bella vowed.

Sam was angry. He was manipulated into believing a lie. The council guided him into nothing but failure. Leading him, his pack down their ancestors path.

He knew what he had to do now.

Bella found herself shoved against the wall, hot hands gripping her hips. It took her moment to realize Sam had other things in mind.

To lead the way he wanted to be lead started with the human right in front of him.


	69. Hot Head

**Summary: He's the hot head and her other half. Problem is, she's with a dick. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

Paul growled quietly in the store. He _hated _being here. But Sam said he had to scope things out. Forks. Scope out fucking Forks. Where the _Cullen's _were. He shivered, trying his best to control his shaking as whispers filtered through the store about the new beautiful family in town.

He grumbled quietly as he put down the large bag of chips. He couldn't take this. He stormed out of the store angrily. As he was walking out, he bumped into a blonde haired teen. "Hey watch it!" The teen grumbled shoving against Paul to no avail.

Paul balled his hands into fists, freezing. He stared at the blonde boy, sweating slightly. "You watch it." He growled. He knew he needed to walk away before he ended up hurting someone. He turned around, taking deep breaths.

"Me? This is _my _store. Don't you have your own?" Paul's eyes narrowed as he turned around. "You've got ten seconds before I bust your face in kid." Paul snapped. The teen smirked. "Like you'll do anything." Paul's lip twitched as he took a few steps forward. "Wanna bet?" He growled.

"Mike! Leave him alone." Paul could hear a girl yelling, but his ears were ringing. His rage was getting the best of him. Paul could now actually smell the faint scent alcohol.

A short girl with long brown hair entered his vision, pushing this Mike person away from him. Mike looked down at the girl angrily, shoving her away lightly. "Move Bella." Bella pursed her lips pulling on his jacket. "No, stop it, you've been drinking. I'm so sorry about him." Paul finally got a look at the girl.

She was very pale, heart shaped face and pink lips. She was a small thing, short, a body that many would seem to envy for. Not too much in one place. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, well to Paul they seemed like they were swimming in chocolate. Pools. His heart seemed to stop as the world slowed down around him, nothing but her heart beat registering in his ears.

Her breathing.

Time sped up again as Mike shoved his imprint to the ground hard. "Get off me! Just leave me alone." Mike stormed past him and if possible, Paul's rage seemed to rise. "Don't. He.." Paul reached out, pulling her up off the ground. "I wasn't. Are you alright?" He asked. Just like that, he was calm. Collected. Simmering underneath.

Bella nodded brushing herself off. "I'm fine. He's never been like that." Paul narrowed his eyes already getting the memo. He just grunted. "Well I ought to be going. It was nice meeting you Bella...sort of." Paul said, his eyes gazing into hers.

She smiled at him. "I guess...nice meeting you too...I don't know your name." She blushed. Paul chuckled. "Paul. Paul Lahote. Here's my number. Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything." He grabbed the notepad that sat in her jacket lucky there was a pen attached.

"Call me if you ever need anything." He spoke truthfully. Bella smiled. "Sure." She looked at him for a moment, taking him in.

"I mean it Bella. I'm not getting at anything here, but... be careful." Bella cocked her head to the side. "I will." Paul have her a smile, turning away and leaving his imprint in front of the store.


	70. Led By Destiny

**Summary: Darkness was closing in but destiny had other plans for Bella Swan. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating: T**

Bella's heart pounded heavily as she ran through the forest. The rain was cold as it came down in buckets, turning the earth into a soppy mess.

Her converses were barely holding up as her feet slipped in the mud, only losing her balance for a few seconds before grabbing some sort of friction.

Her ears were ringing as the sky was darkening. She could hear the cackle that echoed in the trees, just imagining the last pair of eyes she would see. Red.

The flaming red hair. Bella ran faster, hoping against hope that she'd make it through the night alive. True to her luck...she tripped. A minor object that just might have saved her life. She went rolling. Down a little hill, the mud turning her jeans and jacket into a dirty, disgusting mess.

Her hands made contact with grass. Grass. She was out of the woods. Maybe. The rain was already washing away the mud from her face and hands. She took a few deep breaths, hearing trees in the distance break.

She swallowed taking a look around. There was nothing around her but a field and in the distance, she spotted a small light. Maybe a house. Bella knew that Victoria could catch up to her and even though the rain can wash away scents..Bella's was another exception.

She hated herself for what she was about to do. She stripped. Straight down to bra and underwear. If that was a house in the distance.. Bella's scent could not lead to it. She knew that if anyone drove by, she'd look like a crazy person circling the field, only hitting the edge of the forest.

She circled it a number of times, hoping that the rain would wash most of her scent but leaving traces that lead Victoria confused at least for a little while.

She could hear Victoria's scream of outrage only closer this time. Bella tossed her clothes and even her shoes in different directions and made a run for it. Rocks stabbed her feet and she knew she might've stepped on dog poop maybe once or twice.

The light was getting closer, and Bella pushed herself harder, knowing that safety could be close, her body ready to rest. She stopped for a moment, getting tired, the sky fully dark, the rain clouding her vision. Headlights blinded her vision momentarily making her freeze. She was shaking actually, cold and scared.

Her body was about to give out. She lifted a hand to her face, blocking out the light. Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting. The house was in sights to her left..close but yet so far. The edges of her vision was dancing with dark spots as the car door opened.

A large man stepped out, Bella couldn't see his face. She couldn't see much of anything. His voice echoed in her ears, as her heart was getting too loud to think. "Hey..are you alright?" To Bella his words were slurring together, her world tilting to the side. She shook her head, staggering lightly.

He was next to her in a flash, something Bella knew she imagined. His hands, despite the coldness were hot as if they just came from under a heater. Before she finally fell, her hair was moved off her face, her brown eyes connecting with those of the stranger.

She blinked once. Then twice. Then...darkness.

**Led By Destiny **

She went limp in his arms and Sam kicked into action. He tried clearing his head and all he could think about was the fact that his soul was tied.

Tied to Bella Swan. The girl who used to love his foe. His mind was racing wondering why she was all but naked, in the rain and looked as if she was running through the woods. He could smell fear all over her.

He laid her on the bench of his truck closing the door. He took off his jacket as he got inside the truck, laying it over his now unconscious imprint.

He cursed the broken heaters in his truck, pushing the gas pedal, his door still wide open. He didn't care. He was close to home and he realized that she was facing that direction when he pulled up on her.

He came to a stop in his front yard, hopping out of the truck immediately opening the back door gently pulling her out. He raced the the front door, grateful he leaves his front door unlocked. The bathroom was his first stop, Bella not moving an inch.

He turned on the hot water, feeling the temperature before pulling the knob, cutting on the shower. He took off his shoes stepping inside the shower holding her up. He grunted quietly as he held her with one hand, using his other hand to help clean off her face and hair. He turned her so her back was against his chest, rinsing off the front of her body.

"Jesus." He muttered, his confirmation at his woods theory correct. He could see the tiny scratches that littered her skin. As he was rinsing the mud from her arms, a cooler part of her body had his attention.

On her right wrist sat a scar. One that smelled of nothing but vampire. He did his best to keep the growl inside. He pursed his lips, pulling her forward, praying to god she wouldn't wake up. How'd he explain this?

She was now pressed against him, her back toward the water. He gently started to wash her skin, not caring that his clothes were soaked. He hummed quietly, something in him falling into this natural role. If Paul and Jared could see him now. 'Pussy-whipped' Paul would say.

Sam wanted to turn back time to a few minutes prior when he heard her heartbeat speed up and her body tense. He heard her small gasp first and then felt her push against him as she let out a startled scream. She pushed away from him, he immediately reaching out to grab her by the arms so she wouldn't fall.

Their eyes connected and this seemed to be the only thing to keep her calm. "Easy. I was just...getting the mud off you. Easier than running a bath." He explained, looking her in the eyes to convey the truth. She raked her eyes over him.

She swallowed nodding. He reached behind her turning off the water. "Look, I'll get you a towel and a shirt of mine. I probably have some sweatpants. Just..stay here." He instructed, stepping out leaving a quiet Bella standing in the bathtub dripping wet.

He changed in under a minute, bringing Bella what he promised. She took the towel from him quietly not even bothering about modesty at that point. She just wanted to be dry and sleep.

Sam cleared his throat turning away, it having no effect as he watched her bra and underwear slide off her body, her pale skin stark against the dark green of the bathroom from the mirror.

He averted his eyes, helping her once she was clothed. He lead her to the living room after putting on a batch of coffee.

"Thank you." She whispered as he sat down across from her. Sam nodded taking in a deep breath. "Of course. Why were you out there?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Bella gulped shivering slightly. "I was running." She whispered looking down.

"From what?" Sam asked. He prayed it wasn't a vampire. There was this redhead that he nor his pack could catch. Bella shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me." She answered staring at him.

"Try me. The Cullens are gone. It can only be three things: Someone, an animal..or a cold one. Which one is it?" He asked. She looked at him shocked, her mouth open slightly in surprise. "A cold one. H-how do know this?" She asked, her voice dripping with curiosity.

Sam sighed leaning back. "They're the reason I'm like this. A protector you would say. Shapeshifter to some. A wolf. I protect humans from..cold ones. That included from your..._boyfriend _and his _family._" He quietly explained to her. She was there for plenty of bonfires courtesy of Jacob Black.

She was smart. She'd know. "You're real." She gasped, her eyes widening. Sam nodded. "Among other things." They just stared at one another not really know what to say or do.

Sam leaned forward, grasping her hand in his. He felt the slight spark as they touched hands. "Trust me.. you won't be running anymore. Not with me."


	71. Against All Odds:Nothing is Temporary

**Thanks to a reviewer, ****I have decided to finish off three works in the series. _Against All Odds, Hot Head, and Lead by Destiny _**

**Against All Odds: Nothing is Temporary about This**

**_Previously: _**

**_"It was never real." Bella stated. "Why do you think she left? What you felt wasn't what was in either of your hearts. I won't let you destroy yourself." Bella vowed._**

**_Sam was angry. He was manipulated into believing a lie. The council guided him into nothing but failure. Leading him, his pack down their ancestors path._**

**_He knew what he had to do now._**

**_Bella found herself shoved against the wall, hot hands gripping her hips. It took her moment to realize Sam had other things in mind._**

**_To lead the way he wanted to be lead started with the human right in front of him._**

* * *

Emily Young twirled the phone in her hand. "Why don't you just call him?" Her friend Mindy asked. She and Emily were elementary school friends becoming close like sisters since she left Sam. Emily shrugged. "No. I left so.. I really need to be gone you know?" Mindy nodded silent as Emily sighed, continuing with her twirling.

* * *

Bella let out a groan of protest as Sam pulled away from her. Both of them equally shocked at what just transpired. She looked at him and then around the room noticing where she knocked over a chair.

It didn't matter though. None of it did.

She pushed or well he let her, push him down so that he landed on the couch. He looked up at her with curiosity as she straddled him. Her hands went immediately to his hair, her small butt grinding into him. Sam grasped her hips, his head in the crook her neack growling softly.

"You don't scare me." She whispered gripping his face so that she could kiss him again. Sam had no problem kissing a woman who wanted him. Nothing was really registering at that moment except her and that his wolf for once, in this crazy ass life of his, was quiet.

As she started kissing down his neck, Sam squeezed her hips tighter. "Stop. Not yet." He mumbled, leaning away some. Her rejection was clear on her face no matter how quick she tried to hide it. Sam had to fix that. "If this wasn't important, I'd be having my way with you right now. You think I'd leave you here?" He leaned in close to her again, whispering in her ear. _"Unsatisfied?_" Bella shivered, blinking a few times, her body heating up in flames.

He lifted her off of him, standing again. She looked at him curiously. "Well...what is it you have to do?" She asked. Sam walked through his home, opening up blinds and curtains.

"Talk to the council. This may take all day. I didn't realize how late it was. Did you want to stay here or go home and I'll catch up with you later?" He asked turning to look at her as he grabbed a shirt from the back of the chair.

Bella bit her lip shrugging. "I guess I can stay here if you want." She answered. Sam hummed slipping on a pair of worn out sneakers. As he passed by her in the hall, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck once. Then twice. "I think it'll be interesting to find you here. Waiting. I'll be back little one."

Bella shivered slightly at the promise in his voice. He'd be back and he _wanted _her there. His arms were gone in seconds and the door closed behind him. She looked around noticing that the living room was a complete mess. She was happy to clean it, to keep her mind from roaming. What was she doing?

Was all this just sex?

Bella decided to call Jacob and let her know she was okay. "Well good. He's doing okay?" He asked her, munching on something. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay over for a little while though." She answered. Jacob said nothing at first. "If that's what you want and just know this...if you can be that happiness for Sam..I see the way you look at him..then by all means go ahead Bells." Bella smiled hanging up the phone after they chatted a bit.

After she cleaned, she used what Sam had in the kitchen to whip up a dinner. Soon it got dark and Bella wondered how long a council meeting took. She debated going home when midnight hit. Maybe whatever he went to see them about was just _that _important.

She sighed, putting plastic covering over the food. "Oh fuck." She snapped as thunder boomed in the distance. Her truck was not built for the rain, the damn thing almost causing her an accident quite a few times. It looks like she was staying.

She sat on the couch, turning on the tv, sighing. Her eyes started to drop as the movie droned on and on. She jumped slightly at the loud bang that rang throughout the home. Cold wind rushed in as Sam stood in the doorway, his body looking tense.

"Sam..? Are you alright?" She asked standing slowly. He growled closing the door making Bella jump as it cracked a little. A chair went flying across the room, making Bella's heart rate increase slightly. She wasn't scared of Sam. Knowing now that he'd never harm her. She was scared of what made him this angry though.

Sam turned towards her, his eyes yellow once again. He stalked towards her and this time Bella stood still, anticipating his next move.

"You're not leaving me." Bella's brows furrowed in confusion as she was lifted into Sam arms, her body pressing against his. His hand was in her hair, her neck exposed to him. He whispered in her ear this time, growling. "Ever." Bella knew what he meant.

She nodded groaning as he bit into her neck. Somewhere along the line, her back was pressing against a wall. The force knocking a picture or two off the wall.

"Sam..." She whispered into his ear. Her shirt tore under his hands and Bella moaned softly. "Shhh. Let me do this." He mumbled, sounding like his normal self. Bella leaned her head against the wall, staring at him through lust filled eyes.

He could already see her question. "Why be with somebody who doesn't want me when I have somebody who does? I know how you really feel Bella and without the imprint...I can feel the same." His lips touched hers slowly.

"I can't take back marking you...and I won't."

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Emily quietly knocked on the door, knowing the shifters inside could hear. The tv blasted as the door opened. She watched Embry Call frown, letting her in. "Hey Sam. Visitor." Emily walked inside, many eyes on her. Sam came from down the hall, a smiling Bella wrapped around his back. Emily stood still just watching.

"Oh..hey Emily." Sam stated helping Bella down. Bella smiled nervously as she grasped Sam's hand. Emily cleared her throat smiling at them. "Well...I think I'm intruding. I think I'll just go." She cleared her throat quite uncomfortable.

"No stay. We'd like you to stay." Bella grasped Emily's arm smiling. Emily shook her head pulling away. "No...it's alright. You two look great together." Emily turned away, making her way outside. Bella looked to Sam sadly.

"Go." Bella encouraged. She followed behind Sam as he went to talk to Emily. She didn't feel right with Emily not understand their relationship. "Emily." Sam called, trialing after her down the steps. "You don't understand." Bella gasped as Emily slapped Sam across the face. "Emily! What the hell?!" Bella snapped storming down the steps.

Sam held his hand back. "It's alright Bella. I deserved that." Bella looked at him in disbelief. "Derseve it?! Sam, she _left _you!" Bella looked at him in anger, her eyes tearing up. He looked down at her, his for some reason cold. "But she came back to me." Bella's heart hammered in her chest, her vision becoming blurry as she looked at Sam.

"Which means?" She asked, her heart feeling like it was about to give out. "I don't want you." Sam explained, he turned back towards Emily embracing her, kissing her scars. "My Sam." Emily smiled happily. Looking actually content.

**Against All Odds**

Sam watched Bella toss and turn in their bed, shaking slightly. His wolf wasn't coping well with their mate struggling with something.

His body jerked slightly as his ears picked up the stuttering in her heart. As she went still, he swore he didn't hear anything for a few seconds. Nothing. Not her breathing, not even her heart. "Bella?" He asked softly. Brokenly really, his body going still. Did her heart just stop?

He rushed forward, and as his fingertips brushed over her forehead, she let out a gasp, shooting off the bed coughing. Gasping for breath. He gripped her arms tightly, shaking her. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his wolf slightly growling. Not knowing what he needed to protect his little mate from. Herself?

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide. "Where'd she go? Where is she?" She looked around wildly in a panic. Sam grabbed her chin, forcing her to be still. "Who? Baby what's going on? Your heart stopped beating." His other hand laid on her chest, needing to feel the rhythm.

"Emily. She was here a-and you..." She blinked away the tears swallowing. Sam shook his head, pulling her into a hug, holding her tightly. "No..no baby no. If she were to come back, it'll always be you. I _chose _you. You're mine, just as I am yours." He crooned.

Bell shook against him, her hands grasping as much of him as she could. "Wait, my heart stopped beating?" She asked leaning away to look at him in alarm. Same shuddered slightly. "Yes just for a few seconds. "Let me take you to Sue. Please." He begged. Bella pursed her lips. "I'm okay now. Really...the dream just felt so real." She whispered, nuzzling his cheek.

Sam said nothing waiting on her to continue. "When you told me about the council telling you, that the imprint would override your senses...it just got to me. It's been three months and word is, she's back in town and it's just a meter of time before..." Her words were cut short as a light knock sounded at the door.

Sam ran his hand across her cheek. "Calm. I need you calm. Any increase in your heart makes the wolf jumpy. We don't like it. We get antsy." He explained. He stood watching her a moment before leaving their bedroom and heading down the hall.

Bella stood, following behind him, her hand reaching out to touch the back of his sweats. "It's alright little one." He soothed. Something his more dominant side always called her. It was early in the morning, around 5 maybe. She knew a pack member would've knocked once and come right on in.

"Sam?" Bella froze at the voice on the other end of the door. Her mind going to other places. Would she be saying goodbye to all those nights where she and Sam laid up, watching movies? Those nights where he'd hungrily take her in his throne of passion? The nights where they did nothing but silently enjoy the others comany. Making breakfast for him and lunch for the pack... dinner. Sometimes he was dessert.

Sam looked back at Bella before opening the door. There stood a nervous looking Emily. Sam was so large that Bella couldn't really be seen behind him. Emily could see into the small home though. The bra that laid on the floor, the underwear over the lamp.

"Oh...am I...intruding?" She asked nervously. "Actually um, yes." He moves a little, giving Emily the view of Bella right behind him. Her hair was a mess, eyes wide, Sam's t-shirt hanging off her body. "Bella?" Emily asked looking to Sam. Sam didn't say anything really, just watching Bella.

"Yeah." Sam answered looking to Emily. "But how? The I-imprint." Emily stuttered. "He marked me." It was the first thing Bella said the woman. A proud statement that Bella had no issue showing as she moved her hair.

Emily's eyes widened. "So I guess it really is over between us Sam." Sam grunted softy. "Yes it's been over since the day you walked out that door. Things have changed." He answered, reaching out a hand for Bella's. She grasped his, coming to stand next to him.

Emily nodded and then turned away without another word, her body no longer feeling that pull of completeness. Sam was no longer hers.

**Against All Odds**

**3 years later**

Bella laughed as Sam licked the mashed potato off her cheek. "Bad dog." She teasted, layering the potatoes for Shepherd's pie. "Oh I'll show you bad." Sam whispered in her ear smirking. Bella squealed as he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. She was pushed against the fridge as he growled into her neck.

Bella smiled lazily running her hands through his hair. "Mmmm. My Sam." She whispered closing her eyes.

Not even a few months laster, Bella gave birth to a set of twins, both boys, every pack member or imprint wanted a chunk of. They were her life and she couldn't imagine if she never walked through Sam's door.

**AN: How was it? **


	72. Hot Head: New Beginning

**Hot Head: New Beginning**

**Summary: Bella finally comes to Paul under circumstances he's not too happy about.**

Paul could barely hear over the machines in the background despite his hearing. "Paul! There's a girl outside for you!" He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at his coworker Johnny.

"Tell her to go away." He didn't have time for some girl. The only one he needed was his imprint. It's been a good month since he's seen her. He didn't want to seem like a stalker and she was living her own life. They would be pushed together naturally.

"Well she said she really needed to talk to you. She looks pretty banged up." Paul froze. "What? What does she look like?" He followed Johnny out towards the entrance. "Real pale girl. She's got this huge black eye and busted lip." Paul's lip twitched as he took in Bella. She was standing there in some jeans, the same converses she had on the first time they met, but her hair was up in a messy bun that looked mangled, her pale face scrunched up in pain.

Her bottom lip was slightly puffy, dried blood on the corner of her lip. Her left eye was purple around the edges. Thankfully not swollen. "Bella.." He whispered softly, making his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her face gently in his hand. She crumbled in his arms, her body seeking his for comfort and she let out a silent cry. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. When did this happen?" He asked. Johnny have him a nod as they made eye contact and Paul led her to his truck.

"Today. Ever since the incident at the store I just don't feel the same and today I went to break up with him because..." She paused as he helped her into the truck, continuing once he was inside. "He's just been acting so angry all the time and..he just..started hitting me." She turned looking out the window. Paul gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles turning white.

"Where is he?" Paul asked, growling slightly. Bella looked at him for a moment, scared that she'd be putting a man into her world of drama. "Tell me. Do or don't I'm finding him." Paul promised glancing at her.

"He lives at 4232 Westford Drive." Paul nodded. "I'm going to drop you off at a friend of mines. His girlfriend...you'll like her. She can get you cleaned up. You're Charlie's daughter...does he know?" Bella shook her head, her eyes going wide. "No. He'd kill him. He can't see me like this." She stated, grasping his arm. He could feel the tiny jolt of electricity.

His wolf inside preened at her touch, using that as energy for the beating he was about to give. He pulled up to Sam's, sighing in thanks at seeing Sam's truck in the driveway. "Come on." He helped Bella slide over to his side, gently helping her down.

His arm immediately went across her shoulders, his eyes roaming across her face, pinpointing every bruise, mark and spec he saw. Sam opened the front door before they even made it up the steps, his nose smelling more than just a pack mate. His eyebrows rose as he took in the woman on Paul's arm, his eyes roaming over her in slight rage.

Even if they never met Paul's imprint yet, tied to a wolf, each wolf feels some protective aspect for a pack mates imprint. It was in their nature and she _was _part of the pack, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Bella, this is my friend Sam. Sam this is Bella. Is Em here?" Emily perked up at her name, going to the door. She let out a gasp. "Oh my god. Oh..come in! Come in! Let me get you clean up sweetheart." Emily grasped Bella's hand gently pulling her inside. Paul's smile of encouragement helping her legs move.

His smile dropped when she was out of sight though, his face a mask of rage. "Outside. What do you need me to do?" Sam asked, ushering Paul toward the driveway. "I want to kill him." Paul growled. Sam pursed his lips. "You can't. One blow from us will put his ass in a coma." Sam explained. Paul rolled his eyes twitching slightly. "No shit. How the hell can I give him a beating of a lifetime? Soft?" Sam knew how important this was.

Although he didn't know what force to use. "Yeah soft. Is this something you want to do?" He asked just to be sure. Paul nodded jerkily. "Yes. That's why you're coming. You can stop me." Sam wordlessly walked to Paul's truck, getting into the drivers side. "Adress." He stated when Paul got in.

Sam pulled in front of the small blue house, cutting the engine. He listened quietly for a moment. "I think his parents are home." Paul was already out of the seat and outside. "_Fuck _that." Sam sighed getting out. He grabbed Paul's shoulder. "Wait. We can't just come up here looking like this. You need to smile or something." Paul have him a dirty look, flashing a pearly white smile that made him look like a piranha.

"Uh..just..look less threatening." Sam knocked on the door loudly. He could hear the quiet tapping off feet and then the door opened revealing a middle aged woman.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her quickened heartbeat, the sweat that slightly littered her forehead. He took in the bruise on her neck. What sounded like a quick hum to her ears was a quiet whisper. "Her neck." Sam muttered. Paul's eyes snapped to the woman's neck. "We're looking for Mike." Sam answered. The woman gulped. "Uh..yeah he's upstairs. Mike! T-there are some people here to see you." The boys could smell the fear that rolled off her in waves.

They glanced at each other before looking back at Mike's mother. Their eyes connected with Mike's. He came to the door, pushing his mother out of the way. Sam frowned. He gave her a reassuring smile. She just stared at him wide-eyed.

"You? I've seen you before. Yeah...you were hitting on my girl. Where is that little bitch anyway?" Sam grabbed Paul by the arm before he snapped. "We'd like to talk to you is all. Take a ride." Sam muttered glaring.

Mike snorted. "I don't..ow what the fuck man?!" Sam grasped Mike's arm hard. "We _insist_." Sam smiled. Sam had no issue dragging Mike to the truck, putting him in first. Sam and Paul were on either side of him both men silent.

Sam presses the gas, driving towards nothing but forest. They ignored his questions, silent as ever. Sam drove deep into the woods, well as far as he could before turning off the truck and hopping out pulling along a now scared Mike.

Paul cracked his knuckles glaring. "So you like to hit on women huh?" He growled. Mike took a step back glancing at them both. "I won't do it again." He stated making Sam laugh. "That's what all you fuckers say. Paul I actually have something better in mind." Sam started to unbutton his pants and Oaul chuckled, getting the gist.

Mike's eyes widened as he watched them both strip down to nothing. "No..no I don't swing like that." He stuttered backing up. "Neither do we." Paul smirked, shaking, his body going from two feet to four paws. Mike let out a scream as Sam did the same. Sam shot forward, past Mike and into the trees. It was getting a little darker so blending in was easy.

Mike screamed again, turning and making a run for it. Paul let out a howl as he gave chase. Sam would occasionally block Mike's path to have him turn in another direction only leading him to Paul. They never touched him, just chasing him back and forth until they could see he had enough.

He dropped to his knees crying. "Oh god. Oh god. I don't want to die." Paul unphased, stalking towards him. Mike let out a whimper. Paul bent down to his level, his eyes an eerie yellow. "You stay away from Bella. You hear me? The moment I _smell _you, I will kill you. Also, and I _will _be checking, touch your mother again...and I will kill you. Do you understand?" He asked, his body tensing.

Mike nodded. His head was suddenly yanked back by Sam. "Answer him. Say it." He snapped. "Y-y-yes. I understand. I understand." Paul nodded giving him a smile. Mike cringed. "No use of telling what you saw. Nobody will believe you. One word and I'll slice your throat." Mike nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Great. I want to go home." Sam answered, picking up Mike and flipping him over his shoulder.

He was dropped off at the front of his home shaking. His pants were wet and his body sweating profusely. He slowly sank down to the ground rocking back and forth. "Dogs." He whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

**Hot Head **

Bella listened to the story mesmerized, putting the dots together. She looked to Paul asking for silent confirmation and he nodded. She listened to the tale of imprinting, smiling when she heard of its meaning. Is that what she and Paul had?

Well he_ was _holding her hand and ever since she came to him, she's never left his side. She squeezed his hand a little and he sent her a wink. After everyone cleared away from the fire leaving who she assumed was his pack, she urned to him. "You're shapeshifters. Wolves." She stated and Paul nodded, just watching her.

"And..you imprint. I-is it safe to assume you imprinted on me?" She asked shyly. Paul chuckled, running his nose along her hand. "It's safe to assume that. Yes." He answered, taking her in stride. His little imprint was a fast one.

"What does it mean?" She asked, the fire reflecting in his eyes. "Whatever you want it to." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She gave a small smile, grasping his hair.

**1 year later **

She smiled as Paul covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked making her laugh. "Waldo." She answered smiling. "Good guess, but no." Paul kissed her cheek as they walked down the beach.

They were quiet as they walked, watching the fireworks in the sky. "Damn I totally forgot." Paul exclaimed making Bella turn to look at him in curiosity. She was met with nothing as she squinted her eyes looking for him. "Paul?" She called. "Turn around." She jumped slightly hearing his voice.

She did as asked, her eyes widening, taking in his position. In his hand was a small

Black box and he opened it. "You know I'm no good with the mushy stuff Swan, but I do know I'm no good without you. Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling at her.

She gasped as bright lights went off in the sky, her smile growing at the **SAY YES **that was in the sky. "Yes. The sky..has spoken." She laughed as he slipped in on her finger twirling her around. This was a new beginning for her.

**AN: FIN **


	73. Led By Destiny: You’re Safe With Me

**Led By Destiny: You're Safe With Me**

**_Previously:_**

**_Sam sighed leaning back. "They're the reason I'm like this. A protector you would say. Shapeshifter to some. A wolf. I protect humans from..cold ones. That included from your...boyfriend and his family." He quietly explained to her. She was there for plenty of bonfires courtesy of Jacob Black. _**

**_She was smart. She'd know. "You're real." She gasped, her eyes widening. Sam nodded. "Among other things." They just stared at one another not really know what to say or do._**

**_Sam leaned forward, grasping her hand in his. He felt the slight spark as they touched hands. "Trust me.. you won't be running anymore. Not with me."_**

**Led By Destiny **

Bella sat next to Sam looking at the other two wolves. She's been with Sam for almost a month and still no closer to catching Victoria. "Bait." Bella nodded to herself as she looked to Sam. His eyes said enough as he looked down at her. "No." He growled softly.

Bella sighed shaking her head. She stood running her hand over her face. "How else are we going to get her? Sam she's not taking it. She wants me." Bella explained, her eyes following his every move as he stood. "I'm not handing you over to that blood sucking bitch." He snapped, glaring at her for even suggesting it.

She and Sam had a confusing friendship. She knew what he was but he was always so tense around her. Sometimes she found them getting close, that insane attraction that she felt for him growing. When she was this _close, _he'd pull back. And it was so _frustrating_.

He was so frustrating and Bella couldn't understand what it was. "Well I'm giving myself." She stated stubbornly. Sam growled at her breathing heavily. "No." He said again, stepping closer. She could almost smell him.

Bella huffed stepping away. "I have to.

That's non-negotiable. Either you're there or I'll go alone." She tested him and she knew that. He never really showed his animal side as to not scare her but Bella saw that look in his eyes. The glint of challenge_. _

"With me at _all _times." He snapped, very unhappy at the prospect of his imprint being _bait. _Bella nodded frantically. "Got it." She breathed. Paul and Jared watched the two with irritation. They were dancing around each other and it was a sight to behold.

Sam and Bella sat down now on the same page. "Okay...now where?" Paul asked leaning back. "The meadow." Bella answered instantly. "What meadow?" Jared asked, his eye cutting to her in curiosity.

She looked down at the floor. "Edward and I's meadow." She man brought out a nap and once she found her general direction, she pointed to an area. "Here." She whispered.

Sam nodded standing. "Okay. She's been closing in. We need to keep your scent going. We'll be in the shadows." Sam said, making his way outside. Bella sighed standing, the other wolves doing the same. "He's mad at me." She stated. Paul shrugged nodding. "A little. He just wants to keep you safe." Bella sighed. "I know, but this has to end. I don't like putting you guys in danger." Jared chuckled. "It's what we were born for. Come on. Sam's waiting."

Sam trotted through the woods slowly. "I know you're upset. But this has to be done." He rumbled under her, his ear twitching. Bella wanted to open her mouth and say something. That if she didn't make it..that if for some reason...this was all for nothing...that she died happy.

"Sam..if this.." She stopped speaking, nervous. "Never mind. We're close." Sam let her down, his nose lightly sniffing her hair. He pushed her forward.

He watched through lupine eyes as she walked into the shining clearing, making her way around the large circle. Sometimes sitting, walking or picking flowers. He didn't like this. Her on display. But he had to admit that this was all they had.

He didn't want her out long, just enough to get her scent on things. As she came back to him, he did the same everyday. Riding on a different wolf each time. Everyday they knew it was working. Victoria was taking the bait.

The weren't sure when she would hit, and that was an issue. Somehow the gods were on their side. "Uley." Sam answered as he watched Bella pace the living room. She's been doing that all morning.

"Sam Uley? This is Alice. Alice Cullen. Wait..please don't hang up. I have a message." Sam froze. "I don't take messages from you." He growled quietly. "I know. Just listen. She'll be there. In two days.

The clearing, take the fight to the mountains. Tomorrow at noon, take Bella towards the clearing in the mountains. Victoria _will _take the bait. She knows. All she wants is Bella." The line clicked after that and Sam stared at the phone before hanging up.

"Bella..two days." He responded. He never told her where he got the information, but she trusted him none the less.

**The Next Night **

Sam just walked inside from patrol, his body shuddering uncontrollably at the horrible noises he heard come from the bathroom. He could hear Bella heaving into the toilet.

He rushed down the hall, standing in the doorway. Bella flushed the toilet, and walked to the sink, turning in the water and rinsing her mouth out. She turned it off, looking queasy. "I'm sorry. Just..nerves." Sam sat in the doorway, Bella sitting across from him. "I know. Maybe going out today was a lot. Everything will be fine. Jacob just phased, probably the most inconvienent time ever, but he'll be here." Sam said trying to ease her mind.

"I know..it's just.." She looked down at the floor, and then up at him. "I don't want to lose you. I want to be there." She answered. Sam shook his head. "No way. That's walking right into a death trap. That's what she wants. I'll be fine Bella. It's you I'm worried about." He explained, looking her in the eyes.

She purses her lips giving a humorless chuckle. "Well it's you I'm worried about. You're the only..friend..I've had." She whispered. They said nothing for the moment. "Let me go." She pleaded, her brown eyes tearing up. Sam stood shaking his head.

"No. Your safety is what matters." He turned to walk into the bedroom, not wanting to have this discussion. He couldn't lose her and once this was over, he would tell her the truth. He needed her to be okay. At home..she was okay..._Home. _This was home.

"Sam. You're what matters to me. I can't let you go out there and get hurt. You'll never know how I.." She stopped grabbing his arm. She made her way in front of him. "Feel." She swallowed looking him the eyes. His expression mirrored hers, and he didn't say anything. Not at first.

He caressed her face softly. "I know. Believe me I've felt the same. It's..complicated but I wanted this over before I came to you. To know that you were safe and that I didn't have to worry about losing you." He whispered.

He leaned forward kissing her forehead first and then her lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close. "I can't risk losing you."

He whispered against her lips looking her in the eyes. He followed her as she led him into the bedroom, scraps of clothing trailing after them.

**LBD **

Bella watched tearfully as Sam left, clinging onto Jacob's fur. She sat next to him most of the night watching his movements. She could tell from his body language that he was tense.

Her heart was hammering, and she was going insane with worry. She but her lip, an insane thought popping her head. She's been enough times to know exactly where it was. If she ran fast enough maybe. She knew Jacob wouldn't let her leave.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a knife before grabbing her jacket and lilting outside. It wouldn't take Jacob long to realize there was no heartbeat, so she had to move quickly. She made a dash out the back door, making haste for the bike that was covered. She and Sam used to take rides those first few weeks and she knew how to start the puppy up.

She cursed slightly seeing as it was out of gas. Sam was smart. She ran. Even if it took all night...she'd run. It was a horrible plan as writhing a mile or so, a growling Jacob was standing in front of her glaring.

"You have to take me! Please..this is important to me Jake. Sam is important to me. Please?" She begged. Jacob shook his large head. "Take. Me." She ordered. His body jerked slightly as he bent down. Bella was confused as she got on, Jacob immediately taking off.

She was anxious, scared, and knew Sam would have a heart attack if he knew. She needed to do this. As the clearing came closer, Bella could see the vampire bodies that littered the floor. Victoria had an army. Bella slid off Jacob's back, running through the trees, her eyes scanning the clearing for Sam.

To her horror, Victoria had him by the neck, about to snap it. Bella looked around for Paul and Jared, the two boys preoccupied with a few vampires themselves. Bella grabbed the knife in the bag and took a deep breath as the wind blew from the back of her, wafting her scent in the direction of the woman who wanted her head on a platter.

Victoria looked up, her red eyes glaring in rage and delight. Bella held the knife up high, letting out a war cry, stabbing herself in the stomach. She watched as Victoria tossed Sam to the side, her attention fully focused. Bella wanted to see this.

She watched as Sam regained strength, pouncing on the vampire in seconds, ripping her to pieces. Once her body was in flames did Bella drop to her knees. Her hands shaking at the blood that covered them. She blinked a few times really trying to understand what she just did.

She was like the Third wife. In the name of love, she did what she had to do. Her eyes watered with tears as Sam was instantly in front of her, on his own knees. "I'm sorry." Bella whispered, her bottoms lip trembling as his own eyes filled with tears.

She could taste the blood on her lips and she hated it. She swallowed, pulling the knife from her stomach, letting out a grunt of pain. "No..no..why'd you..I told you not to come." He sniffled, catching her as she leaned forward, nodding. "I know." She whispered, kissing his chest.

Her eyes were closing, and she wanted to see his face one more time. She used every last bit of strength she had to lean back and take a long look in his eyes. "You're a good man Sam Uley." She smiled, lifting her hand to touch his cheek.

Her eyes closed to darkness.

**LBD**

A bright light was flashed in her eyes making her squint. "There She is. Bella honey. I'm Doctor March. Nice to have you back with us." Bella's eyes rolled back to her head as everything became muffled.

Slight beeping made her open her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes connecting with brown ones. "Sam..." She smiled. Sam gave a testy laugh. "Hey..

You're so stupid." He kissed her hand in relief. "I know." Bella smiled wincing slightly.

Sam leaned his forehead against hers. "Promise me you'll never do that again...and then I can take you home. With me." He asked, looking at her pleadingly. Bella shook her head. "If I have the opportunity to save you. I'm taking it." She whispered giving him a stern look. "But I'll take that forever if it's still on the table." She smiled.

She was hurting like a bitch, but that smile was worth it.

"Always." Sam vowed.

**60 Years Later **

"Grandma Isabel..how did great Grandma and great Grandpa Uley meet?" A little brown eyed girl asked.

"On a road. Oh Isabella was running from the Cold One's..Samuel found her in the rain. After the battle with the vampires...they lived happily ever after my dear."


	74. Freak Accident: Path to Warmth

**Freak Accident: Path to Warmth**

**Summary: *Beginning of Eclipse* To just get away from Edward's overprotectiveness, she heads for LaPush, to get her mind off things and prepare for the last few months she has with Jacob Black. On the way, she gets into a horrible car accident leaving her on a coma. **

**In this coma, she sees a life she never thought possible. Question is..will she take that path?**

**_Pairing: Sam/Bella_**

Bella looked at Edward angrily. "Can..can you just go? Please?" She sighed looking to him shaking her head. "First fix my truck." She sighed leaning into the seat. Edward did as asked, never really seen her upset with him.

He knew where she was going, he just wished she'd listen, but that was the thing he loved about her. Her stubbornness. He watched as she drove off, intent on following her. "Don't. She'll never trust you." Alice stated, walking from the forest. "I'm just trying to keep her safe." Edward whispered looking to his sister.

"We've done all we could Edward. This is supposed to happen. And if she doesn't choose..then...maybe you'll both find happiness. Come on. We need to get to the hospital. She crashes in 30." Alice whispered sadly.

**FA**

Bella scoffed to herself as she pushed the truck to its limit. "Stupid Edward." She sighed, her mind a jumbled mess. She looked down at the buzzing on her phone. No intention of answering. She looked back up, her eyes widening at the large deer in the road. She swerved to the right, screaming as she lost control of the truck.

Glass rained down on her as the truck flipped over more than twice. Her head bashed against the window, her body and mind blacking out instantly.

**FA**

Bella woke up groggily. The first thing that registered to her was the light that shined through the window. She lifted her hand, blocking the sun only to gasp at the ring that sat on her finger.

It was a small ring, perfect really. A diamond band, another ring attached with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. It sparkled in the sun light, the rays bouncing off the walls.

She looked down at herself, she was wrapped in blue satin sheets, naked. She blushed. She sat up slowly, shocked at the length of her hair. It was practically down to her stomach. She bit her lip. She was in a home she knew felt familiar.

She looked around the room for pitctures. This definitely wasn't home or with The Cullens. Her eyes widened, taking in the red picture frame of her in a beautiful wedding dress, a bouquet of roses and sunflowers in her hands. She had a huge smile on her face, her attention on Sam Uley.

They were _married_. Bella blinked. "Mommy! Wake up!" She turned her attention towards the open door, seeing Sam standing in the doorway, a small child in his hands. _Parents._ He had a huge smile on his face as he stared at her.

He let the child down, a spitting image of Bella herself, just tan. She wasn't no more than five, dressed in a pink Dora pajama set. Bella caught her as she hopped on the bed. Little hands wrapped in her hair as a slobbery kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hi mommy." Bella chuckled confused but yet comfortable. "Hi sweetheart." They nuzzled noses the child giggling. "Okay Emma. Come on, let Mommy get out of bed. Julia is coming over to get you. Remember you have a play date with Lila."

Bella was forgotten as Emma squealed, sliding off the bed and running past Sam. "I can get dressed by myself daddy!" She yelled giggling. Bella could feel the smile that graced her lips. Sam smiled making his way over. He leaned over, caressing her face as he nosed his way to her hair. He hummed, trailing down her face, taking her lips with his, slowly kissing her.

Bella's eyes widened slightly in surprise not used to this type of kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapping her hands in his hair. He let out a husky laugh as he kissed down her neck, pausing. Bella pulled him closer. Sam smirked pulling away. "We'll have all the time in the world. You stay put. Julia will be over in an hour...it's pointless for you to put on clothes. I'll be pulling them right off as soon as that door closes." He nipped at her neck, leaving the room to attend to Emma.

Bella was frozen in place, feeling the arousal pool between her legs. Edward never turned her on as much as Sam just did. What was happening...? That last thing she remembered was her truck flipping over. She was dreaming. Why would she be dreaming about Sam? Where's Emily? The Cullens?

Bella sat in bed, mulling over everything. She couldn't help but notice though that she looked very happy in the pictures that lied around the room. She was married and had a kid. If there was any wolf she thought she'd end up with, she would've thought Jacob.

Bella got out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom and couldn't help but gawk at herself in the mirror. She looked about 23, her body even more filled out than at 18. She had to say she looked good.

She went ahead and started the shower, wondering why her brain was messing with her. She didn't have feelings for Sam. Right? As she stepped under the warm spray she sighed happily. She actually felt stress free. Happy. She hummed quietly as she washed her hair, closing her eyes.

A moan escaped her lips as warm hands caressed her body. "So beautiful...Julia came early." Sam whispered as he kissed down her neck. Bella's knees almost buckled as his fingers seemed to work her body like magic, his tongue doing marvelous things to her nipples.

She realized that this Sam knew her very..very well. She came undone in seconds, shaking slightly. "I love it when you do that." He growled into her ear making her groan slightly. What in the _hell _was going on?

Bella spent that morning withering under the shifter, no shame at all. She laid against Sam chest, feeling some type of completeness to her life. She had a kid and was marrried. How'd they meet? Her eyes glazed over at a distant memory.

_Bella helped Charlie her her things inside. She was down the stairs first, her body somewhat pulling towards the woods. She looked around before walking towards the trees. "I wouldn't do that." A sexy voice said from behind her. Today was supposed to be her first day of school, but she wanted to stay home, and relish in one more day. _

_She turned, her eyes meeting a bronze god. "Why?" She asked. His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to her. "You never know what's in the woods." He stated, his eyes intense. "Sam Uley." He introduces shaking her hand. "Bella Swan." She smiled. _

**FA**

Bella didn't know if this was a dream or what, but she didn't want this one to end. She knew that's she was with Sam in this...whatever it was for two months. She actually found herself liking him.

He was strong, sweet, protective, a true father at heart. A husband to the fullest. He was amazing really. Bella smiled as Emma's body wrapped around her leg as she cooked in the kitchen. As she set the table and got Emma in her high chair, she felt dizzy for some reason.

"Bella?" Sam asked, standing up to hold her steady. The ground was coming fast, only halting as her body relaxed into Sam's. Bella's eyes closed as she was thrust into darkness.

**Part 2 and 3 coming tomorrow**


	75. Freak Accident: A Cold One's Path

**Freak Accident: A Cold One's Path**

**_Bella didn't know if this was a dream or what, but she didn't want this one to end. She knew that's she was with Sam in this...whatever it was for two months. She actually found herself liking him._**

**_He was strong, sweet, protective, a true father at heart. A husband to the fullest. He was amazing really. Bella smiled as Emma's body wrapped around her leg as she cooked in the kitchen. As she set the table and got Emma in her high chair, she felt dizzy for some reason._**

**_"Bella?" Sam asked, standing up to hold her steady. The ground was coming fast, only halting as her body relaxed into Sam's. Bella's eyes closed as she was thrust into darkness._**

Bella's eyes opened to a dark room. She sat up wondering what was going on. She slowly got up and stretched and winced at hearing her bones crack.

She sighed and looked around, pulling the curtains open. She blinked at the harsh light. Her eyes falling on the large diamond that sat on her finger. She spun around the room, realizing it was a large room. A Cullen room. Edward. She married Edward. She knew she was human by the heart beating in her chest.

But how old was she? She noticed her hand looked a little dry, and she scrounged around for a bathroom. It was huge, not able to be missed really. She walked her way inside, and flipped on the bright light switch. The bathroom was a golden color, white all around titles, sink, and tub.

She walked toward the mirror, frowning. She touched the slight start wrinkles on her face, shaking her head. She looked to be about in her late 20s. She didn't look too bad but she couldn't believe he didn't keep his promise. He never changed her.

This wasn't about age though. This life...was she happy...?

She felt the slight breeze and her eyes connected with the same face she saw at 18. He kissed her cheek smiling. "Hello love." He whispered smiling. Bella gave a curt smile, feeling..out of place.

She felt disgusted. Disgusting. She looked like his...not his wife. Like a creepy cougar. Her face scrunched up as she went to the toilet, throwing up.

"Bella..you're sick." Bella shook her head when Edward touched her, shrinking away. "Don't touch me." She muttered.

Cold hands wrapped themselves around her anyway. Helping her stand. She risked her mouth out and left the bathroom. She saw the calendar and the year. 2019. She was 32.

She scoffed, walking out the bedroom. The house was a beautiful but just another image of what it usually was. She somehow knew where to go, and decided it was best to let this life play out.

She still must be dreaming. It has to be a dream. She sat silently as Edward made her breakfast, the food tasting bland. "I can cook you know?" She stated, trying to swallow the unseasoned food.

"I know..I just like doing things for you. Come on."

As the day passed, she went through this short time, living this dream. It was boring actually. She actually craved the voice of a child calling her mommy.

They did nothing but play chess, watch movies, read...they didn't even have sex. Bella tried..oh she did try, until he gave her the same spew about her blood and innocence. "Wait..are you telling me we never...?" Bella trailed off looking at his face. All the confirmation she needed. She was still..._a flower. _

She gulped feeling sick. So this was the life. Of nothing. She rolled to the side of the bed. Closing her eyes.

**FA**

Bella's eyes opened, seeing nothing but clarity. Closeness. Was she dreaming of a dream? She was dead...what could she have been dreaming of?

She could smell _everything_. Hear everything. Before the thought even popped in her head, she was sitting up. Staring. At him. Edward. So he did turn her.

As promised. The ring sat on her finger, glinting brightly. She caught the mirror out of the corner of her eye. Her body zipping to it in seconds.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were a dark red. "Those will change." Edward voiced, kissing her neck. Bella smiled. "Soon hopefully." Her voice tinkled like bells.

It wasn't long before they were running. Hunting. It was exhilarating. They didn't do much, mostly inside during the day..those nights alone...an activity that couldn't be stopped. It didn't need to be.

As she laid down naked with Edward mulling over this existence of life, she wished she could have heard the pitter patter of feet. Of someone call her mommy. I mean how much more could she to do besides go to school, maybe work, home, hunt, sex, activities here or there and then repeat?

She sighed closing her eyes. She couldn't sleep...but she wished she could.

**AN: Next Part coming right up. These are meant to be short. She's just getting the glimpse. **


	76. Freak Accident:Choose

**Freak Accident: Choose**

**_Previously: _**_**As she laid down naked with Edward mulling over this existence of life, she wished she could have heard the pitter patter of feet. Of someone call her mommy. I mean how much more could she to do besides go to school, maybe work, home, hunt, sex, activities here or there and then repeat?**_

_**She sighed closing her eyes. She couldn't sleep...but she wished she could.**_

Bella gasped, her eyes snapping open. She panicked slightly, confused. She was in an empty room. A white room.

"Relax child." A voice cooed. Bella looked around searching for a body to belong to the voice. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice slightly echoing.

"In the nothing. This little trip took longer than expected. Have you made your choice?" It asked. "What?" She asked, throughly confused. "Have you..made your choice? You've already missed the first meeting. Now...have you made your choice?" It asked again.

Bella swallowed. Choice. Choice. What choice? What could she possibly be choosing...what would be so ...what did she want?

_"Mommy, Mommy!"_

_"Mmmm. So beautiful."_

_"Do you take Samuel Uley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"Who are you?" "Bella Swan.."_

_"Mine."_

_"Mommy, Mommy!"_

_"So beautiful..."_

_"Husband.."_

_"Sam Uley."_

_"Do you take Sam Uley.."_

_"Do you take Sam Uley.."_

_"Mommy!"_

_"I love you."_

"Sam. I choose Sam."

**FA**

Bella gasped for breath, her eyes wide as she ran through the woods.

_Hurry. He's leaving to go speak to Leah..where he meets Emily. He'll be lost to you and you'll end up...eternally alone._

Bella pushed herself faster. She could see an opening, the back of a house. She was so close. Just in reach.

She pushed through the opening, her heart beating wildly. She stilled catching her breath. She could hear the front door creak open and Bella jogged past the side of the house.

"Wait!" She yelled, tired as ever. Sam's eyes widened at seeing some strange girl he never met. How'd she end up here? Did she see him..turn? He helped her stand up right as he could see she's been running.

He made his way back inside, coming out seconds later with a cold glass of water. He handed it to her with a cautious smile.

"Thank you." Bella rasped, sighing in relief as the cool water filled her throat. Sam just nodded in confusion. He had somewhere to be though. Leah was waiting.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. She looked like someone. She met his eyes with a smile and stuck out her hand. "Bella Swan."

**End. Do you need another part? Lol**

**If any of you were confused on the italics, think of it as a memory on a fast reel, the words repeating and echoing until it all blends together. **


	77. Freak Accident:The End to the Beginning

**Freak Accident: The End to a Beginning**

**AN: So I've had a hard time figuring out how this would go, hence the long wait.**

_Previously:_**_ "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. She looked like someone. She met his eyes with a smile and stuck out her hand. "Bella Swan."_**

Alice watched from a distance. Bella. Running. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Edward..she's running too slow. She won't make it in time." Edward swooped down to the bench she was on and closed his eyes.

_Hurry. He's leaving to go speak to Leah..where he meets Emily. He'll be lost to you and you'll end up...eternally alone._

"Did you have to tell her eternally?" Alice asked rolling her eyes. Edward shrugged. "It got the job done." He inclined his head as Bella pushed through the shrubbery.

"Yeah...well..she's happy that's all that matters." Alice muttered. She leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. "I know you miss her. I do too. We had to change history. If we would've shown her the _real _life with me..from the jump..not a "dream" of not being turned...she would've chose us..but it would've never happened. Victoria was going to slaughter us all and if she didn't succeed, The Volturi would." Edward stated.

Alive nodded, "I know." She sighed jumping down and took off in the direction of home.

Edward followed not looking back either.

* * *

**FA**

"Chief Sean's daughter? What are you doing out here?" Sam asked. His eyes glanced at the woods. She shouldn't be out there. Bella noticed this was a tad different from how they met in her "dream".

She could see the worry in his eyes. The way his muscles tensed in preparation. "Just casually running...?" It came out like a question and she knew Sam could spot the lie. He could probably smell it.

His eyes narrowed at her, trying to understand why someone like her would be out in the woods. She sure wasn't dressed for it. Something deep down inside him didn't like it either. This animalistic side of him despised it. He had this intense feeling to..protect her.

A few other feelings he didn't want to mention at the moment. This possessiveness that didn't belong to the man. Was this imprinting? Was this what the gods meant? Sam didn't feel that whole world thing that the legends talk about, but he felt _something_. Something savory like this could be his last meal on earth and he'd want her to be it.

Something that made his animal side want to push through the barrier of his mind and to be at full attention as if the mans eyes weren't enough to see her.

Sam needed to speak to Billy. ASAP. He didn't want to leave her though. "Hey, I've got to run an errand to see Chief Black. I don't want to leave you here alone and I'm sure Charlie is worried about you. Come with." He smiled. Bella nodded, her heart spiking a bit. What would Charlie's and her relationship be like? Technically, she's not supposed to be here. "Sure." It felt weird knowing what he was and yet not ready to burst with that little fact.

She followed Sam to his truck, electricity swirling around the two. He opened the door for her and once she was situated, he got in and started the truck, driving the short distance to Billy Black. They were silent as Sam drove, his mind trying to understand his feelings. He didn't want to hurt her and the way his wolf was feeling, he didn't know what was up or down.

"Should I wait?" Bella asked as Sam pulled to a stop. He looked over at her for a moment and was conflicted. She'd probably run screaming if she knew the truth. "Yeah. If you don't mind." He stated.

Bella smiled shaking her head. "Sure Sam." Sam had this urge to kiss her as if they were dating and he was just stepping away for a moment. He shot her a smile and got out the truck, walking up to Billy's. Bella could hear the knock and the opening of the door before silence.

**Sam**

Sam sat down with Billy perplexed. "What's troubling you young warrior?" Billy asked, his eyes raking over Sam in confusion. He seemed different.

"Billy, what is imprinting supposed to feel like?" Billy's eyes widened slightly and a smile graced his face. "Ah imprinting. Imprinting is like the sun and moon and stars all line together in this one person. The person to your soul. They make the world shift and all there is...is them. What native did you imprint on young one? We can invite her to the next bonfire."

Sam cocked his head to this side. "Native?" He asked. Billy nodded with a smile, rolling over to his bookshelf, and plucking a book. "Yes a native. Imprinting for young wolves, is to also increase the gene within the Native community. Here take a look."

Sam took the book that Billy had open to a page. He read it and shook his head. "No..this isn't it. What I'm feeling. What my wolf is feeling. And it's not a native. It's Bella Swan." Billy let out a quiet gasp. "Oh. Ohhh. It is true." Billy rolled backwards and stared at Sam wide eyed. "H-how is this possible?"

Sam raises a brow hoping Billy would explain what was going on. "The Legend exists. The true alpha male will mate with a non-native, showing true strength and love. That means..your father...he is only a few years older than I...but if you are saying what I think you're saying..that makes Jacob your cousin. You see Sam..only the wolf that is _meant _to be alpha is able to do this and alpha is bloodline. You're sure? Does your wolf feel territorial? Restless?" Billy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. So does this remove the prospect of me imprinting? Meaning that my soul mate is in fact Bella Swan?" Sam asked curiously. "Yes..and it will be the most powerful..beautiful bond the tribe willl ever see. I must speak with your father..." Sam nodded and stood, shaking his hand. "Thank you Billy. So how do I tell her?" He asked. Billy looked through the book that load on the couch. "She who is the truest form for the alpha already knows his tribulations. Forced through timeby a perceived enemy only to be trust to the past and correct the paths written before her."

"English please." Sam sighed, running a hand across his face. Billy glanced at him closing the book. "Basically...she already knows." Sam hummed and nodded. "Well...I'm dying to know what she knows." Sam walked towards the door and nodded to Billy in thanks. His eyes cut to Jacob's room. "How's he been?" Sam asked. Billy glanced at his sons empty room. "Close." Billy stated.

"I'll keep an eye out. He and Jared are close. Paul just phased last week. I don't get it..but I'm working on it."

**FA**

Sam parked in front of Chief Swan's house and looked to Bella. "So..you were in a car accident..1 year from now..and saw two lives..and you chose..me? Yet in reality I imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily.." Bella nodded taking in his reaction.

"Interesting. Well I don't know how I felt with Emily..but I know that with you right here..I like this feeling. Are you worried I may meet Emily?" He asked her, resisting the urge to touch her.

Bella smiled touching his cheek. "No. I know where my future lies Sam."

**FA**

Sam was nervous as he knocked on the door, his eyes taking in that second car in the driveway. The door opened to a native woman Sam never met. "Who is it Emily?" Sam could hear Sue Clearwater ask. "Some guy. Who are you?" Sam sighed in relief.

Emily was a pretty woman, but Sam couldn't see himself with her, even if Bella wasn't his intended mate. "Nobody. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Tell Leah I'm sorry." He couldn't face her himself.

Sam walked away from the dimly lit home and into the shadows prepared to start something special with a woman that would come to mean everything to him.

**End! I don't know how this was but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait! I'm uploading a Supernatural/ Twilight one shot. Should I do a compilation of chapter for specially that FANDOM like I've done with these?**


	78. In the Night

**In the Night**

**Summary: During Twilight. Edward isn't the one to save Bella Swan from those group of men. **

**Pairing: Bella/?**

**Bella POV**

I was _lost_. Alone. In the dark. I should've stayed with Angela and Jess. What was I thinking? Do I even have my pepper spray? Where's my phone? Jessica's car...wow.

This alley was narrow and smelled like ass. I didn't like it, and Charlie would have a heart attack if he knew I wasn't being safe. I stopped for a moment hearing footsteps and loud voices, only to continue when I could see their shadows nearing.

Just walk Bella. Mind your business. My feet sped up as loud rambunctious laughter reached my ears. "Hey girlie!" One of them called, while the rest laughed.

My ears picked up the speed in their steps and my heart in turn sped up. I stopped in my tracks as a tan man, with dark brown eyes blocked my path.

He sent me a wink and drew in close whispering my ear. "Go with it." I blinked in a daze at his deep voice. I thought Edward's voice was appealing but this mans voice was... _deeply hypnotic_.

I was close to asking what he meant before his warm..very _warm _lips touched my own, his _hot _hands wrapped around my waist pulling me in close.

Even though I've only ever kissed one time in my life, and it just happened to be a -what I assumed-vampire, this kiss had to be the best thing on earth. He didn't hold back, as his tongue swept against my own. I couldn't help but open my eyes through it, my eyes meeting intense dark brown ones.

I thought my heart would stop and jump out of my chest and into his hands. I pulled away for air, no longer paying attention to anything around me.

"Your friends are waiting for you." He whispered. I sucked in a breath nodding. He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the alley I found myself in. I missed the way his eyes flashed yellow, as he looked behind us.

We walked in silence, and just like that, I found my two very worried friends, staring at me in shock and my...companion. "Well..We see where you've been." Jessica smirked and I blushed, shaking my head. "No.. it's not.." I stumbled over my words, the tan stranger chuckling in amusement.

"We're going to go get a table. See you inside Bella." Angela smiled, sparing me from embarrassment. She and Jess went inside and I turned towards this strange man. "Thank you. Um..I don't know your name." I blushed. He smiled at me, his short hair hanging slightly in his eyes. His black shirt stark against the night. I noticed he had on shorts, even in this cold weather. He leaned forward, his eyes gazing into my own. He kissed my cheek and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See you around Bella." He smirked backing away. He walked down the opposite way we came, giving me a smile and a wink. I chuckled to myself and made my way inside, in one instant, and never really realizing it...I forgot all about Edward Cullen.

* * *

Paul leaned against the alley wall, staring down the pale teen. "She's mine." He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. His eyes glinted in the light, showing what lied beneath the man. "I can change her mind." Edward gloated, knowing it was futile. "I'm only going to say this once. Come near her, and fuck the treaty." Paul disappred into the night, his wolf only partially sated.


	79. Little One

**_AN: I have decided not to do a part 2, to In the Night. If any of you are still wondering, this is the "79th chapter". If you still see the notification, please disregard. I wish there a big group chat or something I can do to keep you all updated of if I'm postingband when. Any ideas?_**

**Little One**

**Summary: She was beauty and he was the Beast.**

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Rating:T**

There he was laughing. The small, pale woman under his arm looking at him with adoration.

Sam Uley was not always this nice and easy going. He was never so calm and cheerful. Never smiled when became the alpha of the wolf pack. He had a duty, a responsibility. Emily came along and he was sated...for a while. Until the beast inside couldn't take the false serenity.

She was a sweet woman sure, but the wolf needed a warrior. Someone strong. Someone who wasn't afraid of him. He knew Emily would never leave, she was human after all. So Sam needed her to fear him. She was too good to be caught up in this world.

So when Jacob Black rolled in with his best right behind him...Sam knew. _She _was the one. She made him come alive. He remembers it like yesterday.

_This was the fifth bonfire they had since killing the redhead. The tribe was safe, and the strange human who sat in the middle of it all. Sam was manning the grill, knowing instantly when Bella came around. His body seemed to just fill up with a feeling of straight fire. _

_She smiled shyly at him like she always did, never really speaking to him, as Sam didn't speak much at all. He perfectly put the burger on the bun, shooting her a smile. His nose twitched slightly at the scent of rust. He looked down at her bandaged arm, her battle wound. _

_Sam thought she was a brave soul. Cutting herself around the very thing that wanted her dead. "You need to get that redressed." He stated gruffly, his brown eyes staring into her own. She too looked down as if forgetting that she even had it. _

_He watched as her eyes glazed over, remembering her asversion to even her own blood. "Easy little one." He murmured, grabbing her shoulder gently, and guided her to the back porch. Paul took over the grill seeing as Sam was going to be preoccupied. _

_Sam led her inside his small and cozy home, relishing in the feel of her skin. He kept a constant hold on his little human on the way to the bathroom and with one hand opened the medicine cabinet and found his first aid kit. He didn't need it, but once he realized that Bella was what he wanted...she was clumsy so..he'd need it. _

_He unwrapped the gauze in her arm, hearing her let out a hiss at the sting. Bella cut deep that day, even needing stitches. "Hmm. Your stitches popped...you've been using your arm haven't you?" He asked, glancing at her. She averted her eyes and gave a one shoulder shrug. Sam just stared at her and smiled internally when she caved. _

_"Okay, I've been cleaning.." She whispered. Sam just gave a chuckle, and grabbed the needle and the stitch thread, watching her as she screwed her eyes shut and audibly gulped. _

_He slowly weaved the yarn through her flesh, watching and even feeling as she uncoiled herself, even having the guts to watch him do the last few. _

_Sam heard his front door slam open, making Bella jump. She was still a jumpy little thing, still afraid her tormentor would jump out of the shadows and say "just kidding!". Sam let out a soft growl at the inconsiderate wolf. "You're safe." He reminded. He gently wrapped her arm once again, and put the utensils in the medicine cabinet and the used gauze in the trash. _

_"I know...it's just...hard." She whispered looking down. Sam gently touched her chin, bringing her face up to meet his. He didn't say anything as he looked her in the eyes. Just stared into them for quite some time. He felt complete. Whole. Real. _

_He slowly moved in, giving her time to reject his kiss, but no..she was eager to meet his lips. He growled softly into her mouth, her hand fisting the back of his shirt._

_He pulled away first, loving __ the way her eyes seemed to take him in. She closed her eyes letting out a breath, slowly leaning into his body, hugging him. Sam wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently. _

_Paul never did see Sam come back out that night. _

_Over time Sam was changing to a more open man, expressive. But when it came to Bella, she was his top priority. No one wanted to see him the day a letter from Charlie was dropped off at his home, Bella spending so much time with him that Charlie would forward all the mail to his place. They got a new mail man and he was always late._

_Bella frowned at the elegant script, her mind chasing a distant memory. Sam was currently take a shower, unknown to him the contents of this letter. _

_Bella slowly opened it, her heart slightly stuttering. What could they possibly want with her now? Hadn't she given them enough?_

**_Dear Bella, _**

**_I hope this letter finds you well. In one month, if no response, it will be made clear to me that I shouldn't have left you alone. I left Victoria on your trail and for that I am truly sorry. I realized that I should have changed you all along... _**

**_\- Edward_**

_Bella looked at the date on the letter and then the calendar. One month was tomorrow. She blinked a few times. Just frozen. _

_Edward was bad luck to her, and Bella feared Edward wouldn't understand, and try his hardest to convince her otherwise. She was caught up in her own little world, Sam's hearing very on point. _

_Sam promised to keep her in sight and he really wasn't kidding. Everywhere she went, so did he. When the Cullens finally did return, Sam made it very clear that Bella was not their concern. _

_"She's off limits." He glared at the vampires before him. Edward spoke to protest when the scarred blonde spoke first. "Edward.. they are mates. Even you can't interfere." Edward was like a child that day, never did listen though, which is why he would go on in life with one hand. Sam didn't like things touching the woman that belong to him._

Sam kissed Bella's forehead, as she watched her father happily babble about some woman at the station. The night they had in celebrating Sue and Harry's anniversary, went well, but Sam preferred his own space.

"Little one..come here." He smiled. He always called her that. She was so much smaller than he was so it fit. Bella smiled as she slid into bed, and into his arms. Sam wrapped his strong arms around her content. He nuzzled his face into her hair, humming. He closed his eyes, smelling the scent of himself in her. "Mmm I love you." He kisses she shoulder, and hit off the lamp, closing his eyes, and only once he was deep in a sleep, did his supernatural ears pick up a fast beating heart.


	80. Afraid of the Dark

**Afraid of the Dark **

**Summary: Nobody knows what lies in the shadows. Is it nothing or something? What Bella believes is only a figment of her imagination, turns out to be very real.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**Rating: T**

Bella woke up with a jerk, feeling eyes on her. She looked around her dark room, her eyes searching for nothing. Her heart pumped in her chest, ready for something to grab her or jump out.

"Shhhh." Her eyes widened as the little bit of moonlight filtered in, showing only a glimpse of tan skin, built body..but she couldn't see a face. But the voice..had her melting.

She gulped as the bed creaked, letting out a breath in the deadly silent room. She felt hot lips on her ear. "You don't have to fear me." The voice whispered. "You're not real..." She responded immediately, shutting her eyes.

Hot fingertips danced up her hand, her arm..slowly trailed over her exposed shoulder. Her neck tingled as those lips pressed one kiss. "Then why are your eyes closed?" He asked. "Because when I open them...you'll be gone. You're _not _real." She responded.

Bella shivered as the voice let loose an animalistic growl, and a deep, husky chuckle. "Try me." It whispered into her neck. She could only feel his hands, and lips. Her right hand slipped to the bedside table and pulled the lamp string. The bright light filtered through the room, and Bella looked around seeing absolutely nothing.

She let out a shuttering breath, and turned the lamp back off, sitting in bed still. "You know...you do this all the time...I know you Bella." The voice whispered again. "Then why don't you show yourself to me?" She asked, feeling around the bed. "Because you don't think I'm real." He whispered into her ear.

Bella said nothing. She felt his breath on her ear again, smelt the pine that rolled off him. She could actually _feel _his chest against her arm. Her hair was moved to the side as he spoke. "You know I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to show you something different. I can make you _feel _different." He whispered, his lips planting soft kisses down her neck. Bella shivered, and sat extremely still.

"I'm as real as you want me to be..." He answered her unspoken question, truly showing how well he knew her. "It won't take nothing for Charlie to.." He cut her off, with one finger on her lips. "But we both know you won't. You're just as intrigued in me as I am in you." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes searching for anything in her room to see him with. "You're special." He purred, his fingers running along the back of her neck and down her arms. Bella suddenly found herself looking into brown eyes that only the moonlight gave clue to.

"You'll see..." He whispered and she could partially make out his body as he backed into the shadows. Her eyes suddenly felt very very heavy, and as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she could have sworn she heard him say something.

**Next Day**

"Coming!" Bella walked from the kitchen to the front door. She pulled it open staring at a stranger. "Oh..you're the handyman. Right this way." Bella was down to business, not wanting to use his time up as she knew he probably had more important things to attend to.

He followed behind, Bella not really noticing the tan skin. She was too in a hurry. "Okay, so the sink is like really really clogged up and I don't know if I got something lodged in there or what, but I can't seem to fix it." She explained showing the man their kitchen sink.

He just nodded without saying a word and got down on the floor and made his way under the cabinets. Bella leaned against the table as to not be in his way. Her mind was finally able to slow down and process things. Bella noticed he had really tan skin. The way he smelled was of outside and pine.

Her nose wrinkled slightly as her eyes took in his arms as they tinkered away. She watched as he blindly reached for his toolbox that was a bit too out of reach. Bella grabbed it and brought it closer, touching his hand. Her heart slightly sped up at the temperature.

He just grunted as he worked away, the sink making noises she never heard before. She waited patiently as he worked, just watching him. She blinked twice as he slid from under the sink and pulled out a piece of bone. "Ohh Dad. Him and his steak." She chastised to herself. "Thank you." She said taking the bone from him. "You're welcome Bella." He answered. Bella froze, her eyes meeting his. In her soul, she knew those brown eyes and in her gut she knew that voice.


	81. The Devil Under His Skin

**The Devil Under His Skin**

**Summary: ****Sam Uley was the devil himself, and it wanted two things: Revenge and Bella Swan herself. **

**Pairing: Sam/Emily, Sam/Bella**

***In honor of Halloween, this is a dark story***

* * *

Emily chopped up the carrots angrily as she stared out the window. _Her _Sam was talking to that leech loving woman. _How pitiful could you be to love something dead?_ She thought. But the true story was quite different than what even she heard. Bella's run in with The Cullen's were far more dangerous than anybody could have imagined.

Emily watched Sam nod at whatever Bella was telling him. Emily remembered those words uttered to her just a year ago. _This is a different kind of magic Emily. This wont hold forever. I just hope you're long gone before it breaks. Sam Uley is a different kind of monster. _Emily rolled her eyes. It was holding up very well thanks to the blood she slipped him in his meals. "Different monster my ass." She muttered.

She glanced at the wolf at her kitchen table, whose attention thankfully wasn't transfixed on her. She couldn't have that kind of heat. The only person in her way is Bella Swan. Emily will soon learn that the old woman was right. Sam Uley is a different kind of monster.

* * *

Bella Swan was intuitive. She noticed things others didn't. That was the problem. She had to eliminate the problem. But how?

* * *

"Would you like _any_ help?" Emily almost jumped out of her skin as Bella's voice filtered through the small kitchen. She plastered on a fake smile before turning around. "No, no it's alright. Thank you. Please sit." Bella gave a smile and disappeared around the corner.

Emily prepared Sam's plate, forgetting the vile of blood in her pocket.

* * *

Bella sat in her home with Sam Uley for the 3rd time that week, supplying information, any information she could offer. "Some have special abilities. Edward was a mind reader, Alice was a seer, Jasper was an empath...Sam are you alright?" She asked, noticing his demeanor. He was rigid as he sat across from her, his eyes a color she's never seen.

She reached a hand out towards him, only for him to jerk away. "Stay back. Something isn't right. I don't want to hurt you." He stated deadly calm. Bella leaned back slowly, his eyes transfixed on every move she made. "Do you need to step out?" She asked. Sam shook his head. He held his head in his hands as a splitting headache pierced his skull.

"Sam?" Bella asked. She stood in a panic. "I-I'll call J-Jake or Em-Emily! I'll call Emily. She'll know what to do." Bella found her wrist in a tight grip by Sam. He looked up at her with a mix of anger and need. "Don't. Call. Emily." Bella furrowed her brow. "What? Why?" She asked.

Bella felt like she watching Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in that moment. Sam stood suddenly, towering over her, his dark, almost black, eyes stared at her. "Bella. Listen to me, and listen closely. There is something wrong with us. Sam and I." He cocked his head to the side as his eyes slowly danced up and down her body.

Bella was wary, as she never knew the human side of the pack had their own "wolf" counterpart. "What's..wrong with you? What do you want me to do?" She asked, her body slightly turning red from the eye-fucking he apparently was doing.

"Keep us away from her. There is no telling which one of us will get to her first. Sam...his _human _side is confused. But I am not. She's been doing something to us. Sam didn't _imprint _on that _thing_. Why do you think there are scars running down her face?" He asked with a smile that truly looked evil. Bella gulped as her eyes widened. For some reason...some very strange reason that she will never understand... Bella wasn't scared.

"So... he doesn't... you... don't care about Emily?" She asked, realizing her wrist was still in his grasp. She was trying to wrap her mind around it. Sam let out a loud laugh that truly sounded like the devil. Bella squeaked out as her back was pressed against the cool wall. She felt Sam's breath on her ear. "If _we _did, _I _wouldn't be finding you..._delectable._" He whispered.

Bella shivered, gulping. "Don't worry...I won't _take _you... unless you say so..." He purred. Bella's heart was hammering in her chest. Was she actually excited? She swallowed as Sam backed away from her. She was in a room with the devil himself.

* * *

Bella and Sam locked themselves in a staring contest, Bella waiting for Sam to either head out the door, or jump her bones. The thick silence was getting to her. "How about I go see what I can find out about Emily, and you stay here?" She offered. She jumped as thunder boomed outside, creating a rumbling under her. Sam shrugged smirking. "Sure. I'm curious as to what she's been doing to us. Emily isn't the kind woman you think she is." Sam cocked his head to the side. "She hates your guts." He stated.

Bella stared at him for a moment. "Why?" She asked. Sam stood, and chuckled. "Well you're smart. You figured out tribal legends on your own. The only thing that actually tempts the man." He admitted. Bella's brow furrowed. "You mean Sam? The human side of you?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sam is a man that believes in faithfulness. He would never tell Emily this. Emily could care less about the wolf. If I was this free all the time, I would've had you when I first laid eyes on you." He stared at her for a minute, his intense gaze making her look away. What was this?

Bella didn't understand it. _He _wanted her? "Why?" She asked curiously. Sam hummed deep in his throat. "Who wouldn't?" He replied. Bella blinked slowly, in a trance. "It's all about choice. Don't you have somewhere to be? Tick Tock." He stated. "I will reach a breaking point, and when I do...there's no telling what I will do." He replied, his yellow eyes piercing hers. Bella sucked in a breath as she grabbed her bag, and headed out the door, lightening flashing as if warning her of something deadly.

* * *

Bella cut the engine down at the driveway and looked at the gloomy house. She stepped out into the wind, her hair blowing around her. She walked up to the house, seeing the door slightly ajar. Bella's life was a living nightmare, and despite her gut, she opened the door.

The home was lit in candles and Bella quietly walked into the home. Bella walked into the living room to see candles in a circle, an old book in the middle with a knife lying beside it. She saw in a bowl what looked to be blood and spices. Her stomach clenched. Her eyes landed on a figure not too far from the circle. Bella slowly walked over to the figure and could tell it was a woman who was in a black cloak.

Bella hesitantly reached out turning the person over. Bella covered her mouth at the sight of the woman. She looked to be cut up all over. Bella almost screamed as the woman grasped her hand. "Run. I untied the bonds...the only thing left is you. Finish it." The woman warned. The woman screamed bloody murder as Bella was pushed to the side violently. Bella's stomach turned as the woman's head rolled from her body.

"Oh my god." Bella whispered. Standing over the headless body was Emily, her eyes crazed as she took Bella in. Bella stood up quickly as Emily ran for her, bracing herself for the impact. They fell to the floor rolling, Bella managing to knock the hatchet from her hand. Emily screamed as Bella punched her in the face. Emily's hand wrapped around Bella's throat squeezing tightly.

Bella lifted her knee, kneeing her in the stomach. Bella rolled from under Emily and toward the book that sat in the middle. Emily grabbed Bella's foot, jerking her backwards. A sharp pain in Bella's shoulder halted her movement. She gasped as she pulled a knife from her shoulder, turning over to stare at Emily in shock. Emily stalked towards Bella, breathing heavily.

Emily slowly grinned as she pulled out a hammer from the waist band of her jeans. Bella wondered how she missed that. Bella gripped the knife, ready if she had to. "You...will not..take me down. He is mine." She sneered. Emily raised her hands and dropped low, straddling Bella. Bella's fingers tightened around the knife, thrusting it into Emily's abdomen.

Bella pushed Emily off of her as she watched Emily take her last few breaths. Bella looked over as the bowl, as a flame started. Bella peered over at the book that sat in the middle, her eyes widening.

"The Devil himself is not to be played when it comes to temptation." Bella jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. She swallowed as Sam gestured towards the book. Bella picked it up and stood slowly, turning to face Sam. "It's me..." Bella whispered. "Killing Emily." She finished. Her eyes watered as she stared at Sam. "It was destiny. This is why she was afraid." He stated, just staring at her intently. "Did you know?" Bella asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Sam shook his head. "No, but I now understand what she was doing." He sighed as he looked around his living room. "Go home Bella. I'll take care of this." He ordered. Bella just stared at him as he walked towards Emily's dead body. "Wait.." She started, not really sure what she wanted to say. He turned towards her, not taking no for an answer. "Go. Home."

* * *

Bella didn't go home that night, instead helping Sam bury two bodies in the woods. From that night on, she helped Sam rebuild his home from the ground up.

"All finished." Bella stated as she hung up the last picture. Sam nuzzled her hair with his nose. "Hmmm."

**AN: FIN :)**


	82. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

**Summary: Nobody said imprinting was easy. Paul and Bella have been together for over two years now after The Cullen's leave Forks. They get into a stupid argument, saying things they don't mean. Bella leaves to blow off some steam only to end up in a major car accident. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul **

**Rating: T **

"Where are you going?!" Paul yelled into the night, not believing that their first argument turned out like this. He watched as Bella stomped down the steps angrily and got into his car before speeding off.

Paul sighed as slammed the door shut going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He shook his head scoffing. They never had a fight before and Paul would've thought their first fight would've been over something like the toilet seat being up or cover hogging.

Not over children. He didn't really understand why she brought it up in the first place and she didn't understand that his childhood scared him the most about parenting. Just like marriage terrified her.

He sat on the couch and sighed. He didn't want to end up as a dead beat dad. Not being there for his son like his father did him. He didn't want a repeating cycle. Paul brought up marriage, Bella's fear as that even though they are perfect for each other, would a marriage work when her parent's did not?

He told her marriage would be perfect and she countered saying he'd be a great father. This was where they but heads a lot. Their contradicting flaws canceling out to perfection. They were the only imprinted pair that fought. Paul hates it but then felt like that magic just wasn't holding them together either.

He watched as the time ticked by, hours going past. Soon, 3 hours later and his little imprint wasn't home and he became worried. Bella wasn't one to hold a grudge and hated driving at night. As he stood to grab his phone to give her a call, a knock came at the door.

He furrowed his brow. Bella knew she didn't have to knock. He went to the door, already eased at knowing she was near him once more. "Baby I'm sorry...Sam?" He asked, opening the door wider.

Sam's face was grim as he looked at Paul. "Paul..um..it's Bella. She was in a car accident. Charlie just called because he said he couldn't reach you. Phone went to voicemail." Paul's ears rang as Sam's words slowed. He looked at his cell phone seeing as it was dead.

He looked to Sam, feeling the tears start in his eyes. "Is she..?" He asked, his body shaking slightly. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "She's..alright. We don't know anything yet. I'm here to take you to see her. Everybody's waiting." Paul followed Sam out of the house, not saying a word.

Paul has so many thoughts running through his head. What he wanted to say, what he wanted from her, he needed her. To breathe. He needed her to live. His mind was reeling with what to expect. Was she scared? Did she try calling him? How bad is it?

"How bad was it?" Paul asked looking over at Sam. Sam pursed his lips as he took a detour to the hospital, not wanting Paul to see the 7 car pileup.

"Very." He answered, hoping that would be enough for his brother. "Sam.." Paul stated. Sam glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "Paul...just know that it was bad. Very bad. I'm trying to protect you here." Paul gulped, his heart beating faster and faster as they neared the hospital.

Paul was out immediately as soon as the truck stopped, Sam sighing in wariness. "Paul wait.." He called, traveling after him. Paul shook his head, ignoring his alpha, needing to get to her side.

Seeing the tears in Charlie's eyes made him stop in his tracks. "What room is she in?" He asked. Everyone was silent as they stared at him. Charlie couldn't even muster to speak. "Room 9." Quil piped up shakily.

Jared gave him a glare. "Paul..you really don't.." Jared stopped as Paul was already down the hall, making his way inside Bella's room. Charlie could do nothing but sob into Emily's arm as Sam watched with sad eyes. "I'm sorry..he looks so broken." Quil whispered.

Sam patted the younger boys shoulder. "I know." He stated.

Paul walked into the room, seeing Bella curled up in the hospital bed. His heart clenched as he made out all the scratches and bruises on her face and neck.

He plopped into the chair next to her bed, grabbing hold of her hand. "I'm so sorry." He choked, letting a tear slip down his face.

He kissed her hand, closing his eyes. She was in one piece. She seemed okay for the most part as he could tell. His eyes raked over her body in concern trying to assess everything. He caressed her face softly, wincing at the bruises under her eyes.

He sniffed as he turned on the tv, the channel immediately on the news station. His eyes widened. "Just a few hours ago, there was a 7 car pileup when a truck swerved into another lane." Paul instantly recognized his car, which was turned over and crushed. His stomach turned, wanting to throw up where he sat.

Slight groaning made him turn off the tv as Bella shifted awake. "Bella.." He murmured, waiting for her to come to. She blinked her eyes open in confusion, glancing at him and then around her. She winced as she sat up.

"You're okay." He whispered, grasping her hand. Bella glanced down at their hands in bewilderment. "Where am I? Who's Bella? Who are you?" She asked him. Paul's heart shattered as he looked at her.

"You don't know who I am?"

**AN: ...I should leave you guys hanging lol**


	83. Ace of Hearts

**Ace of Hearts**

**Summary: After Bella Swan's marriage to Edward nobody has heard from her for five years. Forks is experiencing its very own serial killer, and the Supernatural population is being sought out for help by an unlikely source.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

_This just in, another Forks High School graduate from 5 years ago was murdered in his home, leaving behind a wife and son. Mike Newton was just 24 years old. This is another calling card by the nutorious killer Ace of Hearts. Details will be later on the 9 o'clock news. Please be advised that the Forks Police Department has now called in the FBI for help. We advise all graduates of Forks 2007 to stay vigilant and call 911 immediately if you find any suspicious activity. As of right now we are closing down Forks High._

Sam sighed turning off the tv. "I have no idea what is going on right now." He sighed rubbing his temple. Emily leaned into him for support. "Let the authorities handle this Sam. There's nothing you can do." She stated. "But they're dying." Sam stated as if that was every reason in the world. Paul walked past Sam, patting his shoulder. "Em's right. We can't do anything about this. Someone will catch this sick bastard." A light knock sounded at the door, startling most of the wolves inside as their attention had been on their alpha.

"I'll get it." Paul stated since he was closer to the door. He pulled the door open to be met with an interesting sight. "Hey...Paul..? Right? I'm with the FBI, is Sam home?" Paul moved to the side, letting the one human that's always known about them inside. Bella glanced at all the wolves, her eyes landing on her best friend.

She turned towards Sam and Emily with a smile. "May I sit? I have a preposition for you." Sam and Emily blinked a few times. "Um sure..yeah. Wow...last time we saw you, you were getting married.." Sam stated as he and Emily sat across from Bella with a smile.

Bella nodded, the light shining in a way that made all eyes take in the single scar that ran down her face. "Yes..it just wasn't meant to be I guess. There was a fire...a horrible...horrible fire. Things ended very badly that night..." She whispered looking at the couch lost in a memory.

_Bella laughed, her day to being a vampire was approaching. One week from now. She and Edward have now been married for 6 months wanting to spend the time as married, Bella really wanting to feel the human emotions. _

_"Hmm." Edward hummed smiling into her hair. She watched the family as they all gathered around the Christmas tree. Bella's eyes were alight with glee as she took in her future vampire brothers and sisters. _

_She was happy. Her eyes winded as Edward suddenly stood in front of her, cradling her in his arms as a window crashed blowing nothing but the house in flames. Bella blacked out, only to remember the most horrible burning sensation. _

_She awoke to a fire lit home, body parts everywhere. She coughed as she saw her family oozing venom, on fire. She winced feeling the class in her cheek. She pulled it out with a small cry. She realized she was on the floor, furniture pieces all around her. _

_Her eyes sought out Edward who was across the room, his body half way in the fire place. Bella shakily stood making her way to Edward, tears leaking from her face. _

_"Edward!" She cried, dropping down to his head. She cradled his head on her lap. He looked up at her, his topaz eyes staring at her with love. "Bella...I love you. I always will." He stated. He __wiped her tears, Bella wincing as the venom stung. _

_Bella kisses his lips maoving away before he lit up in flames._

Bella blinked as a hand waved in front of her face. "You alright?" Paul asked looking concerned. Bella nodded swallowing. "Yes..I'm fine. I could use some supernatural help. We've been hunting the Ace of Hearts killer for five years now. We were surprised when he made it to Forks. We can't catch this bastard. I need your noses. I have a cloth in the car here and this would really make the last 5 years of my life mean something. I can get each of you a Civilian consultant pass to be on the crime scenes. As long as you're with me. Can I ask that of you? You won't be under any suspicion. I promise." Bella stated, staring at Sam.

Sam felt so much relief in that moment. He could finally do something. "If they're up for it. I'd prefer myself and another though, all of us don't need to be there." He stated. Paul looked to Bella for a moment. "I'll come with. Always wanted to see the police tape from the other side." He chuckled.

Bella stood as did Sam, surprising everyone as she engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered. Sam looked to Emily as he hugged the small woman with a concerned gaze.

* * *

Bella held her badge up as she held up the yellow tape. "FBI. These are consultants, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote." She said nodding to a man in a black suit.

"What are they doing here?" He asked glancing at them. Bella raised a brow. "Are you questioning me Jack?" Bella asked sternly, her brown eyes piercing his. Everyone in the office said Bella's eyes were cold.

"No ma'am, just merely curious." Jack stated, his blue eyes looking away. Paul and Sam glanced at one another before proceeding on. Bella walked away from Jack kneeling down to the ground.

"Here is where the body was found. He leaves absolutely nothing except this card. As you can tell whoever this is, is choosing his pool of victims from Forks High School. My graduate year. We've looked into everyone that ever went. That graduated with us at least. This is somebody who has a bone to pick. Mike is dead, Anglea is in the hospital. They next person has to be Jessica." Bella rattled off.

Paul hummed, grabbing the item bag from Bella. Sam took the time to look around. He felt eyes on him and he wanted to see exactly who was around. "Or you." Sam stated, his eyes landing on a man in the background of people. He had on gray sunglasses and smoking a cigarette. He was pale as snow, a dark brown beard, no taller than Sam. He flicked the cigarette away, disappearing from the crowd. "Bella can these people be cleared out?" Sam asked.

Bella nodded. "Jack! Round everybody up. They're disturbing my crime scene. Whatcha got Sam?"

* * *

Bella sighed as she laid her head on the steering wheel. "Dammit." She muttered. Paul watched her with pity. "The son of a bitch snuck in and pulled the fucking plug on Angela. How the fuck is he doing this?" She asked herself. "You'll get him. We've confirmed that the scents are the same, we're doing our best to track him Bella." He stated.

Bella nodded. "Thank you. I'm so close to getting this piece of shit." She glanced at him, noting a big change within the violent shifter she slapped years ago. "You're different." She commented. Paul chuckled, his dark eyes assessing her. "You're not the same either." He retorted.

Bella hummed to herself sitting up. "Want to go back to my hotel for a drink? I could use the company." She offered. Paul nodded. "Why not?"

Bella pulled up to the pristine hotel parking the SUV. "Here I am. Come on." She and Paul walked inside, Paul just taking everything in, bringing back old memories of his lifestyle years ago.

They took the elevator to the 5th floor quietly. Bella walked to her room number sliding the key. The little green light flickered and Bella smiled. Paul trailed behind, watching Bella intently.

The night went by, she and Paul sharing old stories, drinking. It was good to be free for a moment. Bella laughed at a memory, leaning into Paul.

She lifted her head staring into his eyes, a small smile on her face. Paul caressed her cheek, the moment between them altering slightly. He leaned down kissing her softly, his hot hands wrapping around her waist.

Bella sighed softly, moving away looking down. "I'm sorry." Paul whispered. Bella shook her head. "Don't be. Just..haven't kissed anyone in a long long time." Her teary eyes looked up at him.

He ran his thumb down her face, tracing the scar. Bella leaned forward this time, her hands gripping the hair at the base of his neck.

She closed her eyes, finally feeling something akin to warmth. Paul's hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom, both lost to a need of wanting closeness.

* * *

Bella laid awake that night, Paul asleep on her chest. She ran her hands through his silky hair, her mind wondering what Edward would say. She knew though that as long as she was happy, he was happy. Was she happy though? She missed her family dearly. Charlie was happily married a year after she was and moved to a retirement state out west. She kept in touch with him over the years. He was the only person she had for comfort after the family was killed, pulling as many strings as possible.

She then got in shape and wanted to take down people like whoever killed her husband, so she went to the academy. Once she got her fill, she rose in the ranks eventually applied for the FBI. Not so long after The Cullen's were killed, Bella was met with her very first case that would rule her life for the next five years. As a rookie, she came across as scene so gruesome that she almost couldn't stomach it.

A family of 5 was slain. 3 kids and the parents. Bella could never tell whose body parts belonged to who. Whose guts laid where. The man was a sicko. He was taunting as well. As a rookie, Bella was putting clues together left and right, building a suspect pool. Her chief noticed her skill and sent her on up. The top guns needed her more. Bella knew that somehow along the way, she threated whoever this man was. She was close to finding his identity and he couldn't have that.

Bella sighed as she looked down as the relaxed face of Paul. "Not so bad looking after all are you?" She whispered. She looked at the time on the nightstand. It was only 3 am. A harsh knock sounded at the door startling her slightly. She crinkled her brow as she gently slid out from under Paul. Grabbing his t-shirt was closer as she slipped it on, making her way towards the front of her hotel room. Paul rolled over slightly, his eyes blinking open. His ears picked up Bella's pitter patter of feet.

"I'm coming." She called opening the door. She looked down to see a box addressed in her name. She poked her head out looking around the hall. She brought the box in, laying it on the table. Paul shuffled into the room with his pants on from earlier in the night. "What's that? Who was at the door?" He asked. Bella shrugged. "I don't know..." She grabbed a knife to open it, Paul's hand gripping her wrist. "Stop." He muttered. Bella looked up at him confused.

"What is it?" She asked. "It's ticking." Paul pulled her away from the table. Bella looked down at it and then back to Paul. She leaned her head towards it, knowing it was pointless to test a wolf's hearing. Bella sprang into action then, grabbing her 'go bag' that sat by the door with all essentials, even a backup phone. She led Paul to the door and tried to pull it open. On the other side sat the card reader which was broken, automatically locking the door shut.

Bella pursed her lips, trying to keep her cool. She made her way towards the bedroom, knowing there was a window. "Paul can we survive that?" She asked eyeballing it. Paul immediately shook his head. "No. You definitely wont. I maybe, just _maybe _leave away here with broken bones." Bella went into her bag, pulling out her emergency phone, sending a mass text as that was all that phone was required to do. It sends out coordinates and using the right keys sends a quick message to the problem.

"Get in the corner." Paul ordered, pulling the large mattress off the stand. "What?" Bella asked, doing as he told. Paul worked to grab any and every item he could pull together. The tables, lamps. "Making a barricade." He muttered. "The timer is ticking faster." Bella's heart hammered slightly, flashbacks coming to her quickly. Paul pulled the mattress flush against the wall as he stood in front of Bella, who wrapped herself around him.

* * *

The man watched with a smile as a room lit up in flames. He flicked his cigarette to the ground, walking away whistling. Out of the shadows came Sam who trialed behind him, ready to spring.

* * *

Paul's ears rang as he coughed. He stroked Bella's hair as he pushed the burning mattress away. She looked around, her ears too ringing. She grasped Paul's hand as she stumbled out toward the front. The door was slightly ajar, burst open from the blast. They made their way into the hall, the elevator doors opening to her team and a few firefighters. Bella's mind was blank as EMTs checked her out. Paul shook his head to treatment knowing he only had a few injurious that would heal in seconds.

He traveled with her to the hospital, watching her say nothing but stare into space. He grasped her hand, which she squeezed.

* * *

"He made this personal." Jack stated staring at Bella who just nodded. "Yeah, meaning he's been watching our every move." Bella glanced at Paul who was fast asleep. "I hate hospital beds." She grumbled. Jack chuckled. His face sobered up quickly as he seemed to be listening to something. "What?" He asked through his ear piece. He glanced at Bella. "Bella... the killer...turned himself in."

Bella sucked in a breath. She reached to the IV pulling it out, moving to stand. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. "Woah, easy. You need to stay here." He recommended. Bella glared at him. "No, I'm going even if its by wheel chair. Grab my clothes..." Jack sighed handing her the bag. Bella patted Paul's hand as she stood shakily with Jack's help. "Let's go dammit."

* * *

"Who did him in?" Jack asked. The officer outside the door shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Bella stated limping past him and into the interrogation room. Bella sat down across from a stranger she didn't recognize. "It was you wasn't it?" She asked. She reached over to flick the switch shutting off the audio. Before Jack could open the door, Bella pushed the chair under it. Jack watched as she sat on the table, her eyes cold.

Jack never got a chance to hear who he was exactly and why he personally sight out Bella. He didn't care really... he was just happy that poor bastard took the heat. He grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He whistled as he got into the SUV making his way to the hospital.

* * *

Paul looked up as Jack walked into the hospital room. "Where's Bella?" He asked. Jack gave a relived smile. "The guy turned himself in. Isn't that something? Bella's at the station." He laughed. Paul furrowed his brow. "Yeah, it sure is. I just need to make a phone call." Paul went to the phone by the bed, ringing Sam. "Uley." He answered. "Hey Sam.." Before Paul could finish his sentence Sam interrupted. "Paul listen to me. The guy Bella wants isn't responsible for the deaths. He was the one that killed The Cullen's. He told me everything. It's Jack. Jack is the real killer. He used to go to Forks high apparently. You need to get Bella and get away from him as soon as possible."

Paul glanced at Jack who was looking out the window. "That' going to be a problem. I can handle it though, see you later." Paul hung up the phone. He grabbed his bag glancing at Jack. "So Jack, did the killer say anything? Why he did it?" Paul asked. Jack turned around trying to look confused.

"No...nothing. He was just silent." Paul hummed. "I bet that worked out for you huh?" Paul asked. Jack's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Bella's eyes widened as she realized how played she had been. At the moment Bella was worried about one thing: Exposure. She made her way out of the station and looked to an officer. "Can you take me to Forks General?"

* * *

As soon as the cop car pulled up, Bella made her way inside. She and the officer took the elevator up, pulling out their guns. A gunshot rang out and glass could be heard. Bella made her way inside the room, pointing her gun. She reached her hand out toward the officer. They slowly made their way to the window, Paul leaning against it. His face was hard as it started to rain. Bella looked down to see Jack spattered on the cement below.

* * *

Bella looked at the Forks records from her years there and back 4 years before that. Paul looked over her shoulder. "Jack never went to Forks high." Bella looked up at Paul confused. Paul pulled her close breathing her in a bit. "Well he's gone now." He replied. Bella sighed. "Yeah...but that leads to the question: Who was he and why he wanted us dead?"

**FIN**

**So I have been working on this for like a week and this idea came into my head so... I hope it went well... there will not be a part 2...unless it'll be who exactly Jack was (which I didn't intend to make him a villain)...and an inside look to Paul and Bella's development but I don't know. At the end as you can tell, there are a lot of page breaks sorry, but they were necessary. **

**_IMPORTANT AN_: I will be revising a few stories so don't be alarmed when you see certain ones gone. Here are a few: Of Men and Iron, Guiding the Saviors (a few chapters), The Day After Tomorrow, The Lakefield Estate. I will be cleaning up my profile a bit, so removing certain stories I know I'm not doing anymore. **


	84. Obsession

**-AN: So...it's been a minute. Does anyone watch "You" on Netflix? But anywho...I never thought I'd get another idea, but I have. Not much to say here...**

**Summary: "Never let the wolf have control."**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

Sam didn't understand how he could be in one place wishing he was somewhere else. With someone else. His beautiful yet scarred Emily held his arm with confidence, a proud air about her.

She was gripping on tightly though. Her Sam was slipping. She knew it, and she didn't understand it. But she would give him anything he asked for. She wasn't so sure if she was really holding Sam to her any longer. It was the magic of something and only that. There was no choice. No..nothing.

She wanted to let her Sam go. She really did. There was something in his eyes that told her she wouldn't be letting go of Sam, but instead letting go of the animal, and that was never a good idea. Sam's wolf had its own conscience, its own mind, ideas even.

Something so profound; it was never once heard of in tribal history. Billy Black even noticed subtle changes and he told Sam on a brisk afternoon. He said, "_son...never let the wolf have control. Because the moment it has it, it won't be letting go." _Sam never knew what Billy meant until he lashed out months later, Emily's face a permanent reminder of his failure.

He was even more so confused when his animal started taking interest in the leech lover. It didn't want to destroy, fuck..well it did, but that's besides the point. His wolf wanted to claim. Wanted to feel the pale beauty underneath him as she sang a different tune. Sam might say his wolf is obsessed with its observation.

Even though she was with one of his enemy, he could smell the want roll off her every time she was near. The little human was in heat. Oh she needed to feel something alright and her popsicle of a boyfriend wasn't giving any either.

Sam was also taken aback at how even though his animal side wanted to fuck Bella Swan's brains out,

there was a sense of...caring. If he could call it that. The wolf could have anything it wanted, but it wanted the enemy's toy.

To have, to hold, to breed even. This perverted side of him was becoming increasingly bold, no longer wanting to hide behind a mask. Sam found himself changing even. His eyes roaming the body of the 18 year old with passion, knowing Emily could see it as well.

But it didn't matter, because his wolf found whatever it was looking for in her and that's what it wanted. He'd make her want him too.

She was to be married in a week and that gave Sam 7 days to do what needed to be done. It took a few days to tell Emily that it wasn't working anymore, that he was changing and she surprisingly understood, no longer feeling a pull to him. Two days left until Bella's wedding, but Sam only needed one. Barely that. He'd have her crooning in minutes.

Sam was no longer in charge as he snuck inside her window, waiting for her to get home from whatever she was doing with those parasites. He looked at her bed, smelling a rather..._interesting _scent. He wondered how naughty she was when she was all alone.

He could imagine it now, Bella laid back on the bed naked, her hair spread across the pillow, maybe using one hand to grip at the sheets while the other furiously rubbed at that bundle of nerves. Her pale face flushed pink as she moaned softly into the air, wishing she had more than just her fingers.

He was almost ready to grab his dick at the image, but refrained. She was home within the hour and Sam was giddy. He wondered what she'd say. What she was going to do. Sam knew what he had planned. He was going to break her 4 ways to Sunday.

He heard her quiet footsteps, her sigh of annoyance. When she walked into her room, he heard her gasp with shock, his name rolling off her tongue softly. "Sam?" She flicked on the lamp, basking him in a soft light. Sam didn't say anything as he stared at her. She gulped as he just watched her a moment longer.

She froze as he stalked towards her, and with his height, he reached her in three long strides. His hands shot out, grabbing her by the forearms, lifting her off the floor and pressed her into the wall. He could see that desire flash through her eyes before she glanced at him confused.

She opened her mouth but when he started unbuttoning her flannel, he looked into her dark chocolate eyes and asked, "Do you want me? Don't lie...I can _smell_ it."


	85. Obsession: Are You Mine?

-**Obsession: Are you Mine?**

Sam ran his finger down Bella's neck slowly. "Hmm?" He hummed, wanting a response from her.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "Sam? What..what are you doing?" She asked slowly, gulping. Sam took in a deep breath. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn't smell fear.

He would've backed away then obviously if she feared him. "Exploring." He answered slowly. His dark brown eyes gazed into hers. She looked away quickly. "Are you happy?" He asked, his fingers now tracing her collarbone. Her breath hitches as she took him in. Why would he ask her such a thing?

"Yes." She answered immediately, although it didn't sound confident. Sam raised a brow, a smirk playing on his lips. "Y-yes. I'm hap-happy." She stuttered, his close proximity having an effect on her. "So, you want to get married?" He asked her curiously. Bella opened her mouth to say yes but then closed it as Sam stared at her.

"No." She responded softly. Guilt flared in her heart, and she wondered why she felt guilty if she truly wanted to be with Edward forever.

"Then why are you marrying him?" He asked, though he knew the answer. Bella looked away, feeling almost pathetic. "It's the only way he'll..." She trailed off, her eyes dipping to the floor. "Change you?" Sam asked, his fingers no longer below her neck, but in her hair. "Why is it you want to be _dead_?" He asked, taking her hand and twirling her around. Her back was against his chest as she faced the window.

Bella didn't say anything for a moment, her mind trying to figure out what was going on with Sam and why he seemed to make her question her feelings for Edward. His lips on her ear made her shiver slightly. "Why is it...you want...to be dead? What's so special about his world than mine? What makes a dead corpse better than heat? Warmth? _Need._ Because trust me, I _know _what you need."

Bella's heart started to race, and she wondered if she finally broke, if she's gone crazy. Because for some odd, _very _odd reason, she was being held by the enemy, and she was _okay_ with that.

This wasn't the holding of friendship. This was a lovers hold. His arms were wrapped around her midsection tightly, but not too tight. His chin resting on her head. His tumbs were grazing her hips slowly as if they were old lovers, as if they'd touched before.

Bella didn't answer him. Sam didn't ask again either. The stared out of the window for a long time, watching the sky darken. Sam knew Edward would be returning soon. So he asked his question again. "Why are you marrying him?" His voice was a tad bit softer this time, quiet.

"I already answered that question." She replied, moving out of his hold with force. She turned towards him having to back up a few steps to even look him in the eyes.

"I love Edward and he loves me. As long as I do this ...he'll love me forever." She said. Sam snorted, taking quite pleasure in the way her eyes seemed to ignite with fire.

"No he won't. You'll just be tied to him forever. If he wanted you as a vampire, he would've turned you." Sam said simply. Bella shook her head. "No we just felt that.." Sam moved away from her. "We? Or him?" Sam asked, watching her mouth close.

Bella looked to the floor. Her voice was weak as she spoke again, glaring at him. "Get out." She said. Sam raised a brow. He folded his arms over his chest and stood still. "No." He stated. Bella's brows rose with shock. "I'm right and you know it. He doesn't love you. You're a prize, nothing more Bella." Her nose twitched as she formed a fist. Her mind told her of her last tango with a wolf making her uncurl her hand. "And what's your purpose here? What do you want from _me_? Are you trying to change my mind? Because you're doing a _fantastic _job." Sam let out a laugh, his shoulders shaking.

Oh she was so wrong. "I don't need to change your kind. You know the answer already. You'll learn my purpose. I'm just saying, you're dreaming a fools dream." He said. Bella let out a huff as she leveled with him. "Jacob put you up to this didn't he?" She asked.

Sam's eyes darkened slightly. "No. I came here on my own will. You see everything else. Everything. But yet I _know _that you see me. You've felt me. I saved you from the woods, twice. Killed that blood sucker over you. Even the redhead. Without us, you'd all be dead. You forget that deep down...I'm not human." He growled, moving to stand in front of her, towering over her small frame.

"You think that changing for him will make him love you unconditionally. Whose idea was it to go to Phoenix? Not to kill Victoria right off the bat? To leave you? How could this have all been avoided?" He asked.

He leaned down slightly. "You know the answer. If he changed you the _moment _you got bit. Why didn't he? He has no soul so why should he care about yours?" Bella bit her lip, her eyesight become blurry. But she would not cry. "Fuck you Sam." She spat. Sam smirked.

Bella let out a soft shriek of agitation, raising her hand, palm up. Sam caught her wrist. His fingers curling around her soft flesh. He pulled her forward sharply, eliciting a gasp from her.

He dipped his head low, his lips pressing against her. Bella was open to his exploration, never having been kissed like this before, not even with Jacob on the mountain. He licked her bottom lip, his voice rough as he spoke to her again. "Sleep tight."

Bella was in a daze as she gulped, glancing at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Bella felt lightheaded all of a sudden, and slightly foggy. She felt herself leaning backwards before Sam caught her. "Exactly what I said." He whispered, and before Bella could get another word out, she was sleeping.

Her dreams were anything but peaceful though. She dreamed of a beautiful wedding and an amazing honeymoon, despite Edward's reluctance to touch her after her first round with bruises. He even went as far as to tire her out with beautiful activities, but it didn't curb Bella's hunger that was called sex.

Until it did. She dreamed of a child. A child that ended up killing her before she could be changed after birth. It was a beautiful child. But death? She didn't know if she could take on death. She didn't know if she could win that match. Her last dying breath was that of Edward's. His eyes pained. _I never should have listened to you. Look what you've done._

**Wedding Day**

Bella was a bundle of nerves. She swallows for the third time in one minute, her hands sweaty. "You alright kid?" Charlie asked, glancing at his daughter concerned. Bella didn't say anything or move as she glanced out of the tent, looking at the people of Forks. She didn't even know half of these people. "It's not too late to back out." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

But Bella was serious as she looked at him. "I don't know if I'm backing out, but I need to do something. Take me to LaPush?" She asked. Charlie nodded, thinking that she was finally going to choose Jacob. He nodded, his mustache twitching. Anything for you kid."

Bella knew that Edward would know the moment she left, their superhearing could detect the moment the cruiser started up. Charlie drove "moderately" to LaPush, slightly taken back when she directed him to some other place than Billy's. "Sam? Why are you seeing Sam?" He asked, parking. He turned towards Bella, glancing at her in her wedding dress. She frowned as she glanced at him.

"He..he's shown me something different. That I might be making a mistake." She answered. Charlie wondered if there was something he missed. "Is there something going on between you two?" He asked curiously. Bella blushes slightly. "You know what dad? Maybe. Um, can you wait here? I just need a minute." She said. Charlie nodded and watched as his baby girl got out and walked the short walk up the rocky drive.

Bella knocked on Sam's door, wondering just what in the he'll she was doing. The door opened just seconds after the second knock. Sam's gaze like fire as he stared at her. He was half naked as per usual. He just raised a brow. "I had a dream." Bella walked inside as she looked at Sam, who closed the door behind her.

"About?" He asked, although he knew. Bella sat on the ends of the brown, worn, recliner. She explained everything to him, to which he listened to intently. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked after a long pause. Sam shrugged. "Your decision." He said. Bella bit her lip. He was much less vocal today and she was a little worried. She stood quickly. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." She muttered, heading for the door.

She paused with her hand on the door knob. He still was leaning against the counter, staring at her. She was slightly angry. Why would he spout all those things only to act indifferent? He wanted something from her. She knew it.

But what was going on now? "Fuck you Sam." She muttered. She opened the door, only to stop again. "You know? For a moment...just a moment, I thought _you _wanted something from me. But I can see I was wrong. I actually came here, wondering if this day was going to be the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted something out of this. I don't know what...but you had me fooled."

The door slammed shut as she closed it, swiveling around to look at him. She glare as at him. Who was he to come into her room and act like a jackass, then kiss her? Try to change her mind and the moment she comes to him, he does what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His stupid perfect face, smirking that stupid smirk.

She huffed and marched up to him, stood on her tippy toes, and grabbed his face between her hands. She kissed him, tongue and all. He kissed her in return, only to move away just as quickly. Bella's brown eyes were like daggers as she dropped her hands.

"Fine. I'll be going." She turned away, only to have his hot hands on her hips. She found herself on the counter, Sam between her legs. His eyes were dark as he stared at her. He tilted his head, his eyes taking her in. He kissed her again, his hands gripping her hair. Bella closed her eyes, seeing flashes of a time where she was old, but happy. Alive.

Charlie waited patiently as 5 minutes turned into 10. Bella came running out, a smile on her face. She went to the drivers side and Charlie rolled down the window. "Everything alright Bells?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm calling it off. I think it was more of an obsession than love."


	86. Cold

-**Cold**

**Summary: After Edward left, she felt empty, but without Paul? She was cold. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Edward and his family left Bella almost a year ago, and for the last 6 months, Bella has found herself under the charm of Paul Lahote. She didn't think she could cal for an asshole like him, but she did.

Maybe not falling. But she felt something. They had a strange relationship. He was her first in every sexual department she could think of, and despite him having the term "man-whore", he was gentle her first time, and every time after that. Never pushing that wild boundary unless she asked for it.

And she did ask for it most nights. Her closeness with him brough her closer to a new family. A wild one. Sam was like an older brother to her, someone that looked out for her. The others? Just goofballs, but they made her smile. Jacob was her sun, her best friend. Although he hasn't really forgiven her for her "relationship" with Paul.

Paul. He wasn't a brother, not really a friend. He was sex. A shoulder. An anchor. Something different. She wasn't sure what would happen when he imprinted. Sure she wanted him to experience happiness, and to be loved forever. But there was this chip on her shoulder that showed envy and jealousy.

She didn't want to let him go just yet. That was the true definition of toxic. She asked for signs if it was possible for her to take that sex into something more meaningful. He wasn't a bad guy. Not really.

There was something about him that gave her this edge to be herself and she loved it. She knew she had some calming affects on him as well. Bella thought she knew everything about being cold, but she knew nothing until she was faced with it.

Edward has returned and was hoping to rekindle their love. He realized his mistake, and wanted to make things right. He'd change her if that's what she still desired. But Bella didn't think she could. She was so used to being warm. Surrounded by it. _Filled _with it. To smell the scent of woods and pine.

She wanted him to leave. After connecting their proximity to the phasing of the wolves, she didn't wish it on the young boys and wanted this little life she built for herself. One with this bad boy who was currently glaring at her. His brown eyes were icy as he stared at her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? The moment they get back and you want to see them? Has these 6 months meant nothing to you?" Paul asked. He jerked away from her as Bella's face crumbled, lowering her hand. He didn't understand. He was sure that the moment she saw Edward, she'd change her mind.

"No! I'm merely asking them to leave." She explained. Paul scoffed. "Sure. You know you still dream about him." He stated seedily. Bella's eyebrows drew together in shock. She thought she stopped sleep talking almost a year ago. Those dreams...Paul was right. Those dreams were about Edward, taking him back even. But she made her decision.

She would be staying. She opened her mouth only to have him turn away from her. "Leave it. Don't come back here if you have _any _intention of accepting him. You'll be dead to me." His words cut deep, but Bella knew where he was coming from. She was the only woman Paul has ever trusted, and if she took Edward back, those secrets would die with her departure.

She didn't like this feeling. Leaving him. But she knew deep down that Paul still feared she'd leave. Still feared that Edward's hooks in her were rooted seeping inside and that one tug would be her undoing. But it wasn't. It wouldn't be.

**Cold**

Edward stared at Bella heartbroken. "Is, is there anything I can do to...I'm sorry." Edward whispered. He grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. "Please love. Give me one more chance." He begged, and Bella found herself lost in his eyes.

Her lips started to pull at a smile. She almost nodded her head. _You'll be dead to me. _Bella shook her head snatching her hand away. "I've got to go. It's...we would appreciate it if you left." Bella walked away from her first love, following the path from the woods back home.

She felt tired all of a sudden and just needed to rest. Her past was officially gone for good, and honestly? It drained her. She always thought she'd take him back. Whenever she imagined that metting. But she overcame a large step in her life to love and life.

It was late when she crawled into her bed, knowing she would call the volatile wolf, but needed to think about her next move. Did she want Paul?

**Cold**

Tapping on her window awoke her. She woke up groggily, standing slowly. Walking to her window and lifting it up, she faintly made out Paul. She moved towards her bad as the young wolf did his thing. He was in her line of sight within seconds. His eyes were angry and yet puffy.

Bella knew he cried. It only went to show how much he actually cares about her. "So I'm assuming you took him back." He stated. Bella stood slowly, her tired eyes assessing him. "Why do you have to be so stupid?" She asked softly, grabbing him by the shirt he so decently wore.

"I don't think I like the cold." She whispered.


	87. Wolf? Meet Floor

**Wolf? Meet Floor.**

**Summary: Wolves don't fait. It's just not possible. **

**Bella/Embry**

It was the holiday season. Christmas Eve was slowly winding down, many of the wolves either knocked out and sprawled across Sam and Emily's living room, the room filled with snickers and snores. The house was pretty much asleep, all bodies accounted for. Except for two people. Bella retched up dinner for the third time that night, a warm body standing above her. His large hands held her air up as she gagged. She flushed the toilet, her face scrunched up. She glanced up at Sam who was looking at her concerned.

He helped her up, leading her to the sink. "You're going to tell him right?" He asked, taking the brush, and brushing her hair. Emily always liked when he did that. Bella even found it soothing. She nodded, looking even more pale. "Tomorrow." She said, rinsing her mouth out. Sam chuckled, watching her for a moment longer. "He's going to faint." Bella rolled her eyes, letting out a weak chuckle.

"He just might. He thinks I'm sick. Caught a cold from being out in the rain a few weeks ago." She shook her head with a small smile. "How'd you know?" She asked curiously, taking Sam's arm as he led her back to the guest bedroom. "Your symptoms are just like Emily's, albeit she's 7 months pregnant, and I guess it's an alpha thing." He said, lowering his voice as he pushed the bedroom door open.

Embry laid in bed snoring softly. Sam fondly patted her head and closed the door behind her, making his way back to his own bedroom. As soon as Bella crawled into bed and got comfotable, Embry's arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. He didn't wake, he was a heavy sleeper, but like he says, 'I feel you at night'. Bella sighed in content, her stomach a bundle of nerves. She rolled over, facing him, her eyes adjusting to the moon lit room. She ran her fingers across his chest softly, using one hand to move the hair from his eyes. She kissed under his jaw, suppressing a giggle as she concluded that Embry would definitely faint. She closed her eyes sighing content.

* * *

Bella watched her pack family open their gifts with a smile on her face. She was curled under Embry's arm. She and Embry decided to only to get each other one gift for Christmas. They promised. While the others were focused on other things, the two passed on their gifts. Bella was handed a rectangular box. Taking off the wrapping paper she found a jewelry box.

Opening the box, she gasped at the sapphire diamond bracelet. Her eyes watered as Embry took it out of the case and flipped it over, showing her the engraving._ Forever and Always- Forever Yours. _"Oh Embry." She breathed. Her hand shook as he slipped the bracelet on, kissing her temple. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Bella smiled, reaching down to grab her gift to him.

He opened the little square package, smiling wide at the mini photo album along with a set of documents. Embry never knew his birth father, and it was suspected that he was related to one of the boys, but there was never any documentation. Bella did some snooping and with Charlie's help, tracked down his birth father. His name was Timothy Lahote. Twin to Paul's father, who no one ever heard about. Timothy skipped LaPush after meeting Embry's mother. He was afraid of his birth right and left, hoping to get away before he too turned. He was 23 at the time, and didn't know Embry's mother had gotten pregnant. She sent him copies of Embry's foot prints, pictures of when he was born.

Timothy died from cancer of all things just a few months ago, his dying wish was for the truth to be told. Embry squeezed Bella to him tightly, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Hey, Paul... look." Bella watched as he left her side, going to his cousin. She smiled as the two roughhoused for a moment, Paul shooting her a grateful smile. Sam sat down next to her, and Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "Would you like any help?" He whispered. Bella took in a breath and shook her head. "No. You're right though. He's going to faint." Sam chuckled and rubbed her arm as Embry came to reclaim his spot.

Bella pulled up a bag, looking nervous. "Babe, I thought we only said one gift." He chuckled, taking it from her. Everyone seemed to quiet down, watching the couple. He pulled out what looked like baby clothes, his eyebrows drawing together. "Welcome to Parenthood?" He asked curiously. Bella fiddled with her fingers as he pulled out the last item, her pregnancy test.

Embry stood with a rush. His eyes were wide as he stared at it and then her. "Really?" He asked. A wide smile broke out on his face and Bella glanced at Sam with surprise. He didn't- "Embry." Bella stated as the wolf fell to the floor. She shook her head trying to not laugh. She gasped slightly as the little jewelry box fell out of his pocket. She reached for it, opening it up to see a diamond ring, simple, just how she liked. It fit her perfectly.

"Oh Embry." She sighed with a smile. He blinked his eyes open, his widening on the box. "That's not how I wanted this to go." He sat up slowly and took the box. Bella didn't wait for his question, and flung herself at him. "Yes. I will marry you." The pack let out a laugh. All in all, this Christmas would be unforgettable.


	88. I Know You

-**I Know You**

**Summary: Paul has never really liked Bella, but he watches her. Observes. Teases her even. As does she in return. For someone that doesn't like her, Paul can say he might be the only one that _knows _her. When she doesn't show up to a bonfire, Paul makes it his mission to find her.**

**Bella/Paul**

Paul sat the last bag of coal by the grill, giving Sam a look of annoyance. Sam just chuckled and nodded. Sam's attention transferred at that moment, his eyes landing on an alone Jacob. Paul looked as well. It was shocking really.

You always knew she was there. She always came with Jake. Sometimes without him, but she never arrived _after _him. "Where's Swan?" Paul asked curiously. Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't know. She didn't show up at my place and Charlie said she wasn't home. I thought she was here. And why do you care? You hate her." Jacob said, heading around Sam to grab a soda from the cooler.

Paul shrugged. "She's alright. She's my teasing bag. It's almost too quiet without her." He said, grabbing the beer Jacob tossed to him. Sam gave him a look of confusion. He shook his head. Only Paul.

"What?" He asked, looking at Sam and Jacob. "She'll show. She's never missed one yet. You know how important these things are to her." Sam stated, hoping to appease the two wolves. More so Jacob than anything. He was afraid that girl would trip on air. Which she does but like...you know..when he's not around.

The bonfire moved on without hesitation, the pack having a grand time as usual. It was almost time for the tribal legends. Paul was actually bored this night. There was no Bella to annoy or vise versa.

He just smelt woods and his pack. Bella smelt like candy. He didn't smell any candy. But Sam was right. Bella _never _missed the legends. Ever. While everyone sat around the fire, telling old stories of when they were little or did something completely out of the ordinary, Paul slipped into the house, grabbing Sam's keys.

Sam knew what he was doing and just sent Paul the finger, a silent threat that if he fucks his truck up, he's getting fucked up too. Paul started the truck and started making his way down the drive. He pulled out his phone, dialing her number. It went immediately to voicemail and he had to roll his eyes.

So like her to decline his call. He called again. Usually if he called back to back two times in a row, she knew he needed her for something. He moved the phone away from his ear. Maybe it was dead. Paul's first stop was by her house, noting her truck wasn't in the driveway.

He decided not to ask Charlie. He didn't want to worry the man. But was there anything to worry about? No. Nothing. She was probably out. But on a Friday? Past 10. Where is she at 10 on a Friday? The bonfire. Where is she before she comes to the bonfire?

Paul snapped his fingers, tapping his head. "I'm so smart. Newton's Outfitters." It was almost an hour after her shift, which did have him curious. Was Bella messing around with the blonde boy? Paul didn't think so. Even that wasn't her type. But then again...if she was...nah. He shrugged it off and made a U-Turn, heading towards her job.

He whistled as he drove around, his hands tapping to a tuneless beat. He drove Bella to work more often than not despite her annoyance when her monstrosity of a truck did not want to cooperate. So it wasn't long before he pulled up to her job, but finding no truck in sight.

His brow furrowed at that. Bella wasn't a shopper, she wasn't at home...so where was she she? The store still had lights on even though they were closed, and he decided to see if that Mike kid knew where she went.

He turned off the car and pocketed the keys, getting out, closing the truck door. He peered inside the store, and walked inside. Mike was stacking a shelf and glanced at him as he walked in. "Oh hey. Paul right? We're closed, but what can I do for you?" He asked. Paul leaned on the counter and looked around.

"I was wondering where Bella was. I can see she left already though. Do you know where she went?" He asked. Mike shook his head, and turned back around to finish a row. "She told me she was heading to LaPush. Did you try her house? She did say she wanted to stop by before she went." Paul hummed a bit, and sighed.

No luck. He move away from the counter, his eyes catching the brown bag on the side of the stool. Bella never left her purse. It was always a necessity.

"And what time did you say that was?" Paul asked curiously. It was almost 10:30, Bella's shift was over at 9. She would've been to LaPush by now even if she had to make a stop.

"Around 9:15ish. Is she not there?" Mike asked turning around, his eyes conveying worry. Paul shook his head. "Maybe she went to the store." He concluded, watching Mike with keen eyes. Mike shrugged and took out his phone. "Um, I can make some calls." He offered. Paul gave the boy, man, whatever a reassuring shake of his head. "It's alright. She'll turn up." Paul answered.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, Paul staring Mike down. His sensitive ears picked up a muffled sound, causing him to incline his head in that direction. Paul turned back to Mike with feigned confusion. "Does Bella usually leave her purse?" Paul asked, grabbing the bag. Mike's eyes glanced at it and then him, looking surprised. "Oh, um not usually. She's forgotten it a few times though." Paul wanted to roll his eyes.

_That _was a lie. "Well I'm going to give her another call. Even if she forgot her purse, she usually has her phone on her." Paul's eyes narrowed at Mikes obvious nervousness. "Now before I make this call is there anything you want to tell me? I might not be very fond of the girl, but nobody messes with her but me." He stated.

Mike looked away shaking is head. Paul could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Paul pressed the number 1, speed dialing her phone. The shrill ring was muffled coming from inside Bella's purse. Paul let it ring for a moment longer before grabbing Bella's purse. He dug inside it, keeping his eyes on Mike.

He hit the end button and glared at him. "So where's her truck? And the keys? I know she's here." Paul said, throwing the bag to the side. Mike gulped. "Look kid, don't make me beat the shit out of you more than I probably will. Is she through there?" Paul pointed to the back.

"Look, you don't understand...I just needed.." Mike struggled to find the words. Paul just scoffed. Him too? "Next time I suggest leave it at friendship. Yeah?" He turned away and started walking towards where he could smell the scent of candy. "Swan? You back there?" He called loudly, knowing she'd know any little noise he'd hear.

His assumption was right as he could hear her muffled yelling. Behind a shelf was a metal door and Paul gripped the lock. He could feel the blast of cold air through a small slit and pulled the lock off. He let it drop to the floor and looked back at Mike who was just staring off to space. Fucking weirdo he thought. He was for sure going to knock the shit out of him before he left.

He used his strength not really caring about pretenses and shoved the door open. He even got cold at the blast of air. She was lying under one of those carts that were in deep freezers of fast food places. "Hold on." Paul lifted up the cart, moving the heavy boxes that landed on her legs.

She was muttering something behind the duct tape over her mouth, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. He pulled the tape off her mouth first. "You alright?" He asked assessing her quickly. Her teeth chattered, her lips were a light shade of blue and she nodded jerkily. "F-fine." She stuttered. He went about untying the knot that held her ankles and hands together.

"Hold on. Let me..." Paul sighed in annoyance and stood quickly, turning and landing a punch to Mike's face knocking him out. He fell with a hard thud, letting out a slight groan.

He went back to trying to untie the knot and ended up frustrated. This was some strong ass rope. "Are there any knives, box cutters, something?" He asked. Bella nodded her head. "B-b-behind the counter." Paul nods and goes to the front, scrambling to find something sharp. He pulled out a drawer, finding what he needed. He ran back to the freezer, why they have one of these things is beyond him. His knelt back down, cutting the rope, freeing her.

He lifted her up bridal style, her arms immediately wrapping around him. His heat seeped into her body slowly, causing her fingers to slightly burn. He sat her down in the chair, looking her over for further injuries. He grunted slightly as he watched her rubbher hands together. "Be right back." He muttered. He walked back towards the freezer, dragging Mike by the collar of his shirt. He left him on the floor. Paul only shook his head. "Why is it always the crazy ones obsessed with you?" He asked her, half serious. She shrugged shivering.

"I didn't think, think he would do s-something sobcrazy." She rubbed her hands again, hoping to warm up enough. Her teeth were still chattering slightly. Paul went to her side and grabbed her hands, wrapping them in his larger ones. "Better?" He asked. She nodded in relief. She noticed Sam's truck outside and looked at him curiously. "Sam's with you?" She asked. Paul shook his head, glancing out the window. He should probably call 911 right about now.

"Just me." He said, lost in thought. Bella pushes herself up against him, sighing at his warmth. Paul didn't do anything at first, but he lightly wrapped his arms around her, feeling the cold through his shirt. "How'd you know?" She asked. Paul shrugged. "Lucky guess?" He said, although he didn't mean for it to come out like a question.

Bella just hummed. She shuddered again, and Paul wondered what Mike had planned. "You're alright now." Paul soothed. Bella gave him a weak smile. "Look at you getting all sentimental. Playing the hero." Paul chuckled. _More than you would ever know. _He thought.

"Sit tight. We'll call the police in a moment. Let's wake him up shall we?" Bella gave him a wary look, but sat still as Paul leaned over Mike. He tapped Mike's face hard, an expression Bella never saw on his face before. Not since she slapped him.

"Wake up." He growled. Mike groaned, his blue eyes widening at the angry pool of brown. "Wha.." He tried gathering his thoughts. Paul heaved him up, letting his legs dangle in the air. "What would you have done if I didn't walk in here?" He asked. Mike swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I..I don't know." He answered. He truthfully didn't. Paul tilted his head looking murderous. "Really? Why was her truck gone? Where is it?" He asked. Mike didn't answer, his face scrunching up in fear. The man was crying for god's sake. Paul shook him a bit. "Where?" He asked again.

"In the woods." Mike answered quickly. "I drove it into the woods. While she went to the back, I grabbed her keys and pulled her truck into the woods. When she saw it and her keys were missing, she was going to call her dad and that's when I knocked her out. I..I didn't have a plan after that." Mike whimpered.

Paul let him drop to the ground. He kneeled down in front of Mike, grabbing him by the shirt. "Why a fucking freezer? She would've froze to death in there." Paul took the time to look him in the eyes, and it dawned on him. He had that same look in his eyes his father had when he killed his mother in a drunken rage.

She wanted a divorce and wanted to take Paul with her. But his father was spouting on about some heritage and some other bullshit. His mother proceeded to get angry with him, no longer able to take care of his abusive ways. She admitted she'd been seeing another man, and Paul watched the light drain from his fathers eyes, the fire that took over.

His father beat on his mother like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately there wasn't one for her. He strangled her to death. Paul was only 6 at the time and didn't understand exactly what was going on, but he was too afraid to tell his father no. That what he was doing wasn't right.

But he was frozen in fear. His father even beat on him after the funeral. He never understood how he got away with murder but he did. Once Paul turned 16 though and started to show signs of the eventual fate he was destined to have, his dad backed off.

Until one night, his father was drunk again, and it was the 10 year anniversary of her death. He spouted some bullshit about his mother being a whore and other profanities. It pushed Paul over the edge. He beat the living daylights out of that man. And then phased, breaking furniture, seriously fucking his father up. Unlike Emily, the man had scars all over.

After making up some story about a bear, he was rushed to the hospital and then the man promptly left once healed, afraid of his son. As he should. he had nothing to his name, but Paul found out he had inherited everything his mother owned including the house he was in. It's been 4 years since then. That was his life, and the ones of his pact.

Paul knew that this was more than a sick crush. It would've eventually come down to if he can't have Bella, nobody could. Paul assumed this was the part where nobody could have her.

"You sick fuck." Paul threw back his fist, landing a hit in his chest, relishing in the feel of his ribs cracking. 4 to be exact. Paul threw another punch at his face, breaking his nose. Mike let out a cry as he held his nose. "Oh my god! What the fuck?!" Mike screamed into his hands.

Paul ignored his pain and lifted him up again, meeting his eyes. "You were going to kill her weren't you?" He asked. Mike could barely speak, but shook his head. "I love her. I would never." He said. Paul almost believed him. "You would've. You loved her too much." Paul threw Mike against the wall. He leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

Bella never heard what Paul said, but she remembered Mike's eyes going wide with horror. His face was so pale, he could blend in with snow. Paul threw Mike so hard into the glass window that it shattered, glasss raining down on him as he cried.

Bella knew only a little of Paul's past and he was literally vibrating with anger. Bella hesitantly went to him, her limbs still tingling slightly. She hugged him slowly, and softly. He was tight and tense in her arms. "I know you're not much for hugs and from me most of all, but you need it more than I do. Thank you." She whispered into his shirt.

Paul kisses her head, wrapping his arms around her, a very uncharacteristic thing he would do, let alone to her. _We both need it_ he thought. "Anything for you Swan." He said. She knew that deep down, somewhere he did care for her. It was easy to see.

_Do you really mean it? _Bella whished she could ask him, but this would push boundaries neither were ready to acknowledge. Sam always said, much to Jacob's displeasure, that it was like watching two elementary school kids pull on each other's hair, only wanting attention from the other.


	89. I Know You- Just Say Yes

-**I Know You- Just Say Yes**

**Summary: Picks up from the last chapter. Bella and Paul reflect on the nights events. Are there any hidden feelings? **

Bella untangled herself from Paul's hold. Mike was still a mess on the ground. She pulled out her phone and called Charlie. Paul went around to check on Mike, tapping his face again.

Mike winced and groaned in pain which said enough for Paul. "Weirdo's alive." He said. Bella gave him a nod wincing at Charlie's lash of outburst. _I should throw that asshole off the cliffs! I always knew something was wrong with that boy! _Bella started on trying to calm a raging Charlie down, holding up her hand in Paul's direction. He pulled out his own phone calling Sam.

He gave his alpha a quick run down, rolling his eyes at Jacob's voice in the background. The boy was already in a fit. "Nah, don't come. I've got it handled and Bella is fine. Charlie is on his way probably with the SWAT team. Got to go." Paul hung up the phone before Jacob could get to the line.

Bella finally wrapped her conversation. "Dad's on the way. Should we go looking for my truck? Where's my keys anyway?" She asked. Her face scrunched up in Mike's direction, barely stomaching to look at him.

Paul went digging in Mike's pockets, grabbing her keys. It was pitch black out and Paul started trekking towards the trees right behind the store. Bella hesitated following him. She hated the woods with a passion. It reminded her of Edward. Although that was almost 2 years ago, it still haunted her. It was just so _cold_. But on the other hand, Bella didn't want to stay in Mike's presence and went to catch up.

Paul, obviously hearing her flutter of a heartbeat and clumsy feet slowed down so she could catch up. "Swan." Paul said, bringing Bella's attention to him. "Hmmm?" She asked. He stopped, and turned around facing her, causing her to stop in her tracks as she inclined her head to look him in the face. It was hard to see as a matter of fact.

"Being real right now. Are you alright? You're taking this pretty well." He asked concerned, once again an emotion he's never emitted towards her, at least not seriously.

Bella nodded jerkily. "Mhm. I'm fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't really see him, but she knew he was looking at her with his _I know you're lying _face.

She could feel the heat from his body, reminding her how cold it was. "Honestly? I'd either be dead or a popsicle. And that's what terrifies me." She whispered. It was the truth. Truth be told, she never wanted to see his face again. "Right when I'm about to leave, I get knocked out cold and shivering. And he's touching..." She trailed off then, her nose twitching in disgust.

"Touching?" Paul asked, his voice hard. _I'll chop his dick off._ Yes Paul might not have been Bella's biggest fan and sure he teased her, but she was still pack and he was serious when need be. He'd still beat the living shit out of somebody if they proved to be a threat.

"Let's keep going." She said instead, and felt around for him, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Paul growled at her softly but turned around, letting the conversation go. For the moment.

She followed him deep into the woods, her mind trying to tell itself that she wouldn't get lost. That someone was with her this time. She unconsciously gripped his shirt tighter. Paul was following tire tracks while also wondering what had Bella so wound up.

"Chill Swan, everything's good." He said after she squeaked at animals scurrying around the woods. She just nodded and followed along blindly. She took a chance and glanced back behind her, unable to see anything. She did hear police sirens so if she for some reason get separated, she could find her way back.

"Ah here we go." Bella let go of his shirt, and through a canopy of trees the moon light shined down on it. Lighting up her truck like a beacon. She smiled and patted the side. Paul got inside and put the key into the ignition, starting the truck, only for it to die out.

"Shit." Paul grumbled and went to open the hood. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think your truck is coming back after this one Bella. It's been real messed up." Bella chewed on her lip, upset at the death of her rust bucket.

Paul closed the hood down and want to her side. "I can let an officer or something know. They can tow it. Come on." She walked side by side with Paul, thinking about another vehicle she'd have to get. Her feet caught on an uprooted piece of tree, causing her to fall forward. Paul reaches out quickly, grabbing her by the shirt. Her hands gripped his arms for support as they stared at each other in silence.

Bella's never been so mesmerized before. She almost felt like she was in another world when she looked his eyes. For a moment she thought this was imprinting, but she didn't feel what the other imprints felt. She was reminded that Paul was not human, he was half beast.

That wasn't it though. That wasn't what caught her and threw her for a loop. Here they were surrounded by darkness, pitch black, save for the white of the moon, and his eyes were bright, almost glowing. Around the brown pool was a gold rim, purely...lupine. Her breath caught when she realized that she was being seen from they eyes of the wolf. She wondered why. His hand slid to her hair, holding the back of her head.

Paul was deep in thought at this moment. He wondered what the hell was so special about her? She drew everything to her and he didn't understand why. Or how. He wanted to grip her hair tighter, just to really feel her. HIs wolf was in agreement. He didn't like her and sometimes he really despised her, especially at the beginning. It wasn't all just because of her affiliation with vampires, but she challenged him. She had a fire in there somewhere, and he just loved to see it come out.

But did he want that fire to burn him? Burn him so much it felt good? Paul knew he was too raw for imprinting, he wasn't made like that. Despite what people thought, Paul wasn't good enough for it. His emotions were too big for it. He wasn't the type of guy that would fall to his knees and appease someone he may or may not like or love. He'd say screw it, and fight it until he couldn't fight anymore. Till he died.

The problem for Paul when it really came to Bella? She was too good. Too pure for him to taint. To fuck up. So he held her at arms length. Gave her that edge, made her just tip-toe along it, never actually dipping her feet in. Oh but he wanted her to. He could see it, that she wanted to leap and just be free. He observed her more than Jacob did, more than Jacob wanted to see. She'd never see him in the light he wanted her to.

When she looked at Jacob, it was like she was hiding still. Reserved. Right now? During the times he can do nothing but get a rise out of her? This was her. She was open at this very moment for him to see that she was...lost. So fucking lost. But yet so grounded. She was scared of something, but she wouldn't let it rule her. She wanted something, but she didn't know what to ask for.

Her heart was calm, like a river, consistent. He leaned in some, his forehead touching hers. His voice was soft when he spoke again, mildly playful, but yet curious. "If I kiss you right now, are you going to punch me in the face?" Not that it would hurt him, but she'd sprain the hell out of her hand. He could see that little glare in her eyes making him grin. She pushed away from him with a huff. "You always ruin a good moment, and that's so not funny. As if you'd actually kiss me." Paul was feeling triumph. He almost had her where he wanted her.

Sure this wasn't the time to joke and play around with her, but he sure as hell hated the look she's had in her eyes. "That almost sounds like you want me to." He said, his eyes shining with challenge. _Take the bait Swan. _She took in a deep breath, and he could see her nostrils flaring. "Don't antagonize me." She snapped, getting in his space. _Almost. _"I wouldn't dare." He said, laughing just to add in the effect.

She let out a sound of annoyance and frustration, turning away from him, stumbling slightly from that root. He caught her by the arm, gently spinning her around so that she was at his chest again. She was giving him that look that said she wasn't afraid to actually hit him. "If you kiss me right now...only for this to be some joke, I swear..." She trailed off, knowing that he knew how creative she was with threats.

Paul let her go, and she rolled her eyes. "See? I knew-" _Finally. _He grabbed her chin, and dipped his head low, his lips crashing onto hers. He made sure that she knew that this wasn't a joke. Kissing her right now is something he's been wanting to do for a long time. Her eyes closed almost immediately, her body almost melting. She's never been kissed the way he was kissing her. With vigor, passion.

* * *

**I Know You **

Mike was arrested for attempted murder and assault, and was currently awaiting trial. Bella was currently at Forks General about to be examined. Paul was sitting in a chair, the two just sitting in silence. He was waiting for her to ask the question that's been plaguing her since they kissed. "What happens now?" She asks. Paul's answer was quick. "Whatever you want Swan." She sent him a glare. She hated those kind of responses. "What do _you _want?" She asked him. He chuckled and stood. "Whatever you're willing to give." He kissed her forehead when the nurse came in. "I'll wait outside."

The door closed behind him and Bella just watched the door. This was a side she'd never seen of him.

**AN: This feels like a nice place to stop. I think I should do a "Where are they now" and that will be the end.**


	90. I Know You- Here and Now

**I Know You- Here and Now**

5 Years Later

Paul sat the last box down in the living room looking around. "You were right Swan. It's nice." Bella smiled and came to a stop next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her hair.

"Where do you want this to go Bella?" Sam asked, bringing in a large bookshelf. Bella pointed to a corner in the living room. "Yep. Right there is perfect. Thanks Sam." She moved to the side as Jacob came in with a bed frame. She shot Paul a surprised look.

Jacob hasn't been the same since she came back from the police station.

_5 Years Prior_

_Bella sat across from Mike disgusted. Charlie was to her left, holding a pen. "Bella's here. You've got what you wanted. Just sign the damn form." He said. _

_"Only if you leave." Charlie shot Mike a look of death but patted Bella's shoulder. "I can see you." Bella sat back in the hard chair, staring Mike down. He took the pen, a smile on his face. He sighed the form stating that he was confessing his crime. _

_He slid the paper in Bella's direction and she grabbed it from him, gasping as he jerked her forward, whispering something in her ear. _

_Charlie and a deputy busted inside, Charlie pulling Bella away, and the deputy tanking Mike to his seat. "What did he say?" He asked once they left the room. Bella shook her head, making eye contact with Paul whose face was stotic. He didn't even hear a word. _

_"Nothing important." She whispered. "Can we go home?" She asked him. Charlie had a look of regret on his face. "I've got to process this Bells. I'm not supposed to be working it but I'm the boss around here and I'm not letting him out anytime soon. Paul? Take Bella home for me. If and this is a big if, if you decide to stay over and keep her company and just happen to stay over night, I better find you on my couch. Got it?" _

_"Yes sir." Paul responded. Charlie nodded, the two having a silent conversation that Bella was Charlie's everything and if something happened, Charlie would raise hell. _

_He pulled Bella close hugging her. He kissed her forehead, checking her over one good time. He passed her on to Paul and watched them leave. "Chief. The DA is on the line." Charlie went for the phone watching Mike. _

_Paul pulled up to the Swan residence, seeing most of the pack in the driveway. Sam, Emily, Jacob, and Embry were watching them with relief. It was almost 2 in the morning, everyone looked exhausted. _

_Paul cut the engine and got out, and Bella followed suit, smiling at her secondary family. He tossed the keys towards Sam and nodded. "I'm glad you two are alright. What's going to happen to Mike?" Sam asked, following after Bella, who was looking for her keys. _

_"Jail hopefully." Paul said. Bella opened the door, and jingled the key a little bit. "5-10 years tops. Don't get that much for attempted murder." She said, taking off her shoes. Jake went forward to help her, but she held up a hand. "I'm fine. I can take my own shoes off Jacob." _

_"I'm just trying to help." He said, worriedly watching her. "She said she's fine." Paul said, making his way inside. Sam sighed rolling his eyes. "Alright you two. No phasing in the house. Look, Emily and I will be going. We just came to check in with you two. Bella call us if you need anything." He gave her a stern look and she smiled nodding. _

_Emily gave Bella a quick hug and kiss to her cheek. Embry too said his goodbye stating that he wasn't going to get in that mess. "Aren't you going?" Jacob asked heatedly. Paul chuckled and shook his head. He didn't want to give Bella more of a headache than she probably had. _

_"No I'm staying. Either you stay or go, but I'm staying. She's exhausted and I'm not about to argue with you." He went in search of Bella, finding her in the kitchen. "You alright?" He asked, stepping in her line of sight. She nodded, and hesitantly moved into his arms. _

_She relaxed as Paul's arms came around her, holding her close. "You're alright now." He soothed as she silently cried. He kissed her head and laid his head on top of hers. His eyes found Jacob standing in the archway. He didn't need to ask questions as he already knew that his best friend was lost to him now. _

_Jacob scoffed and headed for the front door, walking out and slamming it shut. Bella jumped slightly. She glanced out the kitchen window. "Pup's upset is all." Paul said. Bella just laid her head on his chest, sighing. _

_Charlie thankfully found Paul asleep on the couch. _

_~~_

Paul just shrugged and went back outside to grab another box. She smiled as it was coming along great. "Oh Embry! That picture is expensive!" She made her way over, taking the picture from him.

She went into the kitchen area and picked a wall. She started to hang the picture using commands strips. Before she put it on the wall, she realized it would be too low and went to grab a chair.

The picture was plucked from her hands by Sam. "Nope. You know what the doctor said. So did Paul and I. You are to do nothing got it? Now go sit woman." He laughed ruffling her hair.

"You know when I'm not so knocked up, I'm getting you for that." She glared and went to sit on the couch. "Wait. I can't do any laundry either?" She asked. Every male that was either inside or outside chorused a "No!". She huffed.

"Oh come on Swan, don't pout." Paul sat her box of books at her feet. "These belong to you. I think doc is okay with you stacking some books." He kissed her lips, giving her his panty dropping smile.

She nuzzled his neck and nodded. "Can you push it over there?" She asked sweetly. Paul just chuckled but did as she asked. She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger, smiling. She had it good.

Within hours, the boys had every inch of the home stocked, furnished, and ready to operate in. Paul sat down next to her, plopping his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his damp hair. She stared at the fire going in the fireplace.

"I love you." She said, leaning down to kiss his arm. He caressed her face gently, looking into her eyes. "I love you." He responded.

**1 Week Later **

Bella grabbed the phone off the little holder and lifted it to her ear. Across the glass was Mike, who gave her a smile. "It's going to see you." He said. He looked a lot different. He looked tired.

Bella just nodded. "I did as you asked." She said. Mike hummed with a smile. "How is she?" Bella shrugged. "Don't know. She doesn't want to see me. He's a cute kid. Looks a lot like her." He said. Mike nodded. "Thank you. I'm the last person that should be saying anything to you but I appreciate it." Bella gave him a nod and put the phone back on the hook. She ran a thumb over her stomach and grabbed her purse.

Paul grabbed her hand as they walked towards the exit. To start a family and live a life to the fullest.

**:)**


	91. Woods

-**Woods**

**Summary: Sam finds Bella in the woods and decides to give her some advice. **

**Pairing: Sam/Bella-friendship**

The large black wolf gazed at the small girl that laid on the ground, curled into a ball and shivering. The wolf contorted to that of a man, who pulled on a pair of shorts, and slowly made his way to the girl, pushing her hood back some.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" She made no indication that he was even there, her eyes closed, looking like Snow White. Sam sighed and leaned down, picking the girl up with ease. She was light as a feather, her body cold.

She murmured something that Sam found incoherent. He walked steadily as she spoke again, her words so clear, and heartbroken. "He left me." She sounded like the world was no longer on its axis, as if she was crushed and left for dead. Betrayed.

Sam knew she wasn't asking a question, just stating the facts. "Yes." He responded anyway. That seemed to catch her attention as she squinted in the dark, meeting his dark brown eyes. "Why?" She asked. She was so confused. "Why doesn't he want me?" She asked him, as if he'd know the answer.

Her hands were shaking as she stared up at the trees. "It's so cold." She whispered. "I know." Sam replied, his eyes taking her in before looking forward once again. "I'm so alone." She said, curling into him. Sam stopped then and looked down. She was looking at him, but not really seeing him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Her brows furrowed. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to speak. But she spoke anyway. He was clearly wanting one. "No." She shook her head. "Good. Listen to me. You are _not _alone. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

Her lips pressed together in a hard line and she opened her mouth to say otherwise but Sam shook his head. "No. You're not. Yes he left. He left you in the woods no doubt. But he indeed left and it's going to hurt, but you need to live without him. You did so before you met him and you can do it now. You're stronger than this."

He said, continuing on once more. Bella turned her head away from him with confusion. "How would you know?" The question wasn't meant for someone with his hearing, she was asking herself.

"I was the one that left." He responded, a heavy pit of guilt flooded him. He'd never forgiven himself for the way he left Leah. Bella said nothing more, her eyes closing in tiredness. Sam could hear her heart evening. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "He's not worth it. You were too good for him. He left you because he wasn't stong enough to love you. If they really love you, they'll never leave."

He continued on, listening to her sleep. He shook his head. "Don't go back. Live free." He said out loud, knowing she'd hear him. "You're going to be alright now." Sam finally broke the treeline, Charlie running towards him immediately. "Bella!" Sam was worried that he wouldn't be able to carry her into the house.

"Want me?" Sam offered. Charlie nodded gratefully, leading Sam up the steps. On the way in, he met Billy's eyes giving the elder a nod. Billy looked upon him proudly. Sam walked inside, laying her on the couch. Charlie grabbed a blanket, covering her as she shivered. Sam shook Charlie's hand and Charlie stopped him at the door. "Thank you Sam. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sam gave the man a smile and glanced at Bella. "Just let me know how she's doing." Charlie nodded, and Sam walked out into the cool night air.

For the first time since phasing, he felt like he's done something worth changing for.

**AN: Also, I know some of you are confused about the last chapter. So yes Mike has a child, and the only way he'd confess or plead guilty was if Bella did two things: the only person in the room as he signed it, and to see his pregnant then girlfriend Jessica. He sent Bella because after the story appears on the news of what he did, everyone would know about it, and he knew it would be a sick game of showing the lover (Jessica) the obsession (Bella). **


	92. For the Sake of Me

-**For the Sake of Me**

**Pairing: Bella/Jared**

**Summary: Don't leave. **

Bella froze as she was about to take the first step on the plane. Edward was waiting, his hand out, that crooked smile on his lips. He came back. Just like she believed. But things had changed. For her.

After Sam had found her, and Jacob's "illness" she put the dots together, confronting the alpha and her best friend. They were different from the family she spent almost a year around. They had this unity.

They were human. They ate. They slept. They drank. They were free creatures. They were _real_. Human. Kind of. Fresh. Soft. Warm. Jared in particular was_ light._ He was refreshing. His smile like the moon. Warm like the sun.

He was calming. Her anchor to reality. He pulled her out of that black pit and told her to put her head back on. She had a good head on her shoulders and she needed to stay that way. To live for herself. For Charlie. Those bloodsuckers weren't it for her. Not for her shining light.

They laid together, laughed together, lived. A life that was carefree and a drop of her blood didn't put them in a frenzy. He was special. Which is why she was second guessing herself.

Here she was. The love of her life ready to take her away and they could be together forever. A vampire. But every time she thought of a cold one's eyes, they morphed into brown ones. Ones just like her own. Charlie. They'd become so much closer, Charlie finally learning how to cook and the two would have a cooking competition Sunday's. Charlie was getting better and better.

Then she'd see Jared's face. His bronze face, his lopsided smile, his black hair that would get in his eyes. Envisioning herself right by his side. In his arms. Her head in the crook of his neck. His scent of pine and forest.

"Love?" Edward asked shaking her from her thoughts. She scanned the crowd of people, unable to see over the large heads and hats. She looked at Edward, regret in her eyes. "I...can't." She said, taking her foot off the step.

Edward's face crumbled but he hid it immediately. He gave her a nod, a small smile on his face. Though it didn't match his eyes. "I understand. I'll always..." He trailed off sighing.

"I know." Bella said, her eyes watering. She sighed herself and walked back up the steps, wrapping her arms around him. She took a deep breath as he embraced her. "Take care Edward." Bella said.

Edward gave her a chuckle, putting a stand of hair behind her ear. "You too." He kissed her forehead, his eyes closing. "I love you." Bella's heart broke a little, but she wanted something else.

Bella stepped off once again, and her eyes told him she loved him too. She turned around again, her eyes scanning the area. "Oh and Bella?" Edward stated, grabbing her attention once more. "Stay to the right. Go. Before he leaves." He ushered, his head titling to the right. He wanted her to catch the wolf she apparently fell for.

Bella races off, yelling out a thank you, somehow hearing his laugh of "You're welcome!" She pushed past people, weaving in and out, hoping against hope she was going to catch him.

What was she going to say? What was she going to do from here? Did he even still want her? What did _she _want?

Bella caught tan skin, the tattoo on his shoulder. "Jared!" She yelled, moving past an elderly couple. The older woman smiled, turning to her husband. "Remember when that was us?" Her husband laughed, patting her hand gingerly. "Oh yes. Young love."

"Jared wait!" She knew it was really loud, enough to block a wolf's senses, but her heart fluttered and the butterflies swam in her stomach as he turned around.

He found her immediately, and started to make his way through the crowd. Moving to the right, Bella ducked under a couple swinging their child in the air. She pushed her feet off the ground, warm arms catching her immediately. "Jared..." She sighed into his neck, squeezing him.

"I'm here." He whispered into her ear, his arms snaked around her waist. "Don't leave without me." She said, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it." He replied, taking her soft lips with his own, the fireworks were just like he'd though they'd be.


	93. Break It

-**Break It**

**Summary: Since the return from Volterra, Edward has been off. Bella couldn't place it, but it was becoming very unnerving. When Edward does something that completely changes her idea of the afterlife, she goes for help to the one person she knows wouldn't judge her. Sam. Instead she's put into the path of Paul, the one wolf she's never met. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Edward and Bella laid in her bed, his cold hand caressing her face. Her head laid on his shoulder as she reflected on her time without him. "I'm so sorry." Edward whispered.

Bella stared up at him, the pain shining in her eyes. She didn't say anything as she laid against him once more. He hurt her so much. She wanted to yell at him. Cry. Wished she could slap him. But he's back now. That's all that matters.

"Tell me you forgive me Bella." Edward asked. "I need to know that you forgive me." Bella's brow furrowed. Since when has he ever wanted such gratification?

On the plane he was even like this. In the car. He was different somehow. Bella couldn't place it, but she saw it in his eyes that something was different. "I forgive you." She whispered, although she knew she didn't. She didn't think she ever would.

The next day at school threw Bella even more into a loop. When Edward arrived, looking like a model, he made a beeline straight for her, pulling her by the jacket roughly, kissing her.

She always wanted him to kiss her this way, but it didn't feel loving. It felt possessive. She pushed away first, giving him another confused look. "What was that?" She asked, looking around slightly.

Edward tilted his head. "What was what?" He asked. Bella shook her head. "Nothing." She turned away from him, a little upset. His kiss wasn't filled with love and longing. Not even want. Edward grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't pull away from me. What did I do? Isn't that what you've always wanted?" He asked, his eyes confused.

Bella shrugged out of his hold. "Well yes, but not like that. You're...different. Are you alright Edward?" She asked, gazing up at him, hoping to will him into to telling her _something_. His face hardened, and he looked over her head. "I'm fine." He said. He grabbed her hand and they walked into school together, Bella feeling off the entire day.

After school, Bella finally felt relief. Alice engulfed her into a hug, whispering her apologies. She even got the chance to tell Jasper she didn't blame him. He was still tense but he seemed to relax.

Carlisle and Esme were very doting, promising not to leave another family member behind. Emmett was still Emmett and Rose? Still the ice queen. She sat up with Edward in his room, just watching the forest.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling her attention away from the window. "Yes?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. He was in front of her, on his knee. He pulled out an oval diamond ring, it was beautiful.

She looked up at him and her stomach dropped. He can't be serious. Marriage? Get married? Why would he want to get married? Was he going to change her?

Bella sat up slowly, eyeing the ring. "Edward?" She asked. He gave her a smile. "Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes shining for the first time since he's been back. Bella didn't know what to say.

She stood up slowly, backing away from him a bit. "Marry you? Don't you..don't you think we're moving too fast?" She asked him, worrying. She couldn't marry him. She didn't forgive him for the way he left her. All alone. They couldn't go from damaged to marriage. They weren't fixed yet.

He stood up, looking a little let down. "Too fast? We have all the time in the world." He said softly, looking at her as if he didn't understand why she wasn't accepting his proposal. "You mean _you _have all the time in the world. Edward I can't...we aren't fixed. You left me alone. After saying, no after _promising _you wouldn't. We can't go from this to marriage." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but no. Not now." She whispered. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her arm. She gave him a look, indicating that he had no right to grab her.

"Home." She pulled away from him, stumbling forward. Edward panicked slightly. "I'll change you." He said, watching her freeze. She slowly turned towards him. Her eyes were icy as she stared him down. "Really? As much as I want to be changed, this is not and will _never _be a compromise. I won't marry you until I can forgive you. I lied. I don't forgive you, and I'm sorry. You hurt me so much. You don't even understand how much pain I went through." She snapped. "I'm going home. The window will be locked." She said.

She walked out of his room, the door slamming behind her. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the family were looking around, trying to give her some semblance of privacy. "Can one of you just take me home please?" She sighed.

Alice nodded, grabbing the keys.

**Break It~**

Bella was true to her word, keeping the window locked. After turning off her light, she laid in bed, her eyes watering. Did she really refuse his proposal? Yes she did. Bella just didn't feel like things were back to normal yet.

As her head hit the pillow, she froze, feeling like she was being watched. The lamp cut on, Edward standing over her bed. She sat up, her hand going to her chest. "What are you doing in here? I locked the window." She said.

He didn't say anything as he knelt by the side of her bed. "You're not leaving me are you?" He asked out of the blue. Bella's brows rose at the question. "What?" She asked, perplexed. What was he babbling on about? Why did he seem so..different?

Bella's eyes widened slightly as she took in the orange hue in his eyes. "Edward...did you?" She trailed off, gulping. Edward growled at her, his ice cold hands wrapping around her neck.

He pushed her into the bed, and Bella grabbed onto his hands, trying to pull them off. Her face was turning red as she kicked at the covers. She clawed after his face as he straddled her, his face murderous. Bella heart started beating fast, the lack of oxygen going to her head.

She saw dark spots dancing across her vision and before she could pass out, Edward was gone. She took in a deep breath, gasping. She at up coughing. She scooted to the headboard of her bed, glancing at nothing.

She let out a whimper racing to the bathroom to the damage he inflicted. Her whole neck was red, the indents of his fingers shining. She slowly walked back to bed, her eyes open, she was too scared to sleep.

Luck seemed to be on her side as Edward was going hunting with the family, and it was a sunny day for once in Forks. Bella tried not to make any decisions as she dressed. But if Alice saw what Edward did, would she tell him what she was about to do?

Bella shook her head, thinking of the different places she'd go, none of them the real place she planned on going. She put on a long turtleneck and some jeans, grabbing her keys and made her way downstairs. She walked outside and got into her truck, and started it.

Driving off, she drove towards LaPush, knowing that as soon as she crossed the border, she'd disappear from Alice's visions. Bella was terrified now. She didn't want to go to Jacob. While concerned for her wellbeing, he'd tell her he was right and she belong with him. She didn't want to hear that.

So she was going to go to the one person who she knew wouldn't judge her. She tried remembering his home from memory and luck was once again on her side as she saw a mailbox with the name "Uley".

She pulled up into Sam's driveway, her heart beating fast. What if he turned her away? Bella couldn't think about that now. She was on borrowed time. She cut the engine, and got out of the truck, making her way to Sam's door.

There was always something about Sam that Bella found soothing. She didn't spend much time around him but when she was with Jacob, he was a very calming person. She knocked on the door, nervously bouncing on her feet.

The door opened and Bella was met with someone she's never seen before. "Can I help you?" He asked. "I'm looking for Sam. Is he in?" She asked. The man shook his head, but moved to the side. "No, but he should be home soon. He just took his fiancé to the airport. Come in." Bella hesitated but walked inside, her arm brushing against his bare chest, making her shiver.

He closed the door, and moved towards the living room. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, glancing at her in concern. "Maybe the restroom?" She asked, to which he showed her down the hall. Bella gave him a quiet thanks and flicked on the light. She cracked the door closed and walked in front of the mirror taking in her paler than pale skin, her eyes raw from crying.

She looked ghastly. She let out a quiet sigh, pulling down the turtle neck, the bruises looking so much more prominent. She felt along them with a wince, realizing she must've scratched herself in the struggle.

"What happened to you?" Bella let out a shriek, jumping almost a foot in the air. She caught herself on the sink, glancing at him through the mirror. He was leaning against the tile wall, the door wide open. Right. Wolves were pretty much silent.

She cleared her throat and let her shirt go. "Nothing." She stated quickly. He hummed and pushed off the wall, coming to stand behind her. He watched her eyes in the mirror as he pulled down the turtleneck. "Is this what you wanted to see Sam about?" He asked, his voice hinting that he already knew the answer.

Bella nodded, swallowing. He hummed again. From behind, he grabbed her hands, turning them over. Bella's brow furrowed, as he took a finger, sliding the sleeve up over her left arm.

His finger danced over her scar, in a caressing way. "So you're the infamous Bella Swan huh?" He asked gruffly, letting her hands drop. Bella's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm Paul. I've heard lots...good and bad...things about you. So I'm assuming your vampire did this or you wouldn't be here looking for my alpha." Bella looked down with a nod. "He almost killed me last night." She glanced back up in the mirror, his eyes darkening slightly. Bella felt like she could get lost in them.

"During intercourse?" He asked, making Bella blush brightly. "No, no. Not that. He was...he came into my house, and he got so angry. I thought he wasn't going to let go." She sucked in a breath, his face flashing before her eyes. "His eyes...were no longer just gold. He..I don't know if he killed someone but..." She trailed off at that point.

"He's been different and...if he almost killed me, next time, which I'm sure there will be, he will succeed." She said.

Paul didn't say anything, but he maintained eye contact with her. He turned her around and looked at her more closely. "Not while I'm around." Bella tilted her head. "You don't know me." She said, wondering if she's met someone crazy.

"I don't. But I'll take care of it. When Sam comes in you'll ask him to swear your alliance. Meaning that if you seek protection, you must come to our side. One of us must be chosen to be your protector. Imprinted pairs like Sam and Jared cannot be a protector. You'll have to sign a treaty stating that as a human, you having the knowledge of both supernatural creatures, seek protection from a cold one. Once you choose your wolf, it is done. The Cullen's will not be able to get to you, or touch you."

Bella mulled it over in her head and nodded. "Okay."

**Break It~**

Bella and Sam has to sign their names in blood, Sam was willing to accept the protection of a human. Jacob was all too glad, but Bella didn't know if she wanted to choose him. That left Embry, Quil and Paul.

Emery was a bit younger than her and she just didn't feel like she should subject him to her life. Quil either. Paul? She didn't want to force him to do anything but he seemed honored to do so, and he saw her fear for what it was. Jacob would take this choosing ceremony as something romantic and she just didn't feel that way about him.

Bella stood next to Sam, facing her family. They looked at her with regret and sadness but she could see the understanding on their faces. Edward was silent as he stared her down.

Alice had explained everything to the family after visiting Bella briefly. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you accept the protection of the pack against the Cold One's. More specifically Edward Cullen?" Sam asked loudly.

"Yes." She stated just as loud. Sam said something in his native language and prayed over the fire. "Choose your wolf." Sam commanded. Bella felt like she was doing some type of mating ceremony. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob came forward, bowing their heads.

She nodded at Sam once she knew who she was choosing. Sam gave her a nod, and led her to Paul. He placed her hand in his, taking a rope, binding their hands together. "Then he is yours. Paul do you accept the responsibility of taking care and offering protection to our new pack mate?" Paul lifted his head, his eyes much different than from their first meeting.

They weren't so brown anymore. They had this yellow hue to them. Bella felt like she was looking into this man's soul. She could see herself reflected through his eyes. "I accept." He said clearly. Sam places his hands on their heads. "It is done." He whispered.

He removed the rope and took a step back. He addresses Bella with a serious look. "I accept you into my pack, as your alpha. Welcome." He stated. "This treaty is now written in the stars. Isabella Swan has sworn her alliance." He dropped the paper they signed into the fire. The glowing ambers floating up into the sky.

Thunder boomed suddenly, making Bella jump slightly. She looked up into the sky and then back down at her ajoined hand with Paul's. She looked into his eyes again, something within her body pushing her forward.

He tilted his head, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She found herself against him, his other hand moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. Paul could see her swallow. "Is this part of the treaty?" She asked softly, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Paul's lips brushed against her ear. "No."


	94. Break It-Chosen

**Break It~ Chosen **

**Summary: ****Paul's lips brushed against her ear. "No."**

**Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

"Then what is this?" She asks quietly. Paul doesn't answer her as his nose brushes along her neck. "Something. Maybe nothing." He responded in her ear, making her shiver. He pulls away from her and Bella blushes realizing everyone is still around her.

Her eyes went to the treaty line to see no one. She was a little saddened by that fact. She knew the Cullen's weren't going to stick around much longer. Maybe to graduate. It would be too suspicious to leave right now. Would that mean for her? Would Paul would have to follow her everywhere? She didn't think about that when she chose him. She only chose him because it would be too weird to choose Jacob. Something deep inside told her it felt right to do so.

They were...connected? She looks to Sam now, a weird new thing or person in her life. She _did _just sign her name in blood, and swore her alliance. Sure she wasn't a wolf or an imprint, but apparently she was now pack. "So what happens now?" She asks curiously. Sam stared down at Bella, his eyes much softer than the minutes prior. He held some respect for Bella, although he thought she was in over her head, but she's a brave human.

He had another young person to care for, but Bella didn't need the guidance the boys needed, she was human. But knowing what Paul was about to do, she'd need guidance there. While Bella chose her protector, it has seemed the protector has chosen a potential mate. Although he has yet to act on it and that's a good thing.

The pack for generations had two ways to mate. Many chose imprinting, because it was instantaneous and they were happy. Or the wolf could reject their imprint or imprinting as a whole, choosing who they pleased. Sam only chose imprinting because he knew he couldn't put Leah in the dangers of this world. She deserved better. But the downside is that, if your intended rejects your proposal of sorts, the wolf will become sick, dying from a broken heart. A wolf could not trick his chosen to accepting him as those bonds will immediately break and the wolf may never imprint or choose again. Some suffered for years of loneliness. A curse.

Paul was taking a big risk, choosing previous 'vampire girl' and Jacob's childhood crush. Speaking of Jacob, the boy looked devestated. He looked as if Bella pulled his heart out and stomped on it. Sam understood Bella's decision though. That would've been a trainwreck waiting to happen.

Jacob has been trying to get with her since he phased, but it was obvious that Bella just didn't feel the same. That would've caused disruption and Sam didn't think Jacob could handle being her protector if the two went at it over his feelings.

He also realized why Jacob didn't choose Bella. Sure he liked her, but choosing her means that the wolf, all of it, claims the intended mate. Physically. Like Paul was about to do. Then sexually. Intermingling their scents, and then legally. Marriage. Although that didn't have to start one after the other, that is what it consisted of. Jacob knew deep down that Bella didn't feel the same, and if he bit her, and she didn't accept, he'd die.

"You go about your normal day. As long as the Cullen's are in town, you need to come to pack meetings, and on the days you don't have school, it would be wise to stay here or Paul will be with you wherever you decide to go. While he can't go into Forks High, Edward nor the other Cullen's will try anything as it's an immediate death wish. If I have to, I can check on you. You'll want to program all of our numbers in your phone in case of an emergency. When you're here in LaPush you're fine. Just when you're out of our boundary. When you go home, Paul goes with. That's just how it works. He's literally your guard dog." Sam said, hoping to ease the skittishness around her eyes.

She gave a slight chuckle but nodded. "Okay. Sounds...like a lot, but this is what I signed up for. Literally."

* * *

**Break It~ Chosen**

The days passed and during the day when Bella was home, Paul would either be outside or inside helping her do whatever it is that she did. Whether that be homework, cooking, or cleaning. She didn't need the help, but she liked the company. She didn't want to work the man more than she already was just by being around, but he said he liked helping her.

"I find you very different than what I imagined." He told her one day. She glanced at him curiously. "What did you think I was like?" He just shrugged. "Not this. I can tell you." He gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. Paul really was a handsome man. He was sweet, kind, very quiet, and she found his presence soothing like no other. He was smart, especially the areas of math, helping her study for big tests.

And god could he eat. She even introduced Paul to Charlie, wondering if her father would turn red from how silent he was. But he too surprised her, shaking his hand and giving him a full row of teeth. "Better than that Edwin." He said, making Bella roll her eyes at his antics. Even when on LaPush, although he wasn't needed to so closely, he stuck around when she hung with Jacob, giving them their privacy, but otherwise didn't comment on anything. She sometimes forgot he was there. Weeks went on then, graduation was counting down.

They talked a lot at night, about life, and she explained how she met the Cullen's and how she got to this pint prior to meeting him. His reaction wasn't one she expected. He was very understanding and said "love is love", and kept it moving. He had a mother and father who were separated, but they were very close. They live deep on the reservation, and he visits them every couple of weeks, He grew up with the legends so he was very prepared for becoming a wolf. He liked it actually. He was a very angry child and his years in high school were rough. He was always in trouble for fighting other kids until he phased, which actually helped him balance that rage.

He's just been living his life since then. Working on the Rez and doing patrols. Bella even asked him about past girlfriends to which he had quite a few, he just wasn't a commitment type of person. They sometimes watched movies in the living room, Charlie walking in late from work finding the two asleep on the couch, Bella curled under a blanket and her head on his shoulder. Charlie concluded that Paul was a light sleeper as every time he walked in, Paul would awaken. He sometimes would let Paul spend the night in the living room if it was really late, concerned that it was too late to be out at night.

Bella found herself liking Paul as the days went on. She was comfortable with him by her side, she was getting used to him. When he had to patrol, she was a little saddened by that fact but spent time with Emily and Sam, sometimes Jacob.

She thought The Culllen's would have been a huge problem, but at school, they kept their distance. She could feel Edward's eyes burning in the back of her skull in the cafeteria, but he didn't try anything. She never got a chance to find out what set Edward off on the deep end, but she could place it back to Volterra. Something happened in there before she stopped him from exposing himself, something that rewired Edward. He wasn't the same reserved vampire she met almost a year ago. They had classes together but Edward was smart enough to know that the wolves would be on his ass if one hair on her head was missing.

In fact, Bella's biggest problem was Jacob. She knew he felt some type of way about her choice, but she wanted him to understand that it would have been too weird. Which is where she currently found herself, glaring daggers at her best friend. "I didn't choose you because it would have been too awkward." She explained. Jacob sighed, pleading with her in her eyes to see how it is he really felt. Bella saw it though and she didn't feel that way. "I know how you feel, but I just don't feel the same. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." She said, staring him in the eyes.

Jacob moved closer to her, grabbing her hand. "But you haven't even tried..You don't know what it could be like." He said, reaching a hand out to touch her face. "Neither do you. Let's say we tried right? What happens if you imprint? Or it doesn't work? What then?" She asked him, moving out of his hold. "You can't guarantee that." She pointed out. Jacob knew she had a good point. He knew what he was about to say was about to seriously upset Bella, but he had to try.

"But I can choose to be with you. Reject imprinting all together. All you have to do is choose me too. At least I actually care about you Bella. Unlike Paul." He said, making Bella turn his words over in her head. "What are you talking about? Paul does care about me." She denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jacob sighed and sat Bella down. "Paul is only using you. I'm sure he told you about his many girlfriends. Rachel was one of them. He dated her, he's got that charm, and he'll leave you. Once the job is done, that's it. Once the threat is over, the wolf or the protected can break the bond and that's that. Paul doesn't care about anybody. Women are just a conquest under his belt." He said to her. Bella stared at him long and hard. Would Jacob lie to her? Was he lying? Paul didn't seem like the type to do such things and Bella felt like he was genuine in his presence of being around her. He was very blunt, and Bella felt that if Paul really just wanted her for sex, he'd tell her. She knew about the Rachel fiasco, but it wasn't like Jacob thought. But she was curious if Paul would dish her to the side.

Bella grabs her bag and walks to the barn entrance. She paused turning back to Jacob. "Why are you lying? Are you that upset with me for choosing Paul as my protector? Jacob, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship." She snapped. Jacob bowed his head. "I'm sorry... I just.." He sighed and walked forward. "We've been Jake and Bells for so long." He looked at her apologetically. Bella sighed herself and patted his shoulder. "I know." She whispered. She gave him a smile, but was still unhappy with how he lied to her face. Jacob leaned forward, kissing her. Once she knew how it felt... Bella's eyes were wide open and she pushed away from Jacob. She couldn't believe he'd kiss her. She punched him in the face, her hand hurting almost immediately. She cradled her hand, sucking in a deep breath. "God Jacob." She said angrily.

It just made her want to punch him more. She stalked out of the barn, grumbling as it started to rain. "Bella! Don't do this. Please come out of the rain. I'm sorry." Jacob yelled, making his way after her. She flipped him off and kept on walking. Paul was currently on patrol, and her truck was at Sam's. So to Sam she goes.

The rain was cold as it lightly sprinkled to the ground. It was close to the evening time, and the sun would be setting soon. Paul's house was too far for walking distance. "Stupid Jacob." She muttered walking along the muddy ground, holding her hand to her chest. It was slightly throbbing, her fingers were hard to move. She knew for sure that she sprained it. She stopped in her tracks, gasping at the large silver wolf that stood before her. It stalked towards her, brushing up against her side.

Sniffing at her hair, it made some type of sound, Bella didn't quite understand. The wolf leaned down, an indicator that it wanted her to get on. Bella struggled somewhat with one hand but got on, wincing a bit. "I uh, I sprained my hand, so let's not go too fast?" She asked him, only ever riding Paul once. He made a growling sound before complying with her request. Paul started at a slow jog, weaving through trees. Bella burrowed her face in his fur, the wind slightly cold.

She knew right here that Paul wasn't just using her. He slowed down before coming to a complete stop. He sat down, and Bella slid off with a feeling of exhilaration. It was always like that when she went wolf-back riding. He nudged her with his nose and Bella walked through the trees, towards his house. She walked up the wooden steps, grabbed the key from under the mat, and unlocked the door, walking inside. She hit the light switch, cutting on the lamps in the living room.

She immediately went to the shower, starting the hot water. While the water was heating, she went into Paul's room, grabbing the stash of clothes she kept over at his house. She walked back into the shower and stripped, throwing the clothes she had on in the dryer.

The hot water felt wonderful as she instantly warmed up, it also soothed her hand a bit. She wondered about Paul now. He did care about her, and she cared about him, but was there something more that she wasn't seeing? Did Jacob see that as well? Did she want something more?

She didn't know, but would Paul break this protector and protected bond? Their friendship was more than real right? Bella sighed agitated at the thought. She might as well just wait until his patrol is over. She washed her hair and after rinsing, got out and dried off, putting on warm clothes.

She combed out her hair and went about tidying up. She put her feet through these fuzzy socks he had given her one night once realizing her feet were always cold for some reason. She walked to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping her hand in it. She sighed, plopping down on the couch and laid down, closing her eyes.

Paul came home an hour later, finding Bella asleep, her hand in an ice pack. He put the ice back in the freezer, grabbing the first aid kit on his way back. He sat on the end of the coffee table, grabbing her hand. She stirred a bit, but otherwise didn't wake. He wrapped her hand before lifting her, taking her to his bed. They usually slept in his bed, when she was over at his place, establishing an unspoken boundary.

He tucked her into the covers and went to take his own shower. He let Sam know that Bella was with him, who in turn told Charlie. He learned from Sam that Jacob was the reason Bella sprained her hand. Paul wasn't very happy with that information, but decided to wait on that confrontation. He was tired though, and hadn't seem Bella all day. After his shower, dressed in some shorts, and crawled into bed, laying an arm around her.

She snuggled up next to him, something she normally did. "Don't leave." She mumbled in her sleep. Paul pulled her against him, laying his head in the crook of her neck. "I won't." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Break It~ Chosen**

Bella awoke that next morning alone. She looked down, noticing her hand was wrapped. She heard the shower cut off, and she sat up slowly, yawning. The bathroom door opened and Paul stepped into the room, beads of water dripping down his chest. Bella swallowed before meeting his eyes. "Morning." She said, with a small smile. He chuckled at her. "Morning sleeping beauty. How's your hand?" He asked. He walked towards his drawers and Bella shook her hand a bit. "Stings, but much better. Thank you." She pulled the blanket over her feet. "So I heard you punched a wolf in the face." He said, turning around to face her.

Bella blushed and nodded. "I punched Jacob in the face." Paul snorted and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why?" He asked, just looking at her. His eyes were a little dark, making his stare much more intense. "He kissed me. He was trying to convince me that you were just using me for sex. But I know...you aren't like that. Um, are you..when the threat is over, when this bond is no longer needed will you break it? Do you want it broken?" She asked, biting her lip. She didn't look away from him, she wanted to know.

She knew that they were really close. They even laid in a bed together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Yes. I'll break it." He responded, watching her closely. She looked away from him then. Jacob was right about one thing then. The bed dipped next to her, and her chin was lifted by his hand. She met his eyes.

"Not because I don't want to be connected to you, it's because I do. Romantically. Being your protector gave me the advantage of getting to know you and vise-versa. The moment I saw you, I wanted you. I just knew that claiming you then and there wasn't a good idea. Believe me Bella, I want you. But I also wanted you to want me." He caressed her face, his hand warm.

Bella leaned into his hand with a sigh of contentment. "The moment I chose you...I knew I made the right decision." Bella laid her head on his chest, his arms encircling her gently.

He kissed her hair, and finally? Paul had something to commit to.


	95. Delusional

**Delusional **

**\- Summary: Bella's not delusional. She can't be. But she keeps seeing _him_.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

* * *

The forest ground was cold against her bare feet, her body moving forward at her own accord. "Wait." Bella called, following the tan figure through the woods. She could barely catch up. He was huge. Had long legs that made for long strides. She quickly raced around a tree to see nothing and no one. She panted slightly turning around in a circle. "Where are you?" She asked, her voice echoing. "Right here." He whispered in her ear.

He pushed her up against a tree, his dark brown eyes staring into her own. "You shouldn't be out here...all alone." He purred softly, kissing her neck up to her ear and down again. Bella lifted her hand, reaching out to touch him. Maybe she would this time. "I'm not alone. You're here." She whispered watching him closely. He moved away from her last minute, shaking his head. "You're not ready."

He started to back up into the shadows, leaving Bella feeling helpless. She took a step forward, holding out her hand. "Don't leave me." She whispered brokenly. "Not here. In these woods." She pleaded. He disappeared from sight, leaving Bella utterly alone, or what she thought was alone. The young wolf watched his little human look for him, she was growing tired, that he could tell. She was never far enough though. Every night he lured her out into these woods. Like he found her, she needs to find him, but until then? She'd never be ready. She was so close to him. But her fear stopped her from moving forward. All she had to was cross the small threshold of light to the darkest side of the forest. She could finally touch him. If she trusted him.

There she was, staring into abyss, like always, her eyes searching. She usually backed away, her eyes widening at what could be beyond this point. Sam watched as she stepped a tentative foot out.

She drew it back quickly with a gasp. It was cold on that side of the woods. Utterly cold. Desolate. She turned away, walking towards home, what she felt like was home.

She glanced back at the trees, the shrouding darkness. Shivering slightly, she kept walking, growing more tired as she went. When she finally passed out on the forest floor from exhaustion, did Sam come to her side, carrying her home.

He wiped her feet of any evidence of being outside, and laid her back in bed. He smoothed the hair on her head back, waiting for the next night to come. She'd cross that light, and let the darkness take her.

**Delusional **

"Come find me Bella."

Sam whispered into her ear, his hand in her hair. The moon was bright tonight, illuminating most of the forestry around them. Bella's hand was inches away from his face before he disappeared again from her sight.

Bella races after him, the moon just slightly brightening up the paths she ran across. "Don't go." She said, her eyes dancing around, looking for any sign of _him_. She knew she wasn't going to catch him.

This had to be some horrible...slightly sexual dream that she was having. She always woke up in her room, there's no way she's really out here at night. As if she would be caught dead in these woods. The very woods she lost a piece of herself in.

That's why she chased after this mystery man. He _did _find her, and she never got his name. Maybe this was her conscious trying to cling on to her memory of Edward. Maybe she finally went off the deep end.

Or maybe she died from heartbreak. Maybe this was her punishment. She just didn't understand this need to touch him. He wasn't real, so why did it matter? Why did she feel so drawn to this man? Was her mind trying to give her something she wanted so desperately with Edward that she's conjured up this handsome man.

This man that wasn't afraid to touch her. Whisper to her. Why was he so... much? Bella stopped again, the dark trees staring at her. There was this light, a line really, that went from one end to the forest to the next.

But no matter how bright, the other side seemed dead to her. She wanted to find what was on the other side so bad, but she was terrified. Was this abyss some type of heaven or hell? Was she clinging on to life in these woods?

Or was there truly something sinister in those woods that would eat her alive? _Come find me Bella..._ Bella was hesitant. Is he the sinister thing she's so desperately afraid of? Would she find herself? That part of her she so desperately wanted back?

Bella swallowed, reaching a hand out. Her heart hammered in her chest, loudly thumping. The forest went deathly silent, making Bella's knees shake. Her lip wobbled and she backed away a few steps. She couldn't do it.

She didn't want to know what was on that other side.

**Delusional **

Sam watched again, ever patient, hearing Bella look for him. This made night 5. She needed to let all of her thoughts go. If she let the darknesss consume her...he'd be right there.

But he wasn't meant to prod or push. She had to do this on her own. If she was worthy of the alpha. He hated luring her like this, playing on her fears, but it was time.

It was time he showed her the darkness to this world she called home. She had no hope. No faith. But that'll be the only way she truly found everything she was looking for.

Her face was stretched with annoyance, as she stared right at him. She was shaking a bit, and Sam was hoping she was finally ready. All she has to do is walk.

Her foot once again, reached across the threshold. Slowly, she moved the other, before moving forward. The forest once again went silent. He could hear her breathing clear as day. "Where are you?" She asked out loud, turning in a circle. She stepped into the darkness, it covering her immediately.

"Hello?" She whispered, looking around. Sam walked forward slowly, her back to him. He leaned down into her ear, nuzzling her neck. "You've found me."

**AN: I honestly don't know where this came from but...hey. **


	96. The Movies

**The Movies **

**Summary: Takes pace during New Moon. As Bella escorts Jacob out of the movie theater, she meets his "friend" Paul. **

**Pairing: Bella/ Paul **

Bella felt Jacob's foehread, her brows drawn in concern. "You need to go home. You're sick Jake." Jacob shook his head. "I'm fine Bells. Just something I ate I think." Bella started leading him towards the stairs, watching Mike race to the restroom. "I've got him." Bella jumped at the deep voice, and turned to the side to see a boy around her age, with dark black hair, dark jeans, with some well-worn tennis shoes, and a skin tight t-shirt. Her eyes roamed him unbashfully, her eyes meeting his.

Her breath hitched slightly as she got lost in his eyes. Everything in her life seemed to come into place, everything seemed to make sense. That hole in her chest closed immediately, as if it was never there. For once, since she started seeing hallucinations of Edward, his voice didn't divert her attention. She was completely transfixed on this boy before her.

She could tell his thoughts were similar to hers, his eyes taking her in from head to toe. He gave her a smile, his teeth pearly white. "Uh, Bella? Is everything alright? Do you need me to take you home?" Mike's voice pulled Bella from her trance, her brown eyes flicking to his green one's. "What? Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm going to make sure Jake's okay. Are you feeling any better?" She asked, looking him over as well. Mike might be persistent, but she didn't want him going home sick as a dog. Mike shrugged looking pale. "I'll be alright. So you're good here?" He asked looking at Bella, her friend, and the stranger he didn't know. Bella gave him a reassuring nod. Mike scooted past them, thinking he should just give up on the prospect of getting Bella Swan's affection.

The boy turned his attention to Jacob. "Come on. I'll take you home." He stated, and Jacob shrugged away from them both. "I won't be joining your cult Paul, just leave me alone." He snapped, shaking slightly. Paul stepped forward slightly, holding his arm out, keeping Bella away. "Just calm down Jacob." Paul soothed, noticing Jacob's eyes flying every where. Bella watched with confusion and worry. "What's happening to him?" She asked worriedly.

Jacob glared at her, his eyes taking in Paul 'protecting' his bestfriend. "Get away from her." He growled. Bella watched with wide eyes as heat seemed to seep from his body. "Jacob?" She asked, her hand gripping the back of Paul's shirt. As much as she wanted to go to his side, she knew that wasn't a good idea.

An animalistic sound rose from Jacob's chest, making her want to recoil. Paul moved forward quickly, pushing Jacob outside. "Bella, go home!" Paul briefly glanced back at her, before disappearing around the corner. She moved forward, stopping for a moment. She had to check on them. Jacob was her bestfriend after all. She raced around the corner, an alley greeting her. Her eyes went wide as saucers, taking in the large brown wolf. It was huge, and growling at Paul. "Oh my god." She whispered, both heads snapping in her direction.

She glanced down, seeing Jacob's clothes shredded. "Don't. Move. You can't be seen." Paul warned before making his way to Bella. He pulled her into the alley looking around the corner. "I thought I told you to go home." He raised a brow and Bella glared at him. Paul internally laughed. She looked like a kitten, her height making her barely meet his chest. "Well I was worried. Is that...Jacob?" She asked, glancing at the russet brown wolf who had seemed to be glaring daggers at the two of them.

Paul sighed. "Yes. He's a wolf. So am I, along with Sam, Jared, Embry and Quil. Can you please go home? You can stop by tomorrow, or I'll stop by and explain some things." Jacob let out a growl to which Paul turned his head with a glare. "Can-it! You can't be around her right now, or any humans for that matter. Remember what I said. Think about being human, on your own two feet. That helps." He turned his attention back to Bella giving her a look. Bella huffed slightly, her eyes going to the large wolf once more, before settling back on Paul.

"Fine." She grumbled. "You know, you're taking this oddly well." He said, watching her walk down the street towards her truck. She turned towards him with a brow of her own. "How else is a girl like me supposed to take it?" Paul shook his head, waiting until she got in her tuck before turning back to Jacob. "Just hop the fence into the woods." Jacob did as told, Paul following soon after. Just to think..Sam was going to send Jared first.


	97. PJ

**-PJ**

**Summary: It's been 10 years since the defeat of Victoria. 10 years since Edward left Bella in the woods alone. In 10 years, Bella's gotten married and a child of her own. On an outing with her son, Bella's past returns. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Bella squatted down to her 5 year old's level, wiping his mouth of the cotton candy. "Was it good?" Bella asked with a smile, her son touching her face with a smile. "Yes. Did you get daddy some?" He asked, bouncing slightly.

Bella smiled with a nod. "Yes I got daddy some. Come on, we need one more thing." Bella grabbed her son's hand, as they walked into a clothing stores. "Mommy, can I get my ball?" He asked. Bella grabbed the little ball from her purse and looked down at him sternly. "Yes, but keep it in your hands okay Pj? No bouncing."

Pj nodded, his smile like his fathers. "Yes ma'am!" He jumped up and down, his brown curly hair bouncing. She grabbed his free hand, as they walked around. Bella wanted to find Paul some shirts. He still phased from time to time, and although his anger is no longer an issue, he just flies through them.

Bella hummed as she looked on a rack. Pj bounced his ball, letting it bounce back into his hand. "PJ..." Bella singsong, knowing him well. "Oops." He stated as the ball bounced off his sneaker and towards another part of the store. "My ball." He snatched his hand away, racing towards the multicolored ball.

Bella turned around quickly, her eyes widening at the blonde woman who was handing PJ his ball. "PJ." Bella said, hastily walking towards her son. She grasped his hand, leaning to pick him up in her arms.

PJ watched the woman with golden eyes, hiding his face in his mother's hair. "Vampire mommy." He whispered in her ear. Bella patted his back, soothing him. "Thank you." Bella said, glancing at the same Rosalie she saw 10 years ago.

Rosalie didn't say anything except stare at PJ. Her eyes went to Bella, a look of longing on her face. She opened her mouth only to stop short as Edward's voice filtered though. "Rose, we're..." Bella met the golden eyes of Edward as he walked in behind Rosalie, his eyes going wide.

"More vampire's mommy. I want daddy." PJ tugged on her hair, whispering quietly. Edward's eyes flickered to PJ, then at Bella's finger. "Oh..Bella.. it's so good to see you." Bella smoothed PJ's hair back with a smile, hoping to give her son a piece of mind.

"Likewise. If you would excuse me." Bella stated, giving them a polite smile. She was very uncomfortable. She just didn't like them near her son. His blood had that same potency that hers had, it greatly bothered her.

A vampire that escaped from Victoria's army was never found, and showed up the year Bella gave birth, stating that his blood was just as good as hers. She was at Forks general at the time. The vampire posed as a nurse and was feeling on PJ while he slept in her arms. Paul hadn't made it to the hospital then, it was just her and Charlie.

The vampire was dead within hours, but left a scar on his leg, one just like hers on her arm. Edward walked around Rosalie, his eyes liquid like. They immediately went to a frozen texture as Bella felt electricity in her bones.

"Back away Cullen." Paul's arm wove around Bella's shoulders, his hand smoothing down PJ's hair. PJ reached for Paul, who grabbed him immediately. "Hey Buddy." PJ his face in Paul's neck, his little hands gripping Paul's neck. Paul's free arm went around Bella's waist, pulling her close to him. Edward stepped back standing next to Rose, nodding.

Bella noticed the bag in his hand's. _PA Furniture _"Moving in?" She asked, indicating towards the bag. She hoped they weren't coming back. "Oh, well. We planned to scope out Forks again." Rosalie stated, her eyes lingering on PJ. Bella glanced at Paul in concern. "It's only been 10 years. Half of the people Bella went to high school with live in Forks. Your presence activates the genes in young men on the reservation, causing them to shift. No offense here, but I hate your kind with a passion. Thanks to the little vampire you left running around, we had an army to fight, one escaped and 5 years later, fed off my son. I sucked the venom out. I also don't want to see my son phase in a few years. So rethink your decision."

He ushered Bella outside of the store, and they made their way towards the food court. Bella grabbed PJ, kissing his cheek. She ran a hand over Paul's cheek, moving the hair out of his eyes. "Just calm down. It's alright. We're both right here." They stared into each other's eyes, Paul pulling them to his chest. She could feel the slight rumbling of his chest, feeling calmness surround her. Looking to her right, she saw Jasper wrapped around Alice, far off into the crowd. He threw her a nod and a smile.

A large crowd walked by, Jasper and Alice disappearing with it.


	98. Normal

-**Normal**

**Summary: He's anything but normal. Maybe that's why she was the one to find him.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

Outside in the town of Forks, the rain hit against the roof of the small white home, loud tapping sounds resonating through the quiet home. Bella Swan stared at her ceiling with annoyance. Tomorrow was the first day of junior year, and she was dreading becoming the "new girl".

She hated the attention and wished to avoid it if she could. The lightening flashed in the sky, illuminating the forest green room for a brief moment. She turned over, glancing at the clock. _10:17 pm. _She sighed quietly, closing her eyes.

She didn't last for anymore than 10 minutes as her eyes popped back open. She sat up and slipped on her slippers. She walked quietly down the stairs for some water. She tipped on her tippy toes, reaching into the cabinet. Turning on the sink, she filled the glass halfway, before taking a sip, sighing in relief.

She turned off the water and sat at the table, her glass in hand. A loud whining sound reached her ears, and Bella sat the glass down, holding her breath as she listened.

For a moment, she thought it was a dog outside, until it quieted. She finished her water and went to sit it in the sink, her ears still listening out for another sound.

A low howl filtered through the air, making Bella's spine run cold. A yell followed soon after making Bella freeze. She went towards a drawer In the kitchen, grabbing a flashlight. Walking towards the back door, Bella slipped her feet into some boots and slipped on her insulated raincoat. Was she about to be _that _person? Run out into the pouring rain to appease her curiosity? It's Bella Swan...of course she is.

She closed the back door, getting drenched in rain immediately. She slowly flashed the light in the back yard, seeing nothing. She furrowed her brow and inches towards the trees, a flash of yellow eyes capturing her attention.

She enter the forest, her breathing hard and heavy. She heard that whining again and followed the sound, slowly weaving in and out of trees. She stopped short at the black mass that seemed to grow from the ground. Her eyes widened at the large beast that stood in front of her, its eyes just as wide.

She froze in her spot as she met its bright eyes, feeling an odd sensation surround her. She back up quickly, falling to her butt as the wolf seemed to blur, a growl turning into a painful groan as a man appeared before her eyes.

He was drenched in the rain, letting out a yell so great, it would make an grown man cry. Bella gasped, shining her light on him. "Are you alright?" She asked, crawling towards the naked man. She used her hand, noting that he was quite warm for being out in the rain and that fact might've been due to the fact that she just saw a giant dog turn to man.

She turned him over, the man immediately shaking, groaning in confusion, looking at her so helplessly. She met his eyes, feeling just as she did moment before. He grinned her hands right, his eyes filled with so much pain and confusion. "Thank you." He whispered.


	99. Blood Song

-**Blood Song**

**Summary: Edward finally lost control, his blood lust becoming too much to handle. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Bella hissed slightly as the knife sliced at her fingers. "Shoot." She muttered, turning on the cold water at the kitchen sink. Before she could put her hand under the water, ice cold hands gripped her wrist. Her brown eyes went to Edward in confusion.

Was her blood effecting him again? They both thought it was under control after the battle with the newborn army. "Edward?" She asked, concern floating from her voice. His eyes were a dark black as he watched the blood drip into the sink.

Before Bella could blink, her fingers were in his mouth, Edward's eyes closing in ecstasy. Bella's eyes widened slightly at the look of satisfaction on his face. "Mmmm." He moaned. Bella snatches her hand away, immediately putting it under the water. The venom from his mouth made her hand sting slightly. "You taste so good.." He whispered into her ear. Bella turned around in his arms, pushing him away. "Edward. You need to go hunt. This is my fault. I should've been more careful." It was like her words meant nothing as his eyes zeroed in on her neck.

His teeth were on her immediately making her let out a startled gasp, which turned into a scream as he crushed her to him. She could feel the suctioning of her blood. "Edward..fight this." She gasped out, her body feeling dizzy and off balance.

She used the last bit of strength she could, pulling away from him, immediately putting her hand to her neck, blood flowing from the wound. Edward froze, blinking. "Oh god." He whispered, staring at Bella horror stricken. He was next to her in seconds, his hand making contact with her blood.

"I'm so..._hungry_." He said in agony. Tears sprang to Bella's eyes realizing that this could very well be her last night alive. Forever. "No, please." She begged, letting out a startled yelp as she went flying through the air, landing on the wooden coffee table, splintering it into pieces.

She let out a groan, flashbacks of James coming to mind. She could feel her blood dripping down her head, running down her cheek like a tear. She looked up into the dark eyes of Edward who was towering over her.

She gulped and before she could open her mouth to say anything, the front door busted open revealing a very pissed off Sam with Paul by his side. "Edward! Don't make me kill you here. Carlisle is on his way. Paul get Bella." Sam snapped, turning his attention briefly to her, looking her over. His eyes zeroes in on her neck. "You bit her!" He growled.

Paul easily lifted Bella into his arms, her free arm wrapping around his neck tightly as she gasped in fear and shock. "He finally broke. He finally did what he feared most." She whispered. "Outside we go Swan." Paul stated, getting her out of the house. He stopped in the driveway, snatching her hand away taking a look at her neck. "Is there venom?" He asked, watched her closely. Bella shook her head in a trance. "No." She whimpered.

Paul just grunted, and tore a large piece of her shirt off, putting it to her neck like a ball. "Hold this here." Despite Paul having disdain originally for Bella Swan, he had to admit she was brave. She faced off with not only one but two crazy vampires, and had no problem punching a werewolf in the face. Twice. She was the only person he could get a rise out of and he loved to piss Jacob off as much as he could. She was a weird human he concluded after he first met her and thought she was stupid when she took Edward back, but somehow while becoming a problem, she initially saved their asses.

Bella did as told, her vision blurring slightly. She knew that things were about to change, and drastically. Edward was either going to be killed, or they'd leave again. She knew she couldn't go with them, unless he changed her, but the moment Carlisle swerved to a stop in the front of the house, Bella knew that wouldn't be happening.

Carlisle was hesitant as he thought of who to go to first. The human he greatly cared for? Or his Son? He went to Bella and Paul quickly, his eyes roaming over her in one second assessing the damages. He gently moved Bella's hand away, silent for a few moments. Brushing the hair from her face, he leaned in close, taking a look into her eyes. He pulled out a flashlight, flashing her momentarily. He looked to Paul seriously. "Get her to the hospital, she's going into a state of unconsciousness and losing blood quickly. She might need a blood transfusion. I have some on hand at the hospital. Tell the Nurse at the station my last name and she'll get it. I'm so sorry Bella." He said quickly, leaning down to kiss her head. This was his goodbye.

Carlisle was gone in seconds, into the house to calm Edward who seemed to finally break down. Sam was watching him closely as Carlisle appeared by his side. "He's been like this after he licked all the blood clean." Sam said quietly. Edward was in the corner, rocking back and forth, his eyes a bright crimson. Carlisle sighed and looked at Sam guiltly. "I know the rules, but please. I'll take him, and we'll all be gone tomorrow." He pleaded. Sam's dark eyes looked to Carlisle.

"He attacked Bella. Bit her. You smell the blood and saw the damage. That's not how this works and you know it." He growled harshly. "Tonight. We'll be gone tonight. I'm begging you. I'll make sure that the Volturi doesn't come back nor looking for Bella...just this one time Sam. Bella needs a hospital and...I need to get my son." Sam's lips twitched, growling slowly, aid for a human being the only thing stopping him from continuing on with the treaty.

"Bella's truck is slow anyway. When I get there, I'm going to place a call to your house and if you're not gone, that's it. Just this once. If he knows what is good for him and Bella, he needs to stay away this time. I can't take anymore chances. From this moment forth, the treaty is void." Carlisle sighed but shook Sam's hand and went to Edward's side. "Edward we need to leave. Bella's going to be alright now. Let's go." Sam grabbed Bella's truck keys and headed outside.

Bella was limp in Paul's arms. "Get her in." He commanded, his mind flashing back to almost a year ago. Paul laid her in between them, his hand pressing against her wound. As soon as the door closed Sam was pulling off, pushing her ruck as fast as it would go. "We should've just ran." Paul mumbled. "We couldn't risk jostling her too much. How's she doing?" Sam asked briefly glancing down at her. Paul just grunted. "I don't know. Cullen said she'd need a blood transfusion. Said there's some at the hospital. Can this damn thing go any faster?" He growled out. "No. Just focus on her." Sam soothed.

He was relieved in a way. As much as he felt for her, he was happy she'd stay human, if she lived through this. It was just in his nature to not see a human turn. She was like a friend to him, kind of. At least to Emily more so than he, so if her humanity gave Emily a friend, he was okay with that. He'd knew she'd be upset, but it was clear the Cullen's had no plans on taking her. It was for the best.

He focused on getting her to the hospital in time and thanked the spirits that her truck pushed along. Paul was already getting her out of the truck and into the hospital, Sam not too far behind. "We need a doctor." Sam stated, as they went up to the desk. "Cullen." Paul stated. The nurse called a doctor and a gurney was rolled out. Paul laid her on it, a doctor already on the job. The nurse gave Paul a clipboard telling him to fill out any information he knew.

Sam on the other hand went to a hospital phone and dialed the number from memory. The line rang once before the disconnected tone came on. He put the phone back on the hook and sat with Paul.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Alright Swan. Let me see." Paul murmured quietly peeling off the bandage. Bella moved her hair to the side, giving her neck his full attention. His fingers ran across the jagged skin, glancing at Bella curiously. They had to claim bear attack as her injuries were close to that of an animal. It was touch and go for a while with the loss of blood, but Bella was indeed a fighter. Once her skin healed, she knew there would be a scar.

When she was up for visitors that night, Sam called Charlie and even peeked in on her, telling her what happened with Carlisle and the plan that was made. She didn't have much of a reaction at first and both wolves feared she'd spiral down into a dark hole again. She was upset but understood that nothing would be the same, even if she was changed.

Her friendship with Jacob was slightly different than that of before the incident, but Bella realized she didn't love Jacob as much as she initially thought. Surprisingly, Paul came around a lot during her time in the hospital, bringing her food from Emily. While they didn't have much of a relationship or friendship beforehand, Bella found comfort in getting to know the volatile shifter.

They were currently at his place, as Charlie was out of town for the weekend to look at a case in PA. The doctor gave the okay last week and Bella was ecstatic to get it off. It was a pain in the ass, itching all the time. "Stop." Paul warned, grabbing her hand. He grabbed the cream and applied it to her scar. Bella sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "Paul?" She asked. "What?" He asked, screwing the top back on the tube.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked, opening her eyes to stare at him curiously. Paul chuckled. "That's a stupid question. I can eat all the time." Bella rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "Obviously." She muttered, coming to a stand. Paul let out a laugh, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Are you asking me out on a date Swan?" He wiggled his eyebrows down at her making her laugh. "If I was?" She asked, nudging him lightly as they walked out the door. "Personally, I'd have to think about it Swan. I've got others to appease you know?" He joked. Bella snorted and softly hit him in the side. "Ass."

He stopped on the porch and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him, planting his large hands on her waist. "That I am." He whispered softly, leaning down to capture her lips.

**AN: So guys, I am thinking of doing a story with either Sam and Bella or Sam and Paul. I have an idea for both pairings, but I don't know which one to do. I was also thinking of doing one based off of one of one of my one shots, so I was wondering which one shot's you all liked the most of Sam/Bella and Bella/Paul pairings. I will choose my top 3 if I plan to do one based off a one shot and you can vote on it.**

**I think I will also be discontinuing a few stories so please check out my profile for updates in the next few days. Also, look out for an update for _The Day After Tomorrow_ and _Devil's Darlin' _within the next two weeks.**

**Until next time. **


	100. Dark

**Dark**

**AN: I know I said I'd hold off on anything else, but I wanted to put some more one shots out here to keep my juices flowing. **

**Summary: They say that there is a light at the tunnel. Bella's light wasn't in the form of grace and perfection. It was dark. Black as night. Vicious. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam **

The forest was cold, wet, and felt like a hard rock. Pale, slim fingers grasped the wet earth, moving through the mud as if it was foreign to the skin.

There was nothing but darkness that surrounded Bella as she took in short breaths, her chest slightly heaving from the cold. The bright full moon in the sky only illuminated so much in her immediate surroundings, but it made it quite clear that home was no where in sight.

It wouldn't be for quite a while.

She shivered, her eyes warily sweeping from the forest floor to the trees. She looked closely, trying to find her own footprints in the mess of stickiness, but her eyesight wasn't that good as her former vampire family.

The wind blew her hair about and Bella knew she couldn't stay and try to gain her bearings. She could catch pneumonia out in this weather, and being sick was the last thing she needed.

She stood slowly, wrapping her arms around herself to bring some warmth into her body, and headed on the clearest path she could see. As she walked, her tennis's shoes were getting soaked in mud, and a slight drizzle of rain started, making her teeth slightly chatter.

She didn't want to believe that Edward would really leave her alone, and so far. He probably expected her to follow him anyway. Bella was a stubborn thing, so of course she'd try. She was human after all. That's what humans did. Try.

She sniffed a bit, her lips already feeling dry. She didn't know how long she's actually been out in the woods. She blacked out after a while, her mind trying to grasp around the fact that Edward didn't want her. He made it seem like she was everything he wanted in her.

Made her feel...something. She couldn't dwell on that now, she didn't know where she was, it was dark, and a storm would be closing in soon. Bella didn't know how she would fare. She still had on her school clothes and they weren't meant for outdoor weather.

It could've been minutes or hours before panic started to set in. She was lost, alone, and scared since the incident with James. The forest was eerily quiet as if over-aware of her presence in it, and Bella found it none too comforting.

The forest felt like it was alive, which in a sense it was, but everything felt so real in that moment to Bella. She truly realized where she stood in the world of 'normalcy' and the supernatural.

The moon was slightly brighter, a long pathway of light shined down, showing a small dip in the earth. Right below the dip was a large hill, and at the end of that hill sat a house. Bella was the girl who didn't talk to strangers or wander around, but a house meant heat and a phone.

She trudged forward, the rain and wind coming and going. Her hair was damp at the nape of her neck, some wet strands sticking to her face. She braces herself on the surrounding trees as Bella made her way down and across the grass.

She noticed she was on the side of the home, and she squinted, glancing at the overhead light that sat at the top corner. Before she could move any further, the light shined on, its brightness temporarily blinding her.

She rubbed her eyes, wincing at the slight throbbing headache it gave her. She heard a wooden door open and close, heavy footsteps coming down a set of steps.

Bella tried stuttering out a response as she finally stopped rubbing her eyes. Flashes of colors flashed in her line of sight, making the towering frame heading for her blurry.

She held out her hands as if to surrender. "I-I-the woods.." She stated, her hands pointing to and fro. "Shh." A deep voice commanded. Bella shivered once again, but it wasn't from the cold.

Warmth surrounded her in a way that was like a blanket. Her eyes finally adjusted, zeroing in on a 6ft man, coming from the shadows.

Her eyes followed every muscle on him, too in awe to compose herself. By the complexion of his skin she could tell she was on Native land. He had short black hair, strong jaw line, thick looking eyebrows that framed his face. She could see the slight shadows of his eyelashes.

She met his eyes, tilting her head about. He simply rose a brow in her direction, standing in front of her. His eyes raked over her, ears and other supernatural attributes taking her in.

He looked past her easily able to identify where she came from. "You're a long way from home little bird." Bella's brow furrowed at the term, confusion evident on her face.

"Little bird?" She asked, staring at him. "I was hoping to use a phone and just get out of the cold..I ..I got lost in the woods." She explained.

The man tilted his head too, a deep, dark chuckle rising from his chest. "Oh no...you didn't get lost. The moon showed you the way." He leaned in close, and Bella held her breath at the close proximity.

"You're right where you're meant to be."


	101. I Win

**I Win**

**Summary: Bella's successful attempt to save Edward wasn't out of love, but of right. As they return to Forks, a Wolf is there to collect them as a meeting needs to be held concerning new events. Edward's fear of losing Bella just might become more true in the most horrible of ways. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Bella stepped off the plane steps, noticing the almost emptiness of the airport. It was late in the evening and the Washington air was colder than usual.

Her eyes landed on a towering frame not too far away from them, instantly recognizing the one wolf she punched just months ago. A cold shiver ran through her body, and whether it was because of Edward stepping right next to her, or the chill of his eyes as Paul addressed her, she didn't know.

She held his eyes for a moment, assessing his body language herself, wariness still within her from his phase, the clue to Bella figuring it all out.

He looked calm though, a shirt that was tight-fitting across his skin displaying his well defined muscles. "What's the _mutt_ doing here?" Edward asked, glaring. As Bella made a step to walk forward, no true fear actually registering from the truth of what Paul was, an icy hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her slightly.

"Edward!" Alice's pitched voice was sharp and aghast as Edward never truly grabbed Bella before in that manner. Bella looked down at his hand, eyebrow raised. "He's dangerous Bella." Edward warned, his grip never faltering. He ignored Alice's gasp, looking down at the human he swore to protect.

His eyes snapped to Paul, registering how fast the mutt truly was. Paul's brown eyes were hard as he looked upon Edward. "Don't. I'm not afraid to tear you limb from limb right here."

Edward let go, but moved closer to Bella, slightly shielding her. Bella moved around him, glancing up at him in slight annoyance. "I know what he is. I punched him in the face." Paul snorted, throwing Bella a look.

Edward looked down at Bella with alarm. "What? You're willingly associating yourself with mutts?" He asked, crossing his arms. "It doesn't matter what I do. You lost the right to be concerned for my safety when you left." Bella walked towards Paul shaking her head. "Where's the truck?" She asked.

Paul led her off, Edward and Alice making quick haste trying to appear human. "Victoria is still a problem. She might know we're back and.." Edward called out, stopping as Bella opened the door to a dark Blue Ford pickup. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Victoria's dead Edward. She has been for quite some time. Meet us at the treaty in 2 hours."

* * *

Edward and the family stepped forward, each taking in the large native men with wariness but respect. Their eyes zeroed in on Bella who was standing next to Paul. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the fire in thought.

"Bella." Edward called softly, trying to get her attention. The men were quiet as they waited for her move. Bella just nodded at the Cullen's, her head turning to the right, dismissing them just as quickly.

Paul bent down a bit, whispering something into her ear. Bella just blinked as she nodded. His eyes never left Edward's as he shared mentally what he thought about the situation at hand. Edward didn't understand the meaning, but he truly feared that Bella was lost to him.

_I won. _


	102. I Win: No Magic

* * *

**I Win: No Magic**

**Summary: Edward realizes that what he left behind was no longer his.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Paul's warm body was the only thing keeping her from shivering. She didn't understand when the close proximity started, nor the blazing yet chilling look he would give her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

She leaned into him slightly, the hairs on her neck standing due to Edward's intense stare. She knew she was being cold, but she had every right to do so. They put her in this mess and if it wasn't for the wolves, she and Charlie would be dead.

She owed them her life and then some. Sam watched the Cullen's with sharpness, the silence echoing around him. His attention quickly shifted to Bella before looking back at the Cullen's. It seemed like she was no longer affiliated with them. At least not while Paul was around.

Sam let his mind wander for just a quick second, wondering where their sudden close relationship came from. It might be something he must put a stop to if Paul didn't imprint. He knew Bella wouldn't be able to handle that.

He glanced again at Paul's slight hovering, the fast whispering he did in her ear, the way his fingers were just _barely _touching the hem of her shirt. He also noticed Bella's hand fisted in the only shirt he owned, her eyes closed as if she was relishing the very sound.

It was possible they had a connection. One Sam wasn't used to seeing. His eyes flicked back to Edward as the vampire spoke up, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"What connection?" His eyes were sunken in as if he actually needed sleep. Sam pursed his lips. "I don't like my mind being an open book to you. So don't read what I think. It's official pack business so what I'm referring to is none of your concern. Dr. Cullen. We need to know what's the purpose of this visit and if it will turn into something permanent."

The blonde doctor glanced sadly at Bella but looked back to Sam, his golden eyes shining brightly due to the fire. "We mainly came back to check on Bella and take care of Victoria, maybe even stay. I just learned that Victoria is no longer a threat, is she truly dead? Not that I'm undermining your heritage and expertise, but a vampire of her nature is not an easy kill."

Sam nodded, taking in everything he said. His concern lied in their wanting to stay in Forks. "She's dead. Paul killed her himself. Bella threw her into the fire, watching until she was nothing but ashes. I assure you Dr. Cullen that she is dead."

Carlisle nodded to himself, he too watching the minute interaction of his used to be daughter and the young man. He looked to Jasper, asking him silently if the two had some sort of mating connection. Jasper nodded, his face confused.

Carlisle looked to Edward next, knowing his son very well. _Nothing is the same anymore son. I'm afraid Bella is truly lost to you. Her heart may just belong to another. _

Bella let out a sigh as she nodded once more to Paul's whispering. "Make a choice Swan." He was challenging her in a way. Bella knew that. He pulled away from her, leaving the chilly air to bite at her exposed arms and neck.

"It's not up to me, but I have moved on. No matter what I do or how far I go, the Supernatural will follow me. It's been over since the day I met you Edward. I'm in this world, and now? It just depends on which one I want to stay in."

Edward leaned forward slightly, a string of hope in his dead heart despite her mention of moving on. "This is the life I want. You took a mine away from me the moment you all up and left. Your family was no longer a choice and as much as I don't want to bring young men, barely that, into my life of danger, it was the only choice I had. Now that I no longer have to stay out of fear and need, I stay because I belong."

Bella stares at each and every one of her former family members conveying the truth of her words. She was surprised by Rosalie's nod of understanding but didn't dwell on it too long.

Paul's thoughts filtered through once again. His eyes staring Edward down, a smirk on his face.

_You lose._


	103. What’s the Meaning of Home?

**What's the Meaning of Home?**

**Summary: After two years of being gone, Edward returns on Bella's doorstep.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

"Do you even chew?" Bella giggled, setting down the high piled plate in front of Sam. He glanced up at her with a smirk on his face. He dug into his second plate, stopping just long enough to make sure Bella had what she needed before sitting down.

"No." He mumbled in between chews. Bella shook her head. "You're going to eat Charlie and I out of a home Sam." She joked, stabbing her fork into the noodles, twirling it around. Sam let out a chuckle, wiping his mouth.

"Then move in with me." He offered for probably the 1000th time in the last year. Bella looked up at him from her plate, her tongue sticking out mid bite. "Sam..." She sighed, putting her fork down. "It's a big step. Are we ready for that? Forget wolves and vampires, as a couple, are we able to commit to this? What about Charlie? He's not doing so well." She said softly.

She wanted to movie in with Sam, but didn't want to rush things. They had all the time in the world. She loved him and knew she wanted to be with him, but what was really stopping her from giving in?

Sam understood every time she rejected his offer, knowing that she had her own fears. Her mother and father didn't last and they were married, and usually moving in soon leads to marriage, and marriage was something Bella was very wary of.

He also knew it had to do with the Cullen's. He trusted Bella, she was irrevocably his in every sense of the word, yet she disassociated marriage and their bond to be two totally different things. While they bonded in a sense, was that step in their relationship make things easy or worse?

The night in the woods, Sam chose Bella. It was something he learned that was one of the many perks and downsides to being an alpha. After his first phase, he broke up with his longtime girlfriend Leah. He didn't feel like she belonged in this new world.

When Sam learned of imprinting, he was a bit sad that he couldn't have that connection that his other pack mates would. Sam has to choose wisely, so it was quite a shock to everyone when he chose Bella.

He doesn't know why, or the reason, but it was her he wanted. There was just something in her eyes that showed him something beautiful. He didn't have to make her understand or get her to accept him as man and wolf. Jared and Paul both imprinted within months of phasing and it took quite some time to get the women to understand them for who and what they were.

With Bella? He didn't have to go through that. Sam hasn't officially marked Bella yet though, which has been something his wolf has been rising at the hackles to do so. She was afraid he'd regret it, and Sam understood why. He understood those insecurities.

He leaned forward a bit, grasping her hand. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Bella let out a breath, looking back down at the table.

"My parents...didn't...who's to say I don't have that same fate?" She asked. Sam tilted her chin with his hand, meeting her eyes. "I'm not talking marriage here Bella. Just move in with me. This is nice. Eating with you every night, seeing you every day. But there's nothing like waking up to you, in our own place, our own bed. I get to wake up to the smell of your cooking, go to bed with the smell of you in my bed. What's so wrong with that? Is it the Cullen's? I know you've moved on, but is it the abandonment? The way Edward left you? I'm not scared, I only see it as a beautiful thing."

Bella leaned into his hand, her nose skimming his palm, breathing him in. "We won't become your parents." He whispered to her. He leaned forward more kissing her forehead. "I've got to head back to get on patrol. Just please think on it. I'm never leaving you, understand that too. I'll help you clean up real quick."

She gave him a watery smile, nodding to him. They cleaned in a comfortable silence, and Bella mulled over his words. She was afraid, of many things, but didn't know how to handle them. She didn't want to base her future on things from her past.

Sam leaned down, kissing her goodbye. He pulled her close, biting her lip softly. Bella groaned into his mouth, gripping his shirt. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered, pulling back. Sam gave her a look, chuckling. "Shh." She stated, hitting his chest.

Sam kisses her fingers before walking through the kitchen and towards the back door. As Sam opened it, he glanced back at her. "Why don't you bring an overnight bag? Stay at my place for the weekend. Hmm?" He asked. Sam knew Bella hated when he asked on the spot. She playfully rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll be there. I love you."

Sam smirked, giving her a nod before disappearing into the dark.

Bella looked up behind Sam, looking around the house in curiosity before heading towards the couch to watch tv. She set a 7 hour timer before settling into the couch to watch a classic on tv.

Her mind was slowly working away, making her think why she put off Sam's offer every time. She knew she was afraid that The Cullen's would one day return to twist her all about. She was afaraid that Edward would still have that powerful hold on her.

She also didn't want to end up like her mother. Flighty and bouncing from man to man to fill a void. Bella didn't want marriage to consume her, who she was an individual. Moving in was also a way to learn what you like and dislike about your partner and Bella knew she had faults and was in no way as perfect as Sam.

She realized that there was her problem. It wasn't about perfection, but Bella was afraid that he would consume every fiber of her being in a way that she wouldn't be able to find herself in it all.

She was afraid to lose who she was. She'd already grown so much, and she didn't want to lose what she just started to learn about herself.

She scrubbed her face about in frustration. She looked around her, picturing Sam's home, remembering all the times she never wanted to leave but knew she had to get home. The longing in Sam's eyes when she'd leave or the times he dropped her off.

She couldn't bare it sometimes. She sometimes rolled around in her bed, feeling for him late in the night, or early in the mornings. "What do we want Bella? You've literally got the perfect man, sexy, an animal in some aspects. What's stopping you?" She asked herself.

She walked upstairs, getting a suitcase all packed up. As she started pulling clothes out of her drawer, she briefly imagined pulling out the draws with both hers and Sam's things all in one. She smiled to herself, glancing at the time. It was rolling close to 9, and Bella realized that she must've watched at least 3 movies and zoned out at the same time. Time flies by fast when you're thinking.

She sighed, shaking her head. She put her clothes in, and zipped it up, making her way down the stairs. She turned off the tv, grabbing her keys. She just hit the light off and opened the door, only to stop short at the sight in front of her.

He looked the just the same, his bronze hair styled so perfectly. His pale face sculpted like an Angel. His golden eyes staring at her with hope.

"Bella." He breathed. Bella sucked in a breath, backing away slowly. "Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked. Edward glanced down at the suitcase in curiosity.

"Oh, am I..?" His nose wrinkled at the smell that watfted towards him. Without thought, he made his way inside, nostrils flared. "There's been a _dog _in here." He stated softly, sniffing his way into the kitchen. "With you?" He asked turning back towards her.

Bella furrowed her brow. "What? Edward, I don't understand why you're here. Why now?" She swallowed a bit, glancing at him. Edward moves forward, grabbing her hands in his. "I came back for you." He said simply, his eyes raking over her face, looking at the changes of her own body.

Bella blinked a few times, trying to put her words into sentences. "Why?" She asked, pulling her hands away. It felt weird to her now. She was so used to warmth that his skin made her hands sting.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Isn't it obvious? I lied to you Bella. I never stopped loving you. I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. Alice said your future was starting to darken and I knew that I belong with you. If you let me." He grabbed her hands again, pulling her close.

Bella took a deep breath, the scent of him no longer as calming as it used to be. It was so sweet, she was surprised she used to like the smell of him. "Edward...I don't know what Alice's vision means but it's a little too late for that." She said, pulling away from him.

His eyes flickered down to the suitcase, understanding in his eyes. "Oh..." He mumbled quietly. Bella reaches for the suitcase, a cold hand resting on top of hers. "Give me another chance Bella. Please? I promise you, I won't leave you again. We can have a life together." Bella looked away from him, shaking her head. "Please. The one you always wanted." Edward begged, holding her face up to meet his.

Bella shook her head. "I'm already living the life I've always wanted. Deep down. I've moved on, and in love with someone else. You're nothing but a distant memory to me. Now if you don't mind, I must be going."

Edwards arm came across the doorway, halting Bella's movement. Bella glared at him, her ears slightly turning red. "Move." She stated. Edward shook his head. "The male you've been with, he's not human Bella. You don't know the dangers out there. I can protect you." Bella scoffed.

She ducked under his arm, the house spinning upside down before she was set up right. Edward had moved her back into the house. Her heart sped up slightly, wondering just what notions he was having.

She shivered slightly as her flight or fight instincts kicked in. She knew fighting was out of the question, her eyes wildly taking in the best options. "I know you're scared, but love...don't be. I'm here now." Edward soothed.

Screeching tires diverted Edward's attention as he looked out the front door. Bella slipped from his grasp, making her way down the porch.

Edward grabbed her by the hand, jerking her backwards. "Bella! He's not human! He's the enemy." Edward warned, snarling as Sam stepped out of the truck.

"_Your _enemy!" Bella snapped, pulling herself from Edward's hold. Edward reaches for her again, only to be stopped by the loudest growl he ever heard. His eyes widened at Sam, his foot involuntarily moving backwards.

Sam stared him down, holding his arm out for Bella. She made her way towards him, wrapping herself around his side. Without taking his eyes off Edward, he gently shushed Bella.

"It's alright now." He stated softly, his eyes hardening as he looked at Edward once more. Two wolves emerged on the trees on both sides of Edward, snapping at him, drool dripping down their canines.

Edward held his hands up in surrender. "I just came for Bella. I'm not breaking the treaty." He stated matter of factly. Sam didn't say anything but with Paul and Jared on both sides of Edward, he turned his attention to Bella, looking her over. She started talking, a babbling mess really, as Sam gave her his full attention.

Sam put his finger to her lips. "Shhh. I know." He ran his hand through her dark curls, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "You're alright." He whispered, willing her shivering frame still. He bent down, rubbing their noses together.

Bella nodded, letting the tension within her body dissipate. Sam turned back to Edward, his face holding no traces of the softness he held just seconds prior.

"Matter of fact Cullen, you did. The Swan's home has been under wolf jurisdiction since Victoria showed her face. If you would've stopped by like _the treaty _states then you would've known that. Not only does the house fall under my hands but the lives of both Charlie and Bella as well.

I don't know if you noticed but Bella is mine. Will _always _be mine. You made the trip for nothing. If you're not gone by dawn, it's an official hunt for your head. Please tell your family if they aren't already here. Boys." He called, giving the signal for Jared and Paul to back off.

Edward glanced at Bella again, trying to Will her to his side. His view was quickly obscured by Sam who was giving him the look of death. "You've been wanted Cullen." Sam muttered.

Sam smiles as Bella put the tray over his lap. "Breakfast in bed." Bella smiles, kissing his cheek. She crawls into bed next to him, his free arm wrapping around her.

"What's this for?" Sam asked, kissing Bella's lips. Bella just shrugged, smiling. "I wanted to." She said, nuzzling his neck. Sam chuckled. "Charlie just called and asked when I'd be home." She laughed softly.

Sam waited for the time, glancing at the clock. "I didn't give him one." She said, playing with his hand, just gazing at his fingers. "Hmmm?" Sam hummed confused, glancing back down at Bella.

Bella looked up at him, eyes shining. "I want to stay Sam. The whole fiasco with Edward made me realize just how much I want you more than anything in this world."


	104. Klutz

** Klutz**

**Summary: As per usual to Bella's clumsiness, she twits her ankle coming from Jake's garage. Paul being the only shifter on the Rez for the whole weekend, must take care of her. **

**Pairing: Bella/Paul??**

***Not really sure how this will end***

It was humorous to watch. Funny really. You'd have to be there to really get it. The small pale woman stood chest to chest or _face_ to chest with that of a giant.

"Not happening." He said, his face blank and down to business. Once Paul said it, he meant it. "Why do you enjoy treating me like a child? I can take care of myself. Did it for years might I add." Bella Swan wasn't what everyone thought she was.

She was a klutz sure, maybe even awkward, but she was brave, despite what most people thought. She was brave enough to point her finger, jabbing Paul in his chest, his muscles feeling like rock. Brave enough to punch said wolf in the face just over a year ago, and risk her life for a pack of teenage wolves against a vampire who had a vandetta against her.

Paul looked down at her finger with a brow raised. "You know? Your finger feels like a feather." Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "It's a sprained ankle. I'll be fine. I know how to hobble around and shower, and grab something to eat when need be." As she should after the attack with James, granted the Cullen's were around a lot but after, but never hovered when she did things herself.

Paul scoffed, letting out a laugh. The doctor that was standing by just watched with curious fascination. Paul looked like the type you could piss off easily, and Bella was stubborn from head to toe.

"Swan, you can't even _walk _from Jacob's garage without landing in the hospital and you expect me to just let you go home? With no one around? I wouldn't have to look after your little clumsy ass if you could walk in a straight line." Bella glared. "Oh don't get at me. I still have a good right hook." Paul narrowed his eyes, leaning forward a bit, looking down at her. "Try me baby." He smirked.

She huffed and looked to the doctor. "Dr. Gray...please tell me I'm not stuck with _him _for the weekend." Dr. Gray chuckled, making his way into the room. "Well Bella, your..friend here has a point. This is your..let's see...11th visit this month alone. You're very prone to accidents."

Paul nudged Bella with his elbow smirking. "He's going to drive me insane." Bella sighed, looking up at Paul.

* * *

Despite the differences Paul and Bella may have had, being stuck with him for the weekend wasn't as bad as she thought. They stayed out of each other's day for the most part, Paul's jokes were kept at a minimum, and Bella didn't try to do too much that caused too much movement and growling from Paul at her stubbornness.

It was a Friday night, and Bella was just staring at the medication she was supposed to be taking for the pain and her medication to go to sleep. She hasn't taken a single pill since the first week she tried them.

They gave her horrible headaches, and nightmares that felt like they could come to life if given the power, and make her as sick as a dog. Her doctor said it would go away with time, but after a rather horrifying nightmare with a migraine that lasted for almost a week, she stopped taking them, but never got a chance to toss them away yet until she went to the doctor with them.

She grabbed the bag with her medicine in it, mentally reminding herself to read the labels carefully before she took them.

She sat the bag down in the guest room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Got everything for the night?" Bella jumped a bit, glaring at Paul, a small smile on her face.

"Hey. Yes. I've got everything. Thank you." Paul walked into the room, clapping his hands together. "Well come on then, let's get you settled in and elevate that foot. Took your meds?" He asked, helping her get settled under the blanket. He used some pillows for her foot and and fluffed them.

"Wow, are you gonna kiss me on the forehead too?" Bella jokes, sitting up a bit. Paul gave her a look of mischief. "You wish Swan." Bella let out a laugh and got comfortable. "I'm setting a timer, it's gotta be taken every 12 hours. I'll wake up in a few hours and take it." Paul chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Bella asked. Paul shook his head, glancing up at her. "Nothing. Just thought of something." Bella narrowed her eyes watching him closely. "Okay then." She whispered. Paul fluffed the pillow one more time before exiting the room, cracking the door.

Bella sighed, laying in the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was not at rest, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bella was being shaken awake by a heavy hand, her alarm blaring in her ear. "Bella. Your medicine." Bella mumbled something incoherent before slowly sitting up. Paul grabbed the white bottle, opening it up before pouring two in his hand. He handed them to her, waiting until she put them in her mouth before getting the water.

Bella gulped the water down fast, her face scrunching at the disgusting after taste. "Yuck." She muttered, whipping her mouth. Paul just watched her for a moment before closing the bottle.

"Need anything else?" He asked. Bella nodded, pushing off the blanket, "Just get me to the bathroom?" She asked grabbing his open hand. She shook her head slightly clearing the fog from it, wondering if it was just her grogginess making her feel so heavy.

Once Paul got her to the bathroom, he waited outside the door. He listened, as if he could help it, making a few mental notes in his head on what he needed to get from the Swan household tomorrow morning.

The door opened, and Bella held onto Paul's shoulder for support. "Thanks again." Bella whispered. Paul just hummed and helped her back into bed. As he moved a few things around, he stared at Bella for a long moment. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over as if trying to see what he could feel was off.

Bella nodded tiredly, reaching for the water on the dresser. She took a gulp, almost choking on it as she looked at the pill bottle. She looked to Paul wide eyed. "What?" He asked, taking the glass from her. "You gave me the wrong pills..." Paul snatches the bottle away from her, looking at the label. He quickly rifled through her medicine bag pulling out an almost identical label. "Okay, if this is your medicine for your foot, what's this?" He asked, shaking the other bottle.

Bella sighed, rubbing her eyes, her eyes dropping. "Sleeping pills. After The Cullen's left, I was having nightmares, really bad ones and I couldn't sleep. After Victoria was killed, I was prescribed those pills. I was only able to take them for a week before I started getting really bad migraines, hallucinating, fogginess. The doctor told me it'll clear up but after I had a headache that lasted for almost a week, I stopped taking them. I just forgot to throw them out. Plus I need to actually take it _to _the doctor so he can properly do some type of protocol crap."

Paul just blinked before nodding. "They really fucked you up. So what does that mean now?" He asked. "Can you take your actual medication?" He asked, tucking the sleeping pills in his pockets.

Bella shook her head. "No, they're too strong that I'll probably go into shock if I did on top of the sleeping pills. And now? It's about to be one hell of a night. I apologize in advance if I do something you don't like." Bella chuckled, her words slurring a bit.

"You can't be that bad."

* * *

Paul's facial expression was surprisingly calm as he held back Bella's hair as she puked in the toilet. "When did you have bacon?" He muttered, his nose wrinkling.

Bella turned to him, dark circles under her eyes and a feisty glare on her face. "Shut up and help me up." Paul did as told flushing the toilet behind her, helping her rinse her mouth out. "How long are these side effects?" He asked curiously, going to grab the bottle. Bella mumbled something from behind her toothbrush, leaning to spit in the sink.

"Oh hell no." Bella chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

Paul rolled over, wrapping his arm around the body next to him. His nostrils flared at the scent of strawberries. "Bella..?" He asked quietly, sighing. "Hmm?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Are you seriously in my bed?" He asked, closing his eyes once again. "Mhm." Paul blinked his eyes open, his arm feeling no article of clothing. "Naked?" He asked. Bella didn't say anything else, shoving her face into his pillow. "Why are you naked?" He asked, rubbing his hand down his face.

"We're on a nudist beach. Can't you feel the heat?" Paul groaned, shaking his head in exasperation before pulling the covers up the rest of the way up her body. "God help me."

* * *

Bella's shriek of surprise Saturday afternoon had Paul chuckling as he took a sip of his coffee. "Oh my god! Paul!" He glared at Bella while she hobbled out of his bedroom, wrapped in his sheets.

"If you don't sit your ass down Swan. I swear I'll sprain that other foot." He threatened. Bella stopped in the hall for a moment before making her way to the couch. Paul grabbed the other cup of coffe and made his way into the living room. He handed Bella her cup before sitting down next to her. "My sheets looks good on you." He joked.

Bella hit him in the arm, bringing the cup to her lips. "We had sex." Bella spit out the coffee, looking to him wide eyed. Paul nodded smiling. "Yeah you loved every minute of it. You're a screamer." Paul could barely contain his laughter as she turned pink by the second.

"Chill, you're starting to look like my tomatoes. You thought you were on a nudist beach." Bella gave a sigh of relief before putting her head in her hands. "God, I am so sorry." She chuckled, looking up to catch his reaction.

He just laughed shaking his head. "It's fine. You weren't that bad. Besides," Paul stood grabbing his cup. "If we did have sex, you'd be trembling right now."

Bella blushed, shaking her head. "Yeah, Jake never made me tremble." Bella covered her mouth in shock, and Paul busted out laughing, putting the cups into the sink. "I'm going to say that's the medicine. I didn't know you and Black had sex. How many times?" He asked, and Bella groaned into her hands. "Just a few times. We were each other's firsts." Paul nodded at that.

"So why'd you two stop?" He walked back into the living room with her actual pain medication. "Are these the right ones?" Paul nodded, taking a seat next to her. "It was getting awkward and I realized that I couldn't just have sex with him because I didn't see him in a romantic light and don't you _dare_ repeat what I'm about to tell you. I'll kick your ass."

Paul zipped his lips and threw away the key, giving her his full attention. Bella sighed, looking mortified as she leaned on his shoulder. "He cried..when he uh finished." Paul's shoulders shook as he covered his mouth.

**Tuesday**

Bella lightly walked on her sprained foot with Jacob to Sam's. "So how was it?" Jacob asked, an arm around her shoulder. "It was fine. It wasn't too bad."

Jacob nodded humming. "Anything wild happen?" Bella just shrugged, shaking her head, a smile on her face. "Nothing too crazy." She replied.

As they made their way up the steps Jacob stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "Hey Bells? Are you sure nothing happened because ever since we got back, the guys have been fake crying around me...did you..?" Jacob asked, looking mortified.

Bella pursed her lips, shaking her head. "No never." She have him a smile. "That's what guys do." As she made her way in, Paul was coming out who chuckled as he looked at her. "Look at you. Finally can walk around better huh?" Bella rolled her eyes with a nod. "Yeah look at me." She replied laughing.

Paul squeezed past the two before heading down the steps. Bella watched him for a moment, her brows raising as he beckoned her down the steps.

She made her way down, raising a brow. "Here." Paul stated, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Bella gave out a startled squeal as he grabbed her ass. "What was the for?" She asked, hitting his chest lightly.

"Well you asked if I'd kiss you on the forehead." Paul defended, a smirk playing in his lips. Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah I get that, but why attack my ass?" She laughed. Paul leaned in close to her ear, his breath warm on her neck. "Well...naked? It's a pretty one." Before she could smack him upside he head, he was already out of her grasp and down the driveway.

**AN: Well...purely for fun, a nice light note here :)**


	105. Legend Has It

**Legend Has It**

**Summary: Legend has it that for almost 100 years the alpha of the ancient Quileute pack traveled the woods of La Push far and wide in search of his beloved. They say the spirit of the wolf travels from alpha to alpha every new generation in search of his one and only. **

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

"Legend has it that for almost 100 years the alpha of the ancient Quileute pack traveled the woods of La Push far and wide in search of his beloved. They say the spirit of the wolf travels from alpha to alpha every new generation in search of his one and only."

Bella just watched Jacob warily.

The fire illuminated her face softly as she stared into the fire. She looked to Jacob confused, her eyes gliding over to where Sam was, talking to the elders. "Well there's something wrong with that legend here. There's two. Sam is the current alpha, but _you _are the rightful alpha. Are you trying to tell me that Sam is prowling through the woods at night looking for some mystery woman?" She whispered, hoping to keep her voice low enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

Bella didn't really know Sam. Or any of the other wolves. They didn't seem to have a problem with her, even Paul who she ended up slapping just a few months prior. They all seemed weird around her, never getting too close, but she could feel them hovering. She only knew Sam on a handful of occasions. Like now. Bonfires or get togethers for the pack, the night he found her in the woods, and the plenty of times she's tripped in his home when bringing some type of food. He never said but two words to her every time. 'Be Careful'.

Jacob just glanced at her, his eyes too sweeping over his pack mates. "It's just a legend." Bella scoffed slightly. "You do realize _all _of you were just _legends_?" Bella asked, air quoting legends.

Jacob nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Bells. There's nothing to be scared of." Bella just hummed. "Never said I was scared Jake."

* * *

Billy Black sat with Harry Clearwater, and Quil Ateara, watching his son and best friend's daughter. "Are you sure Sam?" Sam stood next to him, his arms crossed. "I'm sure. It's her." Billy sighed. "What about Emily Young? You two seemed to have a nice connection. Are you sure it is Bella Swan you are destined with?" Sam dropped low to become level with Billy. He just watched Jacob and Bella with curiosity.

While he seemed calm, his voice was low and threatening. "Emily while a great woman, is not made for me. Her soul showed deceit and wrongful usage. Bella is pure. Clean. Her energy is pure. It is not about the body or the heritage. I know what I want, and it _is her_. I do not make mistakes Chief."

Billy could hear the _'Don't question me again" _threat within his voice. Billy just nodded. "Well I will need the elixir." Billy states, reaching for the vile out of Harry's lap. Sam shook his head. "No. She does not need it. I won't subject her to hallucinating." Billy glanced at Sam with confusion. "But Sam. This is the way it has always been done. She must seek out the wolf in the night, find him, _show_ that she does not fear it." Sam stood back to his full height, shaking his head once again.

"That was the past Billy. None of the chosen _knew what _we were. _She _does. She'll come to me willingly. It's fate." Billy sighed, nodding.

* * *

Bella hugs Jacob goodbye, warily waving at the wolves as they departed. "Call me when you get in? It's going to rain soon Bells." Bella nodded at Jacob with a smile. "I will. Night." Bella walked into her truck, shaking off the feeling of being watched, hopping in and starting the beast.

She started to back out of Sam's driveway, her eyes sweeping the porch. She paused briefly, her breath caught in her throat at the figure under the porch. Sam was giant man in the daylight, and even terrifying at night.

She waved tentatively, surprised she received one in return. She continued on in her dissent down the rocky driveway, making a right at the mailbox. She hummed to herself as she traveled down the dark road, never once really taking the time to notice the creepy bending of the trees, or the way her truck lights casted towards the shadows. She was never really at the reservation so late and she was surprised Charlie wasn't calling her every two minutes.

She took a glance down at her speed limit as the wind started to pick up. "Crap." She muttered. She sighed heavily, cursing at herself for forgetting to fill up the tank the day prior. She briefly wondered if she could push it home, but knew it was futile when the truck started to sputter, jerking about until it came to a halt. It was almost on empty and Bella mentally noted that her trustworthy bucket was about to kick the dust soon.

She shook her head and pulled out her phone, ready to call Charlie. As she clicked on 'Dad', her phone beeped, an error message that flashed **No Signal**. She bit her lip in frustration before stepping out of the truck. She was literally within walking distance of Sam's. She could phone Charlie and have him pick her up.

She nodded to herself, grabbing her purse, wrapping her sweater around her as the wind started to pick up. She shivered slightly at the darkness, mentally laughing at herself for being scared as there were a bunch of large wolves roaming the woods.

Thunder boomed in the night air, and Bella quickened her pace, the fear of storms just as strong as when she was a child.

She made haste, the short distance in her truck was much shorter than walking back. She stopped at his mailbox, Jacob's story briefly crossing her mind before she headed up the driveway. The porch light came on within seconds of her making it to the porch steps.

Bella came to a halt, her breathing slowed a bit as she composed herself. She had nothing to fear. Nothing to be afraid of. She was just going to be alone with the alpha of a pack of shapeshifting teenagers, of whom she didn't know at all. Again, Jacob's brief story made itself known and for a fleeting thought she wondered if Sam really did roam the woods looking for his destined lover, but what was the point of imprinting if he needed to do such a thing?

It's been said that imprinting is so rare that the boys may be spared the pain of having no control over who they love. Only Jared has imprinted and he seems to love it.

Bella wondered what was so magical about it. What was so important or _who _could be so important? What did it mean for the mystery woman and the pack? She also explored the thought of experiencing a love like that herself. She shook her head making her way up the steps. The wooden door opened to reveal Sam behind the screen door.

Bella cleared her throat, jumping a bit as more thunder boomed louder than the last, even letting out a tiny squeak of surprise before composing herself. Sam didn't even say anything as he looked her, but he opened the door without hesitation.

Bella smiled, scurrying inside as lightning illuminated the sky so bright she could see everything clear as day. Sam gave a low chuckle closing the front door. "Afraid of storms Bella?" He asked leading her towards the living room.

He really had the whole cabin style house going for him. A small kitchen, large living room and most likely two bedrooms and a bath. "Yeah, they uh...freak me out a bit. I'm sorry, but my truck. It ran out of gas and I couldn't get a signal." Bella held up the phone sighing.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Well there's the phone and I'll make you some tea." Sam noticed the look of nervousness on her face, and offered a bright smile. "You're safe here." Bella blinked for a bit watching him head into the kitchen. "Is there any reason for me not to be?" Bella asked making her way to the phone.

Sam didn't say anything at first and Bella continued on with what she was doing, dialing Charlie's number from heart. "Well I'm not exactly all the way human am I? I'm safe enough." Sam stated softly, glancing at her over the island.

Bella gave him an odd look before concentrating on the task at hand. The phone rang a few times before things got staticky. She could briefly hear Charlie on the other line. "Hey dad? It's me...yeah yeah..I can't really hear you, it's probably the weather." She stated loudly, holding one ear closed as she listened intently.

"I was calling to see if you could pick me up...no _pick..._" Bella sighed as she listened as close as she could. She nodded at what she could hear and tried making out what she couldn't.

_Do you need...it's raining pretty bad Bells. Are you safe where you are? This weather isn't driveable and there's nothing but possible floods out during this weather._

She mulled over his words, and her eyes swept over to Sam who was leaning against the stove preparing the tea. "I'm fine where I am. I love you."

She could barely make out his goodbye before the call dropped. She sighed hanging up the receiver, glancing up to find Sam watching her. "I hope you don't mind. It's a bit dangerous out there." Sam just gave her a nod and a smile bringing the tea to her. "It's fine Bella. I've got everything you need for the most part."

She grabbed the mug thankful for the heat, taking a small sip in delight. "Thanks Sam." Sam led her towards the living room couch where they sat in silence.

Bella watched Sam for a long time, wondering to bring up this _legend. _Sam interrupted her before she could ask, a humorous smile on his lips.

"It's true Bella." He said quietly, sitting his mug down on the coaster. Bella tilted her head confused. "I'm sorry?" She asked, holding her mug a bit closer.

Sam leaned back slowly, watching her reaction. "The legend Jacob told you. It's...somewhat true. I don't prowl the woods nor am I possessed by some ancient spirit, but I am on a mission to find my destined mate. Imprinting is different. We find suitable matches that way, more for the sake of survival, population, and heritage but this person for me is my intended no matter what life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked, sitting her mug down, giving Sam her attention. "Isn't it obvious?" He replied, tilting his head. Bella's brows rose a bit as she processed what he was telling her. "Are you saying that I...?" She trailed off waiting for him to confirm her own thinking.

Silence followed, white noise ringing in Bella's ear as she waited for Sam's response. He was just staring her in the face, looking over her in a curious manner. "You're fascinating. You do realize that? You're not scared of me, but deep down you should be."

Bella shook her head, pushing her hair from her face. "But why? None of you scare me..physically. I dated a vampire, why should you be any different? You're not the monster you think you are." Sam tilted his head, a chuckle escaping him. "Who says I'm a monster?"

Bella blushed a bit at his intense stare, looking down at the couch, intently focusing on the strands of brown thread. He tilted her chin up, patient as ever. Bella held up her hand tentatively, lowering it before she decided to actually touch him. "I can see it in your eyes. You're at war with yourself. You're a good alpha yes, play the role, you've adapted..but you're still human inside...this.." She waves her hand in front of his face in a circular motion. "You're afraid of losing this control. The grasp you have on humanity and an animal."

A small smile played in Sam's lips as he stared in her eyes. "And you know this how?" He asked leaning a bit closer to her. Bella blinked a few times as the storm waged on outside. "I..." She trailed off looking into his eyes, looking for something she couldn't see.

Rumbling outside made her direct her attention to the window briefly, a flash of lighting brightening her face slightly. She grasped Sam's hand as slight rumbling rocked the small home.

She focuses on his face once again, eyes focused on his. She jumped as thunder soared across the land, the rumbling flickering the lamp beside them. In seconds, the light was gone as the electricity went out and Bella was met with pure darkness, her grip on Sam's hand becoming tighter.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Her breath caught as lightening flashes across the room, Sam's face was only visible for half a second, but it was long enough for her to see the rim of gold around his iris.

Sam's lips grazed hers as he spoke, "What am I Bella? Human or a monster?"

**Will be a part 2!**


	106. Legend Has It: Human or Monster?

**Legend Has It: Human or Monster?**

Bella blinked slowly, willing her eyes to adjust so she could see better. Her hand was still holding his in a tight grip as the storm raged outside.

If she moved forward just an inch, if that, she'd be able to feel his lips way more than just a graze. "You're safe." He murmured, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

Bella swallowed, leaning back to clear her head a bit. "I think you're both. Physically at least. You shouldn't exist. The animal side of you isn't a monster, but you think it is. Edward believed he was all the time for what he was...you have that look in your eyes." With the hand that wasn't holding Sam's, she reached up, her fingers grazing his face slightly.

Sam didn't say anything, and Bella didn't know what he was thinking. Her eyes could only see so much, and every time the lightening flashed, she could only catch glimpses.

"Hmm." He hummed. "What do you think you are Sam?" She asked, her eyes going to the window once more. Her brow furrowed slightly as the sky brightened; a single shadow stood out in the distance.

"Sam? What's that?" Sam turned to look outside his window, humming. "It's Jacob." He stated. Bella stood, blindly reaching to find a sense of where she was going. A hand tugged on her waist, pulling her up so she could see.

She could barely see him, but she believed Sam when he said it was Jacob. "What's he doing here?" She asked. "Come. He's here for you. I'm assuming his father told him that I have chosen you, that you are my soulmate. He's going to fight me." Bella followed behind him, grasping his strong arm. "But why? No. You're going to fight him?" She asked alarmed. She knew that Sam would crush him. She only ever saw Sam in his wolf form once and it was from a distance. It was the definition of beast.

"Probably." Sam states, grabbing her coat and putting it on her. He didn't bother telling her to stay inside or to not leave the porch. She was afraid of storms and it would all depend on which she wanted more.

"I'm nothing to fight over. Jacob should understand that I don't feel that way about him and..I don't know what we are or where we stand...I do have a choice right?" She asked, grabbing his hand to stop him from going down the steps.

Sam looked down at her, his eyes becoming brighter by the second. "You're _everything _to fight over. You do have a choice as do I. I can choose you and _know _I'll be forever complete, or I can be alone. Same for you. You can choose another if you wish, but you'll never be fully complete."

Bella took a deep breath, jumping at the sound of Jacob's voice as he got closer. "If I asked you not to fight him...would you? I've seen you. Once. I _know _you have the upper advantage..he won't.._can't _ handle you."

"If that's what you wanted. But I can't." Bella's face crumbled a bit, biting her lip in worry. Sam caressed her face in longing. "I've waited a long time for you. I would do anything for you and if that is your wish, I would abide by it, but Jacob has formally decided to fight for your heart." He motioned towards the rest of the pack that emerged from the woods.

"There's another part to this legend Bella. You're looking at it." Jared walked up the porch steps nodding at Sam before taking place next to Bella. "She is not to be restrained." Sam ordered, before walking down the steps to meet Paul.

Thunder boomed in the air, the wind picking up around them. Bella reached in her jacket pocket looking for a hair tie. "Let me." Jared stated as he grabbed one off of his wrist, and quickly pulled her hair into a bun. "Thank you." Bella whispered.

Bella saw Jacob emerge from the shadows, and she tensed up. "Jake! What are you doing?!" She made her way down the steps only stopping when Sam's arm blocked her from moving any further. "It's too late Bella. The pack has been summoned." He nudged her back towards Jared.

Jared took her by the arm moving her away from the soon to be fight. "Is there anyway I can stop this?" She asked Jared, looking to him for some sort of help. "You can choose. When two wolves battle, or one fights the alpha for a mate, it's either fight to the death..." Bella squeezes his arm in fright. "Or a choice is made."

Bella looked to him for more information but his attention was on Sam and Jacob. "What choice?" She whispered looking at him worriedly. "The answer's in your soul Bella." Jared responded quietly before urging her to pay attention.

Bella gulped, her eyes on Sam and Jacob. "Are you sure you want to do this Jacob?" Jacob's eyes slid to Bella, nodding. "Yes. She has a choice. You can have any woman you want, why her?" Sam just nodded, glancing at Bella before turning to Jacob.

"It's fate Jacob." Sam said before stepping back. Jacob growled, stepping back as well. Paul stood between them, looking both of them over before clasping them both on the back.

Before Bella could prepare herself, Jacob threw the first punch, landing a solid hit in Sam's face. Bella gasped at the fast blow, wondering why Sam didn't block Jacob's punch.

Jacob again landed a punch to Sam's gut, the man barely reacting to the hit. Jacob growled again, his feet sliding with the mud as he charged at Sam, tackling him into the ground.

Bella let out a squeak stepping forward. Jared blocked her with his arm, and he shook his head. Once on the ground, Jacob didn't hesitate to pound into Sam's ribs, or face, grunting with each hit.

Sam's face was becoming more swollen, and Jacob even had blood running down his hands as he punched Sam so hard in the face that the force turned his head.

Each hit was a sting to Bella as she watched Jacob beat into Sam.

Coldness washes over Bella as she realized that Sam wasn't fighting back. "Why isn't he fighting back?" As much as she loved Jacob, she couldn't watch Sam submit. It felt wrong to her to see him so vulnerable. "Fight back!" She screamed, pushing Jared's arm out of the way. She barely stopped herself from slipping down the steps as she ran towards the fight.

Paul caught her by the waist as she tried to run past him. "Stop! You're going to kill him!" She fought in Paul's hold, shrieking to be let go. She watched with wide eyes as Jacob pulled Sam up to his feet. "I'll never forgive you! It's my choice! Let me go dammit!" Sam shook his head a bit, everything felt slowed down and his ears were ringing. Bella's screaming was slowly piercing through to his brain and his eyes took in her fighting glory, her red face even as the temperature was dropping to 50 degrees, her hair becoming undone slowly as she swung at Paul.

The fire in her eyes.

"You're not a monster Sam! You're good..." She shimmied out of Paul's hold, the wolf letting her go afraid she'd hurt herself more by going against him. "You can't interfere!" Jacob bellowed at her taking the distraction Bella provided to swing once more at Sam. The force knocked Sam back to the muddy ground, Bella's scream following him the whole way.

Bella has a decision to make. She didn't know Sam from Eve. She knew nothing about him except that he was a wolf and that he wanted her forever.

She also knew that Sam was a good man. He chose to fight for her in the only way he knew he wouldn't go against her wishes. He didn't fight back. Proving that her happiness was all that mattered. He'd die at the hands of Jacob if it meant that she experienced no pain.

**Will be a part 3! I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go and this is where it took me. **


	107. Legend Has It: Chosen

**Legend Has It: Chosen**

Bella ran towards Sam, flinging her body over his. Sam has just enough strength to roll over, dodging what would've been a fateful blow to Bella's life. Bella held onto him as she whispered into his ear. "Sam you have to fight back. You cannot die here."

Sam shook his head, his hand coming up to smooth down her hair. "I'll kill him." He responded, before gently pushing her off of him. He stood slowly, rolling his shoulders.

Bella watched with baited breath as Jacob breathed heavily. "Then I choose you." Bella stated coming to a stand. Jacob glared at her, a snarl on his lips. "Bella the legends...it doesn't mean it has to be you." Jacob growled lowly, his eyes trained on Sam.

Bella didn't say anything in response as Sam started to vibrate with rage. A warm hand on her arm pulled her back as Sam phased. Bella had never seen anything more majestic in her life.

The hairs on his back stood straight as his lips curled over his teeth, his canines sharp. "I know that. Nor does it mean you get to fight for me. I had a choice. In order to keep him from killing you _which _you and I both know what he's capable of, I must choose. If you cared about me like you say you do, you'd want my happiness to be your main priority. Nobody owns my heart, it's to be given. You had no right. You told me you understood. What happens now?"

She directed her question towards Paul who was watching everything unfold. Jacob huffed in annoyance as he bowed to one knee, submitting to his alpha, relinquishing any claim he made within the last hour.

Paul pulled out a small vial with some clear liquid in it, shaking it a bit. "What is that?" Bella asked curiously as Paul handed it to her. "You've chosen the man, now you must choose the wolf. Jacob no longer can fight for your heart as you have already given your heart to Sam. You must choose the wolf now, give it your trust, show it no fear."

Bella nodded ignoring Jacob's pleading eyes. "We _will _talk about this." She stated before turning to Paul.

"Drink Bella."

Bella swallowed before nodding, grabbing the vial and gulping down the liquid in one go. Her face scrunched up as it slid down her throat. She shook her head frantically as the rain started to sound distorted, and faces started to disappear. "Is this drugs?" She asked.

Fingers snapping in front of her face kept her focused as a big mass moved into the woods. "Bella can you understand what I'm saying?" Paul asked. Bella nodded slowly, reaching for him as balance.

"Woah...this works fast." She replied.

"Do you know what I am? What we are?" He asked, watching her eyes glaze, focus and then unfocus. "Wolves.." Bella slurred as her eyes drooped slowly. Paul shook his head. "No. They don't exist." Bella tilted her head thoroughly confused. "What? That's not true."

Paul shook his head, "Jacob's been telling you too many legends." He chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her down the driveway. "You know, legend has it that for almost 100 years the alpha of the ancient Quileute pack traveled the woods of La Push far and wide in search of his beloved. They say the spirit of the wolf travels from alpha to alpha every new generation in search of his one and only."

Bella shook her head swaying slightly. "That's creepy." Paul glanced at her, gently pushing her off his shoulder. He caught her in time as she dropped towards the ground. He lifted her up and made his way into the woods.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled as her head rolled on his arm. Paul didn't answer as he took her deeper into the woods, his feet almost silent. He laid her in the middle of the sacred clearing bending down to check her pupils.

"Just listen. There's a beast in these woods. Follow your instincts." He quietly whispered something in Quileute before leaving her alone.

* * *

_There's a beast in these woods..._

Bella's eyes shot open, her eyes searching the trees above. She sat up slowly, shivering as the rain washed over her. She stood slowly, slightly wobbling; wincing at the major headache she was sporting.

She froze as twigs snapping drew her attention deeper into the woods. "Hello?" She called out looking around. She moved forward, stopping at the end of the small clearing.

Another sound occurred, but behind her and she spun around to find the source, only to be met with darkness. A slow growling sound sent chills down her spine as her eyes searched the clearing.

Leaves crunched much closer this time that had Bella turning and sprinting out of the little clearing, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The crunching of debris and the rain echoed off the trees, little yips following behind her. Bella let out a tiny gasp at a little dip in the earth. She slowed down just enough to slide down the hill, her hand brushing against a tree.

A howl pierced the cold night air, and Bella didn't hesitate to push herself faster. She dropped low to the ground as a log blocked her path. She was just small enough to slide through the opening and regain her balance upright as she kept running.

She slowed down once she realized that she was back where she started. The low growling was coming from all directions, echoing off the trees. Bella backed up slowly, figuring that the clearing will either be a safe haven or her demise.

As if put on display, the moon shined down on her, and Bella swore she saw eyes in every direction watching her. Her right foot caught the end of her left foot shifting her off balance causing her to fall to the ground.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as two large wolves emerged from the darkness, teeth snapping, eyes wild. They slowly prowled towards her, saliva dripping down their canines.

She crawled backwards on her hands, freezing instantly as leaves crunched under heavy black paws. She let out a breath of shock at the large wolf that towered over her from behind.

It was looking down at her, it's eyes a golden yellow piercing her very soul. She tilted her head as it seemed to give her a nod of acknowledgement. Growling erupted once more from the two wolves as they crouched low.

_Instincts...follow your instincts _

Bella scurried under the large beast, grabbing a handful of fur. It rumbled above her, stepping forward before sitting, hiding her from view.

The growling sounds faded as with the heavy breathing the two wolves were doing. The black beast stood once more before walking in a circle around her. It sniffed and nosed her hair in curiosity.

Next thing she knew, it was walking away into the shadows. Bella watched it leave, standing slowly as if to follow it. Before her eyes it disappeared into the trees, leaving nothing but woods.

"Bella.." Bella jumped at the sound of Paul's voice, swiveling to face him. "I saw it!" Bella stated frantically. Paul just chuckled. "Did you? What did you do?" He asked quietly, holding another vial in his hand.

"I.." Bella shook her head amazed. "It protected me! It..saved me.." She whispered, clarity coming through ten-fold. "It's real...the legends are true...it's searching..." Bella bit her lip as she tried putting the pieces together.

"You already know the answer to that. You need to rest.." Paul took the cork top off before she could really grasp what was going on. He grabbed her quickly, pouring the liquid down her throat.

She instantly went limp, and Paul took her in his arms, nodding towards the shadows. A very human Sam emerged from the shadows, his arms already spread to hold Bella close. Paul passed her along and Sam quickly jostled her before getting her stable.

"You gave her a lot. She didn't need to be sedated. She would've chosen me." Sam stated, walking alongside Paul. "I gave her enough. We all knew she would, _but the purpose _is to have her choose as if she never knew you existed. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Paul replied. Sam just grunted in response.

Bella awoke to the cloudy sky outside of the window. She stretched, sighing happily at the popping of her joints. "You're awake." Bella glanced over at Sam who was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in his hand. "Yeah." Bella replied sitting up.

She took the cup in thanks, giving Sam a smile. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked, holding her eyes. Bella nodded, laughing a bit. "I was drugged, I know that's for sure. It's a little hazy, but it'll come back to me. I do remember one thing though." She said, taking a sip from the mug.

At Sam's nod, Bella sat the cup in her lap. "I made a decision. A choice. I chose the wolf." Sam smiled nodding. "I'm sorry about that. I denied that you be under the influence, but it was better that way. Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over in observation.

Bella nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I'm more than fine." Sam chuckled nodding at her look of happiness. He leaned forward a bit, taking her hand in his. "You never answered my question Bella. What am I?"

Bella tilted her head, pushing some hair from his eyes. "You're just a man with an animal side." She whispered. "A hero. A man. A wolf. No matter _what _you are, it doesn't change who you are."

She leaned forward, breaking the space between them, electricity surrounding them in waves. Their lips found each other's with ambition and confidence, the soft flesh made the chains within Sam rattle, his hold breaking just a little. It's been a long time for the alpha. Sam broke away first, kissing his way towards her ear, softly biting down before whispering, "I'm finally complete.."


	108. Legend Has It: Choices

**Legend Has It: Choices**

**AN: A little look into the future **

Sam glared at Paul as he snickered. "I don't find this the least bit humorous." He snapped, gently wrapping Bella's hand. He sighed, raising a brow at Bella as she was sporting a smile of her own.

"Bella you could've broken it." He kissed her temple shaking his head. "I blame you." Sam pointed at Paul, who pointed to himself in shock. "Why me? It's Jacob you should be blaming."

Sam just grunted in Jacob's direction before leading Bella to the window. He studied his handiwork before nodding to himself satisfied.

"All I did was apologize." Jacob defended, rubbing his jaw. "Which apparently means you get punched in the face by 100 pounds, soaking wet." Jared piped up from the corner of Sam's living room.

Sam turned to Paul again raising a brow. "Well _you're _the first wolf she got the idea from. And as for you Jacob, while I can't actually punish you for fighting me as it calls for tradition, I can kick your ass. You can't feel her punch, but you sure as hell will feel mine. In the meantime, she's not to lift a finger."

Bella threw Sam a glare, her good hand on her hip. "Hey, I don't need a baby sitter." Between the fingers of her sprained hand was a bag of chips. Sam glanced down at it, crossing his arms. "Well let's see you open that."

It was one of those bags that had different plastic, not the ones that you could just squeeze and it'll pop. "Fine." She stated, putting the bag in her other hand. She used her fingers to pull on the edge, grunting in frustration before deciding to put it between her teeth and use her good hand to pull.

Sam laughed, catching the potato chip bag easily opening. "He's not my baby sitter." Bella pointed at Sam before grabbing her chips and heading outside towards the porch. "Never said he was little bird." He laughed once more at Bella's sour expression.

His smile died quickly as he looked back at Jacob. "She's made her decision, and you need to make yours. Don't come between us again. Don't take her choice. It'll be the last thing you ever do. I'd hate to give Billy a dead son."

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Sam twirled Bella around, her softy giggles making him smile. He dipped her low towards the ground, and Bella could quickly make out her father dressed in his best tux, his new bride by his side.

Trudy was her name. She was a redhead of all things, and worked as a secretary at the station. As soon as she met Charlie it was love at first sight. Bella loved the woman immediately, the complete opposite of her mother. She was a stable woman and Charlie was smitten.

Sam pulled her back against his chest, leaning down to speak to her quietly. "Never thought you'd see this right?" Bella could only shake her head, smiling into his shoulder.

Sam eyed Jacob and his imprint Bailey. She wasn't a native woman, she had blonde hair and green eyes, an outsider to some, but not to their pack. He imprinted almost 8 months ago, his feelings for Bella just about disappeared the moment the two met eyes.

Bailey looked liked a vain person from afar, but she was probably one of the sweetest women you could meet. "Never thought you'd see that either.." Bella snickered into his ear, giving Jacob a thumbs up.

He gave her a smile, shaking his head. Sam just sighed into her hair and nodded. "Everything worked the way it was meant to." He replied, and Bella nodded into his shoulder, laying her head as Sam danced with her.

"Let's get married.."

**Yes this is the end, and no I will not include who made that statement at the end there lol Everyone got a happy ending here so :) its what we need. Hope everyone is being safe! Love you guys! **

**Xoxo**


	109. Darkest Desires

**Darkest Desires**

**Summary: Embry can't get Bella Swan out of his head, and what's worse is that she's his friend's wife. **

*** I do not condone cheating, and I've never explored this type of relationship so ...let's see...***

**Pairing: Bella/Embry, Jacob/Bella**

Embry's lips were soft against Bella's skin as he kissed down her chest passionately. Her soft cries of pleasure spurred him on as he bit at her flesh.

"Is this what you want?" Embry purred, grabbing her thighs and resting them on his shoulders. Bella nodded, her hand going to his head, pushing him where she wanted him. "I shouldn't though.." Bella panted, gasping at the feel of his tongue on her most sensitive nerve.

Embry just hummed in agreement sending vibrations through Bella's body. "Em..it's..oh..it's not right." She whispered, biting her lip to hide the moan she was trying so hard to suppress. "I know, but it is. Let me take care of you."

* * *

"I don't know why it's so hard. I can't hurt him." Bella was laying against Embry's chest, his hands fingers in her hair. "You mean we. Problem is, we already are. This is what Sam meant, why he was so against you and Jacob getting together in the first place. The odds of imprinting were more common than we expected. He won't understand this Bella. I don't want to hurt him either, but things happen."

Bella shook her head, sitting up on her elbow to look at him. "Things like this don't just happen. I'm sleeping with my brother's pack mate, who just so happened to imprint on me the night of my wedding... _which _you neglected to mention. This doesn't just happen Em.." She sighed.

Embry rolled over, pinning Bella beneath him. He moved the hair from her face, his thumb caressing her chin. He stared into her eyes, searching for what he's always seen in her.

"In our lives, it does. We cannot deny that no matter how much we don't want to hurt Jacob, we are made for each other. I complete you like no other or ever will, and Jacob can't deny it either. Sooner or later he's going to find out, wether from us or on his own. I wanted you the moment I first saw you before any of this supernatural bullshit happened, and I wanted you even more as the days and years went on...now that I have you...it's not something that I can walk away from. You can't either if this is where you spend almost 90% of your time."

Embry kisses her cheek, noses her jaw in affection before kissing her lips with a peck. "There's only so much longer that I can take this..sharing you. It's not a problem now, but my wolf isn't going to last much longer...we want you as ours and only ours."

Bella sighed, rubbing her face against his chest. "I can..feel it. I settled Em. I didn't think things could've gotten better than Jake, and I make him happy...but you...how did it get this way?" She tugged at his hair softly, intertwining their fingers together.

Embry laid next to her, kissing her forehead. "The moment I kissed you in Sam's back yard...not even an hour after you said 'I Do'."

* * *

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face before regarding Bella and Embry. "You...Jesus guys. I advise that you come clean to Jacob about this. It's going to break him, but this will only cause future issues. Bella it is a possibility that you'd have an 90% or more chance of getting pregnant by Embry as he is meant for you and you are the bearer of his future children if children are what you both desire. This will only bring more complications if you don't tell Jacob soon..and it would explain your concerns about unsuccessful attempts in the past."

Bella looked to Embry before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Bella's stomach was rolling as she walked inside her little cottage she shared with Jacob. Embry was two steps behind her, laying a hand on her back. "Relax." He soothed. Bella nodded, and Embry closed the door. Jacob popped his head out of the kitchen, a smile on his face, which turned into a frown after seeing Embry.

"Hey..Bells. Em. I didn't know we were having company." Bella nodded and stood in the middle of the living room, twiddling her thumbs. "Jake...we, we need to talk. Come sit." Jacob looked at them confused before putting down his apron. "Sure hon." He kisses her cheek before sitting on the couch, watching them with curiosity.

Bella looked to Embry, stuck on how to start. "Jake..I don't know how to really tell you this..."

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "You two have been sleeping together. I know." Bella raises her brows, plopping down in the seat across from him. "You did?" Embry asked surprised. Jacob nodded. "Of course, it's only natural. I know Embry imprinted. Embry's not the type to make a move on a friend's girl and Bella you're faithful to everything you do, so one can only assume that your kiss when we got married was more than just a kiss."

Bella looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Jake. It just felt so..and I didn't want to hurt you...I just.." Bella stuttered, frowning. Jacob held up his hand, a strained smile on his face. "I was afraid of losing you after fighting so long to have you. I knew eventually that something would happen so I've been preparing for this...here."

Jacob handed Bella a set of papers and after quickly scanning them, Bella realized they were divorce papers. Embry sat next to Bella, grabbing her hand. "It's human nature Bella." Jacob handed Bella a pen, and Bella signed her name under Jacob's.

Bella handed it back, tears in her eyes, and Jacob leaned over to pat her leg. "You'll still be my Bells.."

**AN: So I didn't really plan to have them confront Jacob but, didn't turn out too bad.**


	110. Forever Under Fire

**Forever Under Fire**

**Summary: Paul wasn't the emotional type. He never formed bonds that could last forever. He never flipped the page in his own book to see that happiness could exist. **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

Everyone thought it was weird, scary actually. The two were polar opposites, on opposite ends of the spectrum. She was a goody goody, and he was the bad boy that followed no rules.

They danced around one another day in and day out, and it was a battle of frustion for the onlookers. Jacob tried lending a hand where needed, but his best friend was stubborn, denied that there was anything special about Paul Lahote.

Paul didn't see the _damn _everybody saw in Bella. She was just a normal girl that spent all her time with supernatural humans. It wasn't until he stumbled upon one of the Cullen's attempting to reach out for her help did he see something special. She wasn't broken. She could pick herself up and resist temptation.

From there started a friendship that no one knew would last. Many assumed she'd get on his nerves or his ways would soon turn her off but it never happened.

After that bloomed something beautiful. They were always a pair, some even say she was closer to Paul than Jacob, which even he didn't deny. There was never a Paul without Bella, or a Bella without Paul. Bella's regretful dates only remember one thing when dating the young woman and that was Paul.

One refused to even utter his name when it was discovered that Bella was nothing more than a conquest, a notch under his belt. It took months for the bruises to heal on that one.

As her dating life started to dwindle and her attention became focused on Paul and Paul alone, life decided to drift through. Bella has a future to think about and everyone knew Forks wasn't it. She was too bright for it, too big.

It was like a rain cloud covered Forks the moment Bella stated she'd be moving to Oregon to follow a path to English majoring and getting a certificate to teach.

It was exciting and terrifying all at once. Bella didn't know where Paul stood in her life, she wanted him, but she didn't know if he wanted her. They were too close, too cool. It would hurt to ruin a friendship that took a while to form and mold.

So, it was only fitting that he drove her to the airport. The ride was silent as the two tried thinking of what to say or what to do. It was tense and heart-wrenching. The two didn't speak until they made it to the departure wing outside.

Paul draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "This is it." He stated. Bella nodded and turned her face into his shoulder. Paul could feel the tears through his shirt and he tilted her head back. He gave her a small smile in return. "I thought this was a happy moment." He stated, using his thumb to upturn her lips into a half smile.

Bella nodded, wiping her tears. "It is...it's just...I'm leaving a lot behind." She murmured, walking up with him as they made their way towards the plane. "It'll still be here Bella." He responded, his hand grasping hers.

Bella looked up at him in confusion before stepping on the tip of her toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I hope so." She said into his ear, nuzzling his neck before grabbing her bag.

Paul took in a deep breath before letting her go.

* * *

Paul and Bella made it a habit of talking almost every day, their bond still as strong despite the distance.

They never clarified what would happen when she decided to visit for the holidays. The last week was different than the rest. Bella's conversations with the wolf were becoming shorter as time went on,her attention diverted.

It was Summer break and Bella was set to come home. Paul was a nervous wreck, he wasn't afraid to admit it. His friend was coming home, of which he has developed more than just a feeling of friendship for and he realized that happiness could exist within a woman.

He was rather worried his girl had moved on, her dating life had certainly picked back up which didn't worry Paul none. He knew what the guy was like before she even said his name and each one had failed. Her recent one, Danny something, was also an English Major. Bella seemed to like him a lot, but never really talked about him like she did the others.

_That _has him worried. Bella kept a lot to herself when she really cared about something and deep down, Paul hoped this Danny guy didn't take his place. He realized that for a long time, he's loved Bella Swan.

The evening of Bella's landing, Paul was on patrol so Jacob went to pick Bella up.

She was just as stubborn as ever, and maybe even 2xs smarter than when she left, something that unnerved Jacob whenever she corrected him on proper verb usage.

Her first stop was home and Jacob was able to convince her to come to a bonfire that next evening.

Her next stop was Paul's. She knew it was late, but she missed her friend dearly, and she had to come clean.

* * *

When Paul saw the small figure on his porch, he almost thought it was one of the twins he dated almost a year ago, but stopped short, bracing himself as Bella shot off the porch, launching herself in his arms.

Paul let out a chuckle, his arms enclosing around her tightly. "Hey Swan." He whispered quietly, slightly swaying back and forth as she squeezed with all her strength.

Bella just took in a deep breath, slowly breathing out with a smile on her face. She was finally home. "Come on, you know Washington air isn't always the warmest." Paul led her inside and towards the living room, sitting her down on the couch. "I'm going to go shower, and you already know what to do." He pulled away from her, but didn't resist touching the side of her face. "I'm glad you're home." Bella gave him a smile, before shoo-ing him off.

Bella decided not to make anything as her stomach was a bundle of nerves. She realized that home was where the heart was, and despite her attempts at dating, they never made her feel the way Paul did.

He was everything they weren't. He'd gone to bat for her, beat anyone to a pulp if they ever looked at her wrong, would kill for her, human or other species.

He was literally a ball of heat, never asked her of anything or wanted anything from her. She knew him inside out, what type of man he was. He never lied to her, told her the truth, and didn't waste her time. He wanted nothing more than her friendship, and that was always enough.

But would she be enough for him was the question.

"Bella?" Bella jumped at the sound of Paul's voice who was looking at her concerned. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking." She chuckled, scooting over to give him room. Paul nodded and sat down next to her. "I see. Thinking rather hard. Is everything alright?"

He could see it in her face to know that something was eating at her. "Did Danny..?" He started, looking her over trying to see if there was anything physically wrong with her. Bella shook her head chuckling. "No Danny didn't do anything. I broke up with him actually." Paul couldn't hide his shock even if he wanted to.

Bella laughed at his expression shrugging. "Yeah, he just wasn't right. He wasn't.." She trailed off sighing. _Time to grow a set. _She thought to herself. Paul watched her closely, grabbing her hand in comfort.

"He wasn't you. None of them were ever you. And that place isn't me. It's not...me, who I thought I wanted to be. I belong here.." She whispered, staring at their hands. Paul could see it in her face, the struggle in her eyes. "With me." He finished for her, raising a hand to her face, his fingers grazing her skin lightly, giving her just a taste of what his touch would be like.

"If you want me." Bella replies, gazing up at him, searching his eyes. "I'll always want you. I let you go, and I've never been more afraid that you wouldn't come back."

Bella leaned forward, her forehead meeting his. "I'll always come back to you."


	111. Starting Over

**The End to a Beginning **

**Summary: Bella always wondered what happens when you die. As a vampire. Was there a god? Would there be nothing? Bella gets an answer.**

***Renesme was never born. The Volturi attacked on the reasons that The Cullen's were far too powerful with a shield than their own and decided to take them out.***

**BPOV**

I always thought that there was peace when you die. An inky blackness or bright white clouds with your family waiting for you. It was neither. I was standing at my lowest point in time as a human. A pathetic time in life.

I felt sorry for myself. I watched carefully as my human self knelt to the ground, curling into a ball as the love of our life left us. Alone.

I never forgave Edward for that. It broke me. "Would you like to see your strongest point in your life?" I looked towards my right, scanning the trees, my eyes widening a bit.

I saw myself, human, but different. I looked alive, and happy. This wasn't the me before Edward, nor the me when he returned. I almost assumed this was the me with Jacob, but I was never that _alive_.

I followed after myself, walking through the trees. "Where are we going?" I asked, marveling at my coordination. My human self didn't say anything but gave me a smile. "We really do look beautiful as a vampire." I chuckled. "I can say the same about this version. We've never looked better."

She stopped at the edge of the treeline, and looked at me. "What you see may not make sense, and you might want to disbelieve it. As a vampire we clearly did not survive the aftermath."

I didn't say anything at first, staring into my own brown eyes, looking for what I was trying to tell myself. "Why aren't I dead?" I asked, tilting my head. "You're a vampire. You don't die, but at the same time, you no longer exist. As much as we wanted Edward to return, he wasn't the right choice. Just watch and accept what could be, or be stuck here forever, to watch what could've been until you wish you were dead. Every vampire apparently has an alternative life, one they could've chosen. This is ours."

Before I could truly understand what was going on, I felt like I was watching a movie in slow motion.

* * *

There I was, back when I was in my apparent _funk_. Looking furious, stalking towards the pack of shapeshifters. Looking back on it, I'd do it again. Jacob was my friend, and I wouldn't let anymore harm him.

Oh there I go, going for that hard slap. _Ouch_. That shit hurt then, and I could almost feel it now. I didn't understand why my alternate human self was showing me this. This couldn't possibly be my strongest moment. What about when I went to James? Alone? Am I the only one who remembers that?

Once again, I saw myself standing next to me as we watched the scene unfold. "Why is _this _my strongest moment?" I asked, looking hard. I had to be missing something.

"Like I said. Edward wasn't the path we chose in this world. We, _I_, chose the pack. Come here. Let's go to where Jacob was standing before he phased in front of us."

Suddenly we were standing on the back porch, and I could see the wolves from where I was standing. "I still don't understand." I stated, watching as Paul seemed to freeze, it was very quick, before vibrating with rage. I leaned forward, and if my ear could twitch, it would be. '_He imprinted' _one of them whispered.

Without my own control, my head snapped to the left of me as I looked down at myself. "Did this really happen?" I asked in disbelief. I looked back at the scene to notice more of the smaller details I never took the time to see while human and terrified.

The large silver wolf was glaring daggers, but not at what I once thought was me, but at Jacob. "No, he was never going to attack. You remember the tales like I do. A wolf is whatever the imprint needs. We didn't need him, nor did we need friendship, just a mutual understanding and that's what he gave. Nothing more than a stranger."

"This is where we were meant to grow from the ashes. To rembrace this life as it was given to us. I'm married to him." I glanced down at her, _my_, left hand, noticing the ring. "I thought imprinting was magic." I whispered, staring once again as the sight before me started to distort.

"There's nothing more magical than love. I was just pointed in the right direction and unlike you, I took it. We didn't instantly become a couple. We hated each other actually. But after a while, we became friends. Very close. Then we started to grow into something more. Something deep and soul piercing. Then Alice came along."

I narrowed my eyes, watching myself closely. "I denied Alice's request." I raised my brows, not sure why I was so surprised. Was this life much better than what I got? Besides the obvious of course. "Edward exposes himself, and instead of death, according to Alice, he was to serve the Volturi until the massacre of Italy was not the hottest topic of the world. We are happy in this life. We get to die old. Charlie. He's in our life, we are able to have kids, Paul wants a litter. Don't deny us this happiness we so desperately deserve."

I stared into the brown eyes even I used to miss, watching them swirl with light. A light that died a long time ago. "But Edward is our forever. How can you give that up?" I asked, shaking my head. Edward was everything.

"Bella, you're dead. You're in a place where you see every happy moment and live with it until you choose it. _That _shouldn't be worth Edward and I can't believe I'm telling myself this but let him go. Look what he did to us. We had to compromise to get what we wanted. How's that fair? How is that love? End this here and now and start over."

I purses my lips, wondering why I was having such a hard time deciding on life after death. Did I want to live without Edward? Truly live?

"It's beautiful. You do trust yourself don't you?" I nodded immediately. Of course I did. The human version of me smiled and grabbed my hand. I raised my brow as her arms wrapped around me and before I knew it, I saw that light.

It was blinding, but felt so warm.

* * *

"What did he tell you?!" The angry one spat at me. I glared and walked closer, ignoring Sam's warning. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" I was never this angry before, and I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

I saw red as he laughed in my face, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand connected with his cheek, stopping everything. My eyes widened slightly, and I took a step back, with much urgency as Sam started yelling.

My eyes connected with his and suddenly, I felt all my problems melting away, a different feeling in my heart.

**AN: So I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this, and I hope I didn't confuse any of you. It's not what I wanted but yet it's kind of what I wanted lol **

**Anyway, starting tomorrow I will write one chapter to an ongoing story I have each week. So this week may be for something recent or much older. I'm not sure but I want to finish my stores up to the best of my ability and this will be fun. It will be random, but in every chapter, I will tell you which story is next on the list. **

**Be safe! **


	112. One Option

**One Option**

**Summary: What better way to get back at a cop that sent you to prison than to go after his daughter? While Charlie is out of town, ex-con by the name of Daniel Raymond kidnaps Bella in hopes to get revenge on being sent to prison. He just didn't know there were bigger threats in the shadows.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

Bella shivered as she plopped down on the couch, her mind going a mile a minute. She just found out that Jacob and the boys of LaPush turn into gigantic wolves.

She couldn't believe she actually punched one. She chuckled to herself. "We're punching wolves now?" She asked herself. She jumped out of her seat as a knocked sounded at the door.

She looked to the time, brows crinkling. She stood, making her way to the door. She pulled the door open ajar, one eye taking in the big man that stood outside.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, eyeing him. He was bald, about 5'9, had a chubby face, tattoos covering his face and neck. "Is Charlie Swan home?" She frowned, shaking her head. "No I'm sorry. I'll tell him You stopped by, alright?" Bella made a move to close the door, looking down at the boot that blocked its movement.

Bella looked back up at the face, dark brown eyes staring back at hers. "You're his daughter?" He reaches into his pocket, making Bella's heart go into overdrive. He pulled out a paper, and it was a picture of Charlie and Bella at the diner just last week. Bella's eyes widened and she hurried to push the door closed, but she was no match for the man as the door sprung open.

Bella took a few steps back, looking around in sight for what could be used as a weapon. He gave her a menacing smile. "The daughter is the next best thing." Bella dashed for the stairs, barely making it to the 3rd step before her foot was grabbed, and her body was yanked backwards. All she saw was black, her head colliding with the stairs.

The man lifted Bella up into his arms, quickly making his way for his running truck outside.

* * *

Paul sighed breaking the trees, his eyes taking in the white house. He pulled up his shorts, sighing again. The crickets chirped quietly as he made his way up the driveway.

He was trying to think of an apology that was better than just sorry for almost attacking her. He felt like she shouldn't have been around, but Sam insisted.

He paused at the door, noticing the eerie silence. "Bella?" He knocked on the door, stopping as it creaked open. He peered in the door way, his ears picking up nothing, but his nose picking up more than just Swan.

He walked inside, his body halting at the scent of blood. He took a whiff, his brows furrowing, making his way towards the steps. He bent down, shuddering as the scent of fear hit him.

Despite his hearing, he checked every room in the house, and there was no evidence that she was ever in them.

* * *

Bella's head flew back, blood pouring from her mouth. Her cheeks were roughly grabbed, her lips squished together. "Where's your father?" Bella mumbled something, causing the man to let her face go. "What was that?" He asked, leaning closer.

Bella mumbles something again, breathing heavily, her eyes sharp as she watched the man get closer. "Speak up bitch!" He snapped, his ear close to her mouth. Bella used that to her advantage, leaning forward, her teeth biting down on his ear.

The man started yelling, gripping Bella's shoulders. "LET ME GO!" He growled, pulling away from Bella, holding his ear. His hand was immediately covered in his own blood, and Bella spit in his face, the sight of her own blood not even phasing her one bit. She spit out his ear lobe, smiling. "Fuck. You." She replied.

The man's eyes widened in rage, and he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head back. "You're about to learn the name Daniel Raymond." He landed a punch to Bella's stomach, laughing as she grunted. "You'll break."

* * *

Paul crushes his cell phone as it once again went to voicemail. "Dammit." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Excuse me. Young man?" Paul took in a deep breath, turning to face the elderly woman who was making her way towards him. "Are you looking for the Chief's daughter?" She asked. She was dressed in fuzzy white slippers, a blue and white gown with roller sets in her head. Paul met her half way up the drive way.

"Have you seen her?" He asked. The woman nodded, her hand shaking slightly as she pointed towards the door. "Why yes. This big truck pulled up about an hour ago, it was very dark but I saw him carrying her. He was a big big man. Bald too. His truck might've been black, maybe blue. Did the police department send you? I called." Paul blinked for a moment trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"Are you saying she was kidnapped?" Paul asked, ignoring her question about who he was. The little woman shrugged, but nodded. "I think she was. I've never seen that man before." Paul sighed. "Do you know which way they went?" He asked, hoping her sight was still good and she wasn't one of those old people that couldn't remember things from minutes prior.

She nodded and pointed down the street. "Word on the street is that there's an abandoned house out in the woods, right before you get to the Port." Paul raises his brows but nods. He starts jogging down the street. "You didn't see me!" He yelled, throwing the old lady a nod.

"If I was only 60 years younger...these men get beefier and beefier."

* * *

Blood dripped down Bella's nose, her eyes drooping. "That's all you got?" She asked weakly, mustering a pained laugh.

She let out a yelp as Daniel's fist smashed the side of her head. The force knocked the chair she was in to the floor, her head barely missing the cement.

She let out a gasping breath as his boot collided with her shoulder. She couldn't stop the scream that time as it popped out of place. Daniel let out a laugh of triumph. "Go on, nobody can hear you for miles. You're mine. Where is he?!"

Bella took in short breaths, shaking her head. "My father is a police officer. Do you think he didn't teach me how to keep my mouth shut? As if I'd really give up his location. Just know you're out of luck." Daniel leaned down, jerking up the chair, making sure to jostle Bella's shoulder.

She gritted her teeth. "Come closer and I'll bite your other ear too." She spit at his feet, and then laughed. "You'll never get anything out of me." She stated quietly.

Daniel went over to the table grabbing an instrument Bella saw from plenty of movies. "How about I break some fingers?" Bella purses her lips shut, staring Daniel down.

* * *

_"What do you mean you're looking for her! Have you lost your mind? We're not cops Paul. You should've waited." _

Sam was on the other end, looking tired and weary.

**"And let her die? I might not like her but we don't know who this guy is and don't we protect people?" **He asked, tapping his foot, switching the pay phone to his other ear.

_"From vampires. Not criminals." _Paul rolled his eyes, giving Sam his current location if he isn't heard from by tomorrow.

_"Fine. Try not to expose us this time."_

**"Right."**

Paul jogged his way down the darkening street, looking through the woods, his eyes to the road. "Fuck it." He growled, removing his clothes as he went, tying them around his ankle before shifting, his nose picking up much more, and his eyes seeing far wider than his human ones.

He followed the stench of cigarettes and tire, his ears twitching. He came to an abrupt hault, his right ear twitching with alertness.

It was faint, but a scream nonetheless. He shot off, following the sound of what sounded like torture. He peered through the trees slowing down when he spotted a large pick up.

He growled softly, watching as a large man walked out from a small cabin shrouded in darkness. He was quick to unphase, pulling his clothes on.

He could make out the crack of a window in the back, and decided to sprint across the lawn. He leaned down, smiling as he removed it from the wooden frame it was in. He was quiet as he slipped inside. It was a small room, only filled with different tools from a shed.

It could probably hold no more than three people at best. Immediately he spotted Bella in the middle of the room, her hands and feet tied to the chair she was in.

Paul could smell the blood and was it a lot. He quietly made his way towards her chair, his ears listening for the man outside. When he was within reach, he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. It's Paul." Bella jumped, turning her head to look at him.

"How did you find me?" She whispered once he removed his hand. "I'm a wolf. I can sniff out anything. Who is this guy?" Paul made work of her restraints, breaking the lather straps with his bare hands.

"I don't know. He wants my dad." Paul helped her up and led her to a corner. "Stay here, don't make a sound." Bella nodded, wincing. Paul wipes the blood from her nose and grimaced. "He fucked you up." Bella nodded, but gave him a grin. "I got a few licks in too." Paul smirked, the expression dying from his face immediately.

"Remember. Shh." Bella watched as he hid opposite from her, blending in with the shadows. She couldn't even see him.

The cabin door opened, and Daniel immediately stopped. "Where the fuck..." The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump. "W-who's there?" He asked, reaching for the light string. It clicked a few times as he attempted to get the light bulb on.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." While Bella couldn't see much, she heard the punches fly quickly, the grunts of pain, and the horrifying sounds of bones breaking.

Daniel fell to the floor, holding his hands up as if to shield himself. "Please! Please!" He could feel a hot hand on his neck, cutting off his air supply. He grasped at the arms, sputtering.

"I'd advise you to get the hell out of dodge or die. Whichever you want. What's it going to be?" Paul growled into his ear, and he could feel Daniel shaking. "Dodge...dodge.." Paul instantly let go, landing a blow to Daniel's ribs, hearing them crack.

Without another word, Paul made his way to Bella, lifting her up. Bella grunted in pain as he made his way towards the door. He walked outside, finally able to get a better look at Bella's face. "Damn." He whispers, looking towards the truck.

He sets her down, propping her up against the door, before sliding down under the truck. "I thought you were going to let him leave." Bella

spoke, holding her side. Paul didn't say anything but after a minute he came back up, lifting Bella once again.

"I'm no cop, but I doubt it's a good idea to let him actually leave." He started his treck down the street, and Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did you find me?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Paul shrugged. "This little old lady saw which way the truck went. I just followed. Like I said, I can sniff out anything." Bella was silent for a moment before tilting her head. "Mrs. Butterfield?" Bella asked, taking in his confused face. "Wears rollers." She stated, watching Paul as he nodded.

"Yeah her." He was just about to question Bella on her state of physical and mental wellbeing when Bella interrupted him. "She's blind." Paul furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "Then you must be thinking of someone else. She said she _saw it _happen."

Bella snorted. "She sees everything apparently."

**AN: Eh, doesn't feel like my best. But I needed something to write to take my mind off things. If anyone has missed anything, I have updated Maybe One Day and A Second Chance.**

**For anyone who has Facebook, I've created a page for my fanfics. It's _Halfof My Soul _(just the way it's typed here). Be safe love's!**


	113. Cloudy Skies

**Cloudy Skies**

**Summary: Bella finds herself at the airport in over her head while Alice books tickets to Italy. While waiting, she bumps into destiny. **

**Pairing: Brady/Bella**

**SN~ *I know Brady is 13 in the movies, but in this story he's 22. I didn't really find updated pictures of the actor who portrayed him but, I've based him off of the Native American model and actor Michael Hudson.***

Bella bit at her fingernail, scanning the crowd. Her foot bounced lightly, the voices in the airport melding together causing a slight buzzing sound.

She knew she looked out of place with her flannel hanging off one shoulder with her white T-shirt underneath, and her jeans that looked like they've seen better days. Her converses were dirty from all the mud and hiking she'd do just to get to the meadow.

Her hair was all over the place, the long brown stands in different places. "Come on Alice." She whispered to herself, looking around once more as she tried to find her friend. She glanced at the clock, and then the flight time boards seeing as how the plane to Italy was slowly filling up.

She visibly shook with the anxiety that was clawing at her. Her mind was rolling a mile a minute wondering if she'd save Edward in time. She was also trying to battle her feelings as under all the anxiety she felt pity and resentment.

She was trying to convince herself that she loved Edward enough to get through this ordeal. Her eyes finally found the overly pale skin and spiky hair, her body moving through the crowd. "Excuse me.." She stated, weaving past people, her eyes trying to stay on her target.

People bustled about, chatting on their cell phones, some with family and/or friends making it hard to hear. She moved around a couple, her foot catching on the wheel of their suitcase, and Bella braces herself for either the floor or a body.

Very warm hands caught her, and brought her up against their chest, a white shirt being all Bella could see. "Woah there. Be careful."

Bella always thought Edward had the smoothest voice, but the mystery man had the smoothest and deepest rumble she ever heard. She blushed, her worry of catching up to Alice forgotten momentarily as her eyes traveled past the thick muscles underneath the stranger's shirt and to a face she found oddly captivating.

It was clear to see that with his tan skin, and long hair, accompanied with his facial features that the young man was Native American. He had a slight oval shaped face, full lips, with a deep brow structure. His hair was hanging down his back, some of the luscious hair spilling over his shoulders.

"Wow." Bella whispered in awe, quickly comparing this boy to the wolves she had only met a few hours ago. He was beautiful, she had to admit that. She finally met his eyes, the deep brown orbs dancing with humor, concern, and captivation.

Bella felt like she was struck by lightening, her body glued to that one spot, her fingers splayed on his chest. She took in a small breath, all her vampire problems washing away in that very moment. Bella blinked slowly as he spoke to her again. "Are you alright?" His hands were still on her hips as he steadied her.

Bella nodded, just watching his lips move, his pearly white teeth glistening. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled. The stranger smiled back, giving her a wink. "No, thank you. Not every day I'm this close to a beautiful girl such as yourself." He smiled as Bella's cheeks darkened.

Bella was shaken out of her trance when the last roll call for Italy was called. Her eyes immediately started looking for Alice once more. "I see you've got to go. It was nice meeting you...?" He trailed off, grabbing Bella's attention once more. "Bella." She states, offering her hand.

His hand was almost burning up as he shook it. "Well Bella. Brady. Hope to see you again." He pulled away from her and brushed up against her as he moved past, making Bella shudder. Bella quickly saw the flitting of Alice's frame as she made her way towards the line, tickets in hand.

"Alice!" She called, catching up this time without any mishaps. Alive turned around, looking slightly panicked and upset. "Bella! What are you still doing here?" She asked surprised, pulling her to the side. Bella looked at her confused, noticing the ticket in Alice's hand. "What do you mean? We're going to Italy."

Alice have Bella a tight smile. "Things have changed. Your destiny has changed. You need to leave and now, or your destiny is going to walk right out of this airport and you'll never see him again." Bella shook her head, watching as the line grew shorter. "I don't understand." Bella Interrupted, gesturing towards the passenger boarding area. "_That _is my destiny." Alice gave a light laugh, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Not anymore. Bella. You're my friend, and as much as I want Edward happy, _and _alive, you deserve happiness too. For the sake of all that is holy and right, I need you to turn around, find that boy, and never let him go."

Bella didn't know what to say or do, but a slight push from Alice has her moving. "Go!" She whispered as she got back in line. Bella watched Alice with regret and sadness, for once going against what she thought was right. As Alice started to board, Bella couldn't help but run to her one last time. "Alice.." She called, the escort stopping her with his hand. "Ma'am, you don't have a ticket." Bella ignores him and waited for Alice to turn around.

Alice turned to her with urgency. "Bella..you're almost too late..." Bella nodded and waved her hands about. "I'm going...but just tell Edward..." She trailed off, not knowing what she wanted to be said. Alice gave her a smile and nodded. "I know. Now hurry up. Shoo." Bella smiles and makes a run for the exit, her eyes scanning the crowd.

She frowns. There were too many people. Bella starts to make her way back to her truck, looking around once more. She grabbed her keys sighing. She turned, faxing the crowd, scanning faces and people.

"Excuse me, but which way is Forks?" Bella glanced towards her right, her heart fluttering as the stranger, Brady, asked for directions from an older man.

"Do you need a lift?" Bella called out, waving as Brady turned in her direction. He gave her a full smile, making his way towards her. Bella has the time to truly appreciate all of his body, noticing he was well over 6ft tall. "Do you mind?" He asked. Bella shook her head, opening the door. "Not at all."

She looked up as the clouds rolled in and smiled to herself.


	114. The Bodyguard

**The Bodyguard **

**Summary: Bella witnesses a gruesome murder and as she awaits to testify, Charlie hires a bodyguard.**

***La Push isn't considered a part of Forks, but it's a reservation in another county.***

**SN- The pack are still wolves but work regular jobs. Bella hasn't met anyone from the pack, nor does she know Jacob. She briefly encounters the Cullen's and rather being enthralled by her curious behavior, they leave due to her perceptiveness***

**Pairing: Bella/ Embry**

Bella looked around her new home in awe. "Wow. So this is temporarily my new house?" She asked, turning towards Charlie. Charlie nodded, locking the large wooden door. "Yeah, just until after the trial." Bella nodded, setting her bag down. "Will you be staying?" She asked.

Charlie regretfully shook his head. "No. This is specifically for you. I'm afraid Carponi may have someone on the inside and since you're my daughter, they'll be watching you like a hawk. I've hired a bodyguard. His name is Embry Call, from La Push. He was in the secret service for 5 years. He's the best there is. He'll be by in an hour. No one outside of us knows your location _except _Embry.

You open this door for no one. I have a key and there is also a key code. One opens the door, and one closes it. Embry has access to the same codes. You will not answer the phone, you use your burner. _You _will _never _call me. _I _call _you_. You'll never have to call Embry because he will be with you at all times. He's to never leave you alone, nor are you to leave his sight. These are the codes. Memorize them, and burn these. I know it's a lot, but this is necessary."

Bella nodded, going over everything he just told her. Charlie drew her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be fine." Bella nodded into his shirt, hugging him tight. "Do you trust him?" She asked suddenly, looking up to meet his eyes. Charlie didn't hesitate as he nodded. "The only other person I'd trust with your life."

Bella pulled away, and followed the winding stairs up to the bathroom, hoping to wash away the fear that striked her heart.

**TB**

Bella walked slowly down the stairs, drying her wet hair. She could hear Charlie talking to someone. "Dad?" She called, stepping off the last step. "Bella. There you are. This is Embry Call. Mr. Call, this is my daughter Bella." Bella almost stopped breathing as she took in the Native man. He had short jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a jaw like that could break diamonds. He was dressed in the most bodyguard type attire. He gave her a James Bond vibe.

Bella swallows and inclines her hand. "Nice to meet you." She states, his grip tight and steady. "Likewise." He responded, giving her a straight face. Charlie nodded to himself. Down to business. "Okay. I'm going to be heading out. I'll check in on you in a few days alright?" Bella nodded, leaning so that Charlie could kiss her forehead. "I love you dad." Charlie nodded before making his way towards the door.

He entered in the 6 digit code, the door opening. "Front door opened." Bella jumped at the robotic voice, not realizing she had an alarm system that spoke.

"Front door closed."

The home was left in silence and Bella just glanced at Embry before making her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She called out, looking back. Embry was still in the foyer area, looking over the alarm manual. "Sure. I can eat." He put it down, making his way towards the kitchen, watching as she pulled out peppers, rice, and steak. "Would you like some help?" He asked, eyeing her.

Bella looked around the kitchen before nodding. "If you'd like to. I didn't know bodyguards cooked." She chuckled quietly. Embry didn't say anything but grabbed the knife and cutting board.

The two worked in silence and as they ate, Bella couldn't stand it. "Tell me something." She stated, popping another pepper in her mouth. Embry raises a brow but nodded. "What do you want to know?" Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Anything." Embry scratched at his chin, leaning back.

"I was born and raised here in Washington but in the next county over, La Push. I was a smart kid in school, made good grades, even all through high school. I went to college in Port Angeles, and studied English. But, I fucked it all up my senior year. At the age of 23, I got into a fight, underwent some changes, and lost my scholarship. At 24, the government recruited me for the secret service, and here I am."

Bella raises her brows in surprise. "Do you like your job?" She asked, taking a sip of wine. Embry tilted his head about, watching her intently. "Best thing I've ever done."

Bella just nodded, giving him a small smile. "Well...thank you." She stood, grabbing her plate. "It's my job." He responded softly, doing the same.

**TB**

Bella sighed, looking out into the woods. "Can't sleep?" A deep voice asked, interrupting her from her thoughts. She looked over, almost drooling at the sight before her. Embry was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, his shirtless body taunting her in the cruelest of ways.

She cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a light pink. She met his eyes, and she could see the humor behind them in her blatant ogling of him. "Not really," She replied, looking back at the trees.

Embry came to a stand next to her, he too looking out. Bella couldn't help the feeling that she was standing next to a caged animal. He was built like one, and had this edge about him. "Me neither." He whispered after a long pause.

Bella glanced down at his hands, noticing his bare fingers. She was surprised at almost 30 he didn't have a ring on his finger. Well, she didn't either...but..."Do you..have someone waiting out there for you? Anyone back home?" She asked, biting her lip.

Embry glanced down at her, taking in her uncomfortable stance. "No. No one. I prefer to be alone." Bella let out a breath and nodded. "Oh." She breathed, staring up at him once again. "I get it." She added, running her fingers through her hair. She eyed the gun in his pants, wondering how she missed it at first.

The wind blew strongly outside, creating a rattling noise every once in a while. Bella couldn't stop the shudder of her body as she thought about what Charlie had said earlier.

Here she was at 29 hiding from a man who she witnessed murder 4 people, execution style. Jesse Carponi was the Devil. His charges never stuck, and he had the best damn lawyer in all of Forks. He was always let free...until Bella.

She was out with an old high school friend, celebrating a night out with the newly married couple. Going to the restroom saved her life. It was a private celebration, and as Bella went to use the restroom, 4 gunshots rang out, making her blood run cold. Peaking around the corner stood Jesse in all his glory, a gun in his hand and blood spattered all over his face.

She blinked with every shot as he let out round after round into their lifeless bodies.

She hid in the stall, cowering over the toilet seat, holding her breath. Bella didn't move until police arrived, and after taking her statement, which seemingly got to the press, Bella was put under constant surveillance.

"You should rest." Embry says, guiding her back upstairs. He leads her to her room, watching over her for a moment as she crawled into bed.

She laid her head down on the pillow, glancing at Embry one more time. "Goodnight." She whispers, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Ms. Swan."

**TB**

The house was quiet aside from the outside weather and the mumbling that was coming from one of the rooms. The mumbling then turned into quiet crying as Bella reaches out in her sleep. "Please..." She cries, grabbing at her silk sheets.

Embry heard her immediately though, grabbing his gun underneath his pillow. He crosses the hall and pushes open her bedroom door. He listens beyond her cries and accelerating heartbeat, listening for an intruder of any sorts.

Embry wasn't like the rest of the boys on the Reservation. He didn't turn into a giant wolf, nor was he full blooded Quileute. He had acute senses, and superior strength. He was considered half man, half wolf. His mother was of another bloodline than his unknown father's, which he and the elders concluded was the reason he did not fully phase. He didn't imprint like the others either. He could get hurt like a normal human being, but healed just 50% slower than that of his 'brothers'. He experienced his 'change' during college, resulting in his catching the eye of the FBI. They knew about the legends, and thought he would be the perfect agent.

He flicked on the light, putting his gun back in his pants. Walking over to her bed, he gently shook her awake. He could clearly tell she was distraught as tears ran down her cheeks.

He shook her again, a bit more forcefully. She woke up with a jerk, gasping out loud, grabbing onto his arm in fear. "It's me." He murmured, staying still. Bella sniffed, letting go of his arm. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispers, sitting up slowly.

"It's fine." He answered, moving to accommodate for his frame. He didn't say anything else, but he watched her for a moment, taking in her features. She fell back asleep almost immediately, leaning against him.

Embry raises his hand, his finger swiping across the bangs over her forehead. He just hummed, leaning against the headboard, staring into nothing.

Embry had a light breakfast waiting when Bella came down the stairs. "You know, you're like a warm blanket." She commented, offering a good morning as he chuckled. "I get that a lot." He smirks to himself.

"Thanks for breakfast. You're slowly starting to become my maid Mr. Call." Embry let out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling. He sat the juice down, grabbing a piece of toast. "Just Embry." He said, spreading jelly on it. Bella grabbed the grapes, plucking them off the stem. "Just Bella." She said in return with a smile.

**TB**

Wide brown eyes stared back at his own, hands held up, palms flat and fingers straight. Embry growled lowly, putting his gun back down. "Jesus Bella." He snapped, frowning, turning on the lamp. "I could've shot you." He sat up in his bed, scanning her over in concern. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes following her as she came to the edge of his bed.

Bella shook her head, swallowing. "I just can't sleep. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in here, but I just...can't close my eyes and just... sleep." She wrung her hands together, frowning at her own fears and stupidity.

Embry just nodded, scooting over. "I understand, but let's not make this a habit. We don't need to get the wrong ideas." Bella nodded and crawled up the bed, laying next to him. "I understand." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Just one more night." She pleaded, curling up into a ball. Embry sighed to himself, glancing down at her small frame.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "One more night." He whispers, laying his head onto the other pillow, his other hand wrapping around the gun under his pillow.

Throughout the time he spent with Bella, he did his best to limit her time in public. He'd often take her out of the way so no one would recognize her, but that was hard with everyone watching the news or finding information from their phones. He held the shopping basket in his hand, glancing around every second. His height alone deterred people and the press from even thinking about approaching her.

As they waited in line, the hairs on the back of Embry's neck stood on end, and in a second he grabbed Bella, pushing her to the floor, covering her body with his own. Screams rang out as a few bullets hit the store, breaking glass everywhere. Embry pulled out his own, keeping Bella hidden from any and all sight.

"Stay down." He whispered in her ear. Bella nodded frantically, screwing her eyes shut. Embry took a good look around, his eyes following the screeching car as it took off.

He pulled Bella to her feet, paying for the few items she did have and hauled her out of the store. "What was that?" She asked frantically as he shoved her in the car. "Don't know." He responded. He pushed her over to the passenger seat, getting into the front, taking off before Bella had her seatbelt on. "But I'll find out. But for the time being, home. Understand?" He asked. Bella nodded, instinctually grabbing onto his arm as he peeled out of the parking lot.

He sped down the street, often glancing in the rear view. "I thought we were going home." She said, watching as they passed the cut off. Embry shook his head, pressing on the gas. "Hold on." He swerved a right, going down a dirt road, and Bella bounces around a bit, holding onto the door handle.

Her eyes widened as a they started to come on a hill. "Embry..." She warned, gripping the seat as he pushed the car even faster. Embry caught the the front of a blue car, and held his arm out to brace Bella as he sped towards the hill. "Embry!" Bella screamed as the went down the steep hill, and Bella could feel as the car hit the ground hard.

They were in a woodsy path, and there was just enough space for the car behind some bushes. Embry turned off the car and looked to Bella. "Are you alright?" He asked, scanning her over. Bella was just staring out the windshield breathing hard. "Bella!" He snapped, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She shook herself lightly and looked over at him. "Sorry." She whispered shakily.

Embry just nodded and both of them looked back to see the blue car at the bottom of the hill wrapped around a tree. "Stay here. Don't leave this car for anything. I want you in the driver's seat and ready to go if necessary. You'll head right down this path and take a left at the fork in the road and it'll lead you to the back of the house. Lock up and stay hidden. If I tell you to drive, you drive. With or without me." He ordered. He grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket, opening the door. "But..." She started, shutting up at the hard look he gave her. "With or without me. That's final." He repeated, closing the car door softly.

Bella watched him through the back window as she scooted over to the drivers seat, heart pumping through her chest.

Embry walked over, peering through the window. He opens the car door, pulling out the passenger. Embry scanned him over, referring back to ever police officer that worked in the federal prison. He wasn't anyone he recognized.

"You work for Carponi?" He asked, shaking the man awake. The man blinked his eyes open. His curly black hair matted to his forehead. "Doesn't matter. I failed." He groggily states.

"Are there any more of you?" He growled lowly, slapping his face a bit. The man gave him a bloody smile. He let out a deep laugh, "You don't know the half of it."

Embry punched the man in the face, dropping him to the ground.

Bella covered her mouth as she watched Embry shoot the man in the leg. "Tell me!" She could hear him yelling. The man grabbed his leg screaming, his hands instantly turning red. Bella couldn't hear what else was said, but she did notice Embry turn towards the car.

He only gave her a slight nod, and before she could start the car, gunshots rang from every direction, and Bella briefly saw Embry run for cover. "Get out of here!" She heard him yell, as he ran towards her way.

Bella started the car, and hit the gas, following Embry's instructions. She quickly glanced at the rear view, her lips wobbling as she saw him being taken down by a large man.

She sucked in a breath, holding back her tears, pressing the gas down and making a left just like he said.

**TB**

Bella locked the door, making her way to the living room. "Alarm system on." The automated voice spoke. Bella paced the living room for a while, wanting to call Charlie but he made the rules clear. He decided to call every two weeks.

Bella tried different things to busy herself as the clock ticked by, an hour passing, and then two, and then so on. With no sign of Embry after four hours, Bella decided to shower, her thoughts a mess.

She had to admit that being with Embry 24/7 enabled her to develop a small crush on the man. He didn't say much, but he made it clear that he'd protect her at all costs. He was a good cook, strong, tall, and warm. He smelt like the ocean. He didn't mind holding her when she slept to keep the nightmares away.

He also made it clear he was an 'all work, no play" man and didn't get attachments to his clients.

Bella ran a hand through her now damp hair, her feet lightly paddling towards Embry's room, frowning as he wasn't there. She leaned against his wall, staring at his bed, finding some comfort in his scent.

"Please be okay." She whispered. She hated playing the waiting game, and almost wished she disobeyed his orders, going back for him. She slid down the wall, closing her eyes.

She didn't understand why her heart seemed to hurt so much. She has only known Embry for 3 weeks at best and understood what he meant when he told her just one more night laying next to him.

"Oh god..." She whispered to herself. "I'm in love with him..." She scrubbed a hand down her face, her leg bouncing. Tears leaked from her eyes as she debated putting on clothes and grabbing the keys.

She stood with her final thought, making her way to her bedroom, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, and a simple shirt. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and started for the stairs. She ran down the steps, swiping the keys off the coffee table.

"Front door opened." Bella stopped in her tracks as the large brown door pushed open, a bruised hand wrapping around the frame. "Front door closed."

Embry turned around, leaning back against the door. His brown eyes assessed Bella, noticing the keys in her hand. Before he could reprimand her, she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Embry.." She whispered, closing her eyes. Embry hesitated for a moment, but wraps his arms around her. He could hear her sniffling and her fingers tightened in his hair.

"It's alright now." He soothes, moving them towards the leather couch. He winced as he sat down, pushing Bella back a bit so he could see for himself that she was unharmed.

"Oh my god." He grunted slightly as her fingers lightly skimmed over the bandages around the bullet wound. "It's not so bad." He stated, grabbing her hand.

"I thought I told you to stay here." He reminded, plucking the keys from her hand. Bella let out a strained chuckle, wiping the tears from her face. "I know..I just..I left you out there, and it's been hours and I didn't know if..." She paused, trying not to get hysterical on him.

Embry lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "I told you to leave. I know what I was getting into." Bella nodded, swallowing. "I know but look at you! I'm surprised you're not dead." She wipes at her nose with her sleeve, looking away, willing herself not to reveal what she realized only moments ago. Embry stares at her for a long moment, knowing there was something bothering her.

"What is it?" He asked softly, bringing her face to him once more. Bella frantically shook her head. "It's nothing." She said, "just relieved." Embry frowned but nodded. He didn't believe her for one moment, but he'd leave it alone.

"So..what happened out there? Was it Carponi's men?" She asked, pulling away from him. Embry frowned as her hand left his but he sat up with a nod. "Yeah. I took care of it for now." Bella tilted her head looking confused.

"So was dad right? He has men on the inside?" Embry nodded, looking at the brown ceiling. "Yeah, crooked cops. I'll get in touch with your dad tomorrow." Bella nodded and then looked towards the stairs. "Do you need help?" She asked, focusing on something else.

Embry let her lead him up the stairs and towards his room. She waited as he removed his shirt, averting her eyes. "Do you need anything?" She asked him, aching to touch him.

Embry slowly made his way to the the bathroom and shook his head. He looked back at Bella with a soft expression. He watched her for a moment longer before closing the door.

**TB**

Embry sat his gun to the side, the bruises on his face looking much worse than when he arrived. "Hey." He said softly, watching Bella walk into the room. "Hey." She whispered, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm just checking in on you." She sat on the edge of the bed, swallowing at all the bruises on his face and upper body. Embry let out a small breath but gave her a small smile. "Thank you. I'll be fine Bella. They feel like bee stings." She lightly snorted at his attempt at a joke but nodded. She stood, making her way back towards the door.

"You won't stay?" He asked, watching her walk across the hall. Bella stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "No. You need to rest." She whispered, closing her door just a little, leaving a small crack.

Embry frowned, and started to doze off confused at her behavior. Not even 30 minutes in did he awake to a body in his bed. Cracking an eye open, he found Bella curled up on the other side of the bed.

He gently pulled her next to him, shushing her as she slightly jerked in his hold. "You're in my bed remember?" He whispered into her ear. She blinked open her eyes for a moment, calming as he pulled her to his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly. "Embry.." Bella mumbled, making him look down at her. She was still sleeping as she snuggled herself deeper into his chest.

**AN: ...So woah. Yeah THIS was a LOT. I didn't mean for this to be so long but once I kept writing I could not stop. This is almost good enough to be its own story. **

**Part 2???**


	115. The Thought of You

**The Thought of You**

**SN: I am still working on part 2 of The Bodyguard. I'm getting it _just _right. In the meantime, here's a little something.**

**Summary: Embry is slowly losing control and it's only a matter of time before he's lost to the animal. **

**Pairing: Bella/Embry**

Sam Uley was worried. Embry Call was the third wolf to phase excluding himself. It made him even more aware that Embry could be his half brother or cousin. It was possible. He was more worried about the boy's constant growth after his initial phasing, Embry's wolf was half the the size of Sam's already, surpassing Jacob by an inch or so.

This information also made him worry that Billy Black was the father, but he didn't want to think such things. It would turn the pack on its axis.

Embry was taller in his human form, and was easily able to shake off orders, ignoring Sam completely. His eyes were different too, and he was getting angrier and angrier, but Sam couldn't find the source.

He was also curious about Bella Swan. Although she didn't know what they were, she was constantly on the mind of Embry which he found weird. He didn't imprint on her, but Sam could feel that Embry was infatuated with her.

He invited Bella to a bonfire a few weeks ago as a test of sorts, to see if she'd put the pieces together, and keep quiet. He knew she was very perceptive and tried to accommodate for Jacob. At the moment, she was still oblivious. He did however watch Embry whose eyes were on her all night, following her every move, like an animal searching for prey. She never saw him. _That _worried Sam because he didn't know what would happen if Embry did see Bella as prey. Nothing made sense.

**TTOY**

Bella Swan stood on the small rickety porch, shielding her head as she knocked on the wooden door. "Ms. Call!" She called, raising her voice over the rain.

She knocked once again, shifting the bag in her hand. "It's Isabella Swan! Chief Swan's daughter! I brought over your order from Newton's Outfitters!" She knocked again, peering over at the light through the window.

The front door opened and Bella turned her attention back towards the door. She gasped slightly at the tall figure that stood in the doorway. "Embry?" She asked, looking him up and down, noticing the difference in his body from when she first met him just a month prior.

He was shirtless, all his long hair gone, and in its place a short cropped cut, some of it hanging in his eyes. His body was well toned, a beautiful six pack as if it was chiseled by an artist. His jean shorts hung low on his body, making Bella avert her eyes at the large V that was slightly teasing all in itself.

Bella thought his eyes were oddly beautiful, the brown orbs swirled with a yellow mixture that looked like gold. It only made her realize how tall he'd gotten. She shook her head clearing it, blushing slightly.

Embry could clearly see the blush on her cheeks, and smell the sweet scent of strawberries and roses as the wind blew around them, spraying rain.

Bella held up the bag with his mother's order, handing it to him. They briefly touched hands, and Bella shuddered at the intense warmth.

She had half a mind to ask about his well-being, remembering Jacob's frustration at losing another friend to Sam's 'gang'. She decided against it though, nodding to the young man.

Embry didn't say anything to her, and while he wanted to, he knew it was best for her. "Thank you." His nostrils flared slightly, realizing that his voice alone had some impact on the innocent girl. He held the growl in his throat, watching as she turned around slowly, holding onto the railing as she slowly made her way down the steps, oblivious to the effect she had on him.

The wind blew once again, slapping Embry in the face with the scent of Bella. He gripped the door frame cracking it, the sticky sweet smell of fresh vampire assaulting his nose.

He knew the Cullen's weren't back, and the smell was similar to the redhead that none of his pack brothers could catch. He didn't stop the growl this time as he reaches forward, grabbing Bella's arm, pulling her back up the porch, surprising gentle despite the anger that courses through his veins.

She let out a startled gasp, as she found herself squished against him. "E-Embry?" She asked startled, her voice muffled by his chest. Embry had her clutched at the waist, one of his hands wrapped in her hair, tilting her head backwards as he nosed his way through her hair and neck, shaking slightly as the scent was faintly coming from every part of her body.

"Vampire.._everywhere_." Bella shuddered at that statement, her eyes going wide as she realized the legends she were told by Jacob and then once again a few weeks ago were true.

She also realized two things: there was only _one _vampire he could be referring to, and it wasn't Edward, and two? She found herself strangely aroused by the situation she found herself in.

Embry only had a shred of his humanity left and knew he damn well couldn't rip her clothes off just to get rid of the smell, but he couldn't _stand _it.

Bella let out a squeak of surprise as Embry bit down on her neck, pulling her head back as far as it would go. She let out a moan, clutching his arm tightly. Embry drew her up straight, licking the mark he left on her neck, soothing the sting.

"Easy now.." He soothes in her ear, his chest rumbling softly, hoping the vibrations would relax her a bit.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed. Embry lifted her up bridal style, nosing her neck once again, the smell of their combined scents making him rumble happily.

**TTOY**

Sam was surprised to see Bella Swan's truck in Embry's driveway, which quickly turned to worry. Embry was unstable and there was no telling what could be going through his head. He sighed in relief seeing Embry with his back turned. It was short lived as he saw chestnut hair hanging over Embry's arm.

"Embry..." Sam called carefully, holding his hands up as Embry turned around, his eyes wild. Bella was barely conscious, her grip on Embry tight. "You are not taking her from me." He growled, and Sam stood back nodding. "Okay..okay. I won't. Just...I need to know she's alright. Bella? Can you hear me? It's Sam."

His eyes searched her face as she blinked her eyes open slowly. She gave him a nod, her eyes fluttering closed. "Just tired..." She mumbled.

Embry ignored Sam and made his way inside; Sam following after him slowly. Sam watched as Embry laid her on the red sofa gently, brushing her hair from her forehead. Her head rolled to the side, revealing the fresh mark on her neck. Sam's eyes widened as he stepped closer, Embry's warning growl stopped him from getting too close.

"Embry..what did you do?" He asked shocked, and even more worried about what this meant for his pack. It was never heard of for a wolf to just mark a human as their own. Embry caresses her face gently, looking up at Sam. "She smelled like her. That _thing _has been all over her. I couldn't stand it."

Sam sucked in a breath before letting it out slowly. "Okay...Can I look at it? I'm just making sure she's alright." Embry pursed his lips, but nodded, allowing Sam to lean in close. The mark was perfect, and healing already.

"Since I phased, I've wanted her. I don't know why, but she's mine now." Sam watched as Embry's hand shook slightly. "I think I know why." Sam ran a hand through his hair groaning slightly.

Embry's eyes were wild once again as he regarded Sam. "There can only be one true alpha..." He growled.


	116. The Thought of You: Alpha’s Promise

**The Thought of You: Alpha's Promise **

**Summary: The truth will either break the LaPush pack apart or pull it closer together. **

**Pairing: Bella/Embry**

**Rating: M *I realize I don't add the ratings anymore..but this one is rated M for lemons.***

Bella looked to Embry, confirming if what Sam said was true. She already felt different, stronger if that was possible, connected to Embry in a way she was never connected to Edward.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She couldn't get over the beauty of his eyes and she found herself lost in them.

Sam watched the two closely, noting it was similar to an imprint, but much more...he didn't even have a word for it. It was enchanting.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam states, breaking Bella from her trance. Embry shot him a glare. "Even though I'm just putting the pieces together, I trust all of you. You guys saved my life." She said softly, reaching to her neck. "It tingles.." Embry moved her hand away, brushing the hair from her neck, glancing at it himself.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, looking away as Embry licked the mark. Bella closed her eyes, shuddering as Embry pulled on her hair, inclining her head backwards. Forgetting about Sam all together Bella moaned softly, crossing her legs.

Sam stood slowly, hurrying to leave Embry's home before he witnessed something he didn't need to.

He slipped out the back door unnoticed.

"Tell me to stop..." Embry growled in her ear, his fingers gripping her shirt tightly. Unable to control her body, she ground her hips into his leg, letting out a sigh. "Please..." She moaned, unable to ask for what she needed. Embry growled lowly, the sound coming out like a purr to Bella's ears. He pushed her back into the couch, ripping her shirt down the middle.

Bella shivered beneath him, trailing her hands up his body. She felt like she was on a high and at that moment everything felt so right. She wasn't thinking too hard, and she felt so _warm_.

Embry sat back on his legs, admiring the look of her black lacy bra against her creamy white skin. His eyes met her shy brown ones, noticing the pink hue to her cheeks. "Do you trust me?" He asked once more, his hands slipping under her back, making her arch upward. He unclasped her bra at her nod, gently pulling the straps down her shoulders.

She lifted her arms a bit, and Embry tossed it to the side, tilting his head about as he stared at her perky breasts. Her rosy nipples were hard and taunt...teasing him. He cupped each in his hand, squeezing them gently, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples softly.

Bella sucked in a breath, moaning softly. "Em.." She whispered breathlessly. Embry leaned forward, kissing down her neck. "You're mine." He growled into her ear, biting the shell. Bella lifted her hips, her jean covered sex rubbing against him.

Embry kissed a wet trail down her chest, fingers squeezing her nipples, alternating to rolling them with his thumb and forefinger.

He caught her eyes, smirking as he took her right nipple in his mouth, his tongue gently flicking across it. Bella gripped his hair tightly, gasping.

"Oh...that feels.." She trailed off closing her eyes as Embry switched breasts, his gentle sucking turning into light scraping with his teeth.

Bella let out a squeal at the feeling, her back arching, giving Embry more access. He released her nipple with a small pop, trailing kisses down her stomach. As he got to her jeans, her stomach quivered in anticipation. "There's no going back Bella..." He warned, slowing moving to unbutton her Jeans, giving her time to say no.

Bella nodded, lifting her hips. Embry pulled her jeans down, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. He rose a brow at the black thong, gripping her hips. "_This_...has got to go." Bella watched with lustful eyes as he ripped her underwear from her body, his finger immediately running up and down her slit teasingly. Bella squirmed, groaning as she lifted her head to watch what he was doing.

His used his other hand to push down on her hips, halting her movement. "There's no rush.." He purred, leaning down to capture her lips, slowly letting her take the lead as she explored his mouth.

Bella gasped as Embry ran his finger across her clit slowly, parting her lips. "Relax." He whispered in her ear, leaving her breathless as he returned to his ministrations.

He slipped a finger inside, groaning at how wet she was. He uses his thumb, circling her clit watching as she threw her head back, eyes tightly shut. "Please don't stop." She cried, gripping the cushions.

Embry slipped another finger inside, thrusting his fingers in and out at a slow pace, working her up. Bella thrashed her head from side to side, her hips rolling uncontrollably. Her breathing was heavy as she let out short pants.

Slipping in a third finger, Embry dipped down, his tongue swiping across Bella's clit making her shudder. "Please.. please..." She whimpered, grabbing his hair, pushing him closer.

Embry moaned as he could taste Bella's juices, and he curled his fingers slightly, going at a faster pace. Bella quivered underneath him, moaning loudly. He could feel her walls flutter and he growled, the sound vibrating against her clit.

Bella could only gasp as she could feel herself being brought closer and closer to the edge. With his free hand, Embry reaches up Bella's body, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Bella's muscles locked up as she gave in to the feeling, Embry's name rolling off her lips.

Embry growled in pleasure, lifting her legs over his shoulders, licking every drop. Bella let out a whimper at the sensitiveness, shuddering as his finger grazed her clit once more.

Taking notice, Embry licked his lips, kissing down Bella's legs. He was surprised to find her fingers dancing over his jeans button, pulling it open.

She paused, her fingers making contact with his hard member. Embry let her sit up as he stood, pulling his jeans down. Bella watched as it bounced slightly, precum already leaking from the tip. Bella reaches out curiously, Embry's hand guiding her own. "It's okay." He whispered, letting her explore to her hearts desire.

She swiped her thumb across the head, making Embry hiss. Taking that as a good sign, she brought her thumb to her lips, licking her finger. She glanced up at him with innocence in her eyes making him want to just flip her over and fuck her senseless.

She ran her hand along his shaft, curiously squeezing. It twitched in her hand, hard beneath her fingers. "This is what you do to me." He whispered lowly.

Embry returned to the couch, spreading Bella's legs slowly, inhaling her scent. _Ours. _He glided his penis across her wet juices, coating the head. He rubbed her thighs, leaning back down to capture her lips once more. "Relax..This is new for me too..I'll take my time mate."

It was the animal talking, soothing her more to reduce her tense muscles. Bella grasped onto his shoulders, relaxing as he licked the mark on her neck. She all but melted in his arms and he slowly slid inside, growling into her neck as he all but fought the need to pound into her relentlessly.

"More..please.." She whispered into his ear, wiggling her hips. Embry thrusted his way to the hilt, hoping to remove her discomfort as swiftly as possible. He stilled, letting her adjust to his size.

Embry kissed along her shoulders, one of his hands running up her side, tickling her slightly. "Okay...you can move now.." Bella grunted softly as Embry moved in and out slowly, his lips finding her nipple. Bella moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Embry picked up pace, groaning;Bella kissed along his shoulder. He gripped her waist, moving into a sitting position, giving a hard thrust. Bella threw her head back, gripping his shoulders.

Bella met him thrust for thrust, slamming her body down hard, feeling somewhat complete. Embry reaches between them, his thumb traveling over her clit, rubbing back and forth furiously. Bella's head dropped to his shoulder, shaking as a powerful orgasm wracked her body.

Embry latched onto her neck, giving hard quick thrusts, holding her hips tightly as he came. Bella shivered off and on, breathing heavily. Embry tended to her neck, his arms like a cage around her.

"My mate."

**TTOY**

Jacob was fuming, unable to get the image out of his head. It was chance really, he had just gotten off patrol and was walking home to catch some fresh air. Then he saw it..that beat up old truck sitting in Embry's driveway.

He curiously looked in it, the rain was just letting up and by all the water he knew she'd been there for a while. As he made his way up the steps, he barely had a chance to knock before the sounds alone had him peering into the window.

There she was. The girl of his dreams, being fucked by his friend. Even more to Jacob's surprise, he saw Embry bite into her neck multiple times, licking the wound.

He felt sick. Out of all of his friends, he didn't think Embry would do something so vile. So... "My mate."

Jacob could only run, phasing on the fly, running home. That's where he found himself now, in front of his father who was looking very confused. "I can't believe it! Embry of all people!" Billy's brows rose as he stared at Jacob. "Why didn't he tell me? He just...dammit!" He kicked at the dining room chair, growling.

Billy shook his head. "I should've told you son." He whispered, ashamed.

Jacob turned his bloodshot eyes to his father frowning. "You _knew_?!" Jacob stalked towards his father, growling. Billy looked up at Jacob sighing. "It was a long time ago..." He sighed. Jacob tilted his head confused. "Long time ago? Bella just let Embry a month ago. They've been having sex for months?!" He pulled at his hair, growling.

Billy's brows shot high as he comprehended what was said. "Oh..I uh...no I didn't know that. Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Bella."

Billy watched as he son plopped on the couch, nodding. "Yeah dad. He kept licking her neck and calling her his mate." Billy froze, the color draining from his face. "Can you take me to Sam's son? I need to have a meeting with him. Alone."

**TTOY**

"Is it true?" Billy asked, staring up at the alpha. Sam's eyes were hard as he nodded. "He bit her on his front porch. I'm sure by now they've consummated their mating." Billy could only nod. "Can't you order him..?" He trailed off.

Sam scoffed. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Do you know how unjust that would be? There was a possibility that Embry could've been my half-brother and now that the pieces are put together, you'd still want to keep this a secret? Embry knows the truth and when it comes forth, I will not stand with you. You've got another child out there Billy. One that has needed a father since the day he was born and you weren't there."

Sam opened his screen door, frowning. "Please leave. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

**TTOY**

Embry decided to stew on the information that he was Jacob's half-brother. By the time the first bonfire rolled around, almost 3 weeks later, Embry knew Jacob was unhappy. The whole pack could smell it, Bella smelled like Embry 24/7, and neither of them offered information about why Bella wasn't an imprint but yet someone Embry was mated to.

He would've rather liked to be honest to Jacob and let him get a chance to know the truth before he blew it out there in the open. His mother couldn't even tell him as it was a long time ago, and all of the possible suspects looked very different now.

Embry was noticing that Billy didn't show up to the first few and the wolf relished in the fear. Tonight though, _everyone _was at the bonfire and it made Embry smile.

He approached Sam, Bella wrapped under his arm. Sam nodded, pressing a kiss to Emily's cheek, standing tall. He whistled loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"I know we hold these bonfires for fun and relaxation, but tonight is a different night. There has been a lie that has been kept hidden from one of our own, and as brothers, we don't keep secrets. Embry."

Sam walked over to Billy, stopping him from wheeling away. Embry kissed Bella's temple, whispering something in her ear.

She smiled brightly nodding,before grasping his hand. "I know who my father is." Gasps emerged from the circle, his mother teary-eyed. "For the last month or so, I've undergone some changes, and one of those changes happened to Bella."

"Oh _we _know." Paul stated loudly, easing some of the tension, some of the wolves snickering. "It's said that the alpha male chooses his mate, the _true _alpha that is. He doesn't imprint, he's too strong for that and must choose his partner on his own." He grabbed the hair tie off of his wrist, pulling Bella's hair up in a high ponytail, her mark very visible.

"I've chosen mine, no imprinting. Jacob, for a very long time, was to be future alpha of our pack and as you know, I've never known my father. Until a few weeks ago. I've gotten taller, I'm larger than Sam in wolf form, and alpha orders no longer apply to me. That only leaves one person and that's Billy Black. My father has been here, living _good, _living as of I don't

exist, while my mother and I live on the edge of the reservation as if outcasts."

His eyes cut to Billy, his lip curling in anger. "Tell them. Tell your son how you cheated on his mother, had sex with mine and left us like trash!"

Jacob looked to his father in disbelief, his eyes going back to Embry. "You liar!" He growled, and before anyone could stop him, he jumped across the fire, aiming for Embry.

Embry pushes Bella in the direction of Emily, Jared quickly pulling them up and out of the way. Embry allows Jacob to take him to the sand. **"Stand Down!" **He growled, watching with his bright eyes as Jacob stilled, dropping to his knees. "He's right!" Billy admitted over the silence. Jacob turned towards his father, face clouded in disbelief.

Embry stood, reaching for Bella. He nosed her hair, staring at his mother. A shock shelled Charlie was holding her to him as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about the specifics here so openly but yes it's true. I got Tiffany Call pregnant when she was just 22, and left the same night. When she came here with a small child, she didn't recognize me as I was already in a wheelchair, and had three children. I knew Embry was my boy the moment I saw him."

Bella shut her eyes, her face going to Embry's neck. She wrapped her arms around his shaking form, whispering into his ear. Jacob sat down fully in the sand, his face in his hands.

"I have a brother...you cheated on mom! How could you?!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the beach.

Billy had nothing to say as he shamefully stared at Tiffany. She shrugged out of Charlie's arms, stomping her way towards Billy. The slap was loud after she drew her hand back. "You _disgust _me. We needed _something_..someone! You abandoned your son out of embarrassment! I didn't even know who you were! Bless poor Sarah."

Billy winced and it was like a slap to the face. Bella let go of Embry who crossed the way towards his mother, gathering her in his arms as she fell apart. Bella swallowed back tears, grasping Emily's hand as she watched her wolf hold his mother.

Sam laid his hands on both Emily's and Bella's shoulders, frowning. He looked to Jacob, who looked like he lost everything in one day.

**TTOY**

**5 years later**

Bella laughed as Embry twirled her around. He pulled her forward, kissing her lips slowly. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. He squeezed her hips softly, burning his face in her neck, swaying to the music.

She shot Sam a smile who was holding his first born child. "Thanks to you, Sam and Emily have a child." She whispered in his ear, nuzzling his cheek.

He rumbled low in her ear, chuckling. "And thanks to you, you're giving me mine."


	117. The Bodyguard: With You

**The Bodyguard: With You**

"Alarm system disarmed."

Embry's eyes snapped open, and he immediately turned over to grab the gun from under his pillow.

He cocked the chamber, sitting up swiftly. He looked back to his bed to see it empty. He heard the hall shower running and quickly glanced at the stairs before making his way to the bathroom.

He pushed open the door quietly, slipping through the small crack before closing it. The shower curtain was then pulled back half way by Bella, whose eyes widened at seeing Embry.

Out of respect he kept eye contact with her as he held his finger over his lips. She glanced at the gun in his hand nodding. "Stay here, keep the water running. I'll be back to get you."

Embry slipped back out, closing the door softly. He first checked Bella's room, quickly giving it a once over before making his way down the stairs. He was quiet on his feet as he rounded the corner, looking towards the front door.

It was sealed tight, but the alarm on the wall was flashing red. He could hear rummaging coming from the hall closet. He silently made his way across the room, his gun aimed and ready. As he reached for the door handle, Bella's screaming made him look up at the banister.

"Bella!" He started to make his way up the stairs but Bella came into his line of sight, in a struggle with someone. Embry aimed for the assailant, only taking his eye off Bella once to shoot the man that came barreling from the closet. "Shit." Embry muttered as the man picked Bella up and her resulting kick to his face caused him to drop her over the railing.

He sprang forward, bounding up the wall and catching her in mid air. As he dropped to the ground, he aimed at the man above, shooting him in the forehead.

He positioned Bella behind him as he bounded up the steps, her grip tight around his pants. He pulled off the ski mask frowning. "I've seen him before." Embry's head snapped in her direction, pointing to the now dead man. "Him? Where? At the store?" Bella leaned forward some getting a better look. "Yes! He was at the store, buying groceries. He was in the back."

Embry purses his lips, turning to face Bella fully. "You've never seen him before that day?" He asked, his eyes quickly assessing her, ignoring the fact that stood in little to nothing, a thin towel barely wrapping around her body. "Never. What is it?" She asked, her brow creasing in concern.

Embry couldn't help himself as he smoothed it out with his thumb. He met her eyes, staring into the brown pools. They were full of different emotions that he couldn't read. "I don't know yet. Get dressed, and pack clothes. 5 minutes." Bella nodded, walking past him making haste.

Embry walked back down the stairs and towards the hall closet. "Now what the hell were you looking for?" He asked himself, rummaging through the items.

Embry growled to himself, looking back to the dead body as if it could tell him. Embry pauses as he hears a crash, and then a yelp. Before he can go see what Bella could've possibly tripped over now, his eyes widened as a suitcase in front of him shook.

He moved it out of the way, barely bracing himself as Bella crashed right into him. He landed on the floor with a grunt, Bella on top of him. He looked past her body to see a slight incline of a tunnel. "Did you just come down that?" He asked, sitting up. Bella rolled off and sat next to him. "Yeah...there was this hole under my rug. Fell right through."

Embry looked back again at the dead body standing. "Hmmm. Okay. Is your bag ready?" He asked, helping her up. She dusted her hands, reaching inside the small tunnel. "Yep. Where are we going? Should I call Charlie?" She asked, frowning as she stepped over the dead body.

Embry shook his head. "No. Not now, and I'm taking you to a hotel. Our location has been compromised, whether by Carponi's inside men or strangers. We keep low." Embry went upstairs to grab an emergency stash he kept hidden in his closet.

He came back down, swiping the keys off the table. He led Bella out the back door and into the two-door garage. "Damn." Bella whistled. Embry couldn't help but smirk. Bella glanced over at him as he opened the door for her. She slipped inside, and sat her bag on floor in front of her. Taking Embry's she did the same.

As he got inside and started it up, Bella stared at him for a long moment. "What?" He asked, pulling out into the night. "Are you sure you're not James Bond...you know underneath all that?" Embry chuckled and tried out his best British accent. "And what would make you think that Ms. Swan?" Bella let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Oh I don't know, maybe because we're in an Aston Martin Mr. Call."

**TB**

Embry nods in approval as he leads the way into the hotel. With his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, he went to the check in desk. "Hello, thanks for checking in with us here. My name is Jeffery. You two would like a room?" The desk assistant asked, eyeing Bella in confusion.

"Is she okay?" He asked, pointing upon her. Embry nodded, and Bella gave a small smile as she pushed the sunglasses up on her face. "Migraine." She answered, leaning on Embry's shoulder.

"We'd like an executive suite." Jeffery's eyes popped out of his head as Embry laid out cash. "This is enough for 5 days. 2 people, and room service. This right here.." He held up a wad of cash, swaying it. "Is yours _if _you do exactly as I say." Jeffery bit his lip before nodding, motioning for them to come to the back. "I can't let this catch on camera. What do you need me to do?" He asked, opening up the glass door for the two of them to enter.

Embry split the cash in half, handing it to Jeffery. "This first half is yours now. You don't let anyone know we're here. What we look like. Nothing. Isabella Swan and Embry Call, _never _stopped here. I don't care if they say they're related. I don't care if they're the police chief, I don't even care if they threaten your life, because if you do..." Embry pauses, taking a menacing steps towards Jeffery, "I won't threaten your life, I'll take it."

Jeffery gulped and eyed the cash, his eyes widening. "Okay." Embry gave him a nod, grabbing the room card from Jeffery. He led Bella out of the office of sorts, and they headed towards the elevator. "So not even dad can know?" Bella's asked as they waited. Embry shook his head. "No one. Your father knows we're safe but that's it."

**TB**

The executive suite was probably bigger than the bottom of Charlie's home three times over. "Shouldn't we be in something...smaller?" She asked, looking around. She eyed the only one bed, curious as to why this was only a one person room.

"One bed?" She asked, sitting the duffel on it. Embry nodded, sitting his on the table. "Yeah. It's easier to get to you if need be. Also when someone goes into hiding, they usually stay in the most simplest and rundown of places to avoid being found. Hence the big house, the large room. You're from a small town and awaiting to testify against a crime boss. You'd think to go to a small, hidden little cottage because you think it's safe enough. They always look there first."

Embry also had a reason to pick a suite. One bed for a reason. She slept in his bed anyhow now, and it was a guilty pleasure of his. He hasn't held anyone in so long like that. She talked in her sleep, little things here and there he couldn't make out. Sometimes she said his name, and sometimes she said she loved him.

He didn't tell her about it though. If she said it to his face, he'd have no choice but to break her heart. At least now. While her life was on the line, he couldn't let those real feelings come to light. The moment they do, is the moment she could be snatched away from him, and he wouldn't risk it.

He lost someone once. Two people actually. Her name was Clara, and she was the most sweetest person he ever met. They met at a bonfire when he returned home from a job. They hit it off instantly. She was a breath of fresh air, and Embry was madly in love with her. He planned to propose when he finished his last job in the service. His mother helped plan it all out, a sweetheart she was.

His mother had prepared a nice meal, and Embry provided the candle light and the music. His own romantic touches throughout the room. His mother was about to leave when Clara arrived, and neither one of them made it off the front porch, when bullet holes littered the house, hitting them both instantly.

He could only drop to his knees holding the only women in his life close to him, blood pooling around him.

He eventually found the man responsible, learning that in order to be initiated into a gang, he had to kill, and it just so happened that Embry was his target. The FBI never did find his body, nor the gang members.

"Embry." Bella waves her hand in front of his face, brows drawn. "Are you alright?" She asked, moving the hair from his forehead. Embry sucked in a breath, nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. Why don't you go freshen up? I'll order room service." Bella watched him for a moment longer before making her way towards the bathroom.

Embry watched her leave, frowning. He picked up the phone and ordered some items off the menu.

**TB**

Embry was currently cleaning his gun, staring at the sleeping form in the bed. When he first saw Bella, she was beautiful, with her long brown hair, heart shaped face, pink pouty lips. Her skin a pale white...she could almost be Snow White.

He kept a straight face though. No matter how pretty she was, he had one job. That job was the only job, and loving her wasn't part of it. But the nights she laid in his bed, or the nights he'd come sit on the edge, there was this fragile-ness about her he found captivating.

He did a lot of information on Bella Swan, she was actually _very _smart, graduated at top of her class, left college with an English degree and minor in technology. Before she had a chance to really do something with it, she's under protection from a crime boss.

Embry found himself falling for her after a while, they developed this closeness that shouldn't have happened. She made dinner practically every night, went to him when she needed something. She even told him about her time in high school and he was alarmed to know that she almost had a run in with Forks vampires. He never met them, but heard that Sam meet with them once a month to make sure they weren't exposing what they were and turning people. While the reservation wasn't in Forks, The Quileute Wolf Pack did whatever they could to keep humans safe.

There was just something about Bella Swan that made him curious. Something that made him feel. He's been around situations such as this before, and made it clear to his charges that being safe was his top priority.

_But _he never experienced a need to keep someone from harm such as Bella. Sure, he wanted to, but this time around he wasn't being paid. He wondered if it has to do with his more primal instincts.

It was possible, but Embry wasn't going to dwell on that though. He wasn't going to fall in love. Not again. Not with her. She was too good.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

**TB**

Embry raises a brow at Bella as she hands him a ticket. He glanced at it, looking back at her like she was crazy. "No." He said, sitting it on the dresser.

Bella groaned lightly, sitting across from him in the chair. "Oh come on. It's just one night. No one knows us except the front desk guy. It'll be fun. Please?" She pleaded, trying to give him her best puppy dog look.

Embry shook his head. "It's too dangerous. We can't risk you out in public. No." Bella threw her head back in exasperation but knew he was right. A dance/ball had too many people and any of them could be targeting her. "Well can we at least order a few movies?"

Embry hid his smile behind his jacket with a nod. "Yeah yeah." As much as Embry tried, he couldn't ignore the fact that a simple little dance wasn't too bad and truth be told, he needed to get out some. Glancing over at Bella, she was flipping through the movie channels bored as ever.

She tried, he had to give her that. She tried to find something to occupy their time and didn't nag, but he could tell even she was beginning to go stir crazy. Embry glanced back at the ticket and looked to the time. It started at 9 and they could stay for an hour or so. "Okay, if you're ready in 15, we can go, but we're only staying for an hour."

Embry didn't think he'd seen a woman move so fast. Bella jumped across the bed, landing in front of him surprisingly in one piece, smiling. She planted a kiss to his cheek, leaving a smack as she parted. "Ooo! Thank you!" She squealed, running into the bathroom. Embry just chuckled to himself and grabbed his suit.

It didn't take long for him to get himself ready. His suit was the usual black with a white button down underneath, black dress shoes to match.

He prepared himself to wait the full 15 minutes but didn't have to wait longer than 10. His eyes widened slightly as he looked upon her. Her hair was up in a high bun with two long strands hanging down at the sides.

Her makeup was simple, black eyeshadow, mascara and a simple gloss that made her lips shine.

Her dress was black and lacy at the top, and flowing at the bottom. The lace was decorated with vine like and flower patten, hanging in the front like a V-Neck. She had on black heels that put her just to Embry's shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in awe, unable to help as his eyes roamed her body. Bella blushes giving him a smile. "Thank you. Do you mind clasping the last few buttons?" She asked, slowly turning around. From the middle of her back and up, she was in nothing but lace, her skin striking against the color.

Embry swallowed, but nodded, clasping the last 6 buttons up. "Ready?" He asked, holding out his arm. Bella nodded, scooping up their tickets and room key.

The two took the elevator down, a comfortable silence radiating between them. Before they got to the lobby floor, Embry turned her towards him, giving her his serious look.

"You know the deal. You can't leave my sight." Bella nodded at him, detecting his nerves. "I know. We're like glue, together at all times."

Embry nodded at her, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a smaller gun, showing it to Bella. "This is yours. You know how to shoot?" He asked, pulling out one of the thigh gun holders he had.

Bella lifted her leg, hiking her dress up. Embry clasped it around her thigh, nestling the gun in tightly. "Comfortable?" He asked. Bella pulled on it a bit and nodded. "Very actually." She chuckled. Embry nodded and Bella lowered her leg, straightening her dress out.

The elevator jerked a bit as it got to the lobby floor. Embry pulled Bella to his side to keep her steady. She smiled up at him in thanks. The door opened and after giving their tickets to the concierge, the door opened and Bella's eyes sparkled as she took in the chandelier's and the splashes of gold and white. She felt like she was in a fairytale.

"Wow." She whispered in awe, looking around. Embry couldn't help but smile, seeing as how excited she looked. It was one night and they both needed a breather. He kept eyes on all entry and exit points, taking her hand.

"I don't dance Ms. Swan." He gave her his full Bond impression making her laugh as he twirled her towards the dance floor. "Funny. It seems like you are Mr. Call."

Embry pulled her flush against him, his hand resting firmly on her waist. The swayed side to side, following the music. Bella sighed into his chest, feeling free for once, no worries bouncing around in her head.

Embry presses his nose to her temple, calm for once in his life. Well since Clara. "Thanks again Embry." Bella whispered in his ear, grabbing his arm, squeezing it in thanks.

Soft piano music started to play, many couples huddling together as they all joined in for the sweet song. Bella turned a pretty shade of pink, glancing around at some of the couples around her.

She wasn't afraid to admit that she wished she could peruse a relationship. Ever since she was shown as a key witness, anyone could be after her. Embry, noticing her faraway look whispered in her ear. "Is everything okay?" He glanced around, wondering what could be making her look sad.

"Mhm. Everything's fine." She said, glancing up at him. In the background _I Will Always Love You _by Whitey Houston started to play, and Bella felt like god was torturing her.

The man that any woman would dream for was right there, looking down at her.

Embry pulled her closer if that was possible, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I will always love you _

_I will always always love you, you_

Neither knew exactly _who _this song referred to, but they both felt the words hit hard. Without thinking, Embry leaned down, capturing Bella's lips with his own, tasting the watermelon flavored gloss.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling while it lasted. His tongue parted her lips, putting it all into this one kiss.

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips, swallowing.

Bella sucked in a breath, lowering herself back down to the floor, her head on his chest. She could see how much it effected him, and Bella didn't know what was bothering him. She knew deep down that they couldn't be a thing. She could see in his eyes that he lost someone dear.

But her heart just had to torture her once more. Embry was quiet as he whispered in her ear once again, his hold tight on her still. "I can't Bella. I can't afford to lose...I can't love you Bella."

Bella blinked back tears, nodding. "What about after all this is over?"

She asked quietly, praising herself as her voice never wavered. Embry nosed her temple, his fingers digging into her hips almost painfully. "I don't know if I can."

Bella closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek, but she took in a deep breath knowing she had to take this rejection. She wouldn't force him to love her. "I understand." She continued to dance with him for the rest of the song, and they both decided that tonight was enough.

The ride back up in the elevator was tense, the two on opposite sides. As they made it to the door, Embry grabbed her hand, standing in front of her. He tilted her chin up, his face in a frown. "Hurting your feelings is the last thing I want to do." Bella blinked rapidly, unable to hold in a sniffle. "You're a good guy Embry. I can't fault you. It's clear to me that you've loved once and something happened. A heart can only take so much."

She kissed his cheek, moving to open the door. Embry let her in first, standing in the door frame. "I'm going to go pick up something for dinner. Is there anything special you want?" He asked, gazing at her. Bella shook her head, giving him a half hearted smile. "Anything you want is fine."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Embry turned, closing the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. As he got to the elevator, an older gentleman came up next to him.

"Boy do you look sad. You were down at the dance with that candy on your arm." Embry nodded, giving the man a small smile as they walked in together. "Yeah, that was us." The man laughed softly. "Well what's got ya down kid? She turn ya down?" Embry leaned against the railing scoffing.

"It was the other way around." The man tilted his head confused. "You mean to tell me you two aren't lovers? You remind me of me and my Lily. You sure looked like you do. You lost someone haven't you?"

Embry didn't know why he was answering the old man but he found himself talking. "Yeah I did. My mother at the same time too. A drive by shooting. They died in my arms."

The man whistles, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that son. Well let me tell you a little something. Finding love once is treasured, and not everybody finds it twice. I mean true love, you'll do anything for that person, love them till the end. Once you've met them, you can't imagine not waking up next to them. If you find that love twice, you better hold onto it." The man paused, scratching his chin.

"Truthfully son, do you love that girl?" Embry looked down at his hands, shutting his eyes. "I don't know." He whispered.

The man eyed him knowingly. "Oh you do, you just don't want to admit it. Don't let love pass you by. Allow yourself to be happy."

The elevator door opened And the man stepped off first, nodding to Embry before rounding the corner. Walking through the almost vacant dance floor, Embry made his way outside, and down the street deep in thought.

**TB**

Embry didn't know what he was going to say to Bella when he got to the room. He hated seeing her upset, and yet he knew he had to get it out there.

He held the flowers in his hands, sniffing them off and on. He opened the hotel room door, hearing the shower going. He sat the flowers down on the table, picking up her dress off the floor. He laid it over the chair, and knocked on the closed door. "Bella?" He called, waiting for a response.

He didn't get one, and sighed, leaning against the door. "I know you might not want to talk to me right now, but we need to talk."

It was hard to hear over the shower, so he turned the knob, knocking a bit louder in case she didn't hear him at all.

He opened the door, fist clenching as he took in the ransacked bathroom. The shower curtain was hanging off the pole, nail marks running down it. He could already see that Bella struggled, the gun he'd given her was across the floor. He couldn't help the shudder as he saw droplets of blood on the floor.

His fist slammed through the wall as he tore at his hair with his other hand. He snatched Bella's gun off the floor and then his keys, making his way out of the room. He took the stairs this time as he stalked towards the lobby.

"You." He growled, grabbing Jeffery. Jerry paled, eyes widening. "I didn't say nothing I swear." Embry tosses him inside his office, pushing him up against the wall. "Who the hell knows we're here?" Jeffery shook in Embry's hold, shaking his head. "I don't know man. I swear. I kept my mouth shut!"

Embry let him go, turning the small table over in anger. "Are there cameras in the halls?" Jeffery nodded, making his way towards the computer. He accessed the one on the executive floor and looked to Embry for a time frame. "About an hour ago." Jeffery did as asked.

"There." Embry watched as a keycard was used to open the door. He grabbed onto Jeffery's shoulder tightly, making the man whimper.

Two large men walked in, one of them coming out first with a gun, and the other with a naked Bella struggling in his arms.

Embry was proud that she fought enough to land a few licks until the other man backhanded her, knocking her out. He put a blanket over her before disappearing down the stairwell. "Follow them." Embry commanded, the cameras showing them which way the men left.

It followed them right up to their car and Embry shook his head.

"Stop. I want the license plate." Embry wrote it down, before standing up quickly. "It's your lucky night."

**AN:One last part...TBC**

**SN: I can't say thanks to you guys enough for all the love. I never knew I'd be creating something like this. To this date, it has been a year and 9 days since I've started this series. I'm happy you all have stuck with me! **


	118. First

**First **

**Summary: "Never pegged you for a jumper"**

**SN: _I _hope to have _The Bodyguard _final installment by Monday. Enjoy your weekend guys! Happy Father's Day to any male readers I may have out there! **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

The waves crashed below, thunder and lightening clashed in the distance, shaking the ground below. The clouds were dark grey, looming over Bella's head.

She had hoped the weather wasn't so bad by the time she got up to the cliff's, but Mother Nature wasn't on her side. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She didn't know why she was up here, her mind wandering to if it was the adrenaline she was slowly getting addicted to or did she come for something more?

The salt water air made her nose tingle, the wind blowing her hair like a tornado. Her head felt clouded as she tried to really gather her inner self. Deep down, Bella just wanted someone to listen. To understand her pain.

First love heartbreak _hurts_. You love to your fullest because you've never loved before romantically. Bella was a plain ordinary girl. Every guy whether wanted or unwanted _wanted _her, and it wasn't like Edward.

He was different, for obvious reasons, but he made Bella feel special. He wasn't following her down the halls or chatting her ear off. He drew her in like a fish wanting the bait.

Then when he just made her feel _worthless, _it was a spiraling change. She loved him with all of her heart and he crushed it. Crushed it to bits, and left like she meant nothing. Now _that? _It was something she could never forgive or forget.

But Bella did want to forget. She wanted to forget that stupid vampires existed, and that one was so in love with her that he left her for her own good...and ironically? Her life was in even more danger considering he left Victoria on the lose.

She wanted normalcy for once but not the bland life she had before Forks. She wanted to _be _somebody. Someone important. She realized what Rosalie meant. Being a vampire was not the life. She could never be recognized for something like curing cancer, or become well loved teacher if she never aged.

She couldn't go through the trying times of marriage and babies, raising them, _loving _them the way a human could. She wanted freedom.

She wanted to rid of Victoria and make something of herself. Bella wasn't perceptive for nothing. Even she knew that, Charlie always said she was a cop at heart. Bella could never see it, but she was special.

She looked down at the waves, wishing she could wash away the bad and embrace the good. A good cleansing. She knew in weather such as this she could die in the process, and what good would that be?

She sighed, head to the sky, hoping for rain. Just _something_. "Never begged you for a jumper." A gruff voice spoke, scaring Bella shitless as she was so tied up in her own thoughts, she managed to block out everything else.

She gave a startled yelp, turning carefully. Her eyes widened slightly at the familiar figure. "Easy." He soothed, walking forward slowly, watching her intently.

Sam Uley. Bella never got a good look at him that night in the woods, but she remembered his intense warmth. Now though, she realized that he was like a giant, standing at almost 6'5, cropped black hair, ripped muscles.

"I wasn't...I mean..I was thinking." She rambled, frowning at the ground, thus making her realize how close she was to the edge. She carefully backed away in Sam's direction automatically. His large hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her movement.

"About jumping?" He asked, tilting his head like a lost puppy. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, gazing at her as if he was putting together a puzzle.

Bella nodded, meeting his gaze. "Well not for what you think. I wanted to.." She trailed off sighing, Sam waiting patiently to hear her explanation. "Wash away the bad." She whispered, looking out unto the roaring waves.

The temperature seemed to drop, making Bella instinctually lean into Sam for warmth. Sam didn't seem to mind as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I get it. How about a deal?" He asked taking her by surprise. She glanced up at him confused. He barely knew her. "You stay out of the woods and _off _this cliff, and I'll take you cliff diving."

Bella pursed her lips, staring at him. "You don't know me. Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

Sam just chuckled, shaking his head. "Well? I won't let anything happen to you..after all, I found you first."

_First._

**AN: So...I don't know where I was going with this lol just a little something. **


	119. Decisions

**Decisions **

**Summary: Jacob wants one thing and that's Bella. Paul does the unthinkable, the only thing freeing her from Jacob's obsession. **

**Side Note: Take place during New Moon after Jacob phases, but before Alice returns.**

***Not for Jacob lovers***

Bella Swan shivered slightly, the chilly air creating goosebumps on her arms. She hissed as her fingers shook, trying to warm her body. She glanced back at her truck in longing as it sat there innocently on the side of the road, a light sheen of rain tainting it. Her hair was slowly sticking to her neck and forehead, brown eyes dancing between the road and the woods.

She started her long trek towards home, her phone in her pocket dead, a weight on her body. Her breath came out in short puffs, visible in the cloudy air. Forks went from cloudy to dreary and wet in minutes, darkening the sky.

Bella couldn't help but look up at the clouds in awe, ever noting the changes in Mother Nature. She took in a deep breath, the salt water just _barely _reaching her senses the further away from LaPush she walked.

Times like this, Bella enjoyed the solitude. She was learning to slowly find things to take joy in, her gaping hole that used to be in her chest, slowly closing and healing as she found new things to actually fill the void, slowly ridding herself of the painful memory that was Edward.

Yet, there was a scar, somewhere over that heart of hers that she couldn't erase, it was missing something. Something important. She didn't know what it was, but it ached for something tender, something soft and warm, inviting.

She pulled the light green jacket closer around her body, letting out a sigh. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine, and it wasn't from the cold.

Someone was watching her, but Bella dare didn't look around to see who or _what _was staring a hole through her head. She blinked, clearing her mind of all negative thoughts, counting her footsteps instead as she made her way forward.

She knew she could've probably turned around and went to Jake's, but to say he didn't make her feel uncomfortable was an understatement. As a wolf, she noted, he was very different. Dark even. Bella couldn't place it, but she could see a change in her best friend, and it was one she didn't like. The way he regarded her a lot at times made her feel vulnerable like he was sizing her up or something.

He wasn't the bright sunny boy she had known. His minute advances were becoming more bold, and despite Bella's body language clearly stating she was uninterested, it seemed to become nonexistent when he saw fit. Bella more than plenty vocalized her dislike for his actions and it seemed to work...for a little while.

He was becoming taller, and more aggressive, and it was terrifying. Bella didn't fear Jake 100% though, her fear emanating from the wolf she saw inside. It wanted her, she knew that, but Bella had no way of vocalizing her concern. She was never able to get the alpha alone and she found some trust in the man that found her in the woods broken.

He was kind. Reserved and demanding, but kind. "Bella!" Bella froze at the sound of her name rolling off of Jacob's lips as he seemed to emerge from the fog.

Bella stopped, turning to face the man..or boy if you paid attention to his age. She couldn't stop the frown upon her face or the chattering of her teeth to actually speak. Jacob didn't say anything except stare at her in concern. He just threw an arm over her shoulder and steered her back towards the innings of LaPush.

Bella welcomed the heat, and slid closer to him, for a second forgetting about discomfort. "M-m-my t-t-truck." She stuttered, pointing to it. "I'll tow it back to my place and take a look at it. Why didn't you head straight to my place? I'm not so far Bells."

Bella didn't have anything to say on that and just shrugged, the two walking in silence. Once inside the small living room of Billy's small home, Bella sighed in relief, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. She wrapped it around her body, shivering.

Jacob pulled her into his arms, warming her up even more. She kept her distance but embraced the heat. After a minute or two, she sighed, pulling away. "Thank you." She whispered gratefully. Jacob gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It made her wary.

It looked warped. Bella pursed her lips and moved to the window to watch the rain. His presence was right behind her, his large hands feeling like shackles as he laid them on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, his hands didn't even feel the same. Everything was so heavy.

Jacob didn't answer for a moment, his fingers digging into her shoulders, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her aware.

"I need you." He said quietly, his voice making Bella shiver. It was deep. _Inhuman_. Bella swallowed as he turned her around, her head spinning as she took in this new side of Jacob.

He was gazing at her with lupine eyes, a hard face. Bella shook her head, gazing at him warily. "You're not yourself." She whispered, trying and failing to pull away from him.

Jacob frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. Bella's eyes widened as his large hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the floor.

Jacob growled, staring her down, eyes flickering. He was at war. Bella's hands wrapped around his arms, clawing at his skin. "Jake." Bella rasped, swinging her feet. She stared deep into his eyes, pleading. "This...isn't ...you." Her vision was blurring, eyes watering. Jacob closed his eyes, snapping them open immediately. His eyes were fading from gold to brown, face contorting from pain to nothingness.

Bella was dropped the the floor in a heap, gasping for breath. Jacob was staring down at her in terror. "Bella.." He reached down to grab her but stopped as if struggling. He was glaring at her now, pulling at his short hair. "Get away from me! Now!"

He growled, his body shaking, looking at her like he wanted to snap her in half. Bella bolted, scrambling out of the door, her feet barely sliding on the slick mud.

Jacob's growl was loud, chilling her to the bone, and taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw the wolf itself, in the middle of the walkway, licking its long canines as it watched her run.

_You don't run from animals Bella._

Bella paled, and turned back towards the street, running. The rain suddenly poured down hard, the clouds parting for the sea. While she didn't hear Jacob, she could feel him. He was on the hunt.

Bella didn't dare enter the woods, fear that once she did, she'd be gone forever. Her legs were getting tired, and her body was drenched in rain, shoes now soaking wet.

Her hair was stuck to her face, making her look like she came straight out of a horror movie. For some reason, she stayed upright, the ground for once allowing her to move and run like a normal person.

Through the thick and misty rain, she could make out a body, one with distinctive hair, and broad shoulders. "Paul!" She yelled, knowing he'd hear her over the rain. He was also the last person she'd ever want help from, but this circumstance was different.

She pushed herself faster, adrenaline pumping through her system. Paul barely turned around in time to stop Bella from literally smacking into him. He caught her by the arms, halting her movement.

He had to stop the snarky remark from leaving his mouth once he saw her face. She reeked of fear and sweat, making him push back his usual feelings. He hated Bella with a passion, but he couldn't deny that he'd never seen her look the way she did.

She was a rambling mess, Paul barely catching on to what she was saying. Paul shook her a bit, shutting her up. He tilted his head down a bit, looking in her eyes. "Slow down. You're not making any sense. Start over."

Before she could pull herself together, rustling in the nearby trees made her go into overdrive. Paul had never seen anyone so scared, and yet was shocked as Bella flung herself at him, holding onto his half naked body with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

"Please..please. You can hate me all you want but don't let him get me." She whispered, her teeth chattering. Her grip was tight as she curled around his side, and Paul glanced down at her in concern, his eyes going to the trees.

Bella's heart was beating a mile a minute, eyes glued to the trees, gripping Paul's shoulders tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Emerged was Sam, his eyes zeroing in on Bella and Paul. "Jacob just phased. I can't get into his head, nobody can. I can't feel him either. Bella? Are you alright?" Bella shook her head frantically, eyes darting between the trees.

"It's Jacob. Something is wrong with him. His wolf. He..was chasing me." Sam was quiet as he gazed at her, taking in every detail. "Why?" Paul asked, turning around to face her. "It wants me." She said quietly, her eyes widening with every word.

Rustling across the street made the trio stop and stare. Instinctively, Paul pushed Bella fully behind him. The large russet wolf exited the woodsy area snapping his jaws, eyes looking for its prize. "Get Bella out of here." Sam ordered, phasing quickly.

Paul didn't hesitate, as he swung Bella on his back, making a run towards the woods. "Where are we going?" She yelled over the rain.

Paul didn't say anything, but shifted Bella on his back, hooking his arms under her knees. "Hold on to me." He ordered, pushing himself faster. Bella hid her face in his neck, her arms like a vice.

Paul jumped over a large stream, landing on his feet, and continuing his stride. He slowed down as he came upon an old cabin, letting Bella slide off of his back. She looked around, unable to stop herself from huddling close to him. "Where are we?" She asked, walking behind him as he pulled her forward. "A log cabin. Been abandoned for years. Nobody knows about it but me." He opened the door, and Bella glanced back behind her, taking note of the tree coverage. "Will he..find us?" She asked, closing the door behind her. Paul shook his hair, getting some of the water out. "Maybe. But we're safe for now."

Bella leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around her body, hoping to warm herself up. It was a small wooden cabin, bare of anything but a couch, two different rooms aside from the living room. "I just found this place not too long ago. Haven't had the time to do anything with it."

He explained, staring at her from across the room. He regarded her with worry, frowning. "What's wrong with Jacob?" He asked, watching her closely. Bella slid down the wall, shrugging. "I don't know. He's been...different lately. His relationship with me has changed. I know how he feels." She looked at him, swiping her hand across her forehead, pushing her wet hair from her face.

"But that no longer matters to him. He told me he needs me. I saw the wolf in his eyes, it's very determined." Paul was silent, only amping the tension in the room. "Determined? For what?" He asked, moving closer to her. Bella swallowed, eyes watering. "I don't know." She could hear the gears turning in his head as he leaned forward on the couch. "Jacob can't imprint. He's the true alpha, thus imprinting will only distract him. If this is the case, which seeing as you are in the middle of all this, his wolf is compensating for Jacob's feelings. He wants to mate with you...even if that's by force, which is the real problem." Paul glanced over at her. "There may be a way of rejecting him if he isn't too far gone."

Bella frowned. "How?" She warily watched Paul as he came to stand in front of her. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her to her feet, brushing the hair from her neck. "You're not going to like it, and it's never been done before so I'm not sure of the consequences." Bella sighed and looked at her feet for a moment. Paul tilted her chin back up, looking very serious. "Is there no way, and I mean _no way _that you see yourself with Jacob? That being tied to him romantically will be such a bad thing?"

Bella knew in her heart that she and Jacob were not meant to be. While it would be as easy as breathing, it would be_ much _too _easy. _"As opposed to?" She asked, having a sinking feeling that she knew the answer.

"I'm not sure yet." He whispered, conveying every truth in his words. Bella pulled at her hair a bit. "Paul, what _exactly _are you planning to do?" She asked, leaning into him, his body radiating warmth. "Do you trust me?" He asked, a different vibe she never knew one like him could have. He was somewhat worried. "Quite frankly? No, but I do know that you wouldn't be doing whatever you're about to do, if you didn't have a good reason. Will this change things?"

Paul gave a humorless chuckle, nodding. "Yeah, it'll change a lot." He kept his eyes trained on her face, taking in her pink cheeks and pale lips. He stared in her eyes, waiting. "Good or bad?" She asked. He could tell that she was already on board, both of them stalling. While Bella probably didn't know the intricate details of it all, or what it entailed, she was up for anything. Paul on the other hand, was stalling for different reasons, knowing something serious would be the result, just not to the extent.

"Both. Depends on how you take it." The shrill ring on his phone went off, making the air more tense. He pulled out his phone, but didn't take his eyes off Bella. "Yeah?" Paul pursed his lips as Sam spoke on the other end. Jacob was scouting the woods and heading deeper than any of them have gone. Paul knew that his little spot was about to be found out. '_Do you have a plan?'_

Paul nodded, forgetting that Sam couldn't actually see him. "I do. I just don't know what it'll mean once it's all done." Sam sighed on the other end, sounding tired. _'There's only one thing you can really do, and if you're thinking about doing what I think you're doing, make it fast. Nothing will be the same once it's done. I saw inside Jacob's head. It's bad and there's no going back. You two need to decide."_

"We have." Paul answered, pulling Bella flush against his chest. On the other end, Sam could hear Bella's gargled scream, and Paul's answering growl.

_'Is it done?' _Sam asked after a minute.

"Yeah." Paul laid Bella down on the couch, her body limp and unresponsive. The bite mark sat innocently on her neck holding a sequence of events that will turn everything upside down.


	120. The Bodyguard: Till the End

**The Bodyguard: Till the End**

**AN: So...here it is...the final part of _The Bodyguard_. **

**_Recap: _****_Embry was proud that she fought enough to land a few licks until the other man backhanded her, knocking her out. He put a blanket over her before disappearing down the stairwell. "Follow them." Embry commanded, the cameras showing them which way the men left._**

**_It followed them right up to their car and Embry shook his head._**

**_"Stop. I want the license plate." Embry wrote it down, before standing up quickly. "It's your lucky night."_**

**Till the End**

"You've been evading me for a long time now."

Bella's biggest fear stood before her.

Carponi.

Carponi was a small man, but tall in stature. He had long flowing burgundy hair that ran down his back, tattoos on each knuckle. If you were to see him on the streets, you'd think of him as decent looking.

He had sea blue eyes, red hair all over, a small beard;pointy nose, with a thick southern accent. His teeth were sharp as he smiled, glancing gazing upon Bella as if he came across a prize. "You've caused me quite the trouble. Got some of my men killed. All this trouble over one little bitch. While I sat there in prison, I couldn't understand how you alone could evade my men. Until I learned that Daddy's little princess had herself a bodyguard. Oh he hid you good, best I ever seen. Do you know how much you've cost me?"

He slowly walked forward, his shoes tapping against the concrete, gripping Bella's chin so hard her cheeks were squished together. "Millions. You know...I think you're worth that much...given the right incentive."

Bella gulped, her eyes slowly going to the camera that sat in the corner of the room.

**TB**

Embry zoomed through the lit streets, swerving through traffic. He threw the phone in the passenger seat, growling as Charlie didn't answer once again.

He feared the worse, that Charlie may be dead already. What he fears even more was if Bella was even alive, and if so, what kind of torture was she being subjected to.

He had no other connections with the police department outside of Charlie but he did have the FBI.

Embry grabbed his cell, dialing the 4-digit number. It rang once before a familiar voice came through. "Long time Call." They responded.

Embry just grunted, getting to the chase. "I need everything you have on a license plate number." There was nothing but tapping on the other end.

"Give it to me." Embry read off the numbers, "LTG2389" Embry pulled over, knowing his meaningless driving would do him no good.

"I've got a few hits just within the last 45 minutes. Ran 6 red lights. Seem to be heading in one general direction. I'm sending the map to your phone. Registered to a Bryan Coffin. You're on a job?"

Embry's phone dinged, instantly pulling up a map of the car's path. The tires squealed as Embry peeled back on the road, eyes hard and focused. "Yeah Ray. One hell of a fucking job. I owe you."

The call disconnected immediately, and Embry took off, looking back at his bag of weapons. His phone dinged again, and briefly glancing down at his phone. A live video feed was sent to him of a cabin off a cutoff road, showing Embry exactly what he needed.

There were only four men out front, simple lackeys. The cabin was small, a common cabin that had the same layout as many others. Embry knew that this was simply a holding place and Bella wouldn't be coming out alive in Carponi's eyes.

Embry pulled off into the trees, quite upset that he only needed one gun for the job, as he was saving Carponi for his own bare hands. Grabbing the silencer, he slipped through the trees, his supernatural abilities providing him with an unnatural silence.

He made sure to stay out of the security cameras view, as he got eyes on all four men, in a line, guarding the door. They were armed with big guns. Embry rolled his eyes. That's all Carponi had? He knew what Embry did to his men last time. It only gave Embry a feeling that Carponi had something big planned.

That's when Embry heard it. _You let my daughter go, you sick son of a bitch!_

Embry scales a tree, gaining higher ground. He wanted to do this quietly, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. The woman he loved was inside and he'd be dammed if anything happened to her. He wouldn't have another Clara.

He landed behind them, snapping one's neck immediately. He used the man closest to him as a shield as the big guy let off rounds. Tossing the man whose chest was now littered with bullet holes, at the biggest man, he went for the second guy, shooting him in the head.

Embry planted his foot on the last man down, twisted, effectively crushing his windpipe. Embry took the larger gun, and before he kicked down the door, he listened closely for other heartbeats besides the three he already had his ears trained on.

He counted 6, including Bella's, Charlie's, and Carponi's. He busted the door in with his foot, his eyes quickly scanning the room in a span of seconds before opening fire on Carponi's remaining men.

Blood sprayed his face and pooled to the ground as they dropped to the floor. Embry made eye contact with Bella. She was dressed in tattered clothing that barely covered her intimate parts and bound to a metal chair. Charlie was in the same state, his own eyes trained on Carponi.

Carponi smiled as if genuinely happy. "Oh look. The family's back together. Embry Call is it?" Embry raised a brow in return. He dropped the gun to the floor, hands balling into fists. Carponi waved his finger, shaking his head.

"Now wait, before you and I get down to business, let's play a quick game." Embry froze as Carponi put a gun against Bella's temple. "See you're listening." Embry narrowed his eyes as Carponi hit a button on his phone, and hummed to himself.

"You are going to make a choice here boy, and I've got thousands of people betting on you. Say hi to the camera for me." Embry paid it no attention, but his eyes stayed trained on Carponi's hand. A faint heartbeat reached his ears, growing louder as it got closer to the cabin.

A side door, even Embry couldn't see, was opened, and he couldn't stop the growl rising from his chest. "I should have killed you." The concierge from the hotel had a gun of his own, still looking like a scared child.

"I'm sorry man. He paid more..I've got mouths to feed." Jeffery held the gun to Charlie's head. Carponi rolled his eyes. "You've got a choice. The woman you love or her father. Many people are betting on the girl. _But_ we've been having quite a chat haven't we Bella? She'd do anything for someone she loves. Hurt her forever or spare her pain?"

Embry tilted his head knowing that Carponi had to know he'd choose Bella. Anyone would choose the girl. He cared for Charlie, but knew him well enough that Bella was his life and he'd too sacrifice for his daughter.

Carponi smirked, grabbing the gun from Jeffery. He handed the gun to Bella. "Well the choice has been made. Bella...do the honors." Bella shook her head frantically as it was placed in her hand. Embry took a minor step forward. "Don't you fucking move. I'll blow her brains out right here. I've seen you too. You're a fast fucker. Unnatural as shit. Somebody is losing blood, and boy...it ain't about to be me."

"Now Bella, shoot your daddy in the head." Bella screwed her eyes shut, her hand shaking. Charlie leaned against the gun, his temple resting heavily like a gym weight. "It's okay Bells." He whispered, his voice forcing Bella's eyes open.

She and Charlie stared at each other for a long time, sweat running down both of their heads. Bella swallowed as she cocked the gun, her finger twitching.

The gun is suddenly kicked from Bella's hands making her gasp in surprise. Carponi turned to Jeffery, his blue eyes stone cold. "You son of a bitch." Embry used that time to spring, running forward at an abnormal speed. He jumped over Bella's head tackling Carponi to the ground. Embry's first punch broke his nose on impact.

Carponi let out a maniacal laugh, his teeth becoming stained with blood. "That's all you got boy?" Embry's face went dark, his eyes almost black if possible. Embry pulled back his fist, his next blow busting Carponi's lip, and with each laugh Carponi gave, his hand was like a weight getting heavier.

Carponi was unrecognizable, his face puffed, eyes black and purple. His nose was crooked, and yet a smirk sat on his face. "I know you've got more in you. Finish the job." Carponi rasped, grabbing Embry by the shirt, pulling him closer.

Embry wrapped his hands around Carponi's neck, cutting off his air supply. Embry watched in delight as Carponi's eyes started to close, his energy long gone to stop Embry from killing him. As his heart started to beat slower, Embry let go, causing Carponi to gasp for air. His blue eyes truly looked like ice, frozen over in shock as he gazed at Embry. "As if I'd kill you."

Embry stood slowly, and walked over to the camera, making work of accessing the live feed. Carponi had gotten into the Black Market and there was sub information on half the people that tapped into the live feed.

He was able to send any information he could to the FBI database. He destroyed the hardrive, and let the camera crash to the floor, grabbing the computer attached to it. He shoved it in Jeffery's hands.

"Took you long enough. Get this to the local authorities, and the director." Jeffery nodded and made his way out of the cabin. Charlie and Bella were in an embrace, whispering to one another assuring each other they were both indeed alive and alright.

**TB**

Bella held her hand up to the camera as reporters flocked to her side asking her questions. "Carponi has been sentenced to life in prison for murder and now attempted murder. He is currently tied to black market dealings and oh! There she is! Miss Swan!" A warm hand on her back ushered her into the black car. She scooted over to give Embry room to slide inside.

Embry tapped the window signaling the driver to drive off. He regarded Bella carefully as she leaned into the leather seat. "It's finally over." She whispered to herself. Their eyes connected when Bella turned her head to look at him.

"What happens to you now?" She asked softly, her face a mixture of sadness and relief. Embry leaned back as well, mimicking her position. His hand was like a feather as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"The night of the dance, I had a revelation. I learned that I can't let love slip me by. I came back to the room with flowers and had this sappy and probably corny love confession ready for you, only to find you gone. That terrified me."

Bella swallowed, her eyes watering slightly. Embry chuckled to himself, watching his finger, enjoying the clash of their complexions. "Having faced with death many times is nothing to me, but seeing you like that, seconds from death and pain forever... I'm not really saying this right." The car came to a stop, and Embry opened the door stepping out. Bella frowned before raising her brows in surprise as Embry reached in and pulled her out.

He laid his hands on both of her cheeks, his eyes for once were unguarded and lit with emotions. "It might've been the night you crawled into my bed, or maybe the night I found out you had nightmares, but I won't hide it, or run from it." He captured her lips with his own, kissing her with no restraint. Bella seemed to melt into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

As she pulled away, Embry leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing matching hers. "I know." Bella smiled, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"If you two are done..."

**FIN**

**AN: So...I think that's it...yeah that's it. My action scene could've been better but that's a work in progress. Hope you all enjoyed! **


	121. The Siren’s Calling

**The Siren's Calling**

**Summary: Bella Swan is temptation at its finest, and he just has to have her. **

**Pairing: Jared/Bella**

The dark grey wolf watched the slim brunette exit her truck. Her hair swayed gently with the breeze, blowing her sweet, delectable scent towards him.

The scent of her alone was like heaven and hell. He wanted to bury himself in it, in her. Jared was crossing a thin line and he knew it. Sam told him to stay away from Bella Swan, it would lead him to nothing but misery. Jacob was in love with the girl, but Jared could see that Bella wasn't in love with her friend.

Jared didn't think anyone would understand. Bella called to him like a song, pulling him along with her sweet scent and musical voice, lulling the wolf in the process. Jared knew one thing for sure, he did not imprint on Bella, but he wanted her.

Imprinting was becoming a little less rare than what the council thought. Embry had already imprinted on Bella's best friend Angela, and Paul on Jacob's sister Rachel. Three wolves already had soulmates, and yet Jared didn't want any of it. He didn't want some woman who was to be destined for him, and shoved in front of his face.

He wanted her. Jared shifted closer in the trees, uncaring about the twigs snapping. He wanted to scare her, just a little bit. Make her aware.

She paused, looking around for a moment before closing her truck door. He could hear her heart beating faster, and her movements sped up. She fiddled with the keys, taking a deep breath. "It's probably an animal...or one of the guys. You're okay Bella." He could hear her pep talking to herself, and he briefly smelled her inkling of fear.

The wolf didn't like it, almost shuddered with the scent of it, but it was delectable. Jared was on patrol tonight anyhow, so he had every right to be there. It only made him want her more.

He could almost imagine his home filled with the essence of her. What confused the others was that they thought this was nothing more than a sexual attraction, the teen wanting to let out some of his pent up lust, and it just happened to be Bella Swan of all people, but no.

Jared wanted Bella in every way possible. She'd be good to him. They only spoke once at one of the bonfires Jacob insisted on bringing her to. The one about imprinting. As Jacob went inside for a moment, Jared asked how she felt about the idea.

As soon as words left her mouth, Jared was undone. Her voice was sweet music, her face a glowing orange due to the fire. Her lashes were long, making her eyes seem to much more interesting. That lip that she bit and the blush...Jared had to have her.

He knew that she already was attracted to him by the way her eyes roamed him that night, and the blush that seemed to spread past her collarbone and disappeared under her clothes.

He could smell it.

From that night on, he did anything to make her talk, laugh, blush. Sometimes he'd brush up against her purposely, teasing her with his heat. Or, in a movement almost too fast for her to catch on, he'd run a finger down her neck.

Jared could feel Jacob's jealousy every time, but that spurred him on. Bella would be his.


	122. Attracted to the Villain

**Attracted to the Villain**

**Summary: Isabella Cullen's home is broken into in the middle of the night while she and her husband Edward are sleeping. As she tries to stop the burglar, she can't help but find herself attracted to him.**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**-Side Note: Edward is human as well and is age 26 while Bella is 27.**

Glass breaking downstairs had Bella Cullen wide awake, her body jerking upward as she slowly gained her senses. She held her breath, listening quietly, cursing Edward's snoring.

As she could distinctly hear rummaging, she started to shake Edward awake. "Edward!" She hissed quietly.

She rocked him back and forth, rolling her eyes. "Wake up! There's someone in the house!" She whispered in his ear, grumbling as he didn't move an inch. He just rolled over, mumbling something before shooing her away.

Bella scoffed and stood quietly, grabbing the bat that sat next to the bed. She quickly covered her half naked body with her pink silk robe, tying it before slowly making her way down the stairs.

She flicked on the living room light, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The hooded figure froze, slowly turning around.

Bella held the bat tightly, staring at the man, trying to look intimidating. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave. Now." She said sternly, gulping at the brown eyes that stared back at her.

The grey hood dropped, revealing tanned skin, spiky, jet black hair, and a bearded face. Bella blinked a few times, noticing how fine the man seemed to be. He held his hands up, eyeing her.

He had a small smirk on his face that make Bella wary. "Go on. Before I call the police." She tilted her head towards the front door giving him a sign. She wondered if he was deaf for a brief moment until he moved forward, making Bella tense up. "Don't come any closer. My husband is right upstairs." She lifted her foot towards the bottom step in preparation to sprint if need be.

The man took a small step forward, smirking even more as Bella's eyes flashed down to his feet. He watched her grip on the bat, meeting her eyes once more. "Letting the wife do all the work?" He stated, his eyes glinting in delight as her eyes widened slightly.

His voice was raspy and yet soft with an edge to it that had her in awe. Bella didn't say anything in response, gasping in surprise as he took two strides forward, grabbing the bat in his own hands before spinning behind her with the bat pressed against her neck.

"W-What do you want? Money? I can give you money." She said shakily, holding onto the bat with her own hands as well. The man's hands were like fire as he skimmed a finger down her neck. Bella shivered in delight, a blush framing her cheeks.

His lips grazed her ear as he fingered the gold necklace around her neck. "Money was on my mind, but I've got my sights set on something else." Bella sucked in a small breath as he jerked her chain, snapping it off with a pop. His hand briefly ran down the front of her robe and Bella found herself spun around to face him, the bat now around her back, pushing her against him. His eyes raked over her body in leisure, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Nice rack." He smirked, tapping her chin. As Bella looked down, her black Lacey bra and underwear was on display. She gave a startled squeak and grabbed the ties to cover herself. The heat was suddenly gone, leaving her in the living room alone, bat at her feet, and a permanent pink tint to her cheeks.

"Bella? Can you bring me a glass of water?" Bella looked up at the stairs in annoyance, blushing once more as she felt shivers run down her spine.


	123. Attracted to the Villain: We Meet Again

**Attracted to the Villain: We Meet Again**

**Summary: It has been two weeks since the mystery man has walked into Bella Cullen's home, snatched her golden chain, and made her blush like a tomato. Since then, she has been having very _steamy _dreams about her visitor. **

**While Edward is working late, her visitor pays her another visit. **

**SN: Just so no one is confused, Paul is indeed a wolf, but whether he chooses to use or not to use his abilities is for a reason :)**

There he stood in the corner, wondering why he was there in the first place. Paul never broke into the same house. Originally, stealing wasn't on his list of things to do when he first phased, but living on the Rez was tough, and he had a long rap sheet, so a normal job wasn't enough.

So he stuck to the rich side of town, looting wherever. But why he came back to this place was a conundrum all in itself. Something about the woman he had a run in with had him interested. She was a small thing, but was she a beauty.

She had raven black hair, big brown eyes, a small mouth, pale as snow skin. There was something interesting about her that Paul couldn't place.

He watched her toss and turn in her overly large bed, mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. He walked towards the bed slowly, eyes taking her in.

Her body was barely hidden by the thin sheet, teasing Paul in a cruel way. If he had a wife like that, he wouldn't leave home.

He reached a hand out, barely grazing her cheek. Her eyes blinked open slowly, and immediately made contact with his hand. Her eyes widened, and he covered her mouth before she could let out a shriek. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, she pushed his hand away. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, flicking on the lamp beside her.

She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet with her. "My husband could walk through that door any second! Did you finally come back for money?" She asked, glaring at him.

She pulled out a wad of cash from her nightstand handing it to him. "I don't know why I haven't called the cops yet, but here." She thrust the money in his hand, raising a brow as he just stared at her.

Paul slipped it into his Jean pockets, grunting slightly. "Money isn't what I came for." He stated, staring her in the eyes. Bella looked away from him, blushing lightly from her last encounter with him.

She jutted her chin out, crossing her arms. "Well, you don't get to see me half naked if that's what you came for." Paul could only chuckle in response.

"I'd rather see the full thing." He smirked, staring her down. Bella squirmed slightly, looking away from him. "I'm married." She stated quietly, and as if even more aware of her current state, she grabbed the quilt that lay at the bottom of the bed covering the top half of her body.

Paul leaned forward slightly, becoming eye level with her. "That's never stopped me before. Plus, I know." Bella looked to him slack jawed and Paul just chuckled at her apparent shock, taking note of how the light pink on her cheeks were getting darker and darker.

"All willing of course. I have my ways with women. You seem as if your husband doesn't even spur you on." He watched her bite her lip, his eyes darkening just a little.

"Edward doesn't do much of anything." She snorted, her eyes widening as she realized she had said it out loud and to a perfect stranger.

Paul tilted his head, making eye contact with her once again. "You mean he doesn't..." Paul paused, watching her closely as he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Make you _wet_?" He smirked at her obvious shiver, getting a slight peak at the small opening of the sheet, getting a brief boob shot.

Bella gulped and pursed her lips. "I'll take that as a no. He's an idiot if you ask me. I couldn't resist such temptation like you." He trailed his lips down to her neck, paying close attention to her body language. "I could make you do a lot of things your _husband _hasn't dreamed of doing."

Bella let out a small whimper as his teeth grazed her neck. The slamming of a car door made Bella jump slightly. Her eyes widen as she looks to Paul with shock and fear. "Oh my god! You _need _to get out of here!" Paul snorted but before he moved away, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her hard.

He bit her lip softly, growling into her mouth as she moaned softly, her hands grabbing at his hair. He released her lips with a smack, satisfied as her lips were slightly puffy, eyes wide with shock. "What do you want from me?" She hissed, her eyes darting from him to the bedroom door. "Don't know yet." He whispered before leaving her bedroom in a flash.

Bella's heart pounded as she listens for any sign of distress from Edward, holding her breath until she saw him stride into the bedroom. He looked to her in confusion before greeting her. "Have you been up all night love?" He asked, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

Bella just grunted in response, her lips tingling from that quick and yet hard kiss from her stranger. "Something like that." She murmured softly, licking her lips, frowning as she could taste strawberries.

"Edward, do you have on chapstick?" She asked, peeking at him as he undressed to shower. Edward didn't turn around but he shook his head. "Where'd you get that idea love?"

**AN: Short and to the point I guess. Paul has visited Bella, leaving her with something she'd never forget. **


	124. Attracted to the Villain: Cheaters

**Attracted to the Villain: Cheaters**

**Summary: Bella is suspicious that Edward is cheating on her and decides to watch him closely, unaware that someone is watching her.**

**SN- Guys...I honestly don't know what I'm doing here but lol I like it. **

Bella hid behind the wall, snapping another picture, zooming in on the photo. She frowned, scoffing in disgust. She slipped on her sunglasses, turning in the opposite direction, heading to the library.

Later that evening Bella sat with a her third glass of wine, draped over the couch, watching the time. She pressed the _End Call _button on her phone, sighing. That was the fifth **No Answer** and Bella was slowly crumbling bit by bit. She let out a frustrated grunt, before stomping up the stairs.

As she disappears around the corner, Paul slipped inside from the back door, raising a brow at the living room. Walking closer, he noticed the photos of Bella's husband wrapped a blonde.

He whistled softly as there was even a picture of the two of them in bed in very _compromising _positions. His ears picked up her quiet, angry grumbling, stomping in a pacing motion.

He walked towards the stairs, but didn't walk up them yet as he looked around, taking in the home. He noticed pictures of this woman and her husband. He chuckled as in every photo she was looking at him in adoration, while he was staring at the camera.

A crash next to him, made him jump, and he looked up at the banister. His brow furrowed as another flying glass object landed next to him. "Hey! Watch it!" He snapped, not really mad at her, but he wanted her to know he was there.

She came into his line of view, face red. She dropped down a pile of clothes, giving him an unbothered glance. "What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping another set of items to the floor.

Paul shrugged. "Wanted to see you I guess." Bella scoffed, dropping down another clear trophy. Paul caught it in his hands, reading the label. "Edward Cullen. Top Surgeon." Paul whistled, dropping it on the tile. He watched it shatter and then looked back up at Bella.

"Right. This is the third time you've been in my house. You want something. I don't have it. I'm not giving you more money." She walked to the end of the hall, disappearing once more. Paul watched as different shoes flied everywhere.

As she came back into view, she made her way down the stairs with her wine glass and a radio. She brushed by Paul and moved to the kitchen. "I keep telling you money isn't what I come for." He followed after her, unable to stop himself.

Bella gave him a heated look before opening the cabinet doors. She started tossing out all of Edward's favorite mugs and glasses. "And let me guess, you came to see me naked?" She slammed the glass on the table, the item breaking instantly from the force.

"Woah. Okay, hey stop." Paul grabbed a kitchen towel grabbing her wrist. He plucked out the large shard, brushing off the smaller pieces.

His black tennis shoes crunched against the glass as he shifted from foot to foot. Taking her by the waist, he lifted her on to the island. Drenching the towel in lukewarm water, he blotched at her hand, satisfied she didn't require stitches.

Bella stared up at him in confusion, wondering why she hadn't called the cops, or why she was letting this man in her home. "What?" He asked

raising a brow.

Bella just shook her head frowning. "Who are you?" Paul didn't answer, but he looked her in the eyes for a long moment, taking her in. "Nobody. I'm nobody. You got a first aid kit around here?" Bella pointed under the sink, watching as he bent down to grab the kit. He didn't have on a hoody this time, but was wearing loose Jean shorts and a tight t-shirt. She noticed the hint of a tattoo quite curious as to what it meant.

"Well nobody...so you just like to pop in?" Paul just glanced at her as he wrapped her hand. "Look, I don't know what to tell you. The first time I came in here, I took your chain. The second time, you gave me money, and now? I don't know. You're different. You've threatened me with a bat, didn't call the cops, gave me money, and didn't call the cops...and right now...I'm fixing up your wound...and yet.." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

She game him a dry chuckle, her lips turning at the corners. "I haven't called the cops." Paul smiled and leaned away from her. "Why is that?" He asked, raising a sleek brow.

Bella just shrugged. "You're not the normal burglar." Paul moved forward, tilting his head down. He tilted her chin up, flashing his teeth at her once again. "And you're not the normal rich housewife." He leaned down, surprised that Bella met him half way.

Before their lips touched, Bella closed her eyes, sighing. She turned her head, his lips meeting her cheek. "I'm sorry. This...isn't right. I just caught my husband cheating me and here I am drunk on wine about to kiss a total stranger. I think it's best you leave. We don't know each other, and this...is...a lot to process."

Paul sucked in a deep breath, he too confused on why he was getting close to this woman. "You're right. Uh, I'll let myself out. You won't have to worry about me coming through again."

Bella hopped off the island, having to crane her neck to look at him. He towered over her, and while she should've felt scared, she felt safe.

They stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes hoping to get lost in them. Paul couldn't help himself as he bent down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Before you go, can I at least know your name? I won't call the police. You're rather harmless." Paul chuckled, but shook his head. "No can do." As he headed for the back door, Bella caught his hand. He turned back to look at her in curiosity.

"Bella. My name. It's Bella." Paul looked her over, smirking. "It's surely fits you."

Some time during the evening, Edward was still MIA and Bella had probably dozed off three times. This last time she woke up on the couch with a little index card sitting on her chest.

Written in very neat handwriting, it said

_Give him hell Bella._

_-Paul_

**AN: Maybe I'll do another or two parts here. I really don't know what I'm doing here lol like seriously guys. Anyway...**

**So this has gotten really long and I don't want to end the series, but is this becoming _too _long? Should I break this up or? **


	125. Attracted to the Villain:The Real Threat

**Attracted to the Villain: The Real Threat**

**Summary: Divorcing Edward wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. An annoying soon to be ex-husband in one corner and a _real _burglar in another. Who has her back when faced with animal's?**

Everyone heard the terrible news about the cheating doctor and his scandalous mistress. Her name was Tanya. She was the definition of beauty, golden eyes, perfect pink lips, a body to _die _for.

Bella was _crushed_. She and Edward were high school sweethearts and he goes to _that_? Bella was able to keep the house, and everything in it to her desire. Edward wanted nothing in return except his precious Tanya.

He was fired as news surfaced of his infidelity, his image no longer fitting for Forks General. Paul was true to his word, he didn't return to her home. She was kind of lonely in a way, at least she could look forward to _someone._

It's been about a month if that before it truly made Bella realize that she was alone, in a big house and no one to call home.

No matter though. Bella was a solid woman, she'd make her way. Divorcing Edward gave her a window to take on a dream of hers. Baking.

As Bella laid in bed, she froze as she heard the front door opening. She held her breath and reached for her bat. Standing slowly, she crept towards the cracked door and made her way out into the dark hallway.

Slight shuffling made her pause briefly as she wondered who'd possibly come at this hour and into her home. She knew it wasn't Paul. He never made a sound after that first night. She flicked on the lights, sighing in relief and annoyance.

"Dammit Edward. What the hell?" She came down the stairs, sitting the bat down. Edward was clearly drunk, stumbling around the living room. Bella's nose crinkled in disgust as Edward leaned on her for support, reeking of beer and hard liquor she never knew he drank.

"She left me." He slurred, his breath fanning her face. He slumped to her feet, holding her legs. "I don't know what I was thinking love. I could never replace you. Please say you forgive me." Bella scoffed and pushed him away. "Forgive you? Edward I forgave you the moment I found out you were cheating. After all, who could resist the hot shot doctor? Now get out. You're trespassing." She pointed to the door, and Edward looked at her as if she had two heads. "What?" He asked shocked.

Bella nodded and pointed towards the door. "You forget, I can make your life a living hell. I am a cops daughter after all. You won't get shit from me, everything you own or _owned _is mine." A crash from upstairs had her jumping and she looked down at Edward. "Is someone with you?"

She asked, reaching for her bat. "No." He whispered, stumbling slightly as he stood up.

Before either of them could process what was happening, a black mass appeared at the top of the stairs. He was a big man, wearing black all over, his face even covered except his eyes.

He came barreling down the stairs, knocking into Bella. She stumbled slightly, watching as the man knocked into Edward. They both went down, the man clearly having the upper hand. Grabbing her bag tightly, she ran over hitting the man over the head.

The bat splintered into pieces, making Bella gasp, and her eyes widening. "Shit." She mumbled, backing up slowly as the man turned around slowly. A quick glance to Edward showed that he was beaten pretty good.

"Get...away from her." Edward rasped, unable to move. Bella stared into dark blue eyes, cringing as the scar that ran down what was visible of his face.

A backhanded slap sent her sliding towards the kitchen. She groaned in pain, turning over on her stomach. Black tennis shoes entered her line of vision before a hot hand was pulling her up by the arm.

Dark brown eyes scanned her over quickly and Bella finally met his eyes, never more happy to see Paul. He moved her behind him as the large man reappeared. Paul and the man slowly circled each other, before Paul got tired and charged knocking the man over.

Bella bit her lip as they rolled, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Despite Paul's supernatural abilities, the man was rather large and heavy.

Bella grabbed the glass vase off the table, breaking it over his head. It was enough to give Paul the upper hand, and he used his strength to throw a punch his way, knocking the man out cold.

Paul pushed the man off of him, and Bella moved forward to take his hand, helping him up. "What are you made of? Bricks?" Paul just shrugged, tugging her towards him. "You alright?" He asked instead, looking her over. Bella nodded, laying her head on his chest. "I'm happy you came by." She whispered softly.

Paul wrapped his arms around her waist, nosing her hair. He eyes the bat in the living room and the over to a semi conscious Edward. "Who'd you hit with the bat first?" Bella groaned softly, looking to Edward. "He came in here drunk. Is it bad that I want to leave him there?" Paul shook his head, chuckling.

"No. I think it's justified."

Bella looked up, meeting his eyes. "What?" He asked, smoothing his hand down her hair. Bella blushed, smiling. "Nothing."

"I guess I need to call Charlie." She sighed, pulling away. Paul's brows crinkled as he watched her move around the glass. "You know the chief?" He asked, unaware that she had such a connection to a man that despised his very soul.

"Yeah, he's my father."

Paul swallowed. "I'm fucked." He mumbled to himself.

Bella gave Edward an ice pack, and he groaned as she let it plop onto his head. She glanced at him over her shoulder with a smirk. "What? My dad put you away a few times?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the wall. "Eh. More than once."

Bella let out a tinkling laugh, moving back towards the kitchen to grab the landline. She let out a quiet squeak as the large man groaned.

She gripped Paul's arm, her eyes wide. "You can threaten with a bat, hit a man over the head, twice I see, but get scared shitless over some groaning." He chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes, although she was hesitant to move around. "I won't let anything hurt you. Call your dad." He urged her towards the phone, leaning against the wall.

He purses his lips deep in thought. Bella was becoming something of importance, something Paul couldn't understand. He watched as she made her phone call, taking her in.

After she hung up, she walked over the broken glass and stood next to him. "I'm not a good guy Bella." Paul whispered, looking down at her. Bella snorted. "I can see that." Paul frowned but stopped short as Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips.

"You're not so bad to me."

**AN: So...three will be another part. Truthfully I don't know what Bella and Paul's relationship is at this point. I don't know if I want this to be an imprint or not. The next will probably be the last part to this mini story lol. An epilogue of sorts. **

**P.S. Edward's humiliation is far from over**

**Enjoy.**


	126. Attracted to the Villain: Home

**Attracted to the Villain: Home**

**AN: I just want to give a big shout out to you all! I love you guys and I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and comment, tell me what you love or don't love. It's great! You're all the reason I keep this series going! Stay SAFE!**

Bella placed the ring in Edward's hand. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry Bella, we can work through this. I swear." Bella shook her head, grabbing his clothes off the porch.

"Be careful out here, it's chilly."

She closed the door in Edward's face, smiling to herself. Paul raised a brow from his snooping in her cookbook. "His clothes? Really Bella?" Bella shrugged. "I have a right to be a little petty okay." Paul just laughed and pointed to one of the muffins she had on the counter. "Can I taste test again?" He asked, grabbing one before she could give him an answer. "Hey!" She dropped Edward's clothes in a trash bag labeled _Good Will_ and grabbed his hand. "Those are my-" She let out a small gasp of surprise and excitement as Paul grabbed her by the waist, shoving some of the muffin in her mouth.

"Shhh." He smirked, eating the other half. "Damn can you cook." He kissed her lips softly, raising a brow as she blushed. Paul learned that the littlest things made Bella blush, and the smallest compliments went a long way in her eyes.

Every little touch had her hot like fire and Paul loved every second of it. After Bella kissed him, things changed. Charlie wasn't too happy about his daughter with a man who was in and out of prison but he was unaware of how the two initially met.

He was interested in the fact that since they met, he hasn't had to arrest Paul, so that was a plus in his eyes. While Paul sort of missed it, he didn't have to break in anymore, something that both amused Bella and turned her on.

Paul loved the role play, and was all too happy to take care of her needs in every way possible. Bella only knew a little about Paul, where he grew up, his parents who were killed in a tragic car accident at age 13, and then his foster parents who didn't treat him with kind hands. She learned about his anger issues and even more gruesome stories from her father when Paul was in his late teens.

None of it fazed her however as she was smitten with him the first time he looked at her. "When are you going to show me around LaPush?" She asked, grabbing his hand to stop him from grabbing another.

He frowned, but ran his fingers through her hair. "Is it important to you?" He asked, closing his eyes as she traces his jaw. "_You're _important to me. You miss it there, I know you do." Paul sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He held each hand, intertwining their fingers.

"There's just some things I haven't told you Bella." Bella trusted Paul inexplicably, and gave him an encouraging smile. "What? You've got a wife and two kids at home?" Paul snorted. "Yeah, and another on the way." Bella chuckled, the sound like music to his ears. "Seriously though. It may change the way you see me."

Bella held his face, and she stood on her toes, smiling at the way he lifted her just a little to make them somewhat even in height. "Paul, I love you. In some crazy, twisted way, I've fallen in love with you and there's nothing that will make me feel otherwise."

Paul pulled Bella as close as she could get, capturing her lips with his, savoring this kiss as if it was his last. He hitched her leg up, his fingertips digging into her hips as she moaned softly.

The next evening, Paul was a nervous wreck as he and Bella walked the beach of LaPush towards the roaring fire. "Will they like me?" She whispered, eyeing the large group of men. "They'll love you." She grasped his arm becoming quite apprehensive of the men. They all looked like they were on steroids.

"I'm here." He murmured to her, taking a quick glance to see her expression. While her eyes held worry, her face was blank.

When she looked at him though, it all melted away, easing Paul's nerves a bit. He squeezed her hand and all attention turned to him and the tiny women by his side.

The men knew of Bella Cullen through her marriage and divorce from Edward Cullen, the young man's movements were watched very closely due to his sexual fling with Tanya Denali, a vampire. She lived with her two sisters, Irina and Kate.

They were crossing a thin line having a human drinker in their midst. He was an French fellow, African American with dreads. Having affiliation with Edward, they were curious as to what the lovely woman was doing there, obvious she was with Paul.

Sam pulled Paul off to the side, eyeing Bella with scrutiny. "She can't be here. She's an outsider. Did you imprint on her?"

Paul glared at Sam, but shook his head. "No, but I know what I'm doing. She can be trusted." Sam frowned, but nodded trusting Paul. While Sam knew of Paul's extracurricular activities, Paul

kept a tight lid on _who _and _what _he was. Bringing her meant Paul trusted her something fierce.

Paul watched Bella's face the entire time, watching as her eyes sparkled with awe and widened with terror. Her small gasps of surprise, and the goosebumps that ran over her arms. Her hand never left his though, only squeezed it off and on.

When the stories were over, as discreetly as possible, the pack dispersed, but huddled together, often glancing in her direction. She was quiet as she looked around, liking the peace. "Take a walk with me?" Paul asked, his head tilting towards the beach.

He pulled Bella by the hand, pausing to let her take her flats off. She smiled as the sand was warm between her toes. Paul pulled her along, an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking along side him. Paul stopped and pushed some hair behind her ear. She was beautiful on the beach, the bright moon creating a pale glow across her face.

"What did you think?" He asked, sitting down in the sand. Bella sat in between his legs, watching as the water just barely touched their toes.

"I thought it was beautiful." She whispered. Paul

chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her middle. Paul laid his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. "It's true." He whispered quietly, his eyes tightening around her just a little.

Bella's quietness had Paul fidgeting slightly. "Say something." He pleaded, turning her around. Her expression was a mixture of disbelief, and wonder. She lightly touched his face, staring into his eyes. As if his body heat finally clicked into place for her, she let out a chuckle.

"So..you turn into a dog?" Paul rolled his eyes at her attempt at being funny, but Bella's joke worked as Paul relaxed slightly. Paul nodded, kissing her nose. "Yeah, a wolf."

Bella hummed softly and looked down at his hands. "And...vampires are real? Fangs? Like Dracula?" She asked, even going as far as to make an impression. Paul let out a loud laugh that even had animals scurrying.

"No..no nothing like that. Um.." He got serious once more frowning. "The woman that Edward was seeing..Tanya. She's a vampire, she and her sisters. They have a friend who drink human blood. The treaty is with the sisters as they don't drink from humans."

Bella frowned and shivered. "Does he know? You guys can't warn him? Something?" Paul shook his head, his fist clenching. "No not that we know of. We can't interfere unless he's in danger, so it's a relief that's he's no longer with her. I remember seeing her in the photos but I couldn't tell until I heard it around town."

Bella nodded, a small part of her hoping Edward didn't become one of them. Paul rubbed his hands up and down her arms, closing his eyes as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I have two questions." She murmured. "Ask away."

Bella leaned back and chewed on her lip, a sign of nervousness. "Can I see...what you look like?" Paul tilted his head, shaking his head, a humorous glint in his eyes. "What's your other question?"

Bella wrung her hands together and sighed. "This imprinting thing? Have you done it?" Paul frowned.

"No." He answered, tilting her chin upwards as she looked dejected. "That's doesn't mean I don't love you any less. It makes it stronger because everything I feel for you is _real _Bella. No magic, no nothing. From the moment I saw you, you clicked in my head as something worthwhile, something I've never had. I broke a rule with you. I never break in to the same house twice, but you called to me in a way. Within. I just didn't want to stop. When you found about Edward, I tried really hard to stay away for good, but I couldn't stand knowing that you were all alone."

He caressed her cheek lovingly, sighing. "Come

on. I'll show you."

He led Bella into the shrubbery, deep away from prying eyes. He smirked as he undressed, tossing his clothes in Bella's direction. "They rip when we phase. I'm on my last few pairs." Bella folded them, and held them close, watching closely.

"You may want to close your eyes. This part is pretty gruesome." Bella shook her head, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm watching everything." Paul gave a chuckle with a small shake of his head. "I warned you."

Bella's smile slowly dropped from her face, her eyes widening in shock as Paul's body contorted painfully, and before her eyes stood a gigantic beast. It was natural for humans to back away from large animals, so Paul wasn't offended when Bella backed up a few steps and tripped over a root, landing on the ground. "Wow." She breathed.

Paul whined and laid on his stomach, letting his tongue hang out. He laid his head on his paws, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Bella moved slowly, crawling forward until she was touching his snout.

She ran her hand through his fur, the tension slowly releasing from her body. Paul ran his tongue over her face and Bella's face scrunched up. "Gross Paul." She laughed, scratching behind his ear.

"I always wanted a dog." She laughed, and Paul nodded her stomach, glaring at her. Bella couldn't lie that as a wolf, it was intense. Bella frowned as he stood suddenly, even larger up close. A large growl sent shivers down her spine as he stared into the trees, mouth in a snarl.

Bella sat in silence, watching the trees as if she could see what had Paul on edge. After 5 minutes, he nosed her hair, before seeming to melt back into a human.

He helped her to her feet before grabbing his clothes from her. "Everything alright?" She asked. Paul nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get you home." He kissed her head, leading her back towards the beach.

**2 Months Later**

Bella pulled out another tray of cookies humming. Paul was already packaging the cooler batches for orders. "Those need frosting." She reminded as she mixed up another batch of batter.

Paul reached around her, grabbing the vanilla frosting, applying them to the cupcakes like she taught him. The doorbell rang, and Bella put down her utensils looking at the time. "I'll get it." Paul finished mixing for her and paused as Bella opened the door.

Bella frowned looking at Edward.

He looked different, almost..inhumanly beautiful. His eyes were a vibrant red, that Bella thought were the creepiest contacts ever.

Before she could ask what he wanted, fire licked up her spine as Paul grabbed her arm, spinning her behind him. Paul looked down at him in disgust. "I don't know if you're aware of the rules, but human drinkers aren't allowed to reside in Forks. Get lost before I tear you to shreds."

Ignoring Paul completely, Edward turned his red eyes to Bella. "I just wanted to see if my ex-wife would love a different kind of monster."

Bella shivered, grasping Paul's shirt. "Can a bat hurt him?" She whispered in his ear, eyeing Edward. "I can hear you, and no. I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, I'm not here to crash on your parade mutt. I'm just leaving, wanted to make a stop."

Paul didn't say anything, but closed the door once Edward disappeared down the driveway and into his car.

"As much as I hurt over Edward, I didn't want him to die, o turn." Paul hugged her in comfort, resting his chin on her head. "I know. It was his choice."

Bella hummed, shivering again. That just gave Paul reason to squeeze her tighter. "Will he be back?" She asked, pulling back to look at him. Paul frowned. "I don't know, but if he knows what's good for him, he won't. Come on, you've got orders to fill."

**AN: So the Edward thing came to me last night, and I decided to do this. This was fun lol **

** I can expand on this, but I'll see lol enjoy! **


	127. Attracted the Villain: Future Givings

**Attracted the Villain: Future Givings**

**Summary: Bella and Paul's life after Edward left.**

Edward Cullen was pronounced missing just days after leaving and then dead two weeks later. A small memorial was held, and Bella attended to keep up appearances sake.

**_Present_**

Bella reached for the lamp string in panic, unable to see who was climbing into her bed. A warm hand grabbed her wrist, lips at her ear. "It's just me." Bella sighed sleepily, turning to face Paul.

She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Paul ran a hand through her hair until she fell asleep again. He moved to go shower, never in a million years did he think that he'd be living with a beautiful woman and _not _on LaPush. Don't get him wrong, LaPush was his home, but he was excited to see more than just beach.

He liked the area, and it was safe. He was still close to the reservation, so his nightly patrols weren't hard to maintain. He also enjoyed being close to Bella, especially after Edward was changed.

It's been almost 6 months since that point, and Paul was finally starting to relax a bit more as vampire sightings became scarce. He was hoping to settle down soon, and stop phasing.

He knew that Bella was it for him, he didn't want anything or anyone else. He sure didn't see himself in the kitchen, but since Bella slowly starting getting her business going, he's found quite enjoyment in it.

Plus, he got to eat some here and there, and also to Bella's disdain, get it in her hair or all over her clothes. Last time she hit him with the rolling pin.

Paul started to wash his hair, closing his eyes as he could faintly smell the scent of Bella. Tiny but rushed feet registered to his ears, and he popped his head out from the shower curtain watching Bella hover over the toilet, making noises that made him shudder.

With shampoo still in his hair, he snatched the towel off the hook, wrapping it around his waist, walking behind her. He held her hair back frowning in concern as she gagged and heaved.

"What's wrong?" He helped her up, bringing the back of his hand to her forehead frowning even more as she didn't seem to have a fever. "I'm alright." She urged him to finish his shower, but his eyes didn't leave her until she finished brushing her teeth and made her way back to the bedroom.

Paul was already semi dry by the time he exited the shower, and he pulled on a pair of shorts and headed to bed. Pulling Bella close, he nuzzled her temple, his attention on the window, watching the trees.

The next morning, Paul was surprised to find Bella still asleep. It was probably the crack of Dawn and Bella was snoring lightly. He leaned over the bed, shaking her gently.

She mumbled something before turning over to face him, blinking her eyes open. "Time already?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

Throughout the morning he kept a close eye on Bella, his worry becoming more apparent as her trips to the bathroom became frequent. He pulled the bowl away stopping her from mixing the next batch of cakes. "Okay, that's enough. You're not feeling well."

Bella was quiet as she swallowed, pulling her hair up in a high bun. "Hey." He soothed, running a thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his hand, looking tired. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered, meeting his eyes. They were wide with wonder, love, and fear.

Paul froze, his brows rising. He put a finger to her lips, blocking out the sounds of everything around him. He even held his breath, bending down towards her stomach. Ever so faintly, rhythmic thumping reached his ears, so low he'd have never been able to hear it otherwise.

"Holy shit." He muttered, looking up at her, reflecting her own feelings back to her. He shot up then making Bella rear back to glance at him in confusion.

"We're having a baby." He whispered, and Bella let out a nervous laugh not sure if he was excited or not. "Is that a good thing?" She asked softly.

She found herself swept up in his arms, spinning. "Of course it is! It's the greatest!" He let her down already looking around to what he'd have to do.

He grabbed her hand twirling her around in a circle before pulling her up close, bending her backwards. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. Bella smiled, not having to say anything back.

He already knew.

**AN: I think...I think I will leave this here**** at the end. I've decided to let Edward _stay _gone. This was fun guys :)**


	128. Attracted to the Villain: Edward

**Attracted to the Villain: Edward's Turning**

**Summary: How Edward became a vampire.**

**AN: I'm not sure if this is considered an 'outtake' but I've decided to show you guys how Edward became a vampire. It takes place when Bella is getting acquainted with Paul's wolf.**

**Please excuse any editing issues (bold, italics, etc.) as I am using Google Docs since the fanfiction app is acting wonky* :(**

Edward tried getting as close as possible, tried to see where that man, _Paul_ had taken Bella. She could be hurt or he could be doing things to her. That's what he told himself, but in reality, Edward wanted to see every aspect of Bella's life as a free woman.

He didn't really know when it happened, or how, but one day he just saw Tanya...and...everything changed. She was a beautiful woman. Edward was ashamed to say that she was even more beautiful than Bella.

He would've done anything for her. Until she broke it off. She never explained why, and Edward went crawling back home, only to find his wife had taken another and he wanted to know what was so special.

He peered through the trees with the binoculars, zooming in on Bella and Paul. They stood in a small bare area surrounded by trees and sticks. Edward watched in curiosity and disgust as he didn't think Bella was all for outdoor sex as Paul undressed. He got the shock of his life when a large wolf stood in his place.

Edward blinked, and then rubbed his eyes, pointing the binoculars back towards the area. "Oh my god." He whispered, and froze as the large beast's head turned in his direction. He quickly ducked behind some bushes, eyes wide. A loud growl reached his ears, and Edward sprinted quickly down the small hill making his way towards his car. He didn't know what to do or where to go.

He stopped in his tracks as Tanya was leaning against his car. She gave him a pitiful look, raising her brow at his shocked expression. "Oh Edward...you really shouldn't have done that. Now you know.."

Edward swallowed, taking a step back. "Y-you turn into a-a dog too?" Tanya smirked and flitted to his side, smiling at his surprised look.

"No baby, I'm a different kind of breed."

She pulled Edward close, skimming his neck with her nose. "You can be like me..live like this, forever." She whispered. "Doesn't that get boring?" He whispered, his fear only escalating. He shivered as she kissed his neck, his pulse thumping. "Not really. Roam the earth, drink blood, have sex...lots and lots of sex. Maybe your little wife may join you."

Edward didn't say anything as he closed his eyes. "She won't. This life...is it better than being human?" He asked. Tanya hummed, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "More than better."

"Will I age?" He asked, gesturing towards her body. "Never. You'll forever be 26." "Can I work? Do things?" Tanya laughed and before Edward could comprehend what was going on, he found himself laying on the hood of his car. Tanya straddled him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You can do whatever you want."

Edward smirked as Tanya kissed his neck. "This will hurt….a lot." Edward froze as he teeth sliced through his neck like butter, a burning sensation flowing through his body.


	129. Mark of Death

**AN: Hey guys! I've been a bit busy working on new stories but alas...I can't forget my most prized. -Please take a look at my profile when you get a chance, I have made a few story changes.-**

**Mark of Death**

**Summary: From the moment Bella Swan moved to Forks, she was marked by death, drew them in like flies. When Bella blacks out after jumping off the cliff, she loses her memory, more specifically, her memory about The Cullen's. Jacob sees this as his chance, but it seems that death still lurks around the corner in the form of a beast. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam **

Bella blinked in confusion as Jacob once again explained his legends. "I get that, but vampires? That's a bit unrealistic." Jacob smirked, a laugh falling from his mouth. "You didn't think that 24 hours ago. So you don't remember anything about The Cullen's? Edward?" He asked, watching her face, waiting for it to fall, a look of despair in her eyes.

Her eyes were just as confused, and she shook her head. "No. I don't. But I do remember you." She pointed towards Sam who was just leaning against the wall of his home, observing the conversation at hand.

He raised a brow, a clear sign for her to go on. "You're the black one. You found me. What was I doing out there? I don't like the woods." She admitted, so much so as to glance out at the darkening forest through the small window.

"That's right. You were laying there, in the middle of nowhere. Edward left you there." Bella frowned. She shook her head, "I don't remember any of that. I do remember one thing. Do vampires have red eyes?" Sam narrowed his eyes, leaning off the wall. "Yes." He answered, no longer interested in just listening.

"It's still hazy, but when I jumped...I saw a woman. She had red hair, red eyes. Who is she?" She asked, shivering at the thought alone. Sam frowned. "That's a vampire. We never got the chance to ask you that. We assume her name is Victoria. We saved you just a few weeks ago from another vampire. He was talking to you about her. We don't know what she wants, but we assume it's you. We never asked you the story behind her." He admitted.

She hummed, staring at him for a long moment. His brown eyes pierced hers, making her want to open every part of her mind to his exploring eyes, yet she wanted to hide from him, afraid that if he knew everything about her, he could…

"Let's get you home." Jacob stated, making Bella jump slightly. She cleared her throat, standing. She excused herself and as soon as she was out of earshot, Sam gave Jacob a warning look. "I know what you're doing. She might not remember them, but you don't know what she remembers or feels for you. Don't push her."

Jacob gave an eye roll but nodded. Sam sighed, shaking his head as they left. "Bella...Bella...Bella.." He sighed.

* * *

Sam prowled through the woods, his mind able to roam free.

_**Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.**_

He looked through lupine eyes as they stood on her front porch. Jacob had been coming around for the past week, and Sam knew the boy was up to something. Bella shook her head, removing her hand from his chest. "This hasn't changed. I still don't feel that way about you."

Sam couldn't see Jacob's face, but he heard Bella's sharp intake of breath as Jacob kissed her. He watched curiously, but didn't make a move, waiting for her apparent reaction. He gave a rumble of delight as she tossed Jacob a good right hook, spraining her hand almost immediately. Sam was on his own two feet quicker than he realized, barely pulling his shorts on as he emerged from the woods.

Bella saw him of course, her eyes widening at his presence. She took a step back, not used to his height and the tense air surrounding his body. He grabbed Jacob by the back of his shirt, pulling him away. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked, unaware that Sam even ventured in the area since the night he found her. Sam scoffed and glared, pushing Jacob aside. "Watching after you, good thing I did. I told you not to push." He growled.

Jacob rubbed his jaw, glancing at Bella. "Just head inside Bells, I'm sorry." Sam shook his head, his fingers wrapping around Bella's arm, halting her from going anywhere, not that she would listen to Jacob in a million years. She wasn't stubborn for nothing. "She stays." Jacob glared, grabbing Sam's arm in a tight grip that did nothing but agitate him.

"Let go of her." Jacob snapped. Sam tilted his head, raising a brow. "Oh you don't like me touching her, but you kiss her. That's sweet." Bella gasped as Jacob punched Sam in the face, flinching as Sam didn't move an inch. "Jacob!" She shrieked, her eyes going wide as saucers as Sam's eyes seemed to flicker to a bright gold, and then back to brown. "She loves me, she just doesn't want to admit it. She loved him, and I know she loves me."

Sam's nose twitched, raising a brow. "She has no memory of him, falling for him. She has nothing to compare it to. She won't ever love you, she can't."

Jacob was starting to slowly shake, his fists now balled at his sides. Sam took a step off the porch, bringing Bella with him. He turned Bella around, forcing her back to Jacob. Using his hands, he ripped Bella's shirt down the middle, showing what looked to be like a tattoo on her back, resting in between her shoulder blades.

It looked like the impression of a canine tooth, in the middle of a star. "It's the Mark of Death. No matter how much you want to believe that she is free to be yours, she can't. Since the beginning of time, she has bore this mark, death will follow in her wake, yet only one person wears the matching mark, keeping death from crossing her threshold."

Sam took a few steps back, ushering Bella to the side. "I bear that mark. Nobody on this Earth, you, Edward, can ever have her. You'll never live long enough to see a happy day. This isn't a threat, nor is it a promise made by me, but by the gods. Edward knew, that's why he left. That's why I said be careful. The moment you believe that she is yours, completely in whatever way that may be in your eyes and heart, death will gut you from the inside out."

Sam looked to Bella once again, who seemed to be in a state of shock. It was really her body shutting itself down to accept something she's never seen in all her life. "I won't force her, nor can I convince her. Why do you think I brought her from the woods? Why do you think I insisted on killing Laurent? Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I exist? Why do you think Emily left here in shreds? Death, pain, and suffering follows wherever we go. No matter how much you want her...you'll never want her as bad as I do."

**AN: Um….This was all top of the head, and I know it's confusing but that's where my brain took me today lol **


	130. Don’t Fuck With Bella

**Don't Fuck With Bella**

**Summary: **

**Paul has only one rule: Don't fuck with Bella. **

**Since Bella has immersed herself in the pack's life, more specifically Paul's, life has been great. It's the 15 year mark where the Quileute pack meets a neighboring pack for the first time in 30 years.**

**What happens when the alpha takes a dangerous interest in Bella?**

**Pairing: Bella/Paul**

"Hot date?" Bella asked, gesturing towards Paul's attire. He actually had on clothes. He rolled his eyes, opening her truck door. "You wish Swan. There's a pack, like us, who lives just East of us. Every 30 years, that current pack meets with ours. A tradition type thing. Been going on for 15 years. Sam wanted us to be presentable." He rolled his eyes on the word, and shot her a wink.

Bella shook her head with a chuckle, hopping down, and closing the truck door. Paul casually threw an arm around her shoulders, walking towards Sam's. The two weren't dating, but with the amount of time they actually spent together, it was easy to get that mixed up.

Everyone knew that no one that close couldn't possibly have feelings for the other, but the two never denied it or admitted it. Ever since Bella slapped or rather punched Paul in the face, nothing has been the same.

It was like an invitation for Bella to be his friend. She didn't even know him and yet she was already swinging. Paul liked that, much more than he'd like to admit.

It worked for them though. They're friendship became deeper when Victoria struck on the cliffs. Paul decided to show Bella that cliff diving wasn't all what she thought it was.

Paul demonstrated the jump first, showing Bella just how far down you actually went. He waited in the water below for her, easily able to see her from low ground. Before she could taker her jump, she was pulled back by an invisible force.

He saved her life that day.

He found Victoria draining Bella from her wrist, the vampire so consumed with Bella's blood was unable to stop to defend herself. Paul tore her to shreds in seconds.

The issue at hand wasn't over since Victoria inadvertently released her venom in Bella's bloodstream, only with Bella's urging that he had time to suck the venom out himself and to spit it out. Any second longer, and she'd have been the enemy or worse, dead.

"I can go home, if this is a tradition thing." Bella stated, pointing back towards her truck. "Too late for that." He said, opening the back door. An array of voices filtered in the air, and Paul ushered Bella in first, looking around.

Sam was currently nodding to someone, shaking his hand. The man and the other people Bella noticed looked exactly like her friends. All tan, muscular, and tall. They didn't have tattoo's on their shoulders, and hair varying in different lengths.

The man Sam was speaking to had the longest hair, thin nose, and muscles that were bigger than all the boys combined. He had dark brown eyes, and thin lips. As Paul and Bella stood off to the side, the man noticed Bella. "You have two female shifters? She is quite... exquisite." Sam looked in her direction, chuckling. "No. That's our resident human. Bella." The man walked forward, Sam by his side. "You let humans know of your existence?" He took Bella's hand, bowing his head lightly, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"It's complicated." Sam answered as Bella blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Pleased to make your acquaintance..Bella." Bella cleared her throat, pulling her hand away. "Likewise." She responded, turning her attention to Paul. "Hungry?" She asked, pointing towards the table of food. "Always am." He chuckled, his arm once more finding his way across her shoulders.

The alpha hummed quietly, staring after Bella for a long moment. Sam watched him with interest, knowing that deep down that trouble finds Bella all on its own.

"Come on." Sam states, leading him outside.

Bella held into her plate, waiting as Paul stacked his high. "Glutton." She snorted. "Bag of bones. I swear, a gust of wind can knock you over." He smarted. Bella just grunted, and nudged him with her elbow. He let out a laugh as she winced. "See?" He asked, finding a seat next to the table.

He patted his lap, wiggling his eyebrows. "There are other seats you know?" She asked, grabbing a piece of chicken off her plate. "I doubt that. It's a full house. It's not like you don't normally do it." Bella rolled her eyes and walked forward, plopping down in his lap.

She smirked as he gave a light grunt. "Okay there?" She asked, looking at the boys. Some were young, and some were around Sam's age. "Just eat your damn food." Bella laughed, enjoying her time.

**DFWB**

Sam just blinked at the alpha, Abraham, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Abraham gave Sam a confused glance. "I'd like to marry her. She's beauty at it's finest. She's so wonderful as an alpha's mate. We don't do this so-called imprinting as you put it." Sam just hummed, looking back towards the house.

"Abraham, we don't just marry someone. You have to get to know them, date, then marry. If that's what you so choose. You can't just take her and marry her. We don't do that here." He explained, crossing his arms. This was a conversation he did not expect to have.

"I can. That is my custom. Is she taken by another? That..brute that she sits with?" Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Paul. No, they are really close though. I'd really advise you not to go there. You don't fuck with Bella."

He advised, realizing he didn't like this 'alpha' so much.

They made their way back inside, mingling with the others. Abraham's pack consisted of twins, Jon and Don. They were annoying as hell, and only 16. Sam realized he had it easy. "Good god." He muttered, thankful that Emily was at her mother's. There's already been 3 things that were broken, and Sam regretted not having this get-together outside.

"Paul, your mom is on the phone." Embry handed Paul the phone, and Bella stood giving him his privacy. She shivered slightly, knowing a pair of eyes were on her.

Off to the side was the alpha of this strange pack. They glanced at her off and on, and seemed to constant touch either other. Some of them spoke in their native tongue, then switched to English throwing her for a loop. She gave him a hesitant smile, frowning as his eyes started to feel more predatory.

Her heart started to hammer in her chest the longer she stared, her breathing increasing in speed. She felt like something was waiting to gather her in its arms and whisk her away and not in a good way.

Bella made a beeline for the door, opening it quickly. She took a deep breath, gulping in air as if she was suffocating.

She leaned against the house, taking in deep breaths. A rather warm presence made its way behind her, a voice startling her. "Are you alright?" She turned quickly, startled that he was so close. "Um...I..I'm fine." She let out a quiet quivering breath as both of his hands pressed against the house, encasing her.

Bella swallowed, looking away from him. "I want to get back to Paul." She made a move to duck under his arms, only to have them move to block her once more.

He bent down to make eye contact once again. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Abraham. I would like you to be my wife, come to my tribe with me. You'd be a perfect specimen." He breathed, his eyes roaming over her body.

Bella swallowed again, her mouth becoming dry. His hand gripped her chin, and Bella pushed on his chest. "Get away from me." She snapped, kneeing him in his balls.

He let go of her chin, but his arms still didn't move, and it only looked to anger him. In true Bella fashion, she landed a punch to his face, her eyes widening at the fire that bloomed up and through her hand. "You're a foolish girl." He smirked, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"But all the more enticing." He pushed her flush against the side of the house, able to grab both her hands in his large one. She gasped at the pressure, her eyes watering even more.

She turned her head away, her hair hiding her face.

His hand cupped her chin, jerking her head towards him. His thumb ran across her lips, and Bella opened her mouth, letting his thumb graze her teeth, using that as an opportunity to bite his finger.

He gave a loud growl, pulling his thumb from her mouth, pushing her to the side. The force knocked her to the ground, and she landed on her injured hand, the pain eliciting a cry from her.

"Swan, you back here? I've got to head..." Paul rounded the corner, stopping in his tracks. His body shook as he reached her in two strides, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her up to her feet.

He kept his eyes trained on Abraham, a low growl emitting from his chest. Bella cradled her hand to her chest, pushing her body into his. "Go on and find one of the guys, they'll take you to your truck." Bella hesitated, looking to Abraham.

Paul nudged her on, his nose wrinkling at the smell of Abraham on her. Bella rounded the corner, and Paul let stalked forward at a slow pace. "Let me make something clear. She's off limits." Abraham smirked, wiggling his thumb.

"What claim do you have on her?" He asked, inching backwards. "Every claim." Sam's low voice came from behind, Jared and Embry by his side. "Quil's with her. She's a part of our pack, therefore, you can't waltz your way here and claim her for yourself. I advised you not to go there. Take your pack and get the hell out. Don't come back here while we're still alive. I can promise you, you'll be dead on sight."

**DFWB**

"You almost made that man shit his pants. Abraham will be gone by tomorrow." Bella said softly, signing the release papers. "Sorry, I'm a little wound up." Paul stated, leading her out of the hospital. "Didn't think you cared so much." She teased, giving him a small smile.

He helped her into his car, and squatted down to her level. "You know that's a lie within itself. It's my number one rule." Bella snorted, watching him as he closed the door as walked over to the driver's side. "What, care for Bella is a rule?" Paul backed out of the parking lot, heading towards LaPush. "Something like that." He grasped her hand in his, enjoying the comfortable silence.

**Two Weeks Later**

Kissing Bella never got old, it was like a new experience every day. "He's not going to stay outside all night you know? Come in Sam." Paul grumbled, pulling Bella to his side of the couch.

Sam walked in seconds later, his face a mixture of confusion and something Bella couldn't place. "Thanks Bella. I just wanted you guys to know that Abraham never returned home." While Bella highly despised the man, she couldn't help the small trickle of worry.

Sam eyed Paul who looked just as confused. "Don't look at me. I didn't kill the man." Sam sat in the recliner, sighing. "I never said he was dead Paul."

Bella looked in between the two, biting her lip. "Where else would he be if not dead?" Paul asked. Sam ran a hand down his face. "Besides, you did say he'd be dead on sight if he returned. Did he return?"

Sam shook his head, "No, he never came back here as far as I know. His pack doesn't know a thing."

**One Week Prior (A week since Abraham 'left')**

Abraham wasn't a dumb man, but he was determined. He watched Bella's home from afar, staying far away so that none of the wolves could pick up his scent.

He'd have her one day, he knew that. Her wolf had just left an hour ago, and no patrol was scheduled, so he wanted to change her mind. He _would _change her mind. She will be his wife.

A smell that he had never smelt before assaulted his nose, making his eyes go wide and almost choke. "I don't know about that." A pale teenager jumped down from the trees, pale as snow, and gold colored eyes. He had bronze colored hair, and bushy eyebrows.

Abraham bared his teeth, preparing himself to strike.

**AN:...I think you know what happens there. :) Don't know if that's how I wanted Abraham to come onto Bella but I try not to change much when writing these because I want it to be the very first thing that comes to mind, fresh, and as original as possible. **

**I am considering a part 2 to Mark of Death. Hope everyone is safe. **


	131. From Time

**AN: So I've been trying to think of a way to continue this and I've decided to do it this way.**

**Oh, I also learned (face palm) Sam and Bella are only a year apart. Lol okay...carry on.**

**Mark of Death: From Time**

**1986**

Allison Uley cooed quietly as her little Sam giggled. His giggles turning into shrieks of laughter as she blew into his stomach.

She kissed his cheeks, cradling him in her arms, a frown forming as she pushed back his short hair to see his scalp. "What's this?" She asked to herself, eyes narrowing as she tried to get a good look at this birthmark of sorts.

She knew of quite a few legends her husband had told her about his tribe. One she believed more than anything. Her little boy would grow up to be a protector. She never took anything for granted when it came to her little Sam.

When Joshua came home that evening, she showed him the strange mark, wondering what this meant. Joshua had no clue, but decided to look in the books at the town hall after work the next morning.

It took hours for him to find anything on marks, finding more of mating interactions, until he came across a book that looked similar to Sam's birthmark on the cover.

Upon opening the book, Joshua was already petrified and yet intrigued. This mark meant very bad things, very horrible things. It's most notorious claim being '_The Harbinger of Death'_ Death, pain, and sorrow would follow the person who bared this mark, but never to the person who actually wore this mark.

He skimmed the book, coming on to a page about people who bare the mark. The mark comes in two's, and shows up every 100 years. It was its way of correcting the Universe. The Greek myth on soulmates stated that humans were powerful, too powerful for the gods allow, and without the total destruction of the human race, Zeus decided to slept them in half.

One of the gods unable to see them in pain sewed each human together, but they longed for their other half. The god of nature couldn't bare the pain and guilt, and decided that every hundred years, 2 humans would be chosen to get the chance at happiness. Sadly, one of the other God's found out, and twisted the god's power, creating a horrible side affect. Death.

It lived in each and every person who bared this mark, unaware that the love of humanity would be their, and theirs alone, assurance of survival.

Joshua now understood that Sam had someone out there, just like him. What would happen if they _didn't _be together?

He skimmed through the book some more, finding his answer.

If the two souls aren't united within months of meeting one another, death would ensue. That was the price. Wreck havoc on the lives surrounding them until it either forced them apart or brought together. To be forced apart would cause pain and suffering, and maybe even death.

If one dies, the other follows.

Joshua swallowed, shutting the book before standing. He made a deal with the town hall associate that he'd buy the book and replace it with something valuable. He needed this book, and needed to find whoever this other person was.

**1987**

"She's got your eyes Charlie." Renee whispered, smiling down at their baby girl. Charlie smiled, saying nothing, his finger running across her cheek. "She's beautiful." He whispered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan? I've got some baby clothes for her." The nurse was standing at the door, holding up a pink onesie. Renee lifted Bella a little smiling tiredly. "Well what do you know? Little Bella has a birth mark." The nurse smiled, pointing to her shoulder. Renee gave a humorous laugh, eyes sparkling in delight.

**1995 **

Joshua walked along the beach, watching Sam run across the sand. He watched all the kids run around, his eyes taking in Chief Swan and Billy Black. Those two were like old women, gossiping every second of the day. He shook his head with a smile, walking towards them to meet the man.

He stopped, laughing as he saw a little girl run by, somehow slipping on the sand, sliding down the small sand hill. "Shit." Joshua winced as she slid smack dab into Sam.

He rushed forward, aware of feet traveling behind him. Joshua came upon them, the small pale girl pouting at his son who looked shocked. "Are you two kids alright?" He asked, helping them up. "Bella. Jesus kid, you really do have two left feet." Joshua watched with surprise as Charlie brushed the sand off her back. "I'm fine daddy. I ran right into him!" Joshua chuckled, the sound shaking Sam from his thoughts.

"You hurt." Joshua laughed loudly, extending a hand to shake Charlie's. "Joshua Uley. This is my son, Sam." Charlie smiled, shaking his hand. "Charlie Swan. This is Bella. She's ...clumsy."

"Hey! I have a mark like that too! On my head!" Joshua's head snapped in Sam's direction, eyes narrowing as pointed at Bella's back. "Oh, well that's a coincidence. It looks just like hers." Charlie smiled, oblivious to the statue next to him.

Joshua frowned, eyeing Charlie. "Hey, can I show you something?"

**AN: So this is how it came to be. Will be a part 3 on Charlie's involvement. **


End file.
